12 Gleeks plus Another Badass Jew
by theBROADWAYgeek
Summary: Mrs. Puckerman actually has 3 children; Puck, her eldest, Hannah, her youngest, and Julianne, her middle child, the one she gave up for adoption. When Julianne comes to Lima, what'll happen? Rated T. RachelxPuck KurtxOC
1. Boxes

12G+ABAJ Chapter 1

1- Boxes

*DING! DONG!* in the Puckerman household, that noise is usually followed by -something more annoying- Puck's mom screaming, "GET IT NOAH!"Puck reluctantly got off the couch & opened the door. There was a girl about 14 or 15ish there. The girl spoke, "I-my name is Julianne. I'm looking for Mrs. Puckerman?" Puck's mom ran to the door & bear hugged the girl named 'Julianne'.

"Is she like my cousin, or something?" Puck asked with his hands folded against his chest in a relaxed manner.

"Um, actually, Noah. You know how I said that I had 3 kids & the second one I gave up for adoption because it wasn't your father's?" Mrs. Puckerman looked up at Puck.

"Oh, cool! So this is the little squirt!" Puck looked at his supposed sister, "Man! You're a lucky bastard! I'm Noah, better known as Puck." Puck genuinely smiled.

"Have you eaten yet?" Mrs. Puckerman let go of her daughter.

"Yes, I have." Julianne smiled.

"Lovely, I'll just show you up to your room, then!" Mrs. Puckerman took Julianne by the hand and brought her to the guest room.

So, THAT'S why his Mom had made him carry all those boxes to the guest room on Friday! A couple of men came in on Saturday to unpack & arrange. Puck didn't take the time to be curious about the boxes he was carrying; he went to a party right after.

Mrs. Puckerman made her way downstairs & Puck made his way upstairs. I mean if you have a new sister, might as well get to know her, right?

Puck knocked on Julianne's door," Come in!" he did so & closed the door behind him. She was taping a poster to the wall. Julianne sat on her bed," What's up?"

"Nothing much, can I sit?" Julianne motioned for him to sit.

"Why did you say I was lucky?" Julianne looked at Puck.

"Because my dad scooted on us the day our younger sister, Hannah, was born."

"And my dad is still my dad, but he's married to Jack."

"Where do you live?"

"We split our time between California and New York. We go to New York in the Summer & Christmas & for vacation."

"Where do you live in California?" Puck was actually interested & never once cursed.

"San Diego."

"And in New York?"

"New York!" they laughed.

"Your age?"

"15!" Julianne smiled.

"Cool, then you'll be going to school with me tomorrow."

"Greeeaaat." she elongated sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." Puck stuck out his tongue at her.

"EC activities?"

"Football, basketball, baseball & uh, Glee club." he ran his hand through his mohawk.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I wanna join that shit!" woah! She's a Puckerman. Puck gave her a noogie," Not the hair, Puckerman! Not the hair!"

Puck smiled," Who are those people you took pictures with on your closet?"

"Well, they obviously have something to do with Broadway. Hence the stickers that spell Broadway." she smirked; oh, she was SO a Puckerman. "Kristin Chenoweth. Patti LuPone. Bette Midler. Idina Menzel. Christine Baranski. Christina Applegate. Megan Mullally & Sean Hayes. Janine LaManna. Mandy Patinkin. Sean Hayes. Cathrine

Zeta-Jones-"

"Hold the fuck UP! The lady from Zorro!" so much for the clean streak!

"Yes." Julianne laughed, "Michelle Federer. Celine Dion. Well, Kathy Griffin has nothing to do with Broadway."

"Kathy Griffin? That's real badass! She's fucking awesome!"

"Hah, well, there's Joel Grey. Norbert Leo Butz. Katie Finneran. Liza Minelli. Striesand. Carole Shelley. Shoshana Bean. Antony Rapp. Taye Diggs. And, of course, the lovely, Julie Andrews."

"HOLY SHIT! You took a picture with Mary fucking Poppins! I am now jealous."

"Well, you bet your ass, you should be." Julianne smirked again; she was definitely a Puckerman!

"You're such a Puckerman. Puckermans are sexy badasses & I am living proof."

"Hardly; how the HELL can you be badass when you have no fucking HAIR!" Julianne started to look for hair on his head.

"It's called being badass."

"That's right. This haircut looks like bad ass!" Julianne and Puck started to laugh.

"Wow, 'Wicked' bed sheets, 'Evita' and 'RENT' and 'Pushing Daisies' pillows? You're like Berry!"

"Who is this 'Berry' you speak of? And you better speak well of her, I expect nothing less, or I will superglue your dick to your fucking thigh, Noah! I swear I will!"

"Chillax, Rachel's cool. She's into this Broadway stuff, she's got a killer voice & a big mouth. She speaks her mind & expects the best out of EVERYONE; anything less, she'll cut off your dick and glue it to your forehead. And she's

got an amazing a-"

"If you say ass, so help me GOD, Noah, I will glue your dick to your forehead. You got that? And I will tell that Rachel chick!"

"You're like Berry, but you use smaller words. She's not as badass."

"Excuse me! Who are you to critique the eloquence of my vernacular? Your choice of words is a sliver next to my knowledge of words that are a plethora to carry in my brain. As dashing as you think you may seem, you sound like nothing more than a dimwitted imbecile who doesn't even know that DNA is an acronym for deoxyribonucleic acid. Yeah, that's right you endoplasmic reticulum!" Julianne smirked at her dumbfounded brother.

"Oh my freaking gosh, you ARE Berry!"

"MARRY HER! I mean, if she's anything like me, she must me fucking AWESOME!" they laughed. "So, didja date her?"

"Yeah, for about a week; she broke up with me."

"Not a badass, Noah? Fuck that!"

"And she's the only person other than my mom, Hannah, and now you, that calls me Noah."

"FUCKING MARY HER ALREADY!" Julianne plopped down on her bed, "YOU'RE FUCKING KILLING ME NOAH!"

"You sound like mom!" Puck laughed. He walked over to her 2nd bookcase. "You're kidding me, right? A bookcase full of books & a bookcase full of CDs! What the fuck is Avenue Q?"

Julianne now stood beside her brother. "A musical that I think you'll like." she smiled. "Turn the CD around and read the song titles."

"Holy crap!"

"That, my friend, is Sesame Street for adults!"

"They use puppets! You gotta take me to this shit sometime!"

"It's playing in SD right now! I watched the original on Broadway; it's HILARIOUS!"

Puck looked at the clock," Well, it's eleven, I guess I should leave."

"YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU SHOULD LEAVE!" Puck and Julianne walked to the door.

"Noah? What's your full name?"

"Noah Shalom Puckerman, and yours Jules?"

"Julianne Barbra."

"Damn, you even have Rachel's middle name!"

"Fucking marry her already!" Puck was now hugging Julianne.

"Goodnight, Squirt."

"Goodnight, Noah."

They let go of each other and Puck made his way to his room.

After Julianne was in her pajamas (basketball shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt), and she had brushed her teeth, she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail; she turned off the light and laid down on her bed. And with the help of her trusty iPod touch, she fell asleep to her favorite song. ("For Good" from

Wicked).


	2. You Bette Your Ass & Officially Met

12G+ABAJ Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, first of all, you guys have been TOO kind (; didn't think anyone would read this at all. Thanks for putting this on your alerts & favorites & for reviewing. – Heads up to ANYONE who likes Finn: I don't like Finn, so, I'm biased. Don't get mad at me if I call him dumb or stupid (please?)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Glee (I wish I did). If I did, Puckleberry would be THE Powercouple, I would play Julianne, Finn might have a change in sexual orientation . . . I mean, the possibilities are ENDLESS. **

**- Don't own the characters (except for Julilanne)**

**-Don't own Promises, Promises (but, I do own the CD—WHICH IS AWESOME!)**

**-Don't own the famous people mentioned, obviously. **

2- You Bette Your Ass

Once Puck & Julianne walked into McKinnley, everyone knew not to mess with her.

What was awkward was, that Julianne was in both Puck's English & History class; that girl was fucking SMART! So, no surprise, when they walked into Glee, everyone wanted to know who she was. Puck & Julianne sat in the second row; Puck sitting next to Julianne on his left & Rachel on his right. Julianne had Puck to her right & Kurt to her left.

Before anyone could ask a question, Mr. Schuester came in. He smiled as he entered the room,"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue looked around the room,"I see we have a new student! Puck, would you like to introduce her?"

"Sure." he smiled,"This is my other kid sister, Julianne. She wants to be in Glee."

"Well, hi, Julianne. I'm Mr. Schuester, you can call me Mr. Schue. And, if you don't mind, would you try out right now? Not everyone gets in, you know." the group laughed.

"Um, okay. Sure!" Julianne jumped up from her seat & walked towards the front of the room. She looked towards the pianist,"Would you mind playing 'I Dreamed A Dream'?"

The pianist started playing,"Thanks." she whispered.

_There was a time when men were kind_

_When their voices were soft_

_And their words inviting_

_There was a time when love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And the song was exciting_

_There was a time_

_Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_And they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

Julianne half-smiled towards the class & then ran her hand through her hair.

Kurt, Mercedes & the rest of the Glee club sat, mouths agape; all but one Rachel Berry. According to Puck, she was smiling like an idiot. "Your sister is amazing Puck!" she nudged him,"Like you." Puck genuinely smiled at Rachel, the only other two that noticed were Kurt and Julianne. Rachel blushed a little, and that was enough to make Julianne and Kurt stare at eachother.

No one noticed Miss Pillsbury at the door until she walked in and broke the silence by clapping; the rest of the gleeks and Schue followed suit.

"Julianne-WOW! That was fantastic! I, uh . . . WOW!" Schue ran his hand through his hair & Julianne sat in her seat. Puck nudged his sister's shoulder & fist-bumped her, which then became an explosion, which then led to them running a hand through their hair—HAND SHAKE! Kurt nudged Julianne & they started to giggle.

"Hey, I'm Kurt." he smiled at her.

"I'm Julianne." they shook hands.

"Middle name?"

"Barbra."

"Oh my gosh, you have Rachel's middle name!"

"Well, gay dads. Julie, as in Andrews, Ann is Patti LuPone's middle name. And we're Jewish and Christian; so Streisand, of course." she laughed.

"Gay dads, Jewish, knowledge of goddesses, Puck is nice around you & you have a spectacular voice? You are Rachel Berry!" Kurt whispered.

"That's why Noah needs to marry her! Apparently, she's PERFECT! I told him that yesterday!"

"You call him 'Noah' too? You probably have a big vocabulary & your dream is to be on Broadway, right?"

"Well, umm. . ."

"Good grief! You ARE Rachel; except for the fact that you can dress & be fabulous & laid back & likable. Whereas, she dresses like a 5 yr. old, she KNOWS she's fabulous-but, she's batshit!- she's tightly wound & only sometimes likable."

"When they get married, I call maid of honor." she smirked.

Kurt huffed,"Just like your brother!-FINE! I call wedding planner!" they linked their pinkies and laughed. Puck and Rachel didn't know they were perfect for each other; but, everyone else (except for dumb Finn) knew.

"Everyone agree on Julianne's being in Glee club!" Mr. Schuester asked after finishing talking to Ms. Pillsbury.

"YEAH!" the class chimed.

"I guess it's unanimous! Julianne, welcome to glee!" Julianne was swarmed with hugs.

Chapter 12 & ½- Officially Met

After the "hug party" as Julianne refers to it, Puck took Julianne's hand and led her to the front of the room. The class joined them, and formed a circle.  
"Jules," he smiled & looked towards his left,"This is Miss Pillsbury, the guidance councilor. That's Santana, that's Britt, Matt, Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Kurt, Rachel-"  
Julianne smiled and whispered to her brother,"She's hot." She bumped her brother's hip.  
"Ass!" he smirked,"You have now been introduced to everyone!" Puck sighed and put his hands over his chest, satisfied.  
"Bean or Swift?" Kurt asked.  
Without hesitating, Julianne blurted,"BEAN!"  
Kurt threw his arms around her,"Puck? Can I keep her! PLEASEEE!" they laughed and Kurt let go.  
Rachel smiled sweetly at Julianne,"You do justice to Patti LuPone; we should duet sometime. Tomorrow, lunch?"  
Julianne smiled,"Of course! Just gimme your number!"  
"Might as well pass it around!" Kurt looked at Rachel after she finished putting her number in. Rachel handed it to Kurt & so on & so forth. Everyone, except Miss Pillsbury -because she had already left- had put in their number.  
"Puck, you should bring her to the movies with all of us on Friday!" Brittany smiled. Scattered words of approval were heard amongst the gleeks.  
"Sounds fun!" Julianne looked up at her brother.  
"Kay." he smiled.  
"Kristin Chenoweth!" Julianne looked at Kurt. "You have Cheno's number ON YOUR PHONE!"  
A show-face smile was upon Julianne's lips, she took her phone out of Kurt's hands. "She's my FAVORITE; and dad owns Sony Classical, and my daddy's a Broadway pianist. Just recently I went to see her in 'Promises, Promises' and it is to DIE for!"  
"It's been open a month." Kurt stared at her. "When did you go?"  
"Opening night." Julianne shrugged.  
"I would KILL to hear Cheno sing 'A House Is Not A Home'!" Rachel told her.  
"It's your lucky day, hon!" Julianne smiled & wore her backpack to the front. Out of the smallest pocket, she took out a CD. "Here!" she handed Rachel a 'Promises, Promises' CD.  
"And mine?" Kurt smiled & placed a hand on his hip.  
Rachel and Kurt stopped in their tracks & stood; eyes wide open in a full-on state of shock.  
"It's signed." they both whispered awe-struck and dreamily. Kurt walked towards her backpack (which was signed by Kristin Chenoweth, Patti LuPone, Bette Midler & Christine Baranski!). While Rachel stared at the CD, signed by the ORC.  
"Yeah, so?" Julianne rolled her eyes & Puck had his hand on her shoulder. She laughed and walked out of the room with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Rachel & Puck all behind her. Julianne stopped at her locker & unlocked it. She opened it and handed Kurt a CD.  
"GASP!" Kurt whispered. He (again) embraced Julianne. "Puck, seriously, doll, do you want her?" Julianne laughed & detached herself from him.  
"You're welcome, Meryl!" she smiled. Kurt and Rachel made their way down the hall; Rachel waving & Kurt blowing air-kisses.  
"Feisty; Puck, I love her! She's like Berry, but normal." Santana grinned.  
"Rachel Berry is fucking awesome as far as I know." Julianne closed her locker & gave Santana the death glare.  
"Puck, I love her!"  
"Me too!" Brittany wrapped her arms around Julianne. "Can I call you Julie?" Julianne nodded,"Well, Julie, Santana liking you is TOTALLY a good thing! She doesn't like most people!" Brittany smiled, letting go.  
"Thanks for letting me know, Britt-can I call you that?"  
"Of COURSE! We're friends, aren't we!"  
"Yep." Julianne smiled,"I love you too, Santana!"  
Santana genuinely smiled and hugged Julianne. She let go and spoke,"Jules, we're going to be like sisters!-Call me San, by the way!" Santana, Britt, and Julianne laughed. Then, Santana and Brittany left for the mall.  
Puck smiled at his kid sister,"Wow, I couldn't even get Santana to look at me on my first day!" he nudged her and they walked out the door. "I'm proud of you, Squirt!"  
"I'm proud of you to, stupid!" she mocked.  
"C'mon, celebratory slushies at 7'11!"

**A/N: Okay, the song is "I Dreamed A Dream" from Les Miserables, originally sang by Patti LuPone. Btw, I totally wrote this chapter before ****Theatricality**. **Oh & sorry if the first few chapters bore you, the first few chapters (like 1-6) are pretty short and boring (to me), so, try to stay awake.**

a little touch of wicked . . .

theBROADWAYgeek 


	3. Favorite Flavor

12G+ABAJ Chapter 3

3- Favorite Flavor

**WEE! I'm back (I don't know whether you should take that as a good thing or a bad thing) **

**- Don't own Glee**

**- Don't own Puck**

**- I own Hannah & Julianne (;**

**A boring chapter (seriously, TRY to stay awake!) HERE WE GOOOO Px**

Puck filled his cup all the way to the top with cherry slushie. Julianne filled her cup with grape slushie and topped it off with cherry.

Puck smiled,"Jules, you are Berry. Grape is her favorite flavor. Cherry is the Puckerman flavor."

Puck filled a smaller cup with cherry slushie,"Hannah likes cherry." they walked up to the counter and Puck paid for the slushies.

They sipped their slushies inside Puck's truck.

"So, Rachel?" Julianne smiled looking up at her brother.

"What about her?" he looked up at his sister.

"Am I honestly like her? Like, all joking aside; totally serious." Julianne sipped her slushie.

"Do I have to spell it OUT for you?" Julianne nodded. "Okay, if you insist."

"I insist!" Julianne put a hand on her hip.

"Okay:

The way you have your hand on your hip

Two gay dads

Broadway obsessed

Great voices

Jewish

Nice hair

You call me Noah

You actually like me; don't deny it, kid!

You're sort of a diva

You own more CDs than shoes

Your dream is to be on Broadway

You're SMART

You met your mom this year

Your gay dads CANNOT sew-"

"How did you know?"

"It's a guess:

Your pretty

Mom likes you

You have initiative

You're not afraid to voice your opinion

You probably either want to go to Julliard or NYU," Julianne nodded, wide-eyed,"You like grape slushies.

And, if you put gold stars next to your name, you are her long-lost sister."

Julianne closed her eyes,"I draw a star after my name.-Oh my gosh."

The two Puckermans laughed and bonded over slushies and Rachel Berry.

They were now at Hannah's school.

"C'mon!" Puck motioned for her to come out. Julianne jumped out and closed her door and Puck locked his car. Julianne and Puck walked towards a classroom with a yellow piece of construction paper on the door that said 'Miss Alecson's 1st Grade Class'.

The school bell rang, indicating the end of the day. The fifth one to run out of Miss Alecson's class, was little Hannah Puckerman. She wrapped her arms around Puck's legs, which made him and Julianne laugh.

"Noah!" Hannah smiled up at her big brother; and then she looked to the left, "JULIE!"

Hannah ran into her sister's arms,"So, what happened today, Han?" Puck smiled; with Julianne, it was easy to be buddy-buddy with her. You know? You just talk to her, and BAM! you can't help but love her. _What's that word that Berr used; the word that meant friendly?_ Oh, that's right! Julianne was a _congenial_ person.

"Jeremy Isaackson ate a caterpillar in front of the teacher today. IT WAS AWESOME!" Hannah grinned and took one of each of her siblings' hands as they walked to Puck's car.

When everyone was situated in the truck (Puck on the left, Hannah in the middle, and Julianne to the right) Puck handed his little sister her slushie, Julianne smiled and picked up her own. The two girls clinked their cups together, and Puck joined the celebration after.

**a little touch of wicked . . . **

**theBROADWAYgeek (;**


	4. Chapter 4 & 4 and a half

12G+ABAJ Chapter 4 & 4½

4- Because we love Megan Mullally and Sean Hayes

Julianne walked into the auditorium with Puck behind her (she still didn't know this school). She spotted Rachel on stage and the Puckermans smiled.

"Hey Rachel! I hope you don't mind if Noah stays and watches, do you?" Julianne was now on the stage, pointing at her brother in the very last row.

"No, I don't mind." Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Cool. So, what are we singing, exactly?"

"Well, the song is called 'Unforgettable,' do you know it?"

Julianne smiled,"Unforgettable in every way; unforgettable, that's how you'll stay." she sang,"Megan Mullally and Sean Hayes sang that on the finale of 'Will

& Grace' honey. Of COURSE I DO!"

"Oh gosh, I loved that!" Rachel smiled.

"Me too!" Julianne look towards Puck in the audience. She mouthed the words 'We are fucking TWINS!' to him, and that just made him smirk. He shrugged, as if to say "I told you so!" and smiled at her.

"Well, then you sing Karen's part, and I'll sing Jack's part." Rachel sat at the piano bench, and readied her fingers. "Sorry! No accompanist!"

"Now, you're really getting into character.-I need a martini glass." the girls laughed, and Rachel started to play.

_Unforgettable that's what you are _

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me _

_How the thought of you _

_does things to me_

_Never before, Honey_

_has someone been more_

_Unforgettable in every way_

_and forever more _

_that's how you'll stay _

_That's why darling it's incredible _

_that someone so unforgettable _

_thinks that I am unforgettable too_

The two girls smiled at each other; they had made a friend in one another.

Puck's clapping boomed from the back of the auditorium. Julianne grabbed

Rachel's hand and dragged her to center stage with her. They took a bow.

"ENCORE!" Puck shouted from the back.

"SHUT UP, WILMA!" Julianne called back.

She faced Rachel, and in her most Karen-esque manner she pointed to her,"Honey, what is this? What's happening? What's going on here?"

Rachel and Julianne hugged each other,"Rach, you're awesome!"

Rachel faced Julianne,"And you're fabulous!"

Julianne looked at Rachel,"I KNOW!" she sighed dramatically.

The three ate their lunch on the stage.

4½- Jesus loves me; this I know! For the teacher tells me so!

Today in Glee, Puck walked in three minutes after Julianne. That was because Santana, Brittany, and Kurt walked her there. When they sat, Julianne had Kurt on her left, and they turned backwards to see Brittany and Santana; Tina took the empty seat next to Julianne, and on Tina's right was Puck; in front of Puck, was Rachel. Everyone was in glee except Finn.  
Mr. Schuester walked into the Glee room. "Hey, guys!"  
"Is he always this happy?" Julianne whispered.  
"It's either he's banged the councilor, or we have a new project. Or both, I think. He has lipstick on his collar, and his hair is more messed up than normal." Julianne laughed at Kurt's statement. Kurt raised his hand, and Schue motioned him to go ahead. "Um, Mr. Schuester? Sorry to rain on your parade; but, you have a little something on your collar." Mr. Schue blushed in what had to be the most ADORABLE shade of pink, and took out a moist towelette (probably courtesy of Ms. Pillsbury); the lipstick stain was gone. He was still smiling,"New projects?" Kurt sighed.  
"Yes, Kurt. And, the project is duets. I already picked your partners. One of you will be a trio. Okay, here it goes:  
Kurt and Julianne  
Finn and Tina  
Artie and Quinn  
Santana, Brittany and Mercedes  
Mike and Matt  
And Rachel and Puck."  
Rachel and Puck sat with eyes and mouth wide open. Kurt and Julianne tried to stifle their giggles.  
"Jesus loves me. He heard my prayers and answered it in the form of a laid Mr. Schuester!" Kurt smiled.  
"Hey! You're not the only one who prayed about this!" Julianne nudged him. Both wished they had a camera to record the surprise and shock that settled into Rachel and Puck's faces.  
Mr. Schuester went into his office to get something and Puck and Rachel STILL had that expression. Julianne skipped to the front of the room and took one candid picture of the whole glee club with her iPhone. She smiled and shouted, "Everyone smile!" for a second picture. Rachel and Puck were immediately pulled out for their daze and put on a smile like the rest of the gleeks. "Thanks!" Julianne said after, and she walked back to her seat in the second row next to Kurt.  
"What the hell?" he whispered.  
Julianne zoomed in to the first picture; Puck and Rachel sat with mouths agape. "Oh my gosh, copy that and send it to me!" Kurt liked this devious little Puckerman, a lot.  
"We should do Streisand's and Garland's 'Hooray for Love' medley!" Julianne smiled at Kurt,"I call Streisand."  
"Fine, I get Garland."  
"Everyone get situated with your partners, and start brainstorming. And absolutely NO changing partners!" Schue said from his office.  
Rachel and Puck were pulled back into their daze. Julianne went to go help Rachel, and Kurt went to go help Puck.  
"Rachel? Rachel, honey?" Julianne started to wave her hand in front of the diva's face.  
"Um, Puck? Puck?" Kurt started to wave his hand in front of Puck's face. "Hey Puck! Cougar at 12o'clock!" Puck shook his head and looked at Kurt,"Just kidding! Mr. Schue said to brainstorm with your partner. And 'absolutely NO changing partners!'"  
Julianne stared at Rachel for a sec, then rolled her eyes "Rachel, Patti LuPone is here to see you." Rachel shook her head,"Kidding! Schue said to get with your partner and brainstorm for the duet. And he said no changing partners!" Rachel sighed and took a seat next to Puck. Julianne and Kurt sat almost exactly behind them, but Santana, Britt and Mercedes were already sitting there. Kurt sat to Santana's left, and Julianne sat next to Kurt. Tina sat next to Julianne.  
"I find it odd that your brother and Rachel are perfect for each other. And they don't seem to notice." Tina whispered to Julianne.  
"I know, right!" Julianne and Kurt responded.  
"They're so blind to the fact that their soul mate is sitting right next to them." Tina shook her head.  
"Mhm, so you think they need glasses. I thought they just needed to marry each other, that's all. Why the hell do they need glasses, Tina? They're not blind! They have perfect eyesight!" Tina and Kurt started to crack up. Everyone stared them.  
Of course, her brother is the first to speak,"What's with these loons?"  
"All I did was explain my reasoning behind my thought on nearly blind people wearing glasses and how instead of that, they could do something other than wear glasses; contacts . . . After I explained my theory, I find that I am the Kelso to their Eric and Hyde!" Julianne exclaimed nonchalantly.  
Rachel looked back at the three of them,"What's going on?"  
It was then, that everybody (except for Rachel) realized what the three of them had been talking about. All of the gleeks, except for Julianne, Puck and Rachel laughed. It was the fact that Rachel and Finn were totally oblivious to the fact that she and Puck were perfect together. Julianne had told Puck previously that Rachel and him were perfect for each other. And by the looks of everyone (except Rachel) they all thought the same. Puck didn't acknowledge or enforce their thoughts.  
"Tina, Kurt and I were just talking, Doll." Julianne smiled at Rachel.  
"About what?" Rachel asked.  
"Ducks wearing glasses, and me secretly being a banana; s'no biggy." Julianne shrugged.  
When Tina looked up at Rachel she fanned herself, knowing she was still red in the face from laughing. Julianne put her hands on her hips.  
Tina cocked her head to the side, "Rachel? Have you noticed that you and Julianne are almost EXACTLY the same?"  
"Like fucking TWINS!" Kurt fanned himself with his hands.  
"How are we alike? Other than our obvious talent and love for musical theater, how?" Rachel looked.  
Quinn's eyebrows went up,"HOW? Berry. Really? Do we really have to list?"  
"Well, go on then. I'd like to hear the similarities." Rachel motioned Quinn to go ahead, then she placed her hands on her hips.  
"Two gay dads." Kurt said first.  
"Same middle name." Tina interjected.  
"Your, umm . . . vernaculars are very uh . . . OH! Your vernaculars are very elephant!" Brittany smiled.  
"I think what you meant to say was the word: eloquent." Julianne smiled at her blonde friend.  
"The way both of you have your hands on your hips." Artie stated.  
"Jewish Divas." Mercedes smiled at her comment.  
"My mom likes you both, and you call me 'Noah' everywhere."  
"You put a star after your name." Mike added.  
"Same taste in slushies, you met your mom this year, and your gay dad's cannot sew for the life of them." Julianne thought back to her conversation with Puck; she had heard this all before. It's just that NOW it hit her.  
"You both are sisters to Puck. Julianne in the literal and Rachel in the non." Quinn looked up.  
"You girls are REALLY SUPER SMART!" Matt exaggerated.  
"Both if you own more CDs than shoes!" Puck smiled.  
"You both are fabulous actresses." Kurt and Tina giggled.  
Mr. Schue came out of his office for a second,"What are you guys doing?"  
"Listing ways that Rachel is like Julianne because Rachel just can't see it." Quinn looked at Schue.  
"You both have initiative. And you have a rock-hard goal set for Broadway after you graduate Julliard or Tisch NYU." Mr. Schuester went back into his office  
"Really?" Rachel looked up at Julianne.  
"Yes, really. Can we move on no-"  
"NO!" Quinn almost shouted.  
"Both of you are really great pianists." Artie nodded.  
"Your favorite song is from none other than 'Wicked' of course!" Kurt crossed his legs.  
"Your favorite ice cream is just plain chocolate." Tina looked at her friends.  
"Both of you love Fruity Pebbles." Brittany added giddily. Rachel and Julianne were dazed for a second, then both started to stare into space.  
"Both of them are hot . . . when Rachel takes off those hideous sweaters!" Santana pursed her lips.  
"You're right!" Brittany looked at Santana.  
"You both have BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS HAIR." Kurt stressed. Rachel and Julianne were pulled out of space. The class just stared at him,"They have sexy, luscious hair and all of you are jealous."  
"Okay, can we move to differences before I find out that we're blood related or something of that sort?" Julianne asked.  
"You can play the ukelele!" Mike looked at Julianne.  
"You have impeccable style!" Kurt looked at Julianne, too.  
"HEY!" Rachel looked up at Kurt.  
"It's okay honey, we'll go shopping later!" Kurt patted Rachel's head.  
"Julianne's younger." Tina pointed out.  
"Rachel, when's your birthday?" Artie asked, obviously curious.  
"The 25th of September." she responded.  
"Jules?" Kurt looked at Julianne.  
"The 25th of October."  
"That's really weird." Mike's eyes looked very big.  
"Don't you think we know that already!" Julianne and Rachel exclaimed in perfect unison.  
"Puck's gone out with Rachel." Mercedes shrugged while Julianne smiled.  
"Are there any pictures of that?"  
"Kurt probably has some pictures." Rachel crossed her arms and tapped her foot playfully.  
"Shut up! I had to convince myself it was real. You guys are a match made in heaven, actual soul mates. I asked someone to pinch me to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Kurt defended.  
"It's in the yearbook too. The 'Cutest Couples' page." Matt smiled.  
"Did I REALLY miss out on this stuff? Noah, do you have a yearbook?" Julianne looked at Puck.  
"No, I don't buy that shit. Why didn't anyone tell me!" Puck scanned the room.  
"I don't buy the yearbook; though I know that my fathers buy the yearbook behind my back. I didn't know anything about this." Rachel looked at the door.  
Santana stood up and went to Mr. Schuester's office to ask for a yearbook. When she came out with one, she handed it to Julianne.  
"It's on page 38!" Santana and Kurt exclaimed excitedly, then laughed.  
When Julianne found the page, Puck thought Julianne's eyeballs were going to pop right out of their sockets.  
"Wow. Making out and holding hands! Where the HELL was I!" Julianne looked pleasantly amused.  
Puck snatched the yearbook from his sister's hand. "I remember THAT!"  
Rachel took the yearbook from Puck, "Oh gosh, I remember that." Rachel blushed a soft pink and handed the yearbook to Julianne, who then handed it to Kurt.  
"Oh BOY, do I remember THAT!" Kurt rolled his eyes and handed the yearbook to Tina who just laughed.  
"Kurt screamed 'PDA!' at the top of his lungs to stop Puck from eating Rachel's face off!" Tina then giggled.  
"That's because Rachel has REALLY soft lips," Puck pulled Rachel onto his lap,"and a REALLY nice tongue." Puck and Rachel smiled at each other, and they went for it. Of course, Kurt took pictures and Julianne took a video. It went on like this for about 8 minutes.  
"As much as me and the glee club want you to marry each other . . . STOP MAKING OUT YOU HORNY BASTARDS!" Quinn glared at the two when they finally detached from one another, "Have sex on your own time!" Rachel blushed at Quinn's comment.  
"My turn!" Santana exclaimed; she hopped down to where Rachel was sitting, and started to kiss her. Rachel just thought "What the hell! Live a little." and went with it . . . for three minutes.  
"RACHEL! That was HOT!" Brittany exclaimed.  
Santana went back to her seat,"I CALL RACHEL! I mean it, she's my new girlfriend. And if any of you treat her bad, I will break your sorry ass!-PUCKERMAN! HANDS OFF my girl!"  
Puck took his hands off Rachel's hips, "You've got a girlfriend, Berry! Congrats!" Puck placed Rachel back in her seat.  
"Rachel just became lesbian, and I got it all on video. If she's a polygamist and marries Santana and Puck, I will be the happiest gay man in the WORLD!" Kurt exclaimed joyfully.  
"Just wait," Rachel paused,"I just made out with my ex and one of the Cheerios. I have become bisexual, and Santana is my new girlfriend?"  
"Yes!" Kurt, Puck, Santana, Julianne, Quinn, and Tina responded.  
"Um okay, wow." Rachel shook her head and tried to contemplate the situation.  
Mr. Schuester came out of his office and told his class,"Glee is over for today."  
Santana came up to Rachel,"I'm coming over to your house today. Kay, babe?" Santana walked away with Brittany.  
"What THE FUCK just happened?" Rachel asked herself.  
"You are bi, Santana is your girlfriend, and you're marrying Puck." Kurt explained with a smile.  
"And I took the bus." Rachel sighed.  
"C'mon Rach, we'll give you a ride." Julianne exclaimed.  
"Thanks." Rachel hugged Julianne,"So, are you guys picking up Hannah today?" she asked, curious.  
"Nah, she's sleeping over at her friend's house tonight." Puck answered. "Are you okay, Rachel?"  
"No; I don't know what happened!" Rachel exclaimed.  
"You made out with me-which we should to some more often. Then, you and Santana made out-which was hot. And now Kurt and Julianne have planned our wedding at some Gershwin theatre in New York." they stopped in front of Julianne's locker.  
Rachel smiled,"Do you mind if I take you up on your first offer?"  
"Gladly." Puck wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Julianne laughed when Kurt came holding his cellphone and snapping pictures. And of course, Julianne shot a video of the two.  
"Tomorrow at the Gershwin is going to be magical." Kurt sighed dreamily. The couple detached themselves from each other as their 10 minute make out session (I mean, who's counting?-Kurt was . . .) came to an end.  
"That was hot." Puck smiled at Rachel.  
"You weren't too bad yourself, Noah." Rachel smiled.  
"PLEASE tell me you're going to name your babies Kristin Arabella and Sean Henry." Kurt pleaded.  
"Kristin Arabella is nice, but Sean Henry-" Rachel was cut off by Puck.  
"Is gay. How about Derrick, baby?"  
"Kristin Arabella Berry Puckerman and Derrick Andrew Puckerman. I like it, babe!" Rachel kissed Puck, and looked back at Kurt. Puck's arm was now around her waist.  
"Babs, tell me I'm dreaming." Kurt looked towards Julianne.  
Julianne shrugged,"You're not dreaming, hon. Rachel's into polygamy now; and she's pregnant."  
"I LOVE THIS!" Kurt exclaimed. "I think I'm going to go tweet about it.-Goodbye, best friend and sexy beasties!" Kurt waved as he practically ran out the front door of McKinley High.  
Rachel and Puck smiled at him, and Julianne walked down the hall calling for them to hurry up. "COME ON Elphaba and Fiyero! If you don't walk fast enough, I'll hurt you!" 


	5. Chapter 5

12G+ABAJ Ch. 5 Pt. 1-2-3-and-4

**A/N:**

My Dear Readers,

I think this is one of the chapters that complicates THE WHOLE STORY, hehe, I LOVE IT.—thanks for the reviews, favorites & alerts (; they make me feel all warm & fuzzy inside Px hahaha.

Well, I don't own ANY SONG mentioned in this chapter (though I wish I did). Don't own Glee, sadly.

Hehe, mentions of what I call "sexy times" lol. Not smut, I don't write smut .

HERE WE GO (;

**5 / Part 1- Realization**

Puck and Julianne waved at Rachel as they pulled out of her driveway. Once Rachel got in her house, she said a quick "Hello" to her father's and bounded up the stairs to her room.

She was exhausted. Rachel changed into a white t-shirt and sweats, then pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

After an hour of singing to herself in the mirror, Rachel made her way downstairs. Her fathers were starting to watch 'Candide' (you know, the one with Kristin Chenoweth, Patti LuPone, and Janine LaManna?) so she joined them on the couch.

Minutes into the operetta, the doorbell rang. Rachel's dads paused the movie and watched their daughter answer the door; it was like 8 o'clock. "Hey baby!" Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her for a minute-_Oh CRAP_! Santana was Rachel's girlfriend; damn, she totally forgot. Santana smiled at Rachel when she let go.

"Um, honey?" Rachel's dad looked confused,"Who is . . . that?"

"Dad, Daddy, this is Santana Lopez," Rachel paused for a second,"My um, girlfriend."

Rachel's fathers smiled at the two, "Honey, are you lesbian or bi?" her daddy asked.

"Apparently I'm bisexual polygamist; I made out with Noah Puckerman today, also."

"Also?" her dad questioned.

"It's a LONG and confusing story that I will tell both of you-tomorrow." Rachel smiled nervously.

"Well, don't be impolite! Let your girlfriend inside!" her daddy exclaimed.

Santana took Rachel's hand and closed the door behind her. "Hello, Santana! I'm

John. And that's Caleb. Rachel didn't tell me she had a girlfriend."

"We just became official today." Santana smiled sweetly.

"Um dad? Daddy. We're going to go up to my room to study; I forgot she was coming over." Rachel smiled.

"Okay you two." her dad smiled as Rachel and Santana made their way up the stairs to her room.

They sat on Rachel's bed, and Santana just beamed. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I'm just happy. I have Bs or higher in all my classes. My girlfriend is so hot that Puck wants her and she has a killer voice. I am the Captain of the Cheerios. And Brittany is my best friend. Could anything be more right?" Santana sighed as Rachel smiled. "You have a beautiful smile you know?"

"Thanks." Santana started to kiss Rachel, and Rachel took a chance and kissed her back. Before Rachel knew it, they were making out on her bed.

"Nice tongue, Santana." Rachel giggled as she touched her lips.

"Nice ass, sexy." Santana smiled over Rachel's shoulder. "Babe, are you still a virgin?" Rachel turned around and nodded. "Damn, now I'm just wondering about who wouldn't want to do you."

Rachel blushed and turned back around, "I love you too, Santana."

"I love you, baby." Santana started to kiss Rachel's neck.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Rachel kissed Santana,"I'm not losing my virginity today, hon." Rachel stood up, and Santana walked into her closet.

"Holy SHIT, Berry; you're like Broadway Barbie! Your fucking clothes are SEXY. Why don't you ever wear them?" Santana asked. Rachel walked into her closet and stood next to Santana.

"I do wear them, but not at school. I wear them to synagogue, special occasions." Rachel explained.

"So Puck's seen you wear these?"

"Well, yeah. We go to the same synagogue; there's only one in Lima."

In the back of Rachel's walk-in closet, there were two doors.

"Baby, what are those?" Santana asked, curious.

Rachel pointed to the one on the left, "School." then pointed to the one on the

right,"Shoes."

Rachel took Santana's hand and led her to her shoe closet. "Baby?" Santana looked at Rachel.

"Mmm?" Rachel took a seat on the couch inside the room.

"You are fabulous." Santana hugged Rachel tightly. "Do you mind if I pick out your clothes for tomorrow?"

"Let's go." Rachel and Santana made their way to Rachel's school closet.

Santana walked in, mesmerized."One wall of sweaters, one wall of skirts, one wall of jeans, and one wall of shorts, and drawers filled with undershirts and socks. These are in your school closet, and you STILL don't wear them? I'm picking out your outfit for tomorrow, babe." Santana looked excited, this scared Rachel.

Santana picked a black v-neck, denim shorts, vans socks -she ran to the shoes closet- and got a pair of red converse high-tops. "You're wearing this tomorrow."

Rachel looked at her,"Okay."

"Good!" Santana exclaimed. The pair rand back into Rachel's bedroom. "Seriously, your closet is like Hannah Montana's!" Rachel laughed, then Santana looked at the clock.

"It's ten, I better go."

Rachel smiled,"I'll walk you down."

"That was a GREAT first date!" Santana smiled at Rachel when they were at the front door.

"It was." Rachel agreed, and kissed her girlfriend goodnight. "Goodnight, San."

Santana smiled sweetly and blushed,"Goodnight, Rach."

Rachel watched Santana pull out of her driveway, then closed the door. Maybe dating Santana wouldn't be so bad, after all.

"She's sweet." her daddy commented.

"And very beautiful." her dad added.

Rachel kissed her dad's foreheads and sat with them.

* * *

**5 / Part 2- Food Metaphors alternatively named: Puck's and Julianne's version of that night**

Rachel kissed Puck one last time before entering her house. Puck and Julianne drove away waving to Rachel.

"She already agreed to marry you, what is there to lose?"Julianne smiled.

"Shut up, Squirt."

"Do I hear jealousy? Are you jealous of Santana Lopez?"

"I've banged her, and I was her boyfriend before I dated Rachel. What is there to be jealous about?"

"Need I remind you!" Julianne took out her phone and started playing the video of Santana and Rachel making out with each other.

"Okay, so what? I want Rachel. What's the big deal?" Julianne sat with mouth agape.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT KURT!" Julianne had Kurt on speakerphone.

"I have it recorded.-Don't be ashamed of your want and need for Rachel Berry. She's your soulmate, she'll come to you when she realizes that you are it; which is probably in her dreams tonight. No seriously, she's going to dream about you. Rachel's psychic." Kurt was smiling on the other end of the line.

"What the hell?" Puck responded.

"She's probably going to wear something out of the norm tomorrow. Because I know that Santana Maria over there wants her too, but, she's going to try to get Rachel with you. Trust me, she's going to get you guys together. After that, she's probably going to want to borrow Rachel!" Kurt laughed,"You're going to get Rachel, so help me glee club, you will Puckerman. But, there's probably going to be a detour with Finn-damn that Rachel Berry, seducing my man." Julianne and Kurt giggled.

"Who in the right mind would name their kid after a part of a fish, seriously?"

Julianne asked.

"Finn's my boy, except for the time when I impregnated Quinn when he was dating her." Puck went back to focusing on the road.

"You WHAT!" Julianne exclaimed.

"Yup, and Rachel's mom adopted baby Beth." Kurt added.

"I'M AN AUNT, NOAH!"

"Wow, she even reacts like Rachel! So yeah, technically Quinn's sort of your

sister in law, like kind of; because they didn't get married." Kurt said calmly.

"So Quinn wasn't always this way. Was she more like San or something?"

"Worse, she was a crazy raging bitch, head Cheerio, dating Finn-the quarterback-, best friends with San and Britt, President of the . . ." Kurt giggled,"The um, the Celibacy Club."

"That's rich, Noah." Julianne crossed her legs. "Now she's sweet, single, best friends with Mercedes, and a part of the Glee.-You made her a better person. Even though you fuck and chuck, I'm proud of you."

"Rachel makes him sweeter, you should see them. It's not all fun and making out with them. Puck is like a baked potato; his outside badassness is ugly, inside is all soft if you have the right kind of butter, and by butter, I mean Rachel-And Puck, if you tell me what you want to do with Rachel and butter, I will cut you." Kurt threatened; Puck smiled.

"He knows me so well!" Puck laughed.

"EWW!" Kurt and Julianne screamed.

"When will I get to see this 'Finn' persona you speak of?" Julianne asked.

"Probably tomorrow." Kurt responded as Puck pulled into the driveway. "Can we just say you're my girlfriend, to mess up his head?" all of them laughed as Julianne and Puck hopped out of the truck.

"Haha, sure Doll!" Julianne responded.

"Sayonara, Babs! We'll video chat in a few." the two of them hung up at the same time.

* * *

The Puckermans ordered lasagna for dinner - by Puckermans, I mean Julianne and Puck (their mom was working a late shift at the hospital). And by ordered, I mean, Julianne cooked it.

The two of them were now in Julianne's room turning on her laptop. "You finished your homework already?" Puck asked.

"I don't see the point of of calling it homework when it's work that can be easily done at school; perhaps the word assignments would suffice." Puck looked at his sister, clearly bewildered. "I did it at school, you dimwit."

"You cook like God and you do your homework at school? You're Rachel!-And

dimwit? Damn! You really need to meet Finn. He's gullible and cheats off Brittany; the girl who thinks the square root of pi, is rainbows." Puck laughed.

"I love Brittany, but, copying off of her? That boy must me damn, he must be stupid." Julianne logged on to the computer, and signed onto

her video chat. All of a sudden, Kurt's face was on the screen.

"Hello lovely!" Kurt smiled,"And potato."

Julianne laughed,"Hello, Doll."

"I love it that you use 'Doll' it makes you Patti-esque." Kurt looked towards Puck,"So, potato, are you looking forward to Rachel's makeover?"

"Did you do it?" Julianne asked.

"Sadly, no. Rachel won't let me touch her face since the um, last makeover I did." Kurt laughed.

"When she came to school, she was hot. Finn told me she looked like some sort of 'sad clown hooker.'" Puck laughed.

"What!" Julianne looked at Kurt.

"I was selfish and jealous; and Quinn told me to. But Finn still swarmed to Quinn. Damn, I was so close."

"Oh gosh no!-WAIT! How do you know then?" Julianne asked.

"Santana Lopez will not have her girlfriend look like a five year old grandmother, hon.-GASP! I should check out what she's going to wear tomorrow.

For all I know, Rachel's going look like a stripper!-Gah, I bet your brother would LOVE that!-I'll get you on chat sometime after I get there. Oh, POTATO! You and Rachel are going to sing 'I'll Never Fall In Love Again' from Promises, Promises!" Kurt sighed dreamily as Julianne gasped.

"I LOVE THAT!" Julianne clapped.

Kurt smiled,"And I love you, B. We'll chat later!" Julianne waved to the Kurt, and then he disappeared from the screen.

Julianne turned to her brother,"You know that lady from Zorro?" Puck nodded his head. "She practically is dressed in a bathing suit, is a murderess, and is kind of a burlesque dancer in a movie." Puck was wide-eyed. "It's a movie musical. It's called 'Chicago' starring Reneé Zelwieger. You wanna watch it with me?"

"Uhh." was the only thing that came out of Puck's mouth. Julianne smiled and stood up, picking up the movie from her desk.

"I take that as a yes." the two of them made their way downstairs to the living room. Julianne brought down her laptop.

* * *

**5 / Part 3- "Popular" or more informatively named: Kurt's Version of that night; starting from him pulling out of his driveway**

Kurt pulled out of his driveway, and his CD Mix that he lovingly named

"Broadway is Crack" was playing. The song that was currently playing was

'There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This' from the 'Sweet Charity' revival cast. He knew all the songs by heart, so he-of course- sang along:

"_There's gotta be something better than is,_

_There's gotta be something better to do,_

_And when I find me some kind of life I can live,_

_I'm gonna get up, I'm gonna get out, and live! LIVE IT_!"

He smiled as the next song played. It was ''Music of the Night" from 'The Phantom of the Opera," which was his favorite song . . . last week.

* * *

Kurt smiled as the last note of "I'll Never Fall I'm Love Again" from 'Promises,

Promises' played; oh how Kurt loved Kristin Chenoweth and Sean Hayes. Kurt pulled into Rachel's driveway, and jumped out of his car. All he did was knock three times to know that Rachel knew he was there. - Rachel sat with her dad's half-way through Patti LuPone's rendition of "So Easily Assimilated." Three knocks were heard at the door and her dad paused the movie.

"What is Kurt doing here?" Rachel got up and answered the door. "How did I know it was you?"

"Come on, Diva. We've got some work to do!" Kurt closed the door behind him, and then grasped his heart. "Be still my heart, is that Patti singing 'So Easily Assimilated'?"

"Hello Kurt, and yes, it is." Rachel's daddy responded.

"I was watching this performance right after I finished video chatting with Puck and Julianne." Kurt gushed.

"Kurt, who is Julianne?" Rachel's dad asked curiously.

"Puck's long lost sister." Kurt shrugged.

"Noah has a long lost sister!" Rachel's fathers exclaimed.

"How old is she? And when did they meet?" daddy smiled.

"Fifteen, Julianne is my new BFFL. And the two met on Sunday."

"Today is Wednesday."

"Yeah, I know. And here's the kick, she's JUST LIKE Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed.

"NO!" the Berry fathers gasped, and Rachel tugged Kurt's arm.

"We'll have time to gossip and chat later. But now, I have work to do." Kurt smiled as he and Rachel ran up the stairs,"Goodbye, fathers Berry!"

When Rachel and Kurt were in her room Rachel stated at Kurt,"WHAT are you doing here!"

"To tell you that you and Puck will be performing 'I'll Never Fall In Love Again' for your duet. And I want to know what Santana picked out for your outfit tomorrow." Kurt crossed his legs,"And then, we're going to chat with your husband and Julianne." he spun around in the seat.

"Nice song selection." Rachel pointed to her bed.

"Oh thank the Lord!" Kurt threw his hands up in the air,"But, no. You're going

to wear a WHITE v-neck and plain yellow converse. I'm texting Santana." Kurt

texted Santana:

wen Rachel wears skinny jeans on fri. she can wear the black vneck. chngng the

outfit. jes trust me.

Santana replied thirty seconds later:

ok Hummel.

"She says okay; I'm going to rummage your closets for the v-neck and converse, and you're going to turn on your computer." the two of them did the exact thing Kurt said they were supposed to. When Kurt found the shoes and shirt, Rachel logged into her computer. He smiled at her as she logged onto her video chat-_who the hell made that up?_ rachbbyx4, that was so NOT Rachel Berry. It was more Julianne. (Julianne's was x3jlove.)

* * *

Rachel and Kurt popped up on Julianne's screen during 'Funny Honey.' She paused the movie and her brother turned on the light,"Hey, it's Lucy and Ethel." Puck sat next to his sister on the floor and looked at her laptop on the coffee table.

"Hello Noah." Rachel smiled.

"Hello potato!" Kurt smiled and Rachel looked confused,"If only you were there."

Julianne smiled.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Nothing." Rachel and Kurt answered in tandem.

"You?" Kurt asked.

"Watching 'Chicago' with Noah." Julianne smiled as she pointed to her brother.

"I love that movie!" the two answered without missing a beat.

"Then, come over! It'll be fun." Julianne looked at Noah.

"What does little Kurt want to eat?" Puck smirked.

"Apple pie." Kurt challenged.

"Too bad, we're having popcorn!" Puck got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"He's got a nice ass." Kurt smiled,"Right Rachel?"

"Mhmm." Rachel blushed at the realization of what she had just said. "Oh."

"We're sleeping over now." Kurt looked at Rachel who was now red. "Butter."

Kurt and Julianne giggled when Rachel just turned more red. "We'll see you later, hon!"

* * *

Julianne was not on the screen anymore. Kurt ran downstairs to Rachel's fathers.

"John, Caleb? Would it be alright if Rachel went with me to a sleepover?"

"A sleepover? With whom?" Rachel's Africa-American daddy Caleb asked.

"It's going to be me, her, Julianne, and Puck. We're going to watch 'Chicago.'"

Kurt explained.

"Sure!" Rachel's dad John exclaimed.

When they were in Kurt's car, Rachel had her clothes in her school backpack and Kurt had his in his own. He kind of figured this was going to happen.

* * *

**5/ Part 4- Memories; all alone in the moonlight **

Kurt and Rachel knocked on the Puckerman's door in their pajamas.

For Rachel, pajamas means a t-shirt (tonight it's her black Wicked one) and short shorts (they're red tonight).For Kurt, pajamas mean a oversized t-shirt (tonight it was his white one that says: Broadway) and pajama pants (they were black and red checkered).Puck basically wore his PE clothes. And Julianne wore a plain white t-shirt and basketball shorts.

Julianne answered the door happily, "Hey you guys!" both of them hugged her,"Come in!"

Puck sat on the couch all by his lonesome,"Hello Noah." Rachel smiled sweetly.

What she didn't know was that his heart started to thump faster; her's did too.

"POTATO!" Kurt smiled and quickly hugged Puck before he could protest. Rachel took a seat to the left of Puck, and Kurt and Julianne sat on the floor.

Rachel looked at Kurt,"Why do you call him Potato?"

Kurt smiled,"I'll tell you on your wedding day, hon.-You're Butter, Julianne's Honey, and I am Apple Pie."

"Why am I Butter?" Rachel questioned.

The other three smiled,"On your wedding day, sweetie; just trust me."

Rachel looked at Puck who just smiled (Rachel's heart melted) and put his arm around her,"On our wedding day." he laughed.

* * *

At the end of the movie, Rachel was sitting on Puck's lap, and Kurt had is head on Julianne's shoulder.

"We should clean up." Julianne said, referring to the water bottles, soda cans, and the two empty popcorn bowls.

"I'll help you." Rachel smiled, got up, gathered the bottles and cans, and followed Julianne into the kitchen.

Kurt sighed and secretly took out his phone,"Rachel has a nice ass, doesn't she?"

"Mhmm." Puck answered.

"It's very nice!" Julianne screamed from the kitchen.

"What is?" Rachel whispered to Julianne.

"On your wedding day, baby." Julianne assured her, and both of them made their way to the living room. Kurt was smiling like an idiot.

When he saw Julianne staring at him he looked at her,"What?"

"You've either voice recorded something or you've watched videos." Kurt smiled,"OH NO!-Kurt's sleeping in my room!" Julianne smiled.

"Rachel, sweetie, you're sleeping in Puck's room." Kurt smiled obviously satisfied at what he just did.

"Not before seeing my room!" Julianne laughed and everyone made their way to her room. She gestured to her room and opened the door; and added a quick "Ta-da!" before anyone entered the room.

Kurt and Rachel stood in front of her closet, and Puck and Julianne sat on her bed. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Rachel stopped in front of Julianne's non-bookcase, bookcase. "Oh my gosh," Rachel turned around,"You ARE me."

"Julianne, I worship you . . . and everyone on your closet . . . and April Rhodes . . . and God." Kurt smiled.

"Your room is painted yellow. The piano score to 'For Good' is on the walls, and the lyrics on the ceiling.-I just hand my room redone; I have the lyrics to 'Defying Gravity' on the door to my closet." Rachel just stood in awe.

Kurt started to sing,"Sisters, are doing it for themselves." he smiled.

"Ha ha." Rachel and Julianne said at the same time. Kurt laughed at them.

"Well, goodnight My Fair Rachel," Kurt hugged her,"And potato."

"Yeah, goodnight Mary-Kate," Julianne hugged Rachel,"And goodnight, Noah."

Rachel and Puck walked to his room and Kurt and Julianne closed the door, smiling like freaks.

"It'd going to be loud tonight." Kurt laughed.

"Oh no-oh yes!" Julianne laughed.

* * *

Rachel and Puck walked into his room. She sat on his bed,"Looks the same."

"Yeah; but I actually have all the CDs in a case. Julianne wouldn't stop bugging me about it." Puck took a seat next to Rachel. "So, how's life?"

Rachel laughed,"Life's good."

Puck smiled,"Did you know you have a really nice laugh?" Rachel blushed.

She turned off the light and laid down next to him. "Goodnight Noah." Rachel kissed him on his forehead.

"Oh, fuck it!"

"Thank GOD!" Puck and Rachel started to make out. Puck smiled against her lips, and Rachel felt it.

Moments later, no piece of clothing that was on them before was not on the floor.

* * *

Kurt and Julianne were sitting up in her bed staring at her TV,"Oh my gosh-Rachel Berry is naked on top of your brother. Why am I watching this, again?"

Julianne laughed,"This is what Noah gets when he doesn't know that I installed a video camera in his new CD case that just HAPPENED to be pointed to his bed.-thank GOD they have blankets. I don't want to see any of THEM.-whatever, I'm going to turn it off; the sounds are enough." Julianne and Kurt laid down in her bed. They hooked pinkies,"This is all our fault." they burst into laughter before settling down.

"I enjoy that Rachel is losing her virginity to your brother about twenty feet away from me! THEY WILL BE MARRIED!" Kurt said determinedly.

"Oh FUCK, NOAH!" they heard Rachel scream from across the hall.

"All our fault." Julianne snickered.

"Seems like they're having fun; we should be having fun. Karaoke?" Kurt smiled playfully.

"Yes." Julianne hopped out of her bed and hooked up the karaoke microphone.

"Thank goodness Mom's not going to be home until six."

Kurt laughed,"Oh, that's a relief!"

Julianne smiled,"Which song should we sing first?" she asked.

"I think the only song that is appropriate to sing right now is 'Sweet Caroline' trust me." Kurt said.

"Why?" Julianne asked.

"Just trust me, honey." moans were heard from Puck's room,"Trust me."

* * *

After Julianne and Kurt sang:

Sweet Caroline

The Winner Takes It All

Bad Romance

Dancing Through Life

and Take Me or Leave me, Puck was placing butterfly kisses on Rachel's neck.

"Noah," she kissed his lips,"Are Kurt and Julianne singing 'Push It'?" Rachel laughed.

"_AHHH! PUSH IT_!" they heard Kurt and Julianne sing from Julianne's room.

"Wow." he smiled sweetly. A piano tune drifted from the room, and they heard Julianne sing.

"_She spins and she sways, to whatever song plays, without a care in the word. _

_And I'm sitting here wearing, the weight of the world on my shoulders. Its been a long day, and there's still work to do_-"

"Come on." Rachel pulled him out of bed, and they put their clothes on.

* * *

Rachel stood in the doorway of Julianne's room, with Puck's arms around her waist.

"_Oh please, daddy please_." Julianne sang.

"_So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms_," Rachel sang along, causing Kurt and Julianne to turn around. "_Cause I know, something the prince never knew_." Puck and Rachel made their way to Julianne's bed and sat down, with Rachel still singing along. "_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song. Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight; and she'll be gone_." Rachel smiled at Julianne as she let Julianne sing solo. "_She says he's a nice guy, and I'd be impressed. She wants to know if I approve of the dress. She says dad, the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please_." Puck pulled Rachel up and started to slow dance with her. She put her head on his chest; nothing could go wrong at this moment. And apparently Kurt agreed, because he started to take a video. "So _I will dance with, Cinderella, while she is here in my arms. Cause I know, something the prince never knew, ohh. I will dance with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song. Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight, and she'll, be, gone_." Rachel and Puck started to waltz, and Rachel smiled; this was new. "_She will be gone . . ." they went back to their slow dance, "Well she came home today, with a ring on her hand. Just glowing and telling us, all they had planned. She says dad, the wedding's still, six months away, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy, please_." now back to waltz,"_So I will dance with, Cinderella, while she is here in my arms. Cause I know, something the prince never knew; ohhh. I will dance with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song. Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight, and she'll . . . be . . . gone._" Julianne sat next to Kurt after the last words of the song.

"I love you, Rachel." Puck whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Noah." the song stopped, and Kurt took the mic.

_After one whole quart of brandy_

_Like a daisy I awake_

_With no Bromo Seltzer handy,_

_I don't even shake._

_Men are not a new sensation;_

_I've done pretty well, I think._

_But this half-pint imitation_

_Put me on the blink._

_I'm wild again_

_Beguiled again_

_A simpering, whimpering child again_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I._

_Couldn't sleep_

_And wouldn't sleep_

_Until I could sleep where I shouldn't sleep_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I._

_Lost my heart but what of it?_

_My mistake I agree._

_he's a laugh, but I love it_

_because the laugh's on me._

_A pill he is_

_But still he is_

_All mine and I'll keep him until he is_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered_

_Like me._

_Seen a lot_

_I mean I lot_

_But now I'm like sweet seventeen a lot_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I._

_I'll sing to him_

_Each spring to him_

_And worship the trousers that cling to him_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I._

_When he talks he is seeking_

_Words to get off his chest._

_Horizontally speaking_

_He's at his very best._

_Vexed again_

_Perplexed again_

_Thank God I can't be over-sexed again_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I _

Kurt smiled,"Rachel's turn!" he handed the microphone to Rachel. "WAIT-NO! I'm

picking your song." Kurt grabbed the microphone. He set it on 'You Picked Me' by

A Fine Frenzy, and then Kurt handed the microphone back.

_One, two, three_

_Counting out the signs we see_

_The tall buildings_

_Fading in the distance_

_Only dots on a map_

_Four, five, six_

_The two of us a perfect fit_

_You're all mine, all mine_

_And all I can say_

_Is you blow me away_

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach_

_Just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see_

_But you picked me_

_Yeah you picked me_

_So softly_

_Rain against the windows_

_And the strong coffee_

_Warming up my fingers_

_In this fisherman's house_

_You got me_

_Searched the sand_

_And climbed the tree_

_And brought me back down_

_And all I can say_

_Is you blow me away_

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach_

_Just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see_

_But you picked me_

_Yeah you picked me_

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach_

_Just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see_

_But you picked me_

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach_

_Just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see_

_But you picked me_

_Yeah you picked me_

Everyone smiled as Rachel sang the last word of the song. Puck kissed her forehead. "Oh my gosh," she kissed Puck back,"I really am a polygamist."

"Yeah," Julianne smiled,"But you're a damn GREAT one."

"But, when Santana sees you with him, she'll break up with you." Kurt crossed

his legs.

"Oh gosh; I suck." Rachel laughed.

"Here comes the detour, potato." Julianne looked at Kurt, "Have I never discussed MY psychic abilities to anyone in this room?" everyone shook their heads 'No.'

"What is this detour you speak of?" Rachel smiled.

"Some kind of dumb fish." Julianne looked at Kurt.

"Give or take, a month or so.-Baby, just relish this moment.-WHAT THE HELL? Wow, potato, suave!" Kurt looked at Puck.

"What?" Puck looked confused.

"Just thank Julianne in advanced; you'll find out sooner or later.-And you guys, I seriously stress the importance of cherishing this night. I love you guys, and Rachel, I think I dressed you on the day that I'm seeing in the future. I plan on dressing everyone that day." Kurt smiled sweetly. "Goodnight everyone." Rachel and Puck walked back to Puck's room and closed the door behind them.

Kurt looked worried, "What is it, Doll?" Julianne asked, concerned.

Kurt linked pinkies with Julianne, "She has to say 'No' tomorrow; I know that will save her the feelings she feels throughout the course of August. I mean, here we are on July 22nd. It all depends on a simple answer from Rachel." there were tears in his eyes.

"Baby?" Julianne and Kurt were laying in bed, pinkies still locked together.

Kurt sniffled, "She's going to say 'Yes.'" tears poured down Kurt's cheeks.

Julianne pulled him into a hug; she started to cry too. Whatever was going to happen to Rachel Berry was serious; Kurt had only become friends with Rachel hours ago, and he was crying his heart out, like it was the end of the world. Julianne shushed him, "It's going to be alright, honey." she stroked his hair as tears started to pour down hot against her own cheeks, "it's going to be fine, baby. It's . . . it's, we're going to go through this together. We're going to make it through this." Kurt looked at Julianne looked up,"I know we will."

* * *

Puck and Rachel laid in Puck's bed; he had his arms around her waist. He hummed

the tune of "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" as Rachel sang the words.

As the song came to an end, Rachel turned around to face Puck.

"I'm worried." Rachel sighed as the moonlight highlighted the fear carved into her face ; this made Puck uneasy.

"About what?" Puck asked sincerely.

"Kurt said to cherish tonight, and something about a detour. And he said he loved all of us. Noah, I really think he meant all of this.-He looked worried." Rachel explained.

Puck placed a hand upon her cheek,"I know, I was there. I guess the only thing we can do is be cautious of everything tomorrow.-That's the only way to stop this, um, detour."

Rachel looked concerned,"You know what the detour is. Tell me, Noah."

Puck smiled,"On our wedding day, I will tell you the whole story of what happened tonight. Including the parts only me, Kurt, and Julianne know. I swear,

Rachel, I do. Just, protect your heart, baby. That's all I ask of you."

Rachel sighed,"I promise. And on our wedding day, you will tell me of this day without hesitation." she smiled.

"And no matter what, remember that I love you, Rachel. No, seriously. Did you know the whole fucking glee club wanted us together? Like seriously, they were all plotting. Everyone wanted us together; except for Finn, because he's dumb." the two of them laughed.

Rachel kissed Puck,"I love you, too, Noah." she smiled.

Turning back around, the two of them took their previous positions.

* * *

Kurt told Julianne what he saw, and now she understood. Rachel HAD TO protecther heart tomorrow; a life did depend on it.

Julianne still held Kurt in her embrace. She sang "Baby Mine" to him; he always

said she did justice to Bette.

"I love you, Jules." Kurt looked up at her and smiled,"Forever."

Julianne smiled at him,"I love you, too, honey.-Let's just hope for the best

tomorrow." she brushed her thumb across his cheekbone to catch a falling tear.

"That's the only thing we CAN do." Kurt and Julianne slept in each other's arms; not wanting to let go.

* * *

didja like ? haha, well . . . the songs (that I don't own) that are mentioned in this chapter are:

"I'll Never Fall In Love Again" (from Promises, Promises 2010 Revival Cast)

"There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This" (from Sweet Charity 2005 Revival Cast)

"Music of the Night" (from 'The Phantom Of The Opera' movie with Gerard Butler)

"So Easily Assimilated" (from Leonard Bernstein's Candide in Concert DVD 2004)

"Funny Honey" (from 'Chicago' with Catherine Zeta-Jones)

"Sweet Caroline" (Neil Diamond)

"The Winner Takes It All" (from 'Mamma Mia')

"Bad Romance" (Lady Gaga)

"Dancing Through Life" (from Wicked)

"Take Me or Leave Me" (from Rent)

"Push It" (Salt n Pepa)

"Cinderella" (Steven Curtis Chapman)

"Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered" (from Pal Joey)

"You Picked Me" (A Fine Frenzy)

I think that's it (; until then . . .

**a little touch of wicked . . .**

**theBROADWAYgeek (;3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chatper 6 & 61/2

**A/N: ***HYPERVENTILATES* **Did you see Glee last night? Puck & Rachel were standing next to each other during "One Of Us", hehe. Well, I wasn't so mad that Rachel let stupid Finn touch her . . . 'cos I saw the extended version of the Puckleberry make out; let's just say, Finn was not the first. & Puck was TOTALLY not singing "Only the Good Die Young" to Quinn, hehe & there was Puckleberry dialogue Px – **_**OOPS**_**, back to talking about the story . . .**

**This chapter is boring, so I'll probably go ahead and post the next chapter today too. WEEE! Well, thanks for everything (;**

**- Don't own Glee**

**- Don't own Rachel, Puck or Kurt**

**- Don't own Legally Blonde's "Omigod You Guys"**

**- Or Springsteen's "Fire"**

**

* * *

**

6- Good Morning, Baby

The next day, Rachel woke up content in Puck's arms. _In HIS arms._

"Good morning, Rach." Puck whispered.

"Good morning, Noah." Rachel turned around and smiled. "I'm going to go wake the kiddies up." she placed a kiss upon his lips, got up, and walked towards Julianne's room. She saw them still I'm bed, sleeping, hugging each other. Rachel smiled and took a picture with her phone-hey, Kurt wasn't the only one who could play this game!Rachel walked sat on the bed and whispered softly,"Wake up Jules, Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly,"Good morning, momma." he smiled.

Julianne opened her eyes,"WOO! FAMILY REUNION!" she waved her hands lazily in the air.

Puck entered the room,"DADDY!" Kurt shouted.

"Greaaaat!" Julianne muttered sarcastically.

"Good morning, Julianne Barbra Puckerman." Puck smiled.

Julianne turned around and buried her face in her pillow. She proceeded to flip him the bird,"Fuck YOU, Shalom!"

Rachel and Kurt laughed,"Now THAT'S sibling love." Kurt smiled.

"Get up," Rachel stood up, "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes!"

"GOODY! I didn't wanna cook today." Julianne sat up and smiled,"C'mon Kurt."

"I'm right with you, Jules." Kurt observed Julianne, who was getting out of her bed. She grabbed a CD from her immense collection, and put it in her CD player. Rachel laughed as she heard the first song play, it was the 'Legally Blonde: The Musical' CD.

Kurt started to mouth the words to the song:

_Dear Elle, _

_He's a lucky guy._

_I'm like, gonna cry!_

_I've got tears coming out of my nose._

_MAD PROPS!_

_He's the campus catch,_

_You're a perfect match,_

_Cause you both have such great taste in clothes!_

_Of course he will propose!_

Rachel laughed, and started to mouth the next part:

_Dear Elle,_

_Honey, mazel tov!_

_Future's taking off!_

_Bring that ring back and show it to me!_

_Four carats, a Princess cut;_

_ARE YOU PSYCHED OR WHAT?_

_I just wish I could be there to see_

_When he gets down on one knee!_

"I'm gonna start on the pancakes." Rachel turned towards the door. Puck placed a hand on her ass.

"WOO! WOO! WOO!" Kurt hollered.

"Ohh, FIRE! FIRE!" Julianne sang.

Kurt sang with her,"You had a hold on me right from the start; a grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart. My nerves all jumpin' acting like a fool. Your kisses they burn, but my heart stays cool."

Rachel looked at them, blushing; she stuck her tongue out at them, and her and Puck walked downstairs.

Julianne and Kurt stood next to each other; Kurt's head on Julianne's shoulder wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "I love them."

"Mhm, I bet you do, Hon." Julianne smiled.

"The whole glee club does!"

"I bet they do."

"THEY LOVE EACH OTHER."

Julianne patted his head, "And I love pancakes;" she turned off her CD player,"LET'S GO!" Julianne said in tandem with the girl on the CD tugged him downstairs.

* * *

Kurt and Julianne snickered at the sight before them: Rachel was mixing pancake, and Puck had his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Momma Rachel? Why is Poppa Puck eating your neck." Kurt was fighting a smile.

"This didn't seem to bother you last night, Lance." Rachel smirked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck,"Not at all." she kissed Puck.

"Touché, Miss Underwood.-Mr. Underwood seems pleased." Kurt jabbed.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Kurt, "I love you, too, Lance." she gave Kurt a sarcastic smile.

Rachel turned around and started to pour batter into a pan,"Noah, I love you; but I can't cook with you behind me." she kissed Puck, who just pouted.

"But-"

"Shut up, and get out!" Rachel pushed him playfully.

Kurt came into the kitchen after Puck got out. Puck sat on the couch with his sister watching 'Spongebob' on TV.

Rachel flipped a pancake,"Oh, hey sweetie!" she smiled at Kurt.

"Hey mamasita." he smiled back.

Rachel took the pancake out of the pan and put it on a plate; she poured batter into the pan again.

"I know we haven't been the best of friends-" Rachel laughed,"Okay, we haven't ever been friends at all, but, kiddo, we are now." Kurt placed a hand on Rachel's cheek,"And no one's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." he sang softly.

"Aww, Kurt!" Rachel hugged him, then flipped the pancake,"I love you too, hon." she smiled genuinely, and then took the pancake out of the pan and put it on the plate where she put the other pancake.

"No, seriously, Rach. I love you like I love Julianne-"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, BABY!" Julianne screamed from the living room.

"It's like she has super hearing!" Kurt whispered, as Rachel began her pancake process once again. "Rachel, I just want you to know that I'll always-wait. Except for the times you get a solo that is clearly in my range, I won't.- So, I will always be there for you, except for in those times. Julianne might be there, though." Rachel placed the new pancake on the pancake platter.

She hugged Kurt tightly,"Ditto." Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Love you mami!" Kurt smiled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I love you too, baby!" Rachel smiled.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table, content.

Kurt opened his eyes wide like he'd just seen Kristin Chenoweth. "Sweet Patti LuPone." he gasped,"Rachel, these pancakes are swell, they're GREAT!" he smiled,"It's like I have the whole world on a plate!" Julianne laughed.

"Mhm." Julianne rolled her eyes, "Everything's coming up roses for you and for me." she put another bite of pancake in her mouth and put up jazz hands.

"Kurt, is this the first time you've eaten a pancake?" Rachel crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes! AND THEY'RE FUCKING AWESOME!" Kurt shouted.

"Damn," Puck laughed,"I don't think I was that excited when I tried my first pancake."

"I think I had a parade." Julianne said chewing another piece of pancake.

"I love this family breakfast!" said Kurt, clapping his hands,"Momma Rachel, and Poppa Puck. Auntie Jules."

Rachel sighed,"Yeah," she laid her head on Puck's shoulder, "This is nice, Lance."

Kurt put his head on Julianne's shoulder,"Yeah." he smiled,"It is."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 1/2- Let's Rock this Shit**

Kurt drove his car with Julianne; Puck drove his car with Rachel. It was as simple as that. Both did something out of the norm before getting out of each of their cars:

Kurt put his car in park and took the keys out of the ignition.  
"Let the madness begin!" Julianne chuckled and turned to Kurt; who looked like his dog just died.  
Before she could say anything, Kurt put a hand on her cheek and kissed her nose lightly,"Let's do this, Julie."  
Julianne laughed and squeezed his hand,"Let's do this, hon." And with that, the two got out of Kurt's car. "And you just kissed a girl."

* * *

Puck and Rachel had found a spot in the parking lot. Now, they just sat there in Puck's truck in park.  
There was this retarded feeling in Puck's stomach, he didn't like it.  
He took Rachel's face in his hands, and kissed her; the horrid feeling in his stomach disappeared. Rachel was in a slight state of surprise as he pulled her into the kiss; but, Rachel's surprise went into ease.  
The kiss was long and sweet; Rachel didn't want it to end. _But, alas, all good things must come to an end, right? Except for Broadway_, she quickly added to her thought.  
"I love you, Rachel." Puck whispered.  
At that moment, they saw Julianne and Kurt walking hand in hand towards them,"Let's rock this shit." Kurt breathed.  
Puck was on Kurt's left, on Kurt's right, was Julianne, and on Julianne's right, was Rachel. The only two that were holding hands were the two in the middle.  
When they stopped by Puck's locker, he smiled, and opened it.  
"See you later!" Kurt beamed, then walked away with Julianne, dropping off Rachel at her locker.  
"Bye, baby." Kurt lightly kissed Rachel on her cheek.  
"G'bye momma." Julianne hugged her from behind.  
The two of them, walking away, shouted a quick,"I LOVE YOU!" to her, before getting lost in the seas of McKinley students.  
Someone wrapped their arms around her waist,"Hey baby!" Santana whispered into her ear._ Aw, shit!_ Rachel did not just forget that Santana was her girlfriend, AGAIN!  
"Hey, San." Rachel said before turning around and kissing her girlfriend.  
"I like what you're wearing!" Santana pulled back from Rachel,"Kurt was right!"  
Rachel laughed,"Thanks."  
Santana placed a hand on Rachel's butt,"Oh, Jesus, Mary & Joseph, Rachel! You have a nice ass!"  
Rachel smiled,"You too."  
"Mmm," she captured Rachel's lips in her's,"I'll see you at glee." Santana walked away, happy.  
Just then, Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text . . . from Kurt: **_polygamy suits you well mamí._**  
Rachel rolled her eyes at her phone. She locked her locker, and made her way to her first class.

**A/N: Don't know about the retarded spacing; I write on my iTouch & post on the computer & formating on here SUCKS & I try to do the best I can Px**


	7. Chapter 7

12G+ABAJ Ch.7 parts 1 2 & 3

**A/N: As promised . . . (;**

**7- Deeper Underground**

The day flew by quickly four all four of them.

Kurt worried for Rachel.

Julianne feared for all of them.

Puck worried for Kurt and feared for Rachel.

And Rachel worried for herself.

Everyone was in Glee, except for Rachel, Kurt and Julianne. Kurt and Julianne locked pinkies as they walked in, and Rachel followed close behind.

Julianne and Kurt took the two open seats next to Puck and Mercedes in the second row. Rachel took a seat between Santana and Brittany in the last row. Finn, who sat at the end of Puck's row next to Tina, stared at Rachel as she talked to Santana; he looked confused.

Santana kissed Rachel . . . with tongue, and Santana giggled,"Finn looks confused."

Rachel turned around to the dumbfounded, Finn and laughed. "Wow. He missed a lot." She waved to him, and he somehow took that as a sign to go over to her.

"Hi Rachel." he scratched his head.

Santana growled at him slightly, and Finn didn't seem to notice. Rachel giggled at the act.

"What?" Finn asked.

Rachel put a hand on Santana's cheek, "Calm the fuck down, San."

Santana grinned and kissed Rachel, leaving Finn, again, confused.

"I was wondering if you were free to-"

Santana looked at him fiercely, "If you don't leave my girlfriend alone, RIGHT NOW, your insides won't be where you want them to be." she put a protective arm around Rachel.

"You two are-"

"DATING! Do you have a problem with that, Hudson?"

"We are too!" Kurt added, gesturing to Julianne, "Do you have a problem with THAT, Finn?"

"So, Rachel? You're um, lesbian?" Finn asked, scratching his head. Everyone concealed their laughter; but, no one had it better hidden that Rachel, Santana, Julianne, and Kurt.

"A bisexual polygamist actually." Rachel ran a hand through her hair and Santana

wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist.

"And Kurt, you're straight?" Finn blurted.

"As straight as a pencil." Kurt smiled.

"What's your name?" Finn asked Julianne.

"Catherine." Julianne smiled genuinely.

"She's Puck's long lost sister." Quinn added to the conversation.

"Puck?" Finn questioned.

"Hey, man, it's the truth. Hummel is dating my blood sister, Cathy. And Rachel is a bisexual polygamist who likes making out with both, Santana, and me." Puck looked at Finn. Everyone almost busted out in laughter at how nonchalantly Puck had just said just for effect, Santana started to make out with Rachel.

Quinn stood up, "Tina? Would you go to the bathroom with me?"

"Sure." Tina smiled, and went with Quinn to the bathroom.

* * *

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BATHROOM:

Once the bathroom door closed behind them, Quinn and Tina were unable to control their laughter.

"I can't believe they just did that!" Tina said, leaning against a sink.

"Me either," Quinn said sliding into a chair,"The way Puck explained things was SO hilarious!"

"I KNOW! And Kurt and . . . Cathy dating? Oh my gosh, they probably came up with that yesterday. I almost peed my pants." Tina giggled.

At that moment, Julianne walked into the bathroom. All three of them were quiet until the door closed. "OH MY GOSH!" Julianne laughed, "Catherine? I just took Catherine Zeta-Jones's name! Gosh, I know I just met Finn, but, he's as dumb as a LOG!" she took a seat next to Quinn.

"You're soo right!" Tina nudged her.

"I wonder what's happening right now." Quinn smiled.

"Santana's probably about to over-do it." Julianne rolled her eyes.

"Finn won't notice." Tina laughed.

* * *

Santana started to kiss Rachel's neck, and Finn sat back down, trying to contemplate everything that he had just found out.

"Santana!" Rachel whispered, and Santana pulled away,"I'm not about to have sex with you at school!"

Santana pouted and crossed her arms, "Well, you're no fun!" Rachel kissed Santana,"But, you can kiss.-Rachel, I'm breaking up with you." she sighed, "Now

we're friends with benefits!" Santana kissed Rachel's lips softly.

"Fine." Rachel crossed her legs.

The three girls walked back in masking their laughter with a look of normality.

_Oh gosh, they're good_. Puck smirked as Julianne sat in her seat next to him.

Mr. Schue walked in,"Duets. What are the songs you are performing?"

Tina nudged Finn,"Psst, umm, Finn? You're my partner." she whispered.

"We could do a duet of 'New Perspective' by Panic! At the Disco. I know it's a solo, but we can make it a duet." Finn smiled, and Tina smiled back.

"That would be nice." she told him.

Artie spoke, "Quinn and I are doing the song 'Lucky' by Jason and Colbie."

Kurt spoke,"Julianne and I will be tackling Barbra and Judy's 'Hooray for Love' medley. And Puck and Rachel will be doing 'I'll Never Fall In Love Again' from Promises, Promises."

"I thought your name was Catherine?" Finn looked confused.

"Catherine Julianne Barbra Puckerman, teachers usually call me Julianne." she smiled towards the dumb teen.

"Oh, cool. Um, me and Tina are going to sing 'New Perspective' by Panic! At the Disco." Finn smiled brightly.

"Britt, Mercedes, and I will be doing 'There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This' from Sweet Charity." Rachel looked at Santana.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"I took your advice." Santana smiled.

"Me and Matt are doing 'Makes Me Happy' by Drake Bell." Mike said.

"This is going to be awesome, you guys! Well, get with your partners and practice for the rest of rehearsal. Use your time wisely." Mr. Schue smiled at his class, then went into his small office. The gleeks went with their partners.

Rachel took a seat on Puck's left, until he pulled her up on his lap.

"Finn's staring, I know it." Rachel whispered to Puck.

"I know, he looks stupid."

Rachel smiled,"Let's do this."

"My pleasure! Kurt?"

Kurt turned around,"Yes, Almighty Potato? What is it?"

Puck rolled his eyes,"I think you might wanna get Finn's facial expression on video pretty soon." he smirked.

"Oh no, you're not going to-oh, AWESOME! Julianne, take a video of Finn's facial expression starting . . ." Rachel and Puck started to make out, "NOW!"

Julianne did as she was told.

Finn had one of the most stupidest expressions any of the gleeks had ever seen. And when Puck's hands went to Rachel's butt, and her arms went around his neck, Finn was well, a mixture of surprised, crazed, jealous, and scared out of his bejeebers. If this is what he had missed in school, he sure as hell didn't like it!

"They all told you," Finn looked at Tina, "Rachel is a bisexual polygamist. And, she's changed." Tina shrugged.

Rachel smiled against Puck's lips, and they ended the make out session."So much for, "using our time wisely" Rachel ran a hand through her hair.

"I thought we used it pretty well." Puck shrugged, and Rachel laughed.

Kurt looked up from Julianne's phone, red in the face. He handed it to played the video, then put a hand over her mouth.

"I told you he looked stupid!" Puck laughed.

"That's just a new level." Kurt laughed.

"Wow." she handed the phone back to Kurt.

"I know!" Kurt laughed and handed the phone back to Julianne,"Thanks, hon!"

Julianne smiled,"Golden opportunities are here every day, it just takes one to listen." she shrugged.

"I love this girl!" Kurt told Puck.

"Doesn't everybody?" Brittany asked.

"Thanks, Britt!" Julianne smile didn't waver.

"Seriously, Jules, everyone loves you." Brittany told her,"You're really nice. Don't say thank you, Jay!" she turned back to her conversation with Santana.

"Well, everyone's nice." Julianne looked at Kurt.

"Baby, your name should be Dulce for all I know. You are THE sweetest person I've ever met." Kurt smiled.

"Ahw, thank you, Doll!" Julianne put her hands over her heart.

"No probs, Babs!-Now, we are not going to the movies today. I texted all of the gleeks, except for Finn, and movie night is cancelled and we're moving it to next Friday!" Kurt clapped.

"Oh, joy!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Jules, Rachel, we're going to the Puckerman's house after glee." Kurt's smile grew bigger.

"Oh, joy!" Julianne laughed.

Puck looked at his watched,"Crap, I have to pick up Hannah." Puck hugged Julianne, and kissed Rachel,"Hummel, take good care of my girls."

"Will do!" Kurt responded.

"Thanks. Jules, tell Schue." Puck bolted out the door.

Rachel was red,"You and my brother are going to have a FABULOUS wedding."

Julianne laughed.

"Shut up!" Rachel exclaimed.

For the rest of rehearsal, Kurt, Julianne, and Rachel just talked.

"Well, that was today's rehearsal. Good night everybody, see you tomorrow!"

Schuester exclaimed, and everyone stood up and made their way through the door.

Rachel was stopped when someone's hand tugged her back into the glee room. Oh gosh, it was Finn.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about you and Santana. But, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend. I mean, I think we have a strong enough relationship that we could just jump into the boyfriend/girlfriend stage."

Rachel was stuck on the boy who kissed her today, so when she nodded her head, it wasn't her.

"GREAT!" Finn hugged Rachel and spun her around. That made her feel like a rag doll. "So I was thinking tonight we could go-"

Rachel scratched her head,"I have something planned for tonight."

"That's alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Finn kissed Rachel, then went out of the room.

Rachel touched her lips lightly; it didn't feel right_. When Noah-wait_. Puck wouldn't want her. _Maybe he said "I love you" just to get me in the sack.-I mean, isn't this what I've always wanted? What I've always thought I needed? _Rachel was confused, and there was only one way she could straighten out her emotions; she made her way to the auditorium.

* * *

**Chapters 7 part 2 - And always have the Blues, a little . . .**

Rachel sat at the piano bench, putting her key in her pocket. - Figgins gave her a key to the school, since she always came there early, or stayed there late. - Her mind was blank; no song to match her emotions. Rachel decided to sing the song that she had listened to most recently. Of course, it had to be,"The Glory of Love" by Bette Midler.

Rachel started to play the song on the piano, and then, she sang:

_You've got to give a little, take a little,_

_And let your poor heart break a little._

_That's the story of, that's the glory of love._

_You've got to laugh a little, cry a little,_

_Until the clouds roll by a little._

_That's the story of, that's the glory of love._

_As long as there's the two of us,_

_We've got the world and all it's charms._

_And when the world is through with us,_

_We've got each other's arms._

_You've got to win a little, lose a little,_

_Yes, and always have the blues a little._

_That's the story of, that's the glory of love._

_That's the story of, that's the glory of love_.

She wiped a tear from her eye. Someone had put their hand on her shoulder. Rachel looked up, it was Julianne."Oh, honey." Julianne sighed, and kissed Rachel's forehead. Kurt emerged from the wings, his eyes red, much like the other girls.

"Baby!" Rachel stood up and hugged Kurt.

"I'm an ass." Kurt whispered, broken.

Rachel put a hand on his cheek,"No, Kurt, you're not."

Julianne nodded,"This sucks."

Kurt laughed,"Well, let's take it in stride; like Kathy Griffin. Suck it, emotions, we're gonna let life take its course!" Julianne sniffled, and laughed along with him.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Oh, Doll."

"Rachel, you have practice today with Puck. Though, I already made him learn all of Sean Hayes's parts." Kurt let go of Julianne, and placed a hand on Rachel's cheek. "He knows, so shut up about it. And don't cry!" Rachel looked confused,"Don't ask any of us ANYTHING! Julianne and I will be in her room if you need anything."

All three of them made their way to Kurt's car.

"I love you guys." Rachel smiled at her friends

"You won't after we tell you everything at your wedding." Kurt said, as everyone got into the car.

"Wha-" Rachel was cut off by Julianne.

"At your wedding, BITCH!" everyone laughed.

* * *

**Chapter 7 part 3- ****I'm Not Afraid of time; now that I have these memories . . .**

Puck sat on the couch, strumming his guitar, when the three of them walked in. "Hey." he smiled friendly at them. "Hey!" Kurt waved in his girly-Kurt . . . ish way.  
"Hey, Noah. What've you been doing?" Julianne asked, putting her bag down, and closing the door. She plopped down on the couch next to her brother.  
"Nothing. Just playing with chords." he answered. Kurt took a seat on the other side of Puck.  
"We've FINALLY picked a date for your wedding! JULY 26th!" Kurt smiled,"Two days after Kristin Chenoweth's birthday, AAAND, it's Puck's favorite number." Kurt crossed his legs in satisfaction of his statement.  
"Your favorite number is 26?" Rachel asked, sitting on the coffee table.  
"Yeah." he shrugged.  
"Mine are 38 and 26."  
Puck smiled,"Cool!"  
"They're not refusing the wedding?" Kurt looked towards Julianne in bewilderment,"QUICK! What kind of cake are we serving?"  
"Half chocolate, half strawberry." Julianne answered.  
"You like-" Puck and Rachel stopped in their tracks, and Julianne smiled. Rachel sat in Puck's lap, and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Puck's arms lazily wrapped around her waist. Both of them felt this was how it was meant to be. But, alas, that stupid Finn Hudson.  
"First dance is 'You Picked Me' by A Fine Frenzy." Kurt added.  
"We haven't gotten Rachel a dress yet, so, she's going naked for all I know." Rachel and Puck laughed at Julianne's comment, and her and Kurt just stared at each other.  
"Umm, let's go design the dress . . ." Kurt announced hesitantly, pulling Julianne up as he did so,"We're gonna be in Julie's room." the two of them scurried up the stairs.  
Rachel looked at Puck with her big, brown, beautiful eyes melting his soul. No one said anything. Puck put his hand on Rachel's cheek.  
"I-" Rachel was choked up.  
"No worries," Puck stood up, and took Rachel's hand in his,"C'mon." the two of them made their way to his bedroom. They sat on his bed.

He started to strum, and Rachel started to sing:  
_What do you get when you fall in love?  
A guy with a pin, to burst your bubble.  
That's what you get, for all your trouble  
I'll never fall in love again,  
I'll never fall in love again."  
Puck smiled, and Rachel continued:  
"What do you get when you kiss a guy?  
You get enough germs,  
To catch pneumonia.  
After you do, he'll never phone 'ya.  
I'll never fall in love again,  
I'll never fall in love again.  
Don't tell me' what it's all about;  
'Cause I've been there, and I'm glad I'm out.  
Out of those chains, those, chains that bind you-  
That is why, I'm here to remind you.  
What do you get when you fall in love?  
You only get lies, and pain, and sorrow  
So, for at least, until tomorrow . . .  
I'll, never fall in love again.  
I'll never fall in love again._  
Rachel smiled when Puck started to sing:  
_What do you get when you give your heart?  
You get it all broken up and battered.  
That's what you get, a heart that's shattered-  
I'll never fall in love again.  
I'll never fall in love again."  
The two of them sang together:  
"Don't tell me' what it's all about;  
'Cause I've been there, and I'm glad I'm out.  
Out of those chains, those, chains that bind you-_  
Rachel sang:  
_That is why, I'm here to remind you._  
And both of them sang together again:

_What do you get when you fall in love?  
You only get lies, and pain, and sorrow  
So, for at least, until tomorrow . . .  
_Puck sang:  
_I'll, never fall in love again._  
And they sang together again,  
_I'll never fall in love again_  
The both of them looked at each other; Rachel smiling, on the verge of tears, and Puck just genuinely happy.  
A tear escaped from Rachel's eye. Puck laughed, and wiped it away. He kissed her,"Typical Rachel."  
Puck picked her up, and put her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. Rachel soundlessly cried, and Puck felt it. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Puck kissed her head. "Babe, I still love you." he stroked her hair.  
Rachel looked up, her face was tear-stained. She sniffled,"You-You do?"  
"Of course. C'est la vie. Let's let life happen, right? If life has to go on with a brief period of you dating Finn, so be it." he smiled.  
Rachel kissed him,"I don't deserve you. You're too good to me, Noah."  
"No, Rachel." he put his hand on her cheek,"You're the one who made me a sexy sensitive stud."  
"Oh goodness." she laughed.  
"I love your laugh." a song drifted in from Julianne's room:  
_This moment, perfect, golden, grasp it, see it._

Puck took Rachel into his arms, and they started to dance. Rachel laughed lightly.

_This moment, laughing, happy, feel it, be it._

_Curve of face, Warmth of hands, Butterfly_

Puck twirled Rachel.

_Pin in place, __When it lands, Try, try_

_This moment, ripened, bursting, taste it, name it_

_This moment, precious, fleeting, catch it, frame it_

_Curve of moon, warmth of air, willow bow, _

_Winter soon, be aware now, how_

_This sadness, aching, reaching, looking on _

_At this moment, present, distant_

_Shining, bauble, touch it, loose it._

_Happy, laughing, perfect, golden, gone._

Rachel's head was on Puck's chest."I love Kristin Chenoweth." she smiled.

"You and Julianne are sisters." he chuckled. "Like, SERIOUSLY."

She laughed, and pulled him into Julianne's room.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kurt sighed. "Jules, may I have this dance?" he took her hand.

"Why Sir Kurt!" she said in her most English accent, "I'd be positively delighted."

"May I?" Puck asked Rachel.

She laughed, "Of course."

Julianne started to sing:

_Who __could believe I feel,_

_All of the things I'm feeling_

_This emotional glow_

_I've imagined it though_

_I couldn't place_

_The time, or face"_

_She lightly touched Kurt's face._

_"Now yours is the face I see_

_Shining in expectation_

_Of more parties, more lights_

_And a thousand more nights of_

_Dancing; I can hardly believe we were dancing on the hill_

_Happy, to be dancing together until_

_Our hearts stood still_

Kurt joined Julianne:

_I'm not afraid of time_

_Now that I have these memories_

_And I'll always recall_

_That the best thing of all was dancing_

_With my hair in the breeze_

_I was free of every care _

_Happy; to be lifted and held in mid-air_

_And laughing there_

_Who could not feel the joy_

_Waltzing in every moment_

And finally, Rachel sang with them:

_Every color and sound_

_On this merry-go-round_

_I never knew_

_I felt so few_

_Till I let myself chance_

_This evening of dancing with you_

Julianne and Kurt sighed.

"Ah, nothing like Kristin Chenoweth and Patti LuPone to brighten your smile." Kurt smiled jovially.

"I know." Julianne and Rachel said in perfect unison. That'd been happening a lot lately. Both of them laughed.

"Well, I better get Rachel back home. Her daddy's will get worried." Kurt patted Rachel on the head. He looked towards Julianne,"I love you, honey."

They embraced,"Love you too, Sweetie." she replied.

"Bye potato!" he waved as he tugged Rachel out of Julianne's room.

* * *

In the car, Kurt ambushed Rachel, and pushed her into the middle section of his Escalade. He locked all the doors, and sat next to her. "Spill." was the only word that passed his lips. His arms and legs were crossed. This meant Kurt meant business.

"I-He . . ." Rachel looked out of the window,"He said he still loves me."

"But do you love him back?" Rachel turned to Kurt.

"I-I-I think, I think I do." she sighed.

"Then, TELL HIM! TELL HIM THAT-tell him you love him, too."

"But, Finn."

"The hell with that retard."

"I can't just do that to him, Kurt. I still-"

"Men are like sweaters. If they don't fit, you don't get them. If they do fit, and it's on sale, you've struck gold. Go ahead, try on the jacket you've been longing to have. But, just remember, you always have your favorite one in your closet." Kurt climbed into the driver's seat, and drove Rachel home.

_Stupid Finn . . ._

* * *

**Songs sang:**

'New Perspective' (Panic! At the Disco)

'Lucky' (Jason Mraz and Colbie C.)

'Hooray for Love' medley (Barbra and Judy)

'I'll Never Fall In Love Again' (from Promises, Promises)

'Makes Me Happy' (Drake Bell)

'There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This' (from Sweet Charity)

'Glory of Love' (Bette Midler)

'This Moment' (Kristin Chenoweth)

'Dancing' (Patti LuPone)

lol, if you find out what song the "TELL HIM, TELL HIM THAT—" line is from, I'll be amazed Px

**until next time,**

**a little touch of wicked . . .**

**theBROADWAYgeek (;3**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**12G+ABAJ Chapter 8**

**A/N: ****i'm baaaaaack, lol.**

**everyone says this is really confusing & i thought this was as simple as shouting at the TV Px all these chapters are basically my dreams; so I guess I'm a complicated person? haha .**

**- Don't own gLee (if I did, I would TOTALLY play Julianne)**

**- Don't own the characters (except for Julianne & Mrs. Wilkinson)**

**- Don't own the songs mentioned Px**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- The Winds of Change**

There was something lost in the air in the halls of McKinnley High, Monday morning; a loss of happiness. Kurt could smell it. It was all his fault, and he hated himself for it. Why did he not tell Rachel!

Kurt slapped himself mentally in English for not doing that. At that moment,

Kurt saw something fall. It was golden. Was it a star falling from the sky?

Close.

Quinn Fabray was depressing to look at. Her expression was lifeless. She just stared like a mummy. Kurt knew Quinn; when she got like this, she was deeply sad. _Does Finn do this to ALL girls? Must I lose Julianne to his foolish charm, also!_ He huffed.

Mrs. Wilkinson smiled at her class, "Um, class? Would it be alright if I let you out four minutes early? I have to go up to the office for a while, and what's the point of leaving you here unattended when you could be doing that outside of my classroom? So, goodbye for today, and don't forget to bring your textbooks next class!"

The classed filed out orderly (because the last time they rampaged out everyone [except for Kurt and Quinn, of course] got a stern talking to and lunch detention.

Kurt caught up with Quinn as they exited the room, they made their way to the bleachers. That's where they seemed to talk most often.

Kurt took a seat next to Quinn on the bleacher bench she had chosen, "What's up, Buttercup?"

"Can't you feel it? There's something OFF about today. A loss of excitement, I guess. And I BET it has something to do with Miss Diva." Quinn explained.

"Felt it. Know it. And it sure as hell is." Kurt crossed his legs, and put his hand on his chin.

"What do you know?" Quinn turned to Kurt slowly.

"Did I tell you I'm kinda phsycic?" Kurt asked her.

"No, I didn't kn-you KNEW this was going to happen!" Quinn stood up furiously,"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL RACHEL!"

"And I'm dying too. But, now I'm committed to telling her on her wedding day to-" Kurt was cut off.

"To WHO! FINN!" Quinn stomped her foot.

"No, Puck-chill." Kurt was freaked out. Quinn looked embarrassed,"You don't still-OH MY GOSH! YOU DO! Oh baby, you still love that Airhead!" Kurt's hands covered his mouth. He already knew this was true, he just needed her to confirm it. He was SOO telling Julianne today!

Quinn sat back down,"With Puck?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows letting Quinn know their talk about Finn wasn't over. After, his face relaxed,"Yes, of course." he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Julianne has been planning this since she heard about Rachel. And I was on board since the first day they went out. Rachel even lost he-Oops." Quinn's mouth opened wide."NOO QUINN! DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

She had a devious smile playing on her lips,"Details about that if I promise to shut it.-I know for a fact Julianne's a technical whiz. So, don't tell me you didn't watch some."

"Fine, okay. Thank GOD for blankets." Kurt smiled, and turned towards Quinn.

Quinn sat with her mouth agape."Wow." Quinn shook her head.

Kurt giggled,"We heard them scream."

Quinn and Kurt laughed,"Oh goodness." Quinn was now out of breath.

Kurt was the same,"Seriously. But, I know what's gonna happen later. And, it's sweet." he looked at Quinn, "AANDDD, I'm not telling you." Quinn huffed,"I promise you'll be the first to know. One of us will call the other."

"Fine." Quinn stood up,"C'mon."

**

* * *

**

Everyone felt it, except for stupid Finn and naïve Mr. Schuester. Rachel felt it.

She sighed when she entered glee walking hand-in-hand with Finn.

When she spotted Kurt and Julianne, her face brightened. She let go of Finn's hand without warning, and ran to them. Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt. "I MISS YOU GUYS!" she then, wrapped her arms around Julianne.

"That's what you get for sitting with your boyfriend instead of me and Julianne at lunch." Kurt explained.

"And Noah?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Oh, he's sick. Not kidding about that; he's not faking." Julianne looked at Rachel, whose face was one of worry.

"Oh no. Well, can I go with you when you drop of Jules, then?" Rachel asked.

"Are you sure it's okay with-"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, then."

Rachel took a seat to the right of Kurt. Santana took the seat to the right of Rachel. "HEY!" Santana smiled.

"Hey, San." Rachel and Santana kissed, they did that often. It was their "thing."

"So, how was your day?" Santana asked.

"Well. How was your day?" Rachel asked. She was pleased when she talked to Santana. Santana's face seemed to just brighten up. They were becoming really good friends.

"Same old, same old. I heard you and Finn are dating."

"Mhm."

"Chh, you don't seem really excited."

"Hmm, I guess I'm not." Rachel crossed her arms in thought.

Santana smiled,"You'll figure it out sooner or later, Berry. I know you will."

"I hope I do." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Finn was sitting on the other side of the room. What was Rachel doing over there? He was Rachel's boyfriend, not Kurt or Santana; or Catherine for that matter! He was going to go over there and-"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue called out. _What impeccable timing._

"Duets, let's work on them! Thursday, on stage performances. So, let's get on with it." Mr. Schue walked into his office.

Julianne faced Kurt, and he did the same."Seriously? You're thinking the exact same thing as me. I know it."

"Well then," Kurt smiled,"Let's go!"

Kurt and Julianne walked, pinkies linked, to Mr. Schue's office,"Mr. Schue?"

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Last minute song change." Kurt stated point blank.

"Um, sure. Which song?"

"We're doing 'You'll Think of Someone' from 'Promises, Promises' Kristin Chenoweth and Sean Hayes!" they said in unison. It was awkward, because they never talked about this before.

"Um, sure; go for it." Mr. Schue said.

"Cool." they said together again,"Shut up, this is weird." they said in frustration,"STOP IT!" they stomped their feet.

"Now you know how I feel when I do this with Rachel." Julianne giggled.

"Oh, wow. Suckish!" they laughed it off, and walked out of his office.

They took their seats.

"What was that about?" Santana asked from across the room. She was in her group.

"Song change." Kurt smiled.

"Which song?" Rachel asked.

"We're doing 'You'll Think of Someone'; a lovely song. Gah, I love the 'Promises, Promises' soundtrack." Kurt answered Rachel.

"Ahh." she nodded.

The rest of Glee went on with singing and laughing.

* * *

**Chapter 8 1/2 - You'll Think of Someone**

Kurt, Julianne, and Rachel went to the Puckerman household, as planned. Julianne unlocked the door and let her two friends inside. After she came in, she locked the door behind her.

"Rach, Noah's in his room. We'll be in mine if you need anything." Rachel nodded and entered Puck's room, as the other two went into Julianne's.

Rachel smiled when she saw Puck sleeping; he looked like a giant little kid.

Rachel didn't noticed she was laughing until Puck woke up,"Berry?" he paused for a second to wipe the drool from the sides of his mouth,"Do you EVER shut up?"

"Oh," Rachel put her hand over her mouth,"Sorry." she smiled at him. He always loved her smile.

"S'okay." he laughed, and motioned her over,"C'mere."

Rachel sat next to his head. "So, what did I miss?" Puck asked.

"Well," she turned to him,"Nothing, actually." Rachel put her hand through his hair. "I like your hair."

Puck laughed,"You're weird." she laughed along with him, and took her hand out of his hair. Rachel laid down, and placed her head on his ch-BARE?-chest. Puck placed his arm around her.

"This feels right." was all Rachel said. This just felt right. And Kurt and Julianne agreed, because they were watching on Julianne's bed on her TV.

"AWWW!" Kurt and Julianne placed their hands over their hearts.

Back in Puck's room, he was stroking Rachel's hair. He started to hum; a song familiar to both of them, but, the name was forgotten.

Though, in Julianne's room, there was no loss of words. "Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good." Kurt and Julianne sang as they watched Puck and Rachel.

* * *

It wasn't till later on, as Rachel and Puck were humming it to themselves as they fell asleep, did they recognize the song.

"Sweet Caroline." Rachel whispered, and she drifted off into sleep.

**until next time,**

**a little touch of wicked . . .**

**thteBROADWAYgeek (;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Romeo and Juliette? Not at all. Now, Pam and Jim? Exactly.**

**A/N: sorry for me seeming to disappear off the face of the earth Px back to school—which means homework which I (as much as I detest) have to do. so whenever I have time I'll update. if I disappear again, blame my homework Px**

**well, I won't keep you from this any longer . . . **

The next day after school, all three of them went to the Puckerman house again.

Julianne and Kurt immediately went into Julianne's room, and Rachel stepped into Puck's. He was watching something; Rachel just saw Catherine Zeta-Jones and Antonio Banderas. Puck paused the movie, "Hey, Rach." he smiled,"Care to join me?"

"Sure." Rachel sat next to Puck on his bed. She quickly learned that he was watching 'The Legend of Zorro.' Rachel loved Catherine Zeta-Jones; _she's fabulous_, as Rachel, Julianne, and Kurt would say.

* * *

At the beginning of the end of the movie, Rachel fell asleep in Puck's arms: and Puck fell asleep holding Rachel in his arms. It was sweet. In fact, it was so sickeningly sweet, that Kurt and Julianne had to sneak in to take pictures.

Rachel woke up to a cold touch to her forehead. She shifted a little, and that was enough to wake Puck.

"Rachel, honey," Mrs. Puckerman spoke kindly,"You're sick."

"Dang it, and my dads are going out of town today." she looked at Puck and laughed.

She wiped the drool from the corners of his mouth.

"You can stay here if you want." Mrs. Puckerman smiled.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's no problem, dear. No problem at all; just ask your parents if it's alright." Mrs. Puckerman exited the room.

Rachel ran a hand through her hair, sat up, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Punching a few numbers, she was soon talking to her fathers."Hello, daddy?"

"Hello, Pumpkin."

"I'm sick."

"And we're packing. Dammit, this sucks."

"Mrs. Puckerman is offering to let me stay at her house while you two are gone."

Rachel explained."She wanted me to ask you if it was alright."

"Go for it, Rachel! Have a great night, honey bear."

"I love you too, daddy." she laughed, and hung up her phone. She looked at Puck,"I guess I'm sleeping over."

Rachel got out of the bed (which means Julianne was unplugging cables so Rachel wouldn't know about her 'spy gear,' as Kurt called it).

Julianne sat back down on her bed with Kurt and changed the channel, as Rachel entered the room."Whatcha watching?" Rachel asked.

Kurt quickly glanced over to the TV, "We're watching reruns of 'The Office' on FOX." Kurt smiled.

"It's the poker night episode." Julianne's face brightened,"I love Pam and Jim!"

"Me too!" Rachel exclaimed and laughed.

"Are you sleeping over, too?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, not wanting to let her in on their spying.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could borrow a tank top and shorts." Rachel asked Julianne.

Julianne threw at her a red tank and tiny white Victoria's Secret shorts (she knew that because it said 'PINK' on the ass.) "Thanks!" Rachel smiled.

"No prob, hermana!" Julianne smiled.

* * *

It was now past eight o'clock at night, which meant everyone was in their pajamas and in their rooms; Kurt in Julianne's, and Rachel in Puck's.

Puck and Rachel laid side by side and stared up at the ceiling. Rachel rolled to the side, and wrapped Puck's arm around her. "Goodnight, No-" oh my gosh. (If this were Finn, it would be called a mailman moment.) She turned around,"Noah, your, it's um." Rachel stared at his lips, in a few moments, his lips captured her's which became a full-blown 'medley' as Kurt called it (he only told Julianne that he called it that). Puck was the guy she had "lost her vagina to" (as Kurt kindly worded), _and-Oh GOSH! That thing that he does with his-wow._

__

_

* * *

_

It was now past eight o'clock at night, everyone was in their pajamas and in their rooms, which meant, it was the PERFECT time for late night ice cream.

Julianne and Kurt made it swiftly down the stairs, avoiding all loose boards. They went into the kitchen, and opened the freezer (which provided their light).

Julianne took out the two tubs of mint chocolate chip and rocky road ice cream, while Kurt took out the small bowls and spoons.

They crept up the stairs, supplies in hand, for a late night treat for all four of them. The duo went to Puck's room, to share the ice cream.

They opened it slowly and quietly, what they saw did not surprise them; Rachel and Puck having sex. "Oh fuck, Rachel. You're so fucking-" Kurt closed the door before they could see anything else.

"Traumatized," his eyes were wide, "That's more of what I ever wanted to see of your brother and Rachel!"

"You wanna eat ice cream right next to the door?" Julianne smiled.

"You know me so WELL!" he whispered back.

After their ice cream was in their bowls, and they started to eat, Julianne took out her phone and went on Twitter: "late night ice cream just got a whole lot better! wonderful ppl. r singin medleys (;3 Babs & Neil"

It was a good thing only Kurt and Julianne knew what 'medley' was codename for.

* * *

**Chapter 9 1/2- The Finishing Touches before . . .**

It was two am, and Puck was shaking Rachel awake. "Noah!" she whisper-shouted.

"Never mind." he laughed.

It was now four o'clock, and both of them were wide awake. Puck got out of the bed, and put on his clothes. After he finished, Rachel followed suit. Puck put Rachel on his back, and went to Julianne's room. Julianne was whispering in Kurt's ear,"Wake up, Princess."

"Not now." he shooed.

"Rachel and Puck just got married, and you missed it." Julianne retorted.

"I-WHAA!" Kurt shot out of bed.

"Grab the blanket, Jules." Puck whispered; and with Rachel on his back, he went outside, with the other two following. He put Rachel down on the driveway, and sat her on his lap. Kurt sat next to Puck, laying his head on his shoulder. And Julianne sat next to Kurt, her head on his shoulder.; the whole blanket around all of them.

"Noah, what are we doing?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Watching the sunrise, Babs." Julianne answered simply.

"They like to watch the sunrise on good nights." Kurt smiled ever so slightly; Julianne knew he would be.

The sun rose slowly over the hills. It was a beautifully breathtaking sight. If only they had a camera to capture this moment. Luckily, they did; and even more lucky, their mom was about to leave for work.

"Mom, you mind taking a picture of us?" Julianne said, handing her mother her phone.

"No problem, Julie." Mrs. Puckerman took the phone,"3-2-1-SMILE!" she handed the phone back to Julianne.

"Thank you, Mom." Julianne smiled.

"You're welcome, honey. Anna, Kurtie, you have school today, be good. Noah, Rachel, you're sick; STAY IN BED, unless you're hungry." Mrs. Puckerman placed a kiss upon each teen's forehead. "Goodbye, loves." And with a swift wave, Mrs. Puckerman got into her car, and was off to work.

"Goodbye, loves." Julianne and Puck mocked.

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A DOLLAR!" Julianne laughed at her brother.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Fine, after school."

Rachel and Puck were still sleeping when Julianne and Kurt were almost leaving for school. Julianne laid some clothes on her bed, and attached a note to it.

From downstairs, she heard Kurt call her name,"Come on, Jules. You're making me eat at McDonald's for breakfast; at least come with!"

"Hold your horses, Princess! We're taking Hannah, today!" Julianne made her way to Hannah's room. Hannah was dressed, backpack in hand. "C'mon, Han, Kurt's taking us today." Julianne smiled.

"What about Noah?" Hannah asked.

Kurt smirked, "He'll be busy . . . being sick, Munchkin."

"Okay." Hannah skipped downstairs with Julianne in tow.

Kurt opened the door, and Hannah held his hand all the way to the door.

"Have fun you guys." Julianne smiled and locked the door.

* * *

**A/N: Julianne is a devious little Puckerman, isn't she? haha ; she reminds me of me Px well, I don't own Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones . . . Zorro, FOX or 'The Office' (which would be AWESOME; but alas, some things are not meant to be). **

**until next time,**

**a little touch of wicked . . .**

**thteBROADWAYgeek (;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 P.1 - -HOLD UP!—**

Kurt went to the drive-thru at McDonald's. A voice came from a speaker, "Hi, welcome to McDonald's! May I take your order?"

Kurt nodded,"Yes you may." Julianne laughed from behind Kurt with Hannah.

She opened her window,"We'll have four hash-browns, a sausage egg McMuffin, 2 lemonades, and one orange juice."

"That'll be seven dollars and twenty-seven cents at the window."

"Thank you." Julianne smiled, and Kurt drove to the window and paid. The next window, they got their food. Kurt drove, Hannah ate, and Julianne supervised.

* * *

By the time they were at the student drop-off/pick-up section at the elementary school, Hannah had finished all her food.

She kissed Kurt on the forehead, gave Julianne a big hug, and jumped out of the car,"Bye Anna! Bye Kurtie!"

"Have a great day, sweetie. Love you!" Julianne shouted out her window.

"Love you too!" Hannah waved, as she ran towards the school.

Julianne closed her window, and climbed into the passenger's seat. Kurt started to drive. "I love that kid." he smiled at her.

"I love her, too." Julianne smiled back.

* * *

Julianne and Kurt ate their food in his car. "This is wonderful!" Kurt said finishing off his lemonade.

"I love hash-browns." Julianne said, obviously satisfied.

"I do too, now." the duo picked up their mess, got out of the car, and threw it away before entering the school.

* * *

As always, Kurt and Julianne sat together at lunch. Today (instead of Rachel and Puck) the rest of the Glee girls joined them.

Finn made his way over to them, confused. "Um, Finn?" Brittany spoke, "The mans's table is over there." Julianne just smiled.

Finn shook his head,"Where is Rachel?" he whipped his head around the cafeteria,"And Puck?"

"They're sick." Kurt shrugged, and ate another french fry.

"At Julie's house." Santana reached for one of Kurt's fries, but, her hand was smacked away.

Julianne laughed,"Hell hath no fury on a Kurt scorned." the girls joined her in laughter.

"Why are they in the same house?" Finn asked.

"To fuck each other senseless." Kurt whispered to Julianne; she almost choked on her water.

She managed to swallow,"Her dads were out of town last night and today. We all had an unplanned sleepover; me, Puck, Kurt, and Rachel. She's staying over until tomorrow."

"I'm going to go and visit her." Finn started to walk away.

"Yeah, you go do that." Kurt shoved another french fry into her mouth.

"You might wake them up!" Julianne shouted, but, Finn was already out of the cafeteria. "Ruh-roh!" she impersonated Scooby to a T,"Rachel and Roah are runna ret busted!"

"Like, totally, Scoob!" Kurt grinned evilly. "-Oh!" his face lightened,"That's why you took a long time upstairs-brava, sister!"

"This is going to be interesting." Julianne sighed.

"And we'll get to watch it ALL later!" Kurt clapped, delighted.

* * *

**Chapter 10 P.2 - . . . The Cherry on Top**

Rachel was up, it was around 8:49 am. She started to kiss Puck, and his arms encircled her, his mouth moved to her giggled and moved him back, "C'mon!" Rachel jumped out of bed, and took Puck's hand.

They raced to the kitchen,"I win!" Puck shouted. "What do I get?" he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

She smiled,"Shut up and tell me where the pancake mix is." Rachel laughed. Puck took out the bag of pancake mix, "Mixing bowl, whisk, measuring cup, and 1 cup."

He took out everything Rachel told him to. She took the measuring cup, and filled it to-_she has a REALLY nice ass._

After putting everything in the bowl and mixing everything up, Rachel cut up small pieces of banana and added it in. After, she washed, cut up strawberries, put them in a bowl, mixed them with sugar, and put them in the fridge. Rachel had the pans ready for her, and she started to cook.

"Damn, Rachel." Puck said in awe.

She licked her finger,"What?" she turned around.

"You look like a pro."

Rachel turned back around, and flipped the first pancake,"That's because I am." she laughed. "Hey, Noah. Can you put a big plate next to the pan, on the counter?" Puck did so, "Thank you!" she placed the first pancake there, and started to make more (to Puck's delight). Pancakes were both their favorite breakfast; preferably banana or chocolate chip.

Rachel made seven, just to be safe. She knew she could eat three. She brought the pancakes to the table, and Puck brought the plates. Rachel went back to the kitchen into the refrigerator to get the strawberry syrup she made earlier, and then made her way back to the table. They ate in peace, and silence; savoring every bite, and occasionally moaning in satisfaction.

* * *

After the dishes were finished, Rachel turned around, and immediately, Puck's arms encompassed her,"I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"You sure about that?" Rachel was on the stairs.

"Hell yeah, Berry!"

* * *

By eleven o'clock, they sang medleys in the kitchen, in the living room, on the stairs, in his room, in his bathroom, in the backyard, on the dining room table and on the floor. And they made out on Hannah's door, on his mom's bed, in front of Julianne's room, on his closet door, in his shower, on the floor, on a recliner, on a couch, in the laundry room, and on his bed; that's where they were now. It was now twelve fifteen.

Someone rang the doorbell,"Fabulous." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Puck looked out the window,"It's Finn."

"Shit!" Rachel whispered. She pulled on her undergarments, and ran to Julianne's room. There was a pile of neatly-folded clothes on her bed, with a letter placed on top; which Rachel decided to read aloud:

_Dearest Rachel,_

_You are probably in your underwear and bra in my room right now because you and my brother have probably been fucking each other senseless (eww, you little nasty!). Wear the fucking clothes, and answer the fucking door._

_You're welcome,_

_Julianne_

_P.S.- do not fuck each other in my room, or I will kill you._

Rachel laughed, and put the letter down. She pulled on a white v-neck, blue sweats, a grey hoodie, and Hello Kitty slippers.

Rachel made her way downstairs, split her hair, and put it on each of her shoulders, and put the hood on. She opened the door, and rubbed her eyes, as if she'd just woken up,"Oh, hey Finn." she gave him a hug, and sniffled.

He placed a hand on her forehead, "Hmm, you really are sick."

Rachel now looked offended,"You didn't believe I was sick?"

"Just making sure; you're a really great actress." Finn said obviously lying.

_No, it's because you were worried Noah would impregnate me._

"So, what've you been doing today?" Rachel sat on the couch, and Finn followed.

"Chemistry, Spanish, and, well, right now is my lunch." he smiled,"So, what've you been doing?"

_Fucking Noah-Oh gosh, I'm turning into Julianne!_

"Listening to Ju-Cathy's CDs and singing. Noah's been playing," she heard gunshots from upstairs, "Modern Warfare."

A look of relief spread across Finn's face, and he put his arm around her. Rachel rolled her eyes at the act. Finn kissed her head,"Well, I better go. Lunch is-" Puck came downstairs-shirtless-wearing basketball shorts. Rachel tried her hardest not to blush.

"Ey man!" Puck smiled, and sat on the recliner.

Finn's face was now defensive, he pulled Rachel closer. "Hey, Puck. Well, I was just about to leave." He kissed Rachel's head again, and stood up,"I'll see you later." Finn closed the door.

Rachel smiled, and climbed onto Puck; one of her knees on one side of his thigh, and one in the middle of both of his thighs. She smiled against his lips. _Finn, who?_

__

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 P.3- Jovially**

Kurt and Julianne sat in glee, happily. They knew what Rachel and Puck were doing, Finn came back content, and, well, their smiles made them look like they injected their hearts with sat to Kurt's right, and Britt sat to Julianne's right.

Santana sniffed the air in disgust,"It reeks of joy." she tried to wave the smell away,"What the hell Babs and Judy?"

"I don't know." Julianne smiled exuberantly,"I just CAN'T STOP smiling!"

"Me either!" Kurt added.

Everyone was now in the room (excluding Puck and Rachel), and then Mr. Schue entered.

He clapped his hands together,"HEY YOU GUYS!"

Mike coughed,"Laid." the class laughed, which left Schue confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Matt managed to choke out.

"Oh, okay." he smiled,"Well, everyone is performing their duets and trio tomorrow, a-"

"And you have another project for us that starts today." Kurt finished, crossinghis legs.

"Yes, thanks Kurt.-You will be in the same groups. I want the two or three of you to create a CD; which must include two possible solos for each member of glee, two possible songs for your group, three duets for anyone, and two big Broadway numbers." Mr. Schue smiled.

Julianne's and Kurt's eyes brightened. "Broadway!" they sighed dreamily.

Schue continued,"The winner will be chosen next Friday, and you will perform the following Friday. So turn in your CDs before next Friday."

"Wonderful." Kurt grinned slyly.

* * *

Julianne opened the door to the house quietly. She took Kurt's hand, and they headed up the stairs. They opened Puck's door; they found Puck and Rachel sleeping, and hugging each other. Blankets covered the whole scene.

"Aww!" the two of them sighed, (snapped some pictures) and then, closed the door; the duo soundlessly walked to Julianne's room to watch what had unfolded earlier.

* * *

**sorry for the wait; I've been immersed in an ocean of homework (teacher's fault) & it was my birthday week last week (who do i blame this on?). well, thank you so much for being patient with me . your ****reviews are SOOPER appreciated !**

**until next time,**

**a little touch of wicked,**

**theBROADWAYgeek (;3 **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- CDs & Performances; Pretty Much, the Day After.

I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY, my schedule is SO packed & I finally have a week off. So, let's not sit & chat, let's get on with it!

**Julianne**

_**Kurt**_

text

Both:

* * *

"Wake up, Mohawk Man and Waffle Woman! SCHOOL!" Julianne tapped her foot in frustration.

Mrs. Puckerman put her hands on Puck's and Rachel's forehead. "Hmm," she examined, puzzled,"All better.-That's weird. Maybe Rachel has some crazy healing power, eh?" she started for the door,"Anna, Kurtie, Rachel, Noah, have a great day at school!-Come on, Hannah! We're going to be LATE!" Mrs. Puckerman and Hannah were now gone.

"NOAH!" Julianne slapped Puck across the face.

Puck groaned,"What was THAT for?"

Rachel yawned,"What's going on?"

"First my question. Then, I'll answer yours." Julianne smiled,"First of all, Doll, can you walk?" Rachel groaned and shook her head into her pillow. "Too bad! Suck it up, honey! 'Cos we have school today." Julianne and Kurt made their way to Julianne's bedroom.

Rachel shot out of bed, her hands over her mouth. She had a boyfriend! She just had a fuckfest with Noah. Would a convent take a Jewish girl? She ran out of Puck's room, and into Julianne's.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel gasped. "I-I-I-"

"We know. And of course I'll lend you some clothes." Julianne threw Rachel shorts, a yellow v-neck, and red converse,"Wear the jacket I let you wear yesterday."

Rachel nodded, and changed in the bathroom. What had she done? She heard a voice in the back of her head; Kathy Griffin? "I don't go to YOUR job, and knock the dicks out of YOUR mouth!" Was it wrong that she was at Bette Midler's "The Showgirl Must Go On" the night Kathy was there? _UGH! This makes no sense. So many superfluous thoughts running though my head—"_ARGHH!"

* * *

Today was the day of the performances, and each group was ready.

"Okay, guys." Mr. Schue clapped his hands together,"This is the line up:

San, Britt, and Mercedes

Tina and Finn

Quinn and Artie

Mike and Matt

Julianne and Kurt

And Puck and Rachel. Let's see what you guys came up with."

Kurt tapped Mr. Schue's shoulder,"Last LAST minute song change, Schue. We're doing 'Tell Him' by Barbra and Celine." Kurt sat back down in his seat next to Julianne.

Mercedes as Helene, Britt as Charity, and Santana as Nickie were now onstage.

"I LOVE YOU, NICKIE!" Julianne shouted from her seat; oh how she loved Nickie . . . and Janine LaManna.

Mercedes started to speak,"There's no use flapping you're wings, neither. 'Cos we are caught, in the flypaper, of life."

"Not me." Santana said, and the song started.

"What?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"I said not me. I'm not going to spend the next 40 years at the Fandango Ballroom. And I'm NOT going to be the world's FIRST little old taxi dancer.- I'm getting out."

"Out," Mercedes sighed,"What a beautiful word."

"There's gotta be something better than this; there's gotta be something better to do. And when I find me something better to do; I'm gonna get up, I'm get out, I'm gonna get up, get out, and do it!"

* * *

Of course, the 'There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This' number kicked ass.

Tina did great . . . Finn was a little flat at times on 'New Perspective'.

Quinn and Artie's rendition of 'Lucky' was FABULOUS.

Mike and Matt's performance of 'Miss Independent' was astounding.

And now, it was Kurt and Julianne's turn . . . a song they never practiced together, but, knew the song by heart.

"Okay Kurt and Julianne, show us what you got!" Mr. Schue smiled.

Julianne sat on the piano bench, and readied her fingers,"Improper English, Mr. Schue. 'Show us what you have!' would be the more correct term." she looked towards Mr. Schue, who looked puzzled,"Oh, sorry. I tend to do that a lot; I think I've corrected all my teachers already."

"It's okay, Julianne."

"I call Celine!" Julianne smiled triumphantly.

"Dammit. Fine, I get Barbra." Kurt sighed, and Julianne started to play.

**I'm scared **

**So afraid to show I care **

**Will he think me weak **

**If I tremble when I speak **

**Oooh - what if **

**There's another one he's thinking of **

**Maybe he's in love **

**I'd feel like a fool **

**Life can be so cruel **

**I don't know what to do **

_**I've been there **_

_**With my heart out in my hand **_

_**But what you must understand **_

_**You can't let the chance **_

_**To love him pass you by **_

Both:

Tell him

Tell him that the sun and moon

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to him

And whisper

Tender words so soft and sweet

**I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat**

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself **_

_**Touch him **_

_**With the gentleness you feel inside **_

**I feel it.**

_**Your love can't be denied **_

_**The truth will set you free **_

_**You'll have what's mean to be **_

_**All in time you'll see **_

**I love him **

_**Then show him**_

**Of that much I can be sure **

_**Hold him close to you**_

**I don't think I could endure **

**If I let him walk away **

**When I have so much to say**

Both:

Tell him

Tell him that the sun and moon

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to him

And whisper

Tender words so soft and sweet

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

**Love will be the gift you give yourself **

**Love is light that surely glows **

**In the hearts of those who know **

**It's a steady flame that grows**

_**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show **_

**Tonight love will assume its place **

_**This memory time cannot erase **_

Both:

Your faith will lead love where it has to go

Both:

Tell him

Tell him that the sun and moon

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to him

And whisper

Tender words so soft and sweet

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

**Love will be the gift you give yourself **

Both:

Never let him go.

They hoped they got the message across to Rachel. The whole auditorium fell sat next to Puck, her head on his shoulder, crying.

Puck turned to face her, and wiped a tear from her cheek,"Typical Rachel."

She smiled, as he took her hand in his, and they stood up together,"GO LANCE! GO CATHY!" Puck gleeks broke into applause, and hoots and then noticed Rachel's hand in Puck's. Puck was a few rows in front of him, and Finn was sitting next to Tina. Every group seemed to have their own row.

Schue ran a hand through his hair (like he always does when he's surprised), "Did you guys ever practice this?"

Julianne and Kurt laughed. "No." the two of them walked down; Julianne took a seat to the right of Puck, and Kurt, to the left of Rachel.

Out of the shadows, emerged Ms. Pillsbury,"Why is it that I always walk in during Julianne's performances?" she laughed,"You guys were amazing."

"Rachel, Puck, you're up next!" Mr. Schue said, regaining his ability to speak.

Julianne and Kurt randomly, and simultaneously sang the last line of their duet,"Never let him go." they sighed, and Puck and Rachel stood up.

"Knock 'em dead!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I think that's what WE did, Kurt." Julianne smiled,"I think the phrase you're looking for is 'Wake the dead!'"

"Whatever." Puck and Rachel made their way to the stage.

Two stools were placed center stage, and Puck got his guitar from backstage.

"Let's rock this shit, babe."

Rachel laughed, and nodded; and Puck started to strum.

* * *

"I'll never fall in love again, I'll never fall in love again." Puck's strumming

faded to the back of her mind, and a memory played in her head.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Julianne and Kurt randomly, and simultaneously sang the last line of their duet,"Never let him go."

**(FASTFORWARD)**

_HOLY SHIT! (man, I have got to stop taking words from Julianne) I'm in-in-WHAT! I'm in l-l-love with . . . Noah. Oh my gosh_. Her thoughts suddenly traveled elsewhere. _DO I TELL HIM? OH GOSH! WHAT DO I TELL FINN? I-_she was suddenly pulled back into reality when Puck took her hand, and they bowed. The crowd was in an uproar.

"GOOD JOB MAMASITA!" Julianne screamed,"And Noah."

"I LOVE YOU, BEASTIES!" Kurt screamed after.

Puck turned, and looked towards Rachel,"Mission accomplished: we TOTALLY rocked this shit."

Rachel laughed as they walked down the stairs,"Totally."

Julianne sighed,"Do it, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt texted Rachel as she walked down the stairs:

sweet caroline gud times nvr seemd so gud

* * *

Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket, she took it out, and read the text message to herself. Rachel looked up at Kurt.

* * *

Julianne sent her a text:

you fell in luv agen isnt tht a bit contradictive?

* * *

Rachel sent a text to the two:

ladies mtng in the bathroom after schues speech.

* * *

Julianne and Kurt nodded. Rachel took a seat next to Tina, and Puck took a seat next to Mike.

"You guys, that was awesome. Everyone did their best, and there is no winne-"

"JULIE AND KURT!" the gleeks chanted, with the exception of Rachel, Kurt, and Julianne.

"Okay, I have to admit, they were REALLY amazing. But, every single one of you did GREAT! Remember, CDs tomorrow! Goodnight everybody."

* * *

Julianne and Kurt were in the bathroom before Rachel,"What do you think she's going to do with us?" Kurt asked.

"She's gonna pass the hat, and beat us to death with the cane."

"What?"

"I'm quoting a 'Sweet Charity' line.-In summary, she's probably going to kill us with her bare hands."

"I'm going to shit my pants."

They heard footsteps nearing the door, "Oh gosh, let it begin!"

* * *

Rachel made her way to the bathroom. Gosh, was she THAT blatant? She opened the door to find Julianne and Kurt talking in the corner.

"Am I THAT obvious?" she sighed.

"Yes-DON'T KILL ME!" Kurt took a step towards her.

"I'm not going to kill you." Rachel sat herself down in a chair.

"LIES!" Kurt went back to the corner.

"So you love my brother, what are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to go on a date tonight with Finn-SHIT!" Rachel replied.

"You've been spending WAAAY to much time with me, Doll."

"I HAVE TO GO!" Rachel rushed out of the room, and found Finn.

"Ready for our date?" Finn asked, a smile plastered upon his face.

Rachel nodded, and with a fake smile on her façade, she took Finn's hand, and they walked out to the parking lot.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .**_

**theBROADWAYgeek (;3**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12- Soundtracks

lol, I love your guys' reviews. pinkdrama, I saw Bristol on DWTS & I was like "OOOHH! CHICAGO!—oh, Bristol." I also find your guys' reviews hilarious b'cos of another reason that *sigh* I CAN'T TELL YOU; I post whenever I can, but, that doesn't mean I stop writing, so, that means I'm catching up on posting my recent chapters I'm writing (yay!) & now that I've got time to post, lucky yous ! you'll see what I mean in later chapters (I'm writing chapter 19 right now, which makes this chapter old) . (oh gah, I feel so evil keeping things from you, but, we do what we have to, right?) let's get on with it !

* * *

Everyone walked into glee, happy. They all brought their CDs.

Mr. Schue had everyone's names on the board,"HEY GUYS! Okay, I assume you ALL brought your CDs today, so, let's start. I want to know who you guys have down for the duets."

Santana raised her hand,"I have Julie and Kurt, Puck and Rachel, and Quinn and Finn."

"Anyone else have Julianne and Kurt?" Schue asked. The whole glee club raised their hands, Schue wrote 'J&K' on the board. "Anyone else have Puck and Rachel?" everyone raised their hand except for Puck, Rachel, and Finn. Mr. Schue wrote 'R&P' on the board,"Anyone else have Quinn and Finn?" Julianne, Santana, Mercedes, Matt, Mike and Tina raised their hands. Schue wrote 'F&Q' on the board. "Does anyone else have a different duet group?" Schue asked.

Julianne raised her hand,"Artie and Tina."

"Anyone have Artie and Tina?" Kurt, Mike, Matt, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Quinn, and Brittany raised their hands. Schue wrote 'A&T' on the board. "Other duets?"

"Me and Rachel." Finn smiled.

"Anyone have Finn and Rachel?" just Finn raised his hand. Schue now had a list on the board:

Rachel

Julianne

Kurt

Brittany

Santana

Mercedes

Tina

Puck

Quinn

Matt

Mike

Finn

Artie

J&K

P&R

F&Q

A&T

Bway 1

Bway 2

"Okay, since Julianne and Kurt got picked first, they get to read their lists out first. Tell me your number ones for each person. Julie, read your list first, then, Kurt."

"Okay, for Rachel, I have 'My Man' by Barbra. For Santana, I have 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield. For Britt, I have 'Legally Blonde' from the musical. For Quinn, I have 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato. Matt, I have 'Miss Independent' by Ne-yo. Tina, I have 'Speechless' by Lady Gaga. For Noah, I have 'The Look' by Ryan Tedder. Kurtie, I have 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine. For Artie, I have 'Belle of the Boulevard' by Dashboard Confessional. For Mercedes, I have 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce. For myself, I have 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine. Mikey, I have 'Just the Way You Are'. For Finn and Quinn, I have 'When I First

Saw You' from Dreamgirls. My choice of song for me and Kurt was cut out since he told us we were performing that song as our duet. For Noah and Rachel, I have 'All I Ask Of You' from Phantom. For the two big Broadway numbers, I have 'So Much Better' from Legally Blonde. And the other is 'Dancing Through Life' from Wicked."

"Kurt, your list?"

"Okay, for my list, I have myself singing 'The Winner Takes It All' from Mamma Mia! I have Julie singing 'Homeless Heart' by Jennette McCurdy. Rachel, I have 'Goodnight, My Someone' from The Music Man. For Quinn, I have 'Nobody's Heart Belongs To Me' by Kristin Chenoweth. San, I have her singing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. For Puck, I have 'Music of the Night' from Phantom. Cedes, I have her singing 'Halo' by Beyonce. Artie and Tina, I have the song 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked. For me and Julie, I have the 'Hooray For Love Medley' by Streisand and Garland. And, for Rachel and Puck, I have 'All I Ask Of You' from Phantom."

It now said this on the board:

Rachel- 'My Man' by Barbra & 'Goodnight, My Someone' from The Music Man

Julianne- 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine & 'Homeless Heart' by Jeanette

McCurdy

Kurt- 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine & 'The Winner Takes It All' from Mamma

Mia!

Brittany- 'Legally Blonde' from Legally Blonde

Santana- 'Unwritten' Natasha Beddingfield & 'Teenage Dream' Katy Perry

Mercedes- 'Halo' & 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce

Tina- 'Speechless' Lady Gaga

Puck- 'The Look' Ryan Tedder & 'Music of the Night' Phantom

Quinn- 'Catch Me' Demi Lovato & 'Nobody's Heart Belongs To Me' Kristin Chenoweth

Matt- 'Miss Independent' Ne-yo

Mike- 'Just The Way You Are'

Finn-

Artie- 'Belle of the Boulevard' Dashboard Confessional

J&K- 'Hooray For Love Medley' Barbra & Judy

P&R- 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge & 'All I Ask Of You' from Phantom

F&Q- 'When I First Saw You' Dreamgirls

A&T- 'As Long As You're Mine' Wicked

Bway 1- 'So Much Better' Legally Blonde: The Musical

Bway 2- 'Dancing Through Life' Wicked

"Does anybody have any objections, changes, and a song for Finn?" Schue asked the gleeks.

Brittany rose her hand, and spoke,"I think Julie should do 'You Took Advantage of Me' by the lady who plays Karen on Will & Grace."

"Megan Mullally is fabulously awesome." Santana smiled.

"Don't I know it!" Julianne smiled.

"Does everyone agree?" Mr. Schuester asked. His question was answered with cheers. "Okay! Julianne is doing 'You Took Advantage of Me' by Megan Mullally." he smiled.

"Schue?" Tina asked timidly,"Can I suggest a duet?"

Mr. Schuester nodded,"Go ahead."

"I want Puck and Julianne to sing 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' from Camp Rock 2. I know Camp Rock is lame, but, the song is great." Tina smiled.

"Sweet mother of Christine Baranski." Kurt gasped.

"Anyone object?" no one did,"Sure, we'll try it out." Schue shrugged.

"YES!" Kurt laughed.

Rachel smiled,"Hey, Mr. Schue? Do you think we can have Kurt singing 'Half As Big As Life' from Promises, Promises?"Kurt was still not listening, he was still caught up on the fact that Puck had been given a Camp Rock song to sing.

"Anyone object?" no one raised their hand; Kurt still wasn't paying attention.

"Okay, Kurt's singing 'Half As Big As Life' from Promises, Promises."

At that moment, Kurt was pulled back into reality,"I WHAA!"

"You're singing number 2, off the Promises, Promises soundtrack." Julianne explained.

"I'm singing 'Half As Big As Life' from Promises, Promises." Kurt shrugged, "At least the song isn't bad."

After a while, the list was almost formed. A few changes and suggestions later, they were missing one thing . . .

"Now, does anyone have a song for Finn?" Mr. Schuester looked around the room.

Lazily, and reluctantly, Kurt raised his hand. "He could sing 'Bad Day' by, um . . ."

"Daniel Powter." Julianne finished.

"Any objections?" the room didn't object to anything.

The list was now finished:

Rachel- 'My Man' Barbra Streisand

Julianne- 'You Took Advantage of Me' Megan Mullally

Kurt- 'Half As Big As Life' Promises, Promises

Brittany- 'So Close' Jennette McCurdy

Santana- 'Unwritten' Natasha Beddingfield

Mercedes- 'Irreplaceable' Beyonce

Tina- 'Speechless' Lady Gaga

Puck- 'The Look' Ryan Tedder

Quinn- 'Catch Me' Demi Lovato

Matt- 'Miss Independent' Ne-yo

Mike- 'Just The Way You Are' Bruno Mars

Finn- 'Bad Day' Daniel Powter

Artie- 'Belle of the Boulevard' Dashboard Confessional

J&K- 'Come What May' Moulin Rouge

P&R- 'All I Ask Of You' Phantom

F&Q- 'When I First Saw You' Dreamgirls

A&T- 'As Long As You're Mine' Wicked

P&J- 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' Camp Rock 2

Bway 1- 'So Much Better' Legally Blonde: The Musical

Bway 2- 'Dancing Through Life' Wicked

"Okay," Schue sighed,"This is the order of performances: Brittany, Kurt, Puck, Puck & Rachel, Finn & Quinn, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Tina, Broadway 2, Artie & Tina, Santana, Matt, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Broadway 1, Kurt & Julianne, Julianne & Puck, and then Julianne. Got it?"

"Got it!" the group responded.

"You have a week, use your time wisely! Have a nice weekend!" the glee kids filed out.

Kurt and Julianne walked out of the classroom last,"So I was thinking, maybe-" the duo looked up to find a guy in front of them.

The guy scratched the back of his head,"Hi, you may not know me, but, I'm David, I'm in your English."

"Oh yeah!" Julianne smiled,"I thought you looked familiar! So, David, what's up?" David looked down at his shoes.

Kurt giggled, almost inaudibly,"He's totally going to ask you out!" Kurt whispered, and Julianne shook her head 'No'. "If he does, you're saying yes, never doubt me, hon."

"Fine," Julianne signed.

"I was wondering, if you were," David ran his hand through his hair,"Um, like, free on Monday." he looked up, "Because, I kinda like you." he smiled slightly at Julianne.

Julianne mentally cursed herself, "Yeah, I'm free." _at least he's cute_

"After school Monday . . . we can go to the movies." David said, more confident.

"Sounds great!-Oh, David? What did you say your last name was?" Julianne smiled politely.

"It's Ambramson." he smiled.

"Jewish?" Kurt asked, eager.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you." David walked away.

"Damn you, Kurt!"

"Hey! At LEAST he's hot, be thankful."

"I'm STILL not thanking you."

"Whatever." Kurt ran a hand over his head, and walked with Julianne out to the parking lot.

* * *

Rachel/Puck's side:

"You have a week, use your time wisely! Have a nice weekend!" the glee kids filed out.

Finn ran to the bathroom, so, Puck and Rachel walked out together. When they were in the middle of the hall, Rachel turned around, and smiled. She saw Kurt, Julianne, and a boy standing in the doorway of the choir room.

She turned back to Puck,"He is totally going to ask your sister out." Rachel and Puck turned around.

"David?"

"Who?"

"David, he's a newbie on the team. He's a real good kid." Puck explained.

"Aww," Rachel saw David walk away, "She said yes, oh, how I love Kurt."

"What?" Puck asked.

"Kurt most likely figured out that David was going to ask her out, she said 'no', he probably said if he did ask, she has to say yes, she agreed, he did, they have a date." she smiled, and her eyes sparkled as she did. Rachel sighed,

"Let's go before Julianne beats our asses." she laughed, and they turned around.

Puck put his arm around her waist, and Rachel's heart started to beat faster.

The thing she didn't know, was that Puck's heart was doing the same.

* * *

Once they were out in the parking lot, Rachel waved,"Bye, Noah!"

"No hug?" he screamed back.

She ran back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, "There," she sighed and put her hands on her hips,"That's covering yesterday, when I didn't hug you, and today."

"I think I need one mo-"

"Goodbye, Noah." she started to walk away.

"It was worth a shot."

"Yeah, real good try."

Puck rolled his eyes,"Love you too, Rach."

* * *

**Chapter 12.5 - After-school Catch Up**

It was about 10 o'clock at night, and Julianne & Kurt decided it was a great time to video chat with Rachel.

"So, Rach, how did the date go with Finn tonight?" Julianne asked, knowing that Kurt was anticipating the answer as well.

"It was nice; we went to Breadsticks."

"THAT'S IT!" Kurt shouted, exasperated. "THIS is what I've been waiting for all DAY? If it weren't for Julianne's new beau, I would strangle you, Rachel Berry."

"New beau?" Rachel smiled,"Ooh, tell me more! David Abramson, footballer."

"It's just a movie." Julie told her.

"I smell love." Rachel giggled.

"I think I might strangle you." Julianne stared daggers at her.

"It's the death glare." Kurt whispered solemnly,"I advise you to run for your life, Berry." he flopped on Julianne's bed,"TAKE HEED OF MY WARNING: and GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN!"

"Love you too, Kurt." Julianne rolled her eyes. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, Doll."

"Well, goodnight Julie." Rachel told her, "NIGHT KURTIE."

Kurt threw up the peace sign,"Mhm."

Rachel laughed,"Tell Noah goodnight for me, Julianne."

"Will do, goodnight Mamasita." Rachel and Julianne logged off of video chat, and turned off their computers.

"C'mon Kurtie." Julianne and Kurt made their way to Puck's bedroom.

Julie opened the door, to find Puck sleeping. "He looks almost . . . human." Kurt stated, puzzled.

Julianne went up to his ear,"Rachel says goodnight." she whispered, a smile across her face. "Let's go Kurtie."

**-WHAT THEY WORE:-**

Julianne: red tank top, green plaid pajama pants, messy ponytail.

Kurt: his PE clothes (McKinnley cut-off shirt, and shorts)

**-FIN. WHAT THEY WORE—**

Julianne was on the right side of the bed, and Kurt on the left. They both faced the right side; Kurt's arm wrapped around Julianne.

Julianne kissed Kurt's cheek, "Goodnight, Kurtie. Love you."

He smiled, and kissed her cheek, "Love you too, Julie, goodnight."

They both sighed, and closed their eyes. Kurt's cheek was tingling, but, he didn't know why.

* * *

*giggle* Px hehe .

_**a little touch of wicked,**_

**theBROADWAYgeek (;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Crappy Feelings**

It was now Monday, Julianne, Kurt, Rachel, and Puck practiced at 2 o'clock on Sunday and Saturday.

Rachel saw Julianne and Kurt, and made a beeline for them. "Heeey, Kurtie, Julie."

"Sup?" Kurt threw a peace sign up.

"Hola mamasita." Julianne smiled.

"So, you got your date with David today, girlie." Rachel giggled.

"Shut your trap, Berry."

"Apparently everyone wants him; he's like Noah's mini-me."

"That explains the glares down the halls." Kurt said in realization.

"Greeeeat." Julianne shook her head, "I'm only doing this 'cause I went against Kurt."

"Whatever." Kurt huffed.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Juliane, Puck, Rachel, and David sat in English.

This class was the only one that looked like a college classroom, hence, it was the biggest classroom. There was one table to four the right of Julianne, was Rachel, and Puck was on Rachel's right; no one sat to the left of Julianne.

"I still can't believe you're in our English class, you're not even in our grade!" Rachel whispered to Julianne.

"I have just as big a vocabulary as you, Berry, and a vast knowledge of English—my reading comprehension is post highschol." Julianne rolled her eyes at her.

"Class, we have two new students, they transferred from Mrs. Wilkinson's class." Mrs. Eleck announced, "Quinn Fabray, and Kurt Hummel. Mr. Hummel, you can take a seat next to Ms. Puckerman. Ms. Fabray, you may take a seat next to Mr. Abramson."

Quinn took her seat next to David, and Kurt made his way to the third row, to his seat next to Julianne.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt!" Julianne smiled,"I know why you came, but, why did you bring Quinn?"

"Everyone in our English are douches; me & Quinn were the only reasonable ones."

"Mmm."

* * *

Every once and a while, David stole glances at Julianne, everyone in the class noticed that (well, except for Julianne herself). The looks did not go unknown by Kurt, who felt a strong urge to slap him. _What the hell?_ and he didn't know why.

* * *

Halfway through class, Rachel felt Puck's breath on her neck, and she shivered; Julianne and Kurt tried to stifle their laughter.

* * *

During their five minute break Mrs. Eleck always gave them, Quinn and David headed straight to Julianne, Kurt, Rachel, and Puck's table.

"Hey." David smiled shyly.

"Hi." Julianne smiled back.

"You love birds sicken me." Quinn laughed as she hugged Julianne.

"I love you too, Quinnie." Julianne laughed as Quinn let go.

"Love you too, Buttercup."

"Ah, go suck it, Princess." Julianne retorted.

"Suck it, I shall." Quinn made it to the back of the room where Puck, Rachel, and Kurt were standing.

"So, who's your favorite singer?" Julianne smiled with the unmistakable glint in her eye, that was thought to have only been found in Rachel's chocolate brown eyes.

"You have really nice eyes." David said, clearly mesmerized.

"Um, thanks." she laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Favorite singer, right. I don't have a favorite singer, but, I like

Journey." he laughed.

"No kidding, me too." she smiled again.

"Seriously? I thought you'd be into modern songs, not the classics."

"I'm more of a Broadway geek, I know lots of classics though, and only some modern songs." Julianne explained.

"I think I love you." David laughed.

"Oh, Doll, you won't love me after I've eaten all your french fries." Julianne laughed.

"Don't be so sure." he smiled, and she blushed a soft pink.

* * *

Kurt's stomach started to hurt. _What is with these weird feelings? Tingling cheek, wanting to hit David, and now my stomach hurts. If I was a girl, I would chalk it all up to my period. Damn, how I wish it was that simple. _He saw Julianne blush and the pains in his stomach grew. "Yo querido usarlo la baño." Kurt made his way out the door quickly.

"Imagine what he'll do when he figures out he loves her." Rachel whispered to only Quinn.

"He'll probably throw up," she laughed, "All over someone's shoes.-preferably his own."

"What?" Puck asked, as he noticed Quinn talking.

Rachel put a hand on his chest,"On our wedding day, sweetie."

"You better tell me!"

Rachel had a sudden vision:

_Rachel sat in a dressing room resembling Kristin Chenoweth's at the Gershwin. _

_She sat in a white wedding dress, and the doors opened to reveal an older version (like twentyish) of Julianne and Kurt. They stood in the middle of the room, Kurt hugging her from behind._

_She took in both of their beaming faces."You two seem happy." Rachel winked at Kurt, and Julianne turned around._

_"Seriously! You told her that you were straight before me? I mean, come ON dude! I was your best friend." Julianne joked._

_Kurt kissed her,"And now you're my girlfriend." _

The vision flashed_ a picture of four bracelets, each with a star hanging off of it, with indentations on the points._ The vision flashed again_, Rachel saw Kurt and Julianne, in a hallway. Julianne a few feet away from Kurt, looking frazzled._

_"I know this is not the best time to tell you this; but, I've been in love with you since the day Mr. Schue made us sing 'C-" _Rachel was pulled out of her trance.

"Holy shit."

"What is it, Berry?" Quinn asked.

"I just had a vision."

"Well, spill it, La-" Quinn was cut off by Mrs. Eleck.

"Five minutes are up, back to your seats."

As if on cue, Kurt came into the room amongst the students trying to make it to their seats. He took his seat right as David left. The teacher continued teaching when all her students were seated.

* * *

Later in the class, Quinn somehow coaxed Rachel into going with her to the bathroom.

"Spill it." Quinn said blatantly, crossing her arms (which meant she meant business).

Rachel, still surprised about the vision, managed to utter a few words,"I had a vision of my wedding day."

"TO WHO?" Quinn said, shocked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Kurt is going to tell Julianne how he feels about her on my wedding day, and they're going to get together, too. I saw his confession, I saw them as a couple, and I saw for bracelets with stars hanging off of them, with indentations on the points. One of them had a blue 'R' another, a 'K' and another, a 'J'. The last one was just . . . blank."

"That's enough to make you say 'Holy shit!' during class." Quinn stated, her eyes STILL in shock.

"Yeah."

They walked back to the class in bewilderment, none talking.

Now back in their seats, the two of them could not think of anything else.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .**_

**theBROADWAYgeek (;3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Cos Every Time We Touch, I Get This Feeling . . .**

Julianne laughed as she put another fry into her mouth.  
"And she just sat there!" David laughed with her. David had taken her to In-N-Out before they were going to watch 'Inception' at the mall.  
She just smiled at him.  
"You have a really nice smile."  
"Thanks." she blushed,"I think we should go now."  
"Yeah." they stood up, and threw their trash away.  
David slipped his hand into hers as they left, and she swore this was one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

Rachel drove (A/N: she got a car, yay! A silver bug. I forgot to tell you that Px) to the Puckerman house, determined to work on the song.

* * *

Puck felt invisible, just, invisible. Finn was being an ass, no Rachel at his house as often, Julianne was gone, Kurt was at Quinn's, his mom was taking an overnight shift, and Hannah was at her friend Allison's house for the night. And, he had the whole house to himself.  
So, what he did with the rest of his Friday, was sit around (with no shirt on) and watch movies.

* * *

Rachel knocked on Puck's door, and he opened it immediately, like he had nothing better to do,"Hey Berry." he smiled.  
"Hello Noah." she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as he gestured her inside, her determination wavered. "Watching movies, I see?"  
"Yeah," he laughed,"I've managed to watch all of them."  
"You've ran out?" Rachel smiled sneakily.  
"Mmmyeah."  
Rachel ran upstairs to Julianne's room, and smiled when she saw three DVDs on her bed, with a note attached:  
_Ah, Berry; we meet again.  
Don't worry, it's 'Kickass', 'Kathy Griffin: Balls of Steel' and 'Funny Girl'. Now get the HELL out of my room.  
to Rachel, with love,  
Julie  
_Rachel walked down the stairs with the movies,"I guess your sister left us some movies."  
"Cool, which ones?"  
"Kickass, Kathy Griffin: Balls of Steel, and Funny Girl. One that you'll like, one that we'll both enjoy, and one that I like."  
"I guess that's compromise." Puck shrugged.  
Rachel popped in Kickass, and took a seat next to Puck. He wrapped his arm around her waist; according to Rachel, this day was going wonderful.

* * *

Julianne and David held hands throughout the movie.

* * *

During Kickass, Puck and Rachel _maybe_ did some hot and heavy making out. And Puck _might've_ managed to slip off her underwear.  
Rachel was now sitting on Puck's lap.

* * *

"Which stores do you want to go into?" David smiled.  
"Barnes & Noble, Hot Topic, AT&T, Apple, and GameStop. Is that okay with you? I'm kind of a geek." Julianne answered.  
"YES. I'm thankful that you didn't pick Forever21 or Victoria's Secret."  
"Forever21, Kurt forces me into that store, when he's well aware that it gives me a headache. That happens in Bath & Bodyworks, too. And I need to ask God something about Victoria's Secret. WHO is Victoria? And WHAT is her fucking secret!"  
"To Barnes & Noble!" David took Julianne's hand, and maneuvered through the crowds of people.

* * *

Okay, no, it wasn't THEIR fault that they got all horny during "You Are Woman, I am Man". IT WAS ALL BARBRA'S FAULT.  
Rachel and Puck just had sex.  
"Holy shit." Rachel laughed.  
"Yeah, who knew Streisand could make you horny." Puck laughed.  
"I will never see 'Funny Girl' the same EVER AGAIN!" Rachel commented.

"Really?" she giggled when Puck pulled her closer and kissed her. "I think we should watch it more often."  
"Personal opinions ARE subject to change . . ." she stood up, and proceeded to go to his bathroom, and he followed. She planned on giving him the best blow-job ever.

* * *

Rachel came out of the bathroom with a towel around her; she smiled as she twirled her hair.  
Puck came out with a towel around his waist, awe-struck that Rachel fucking BERRY had just taken a shower with him, and did something he only dreamed of her doing.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Berry."  
"Yeah?" she turned around with a devious smile playing on her lips. Rachel trailed her hand from his face, all the way down to his Little Puck, and left it there. She saw Puck's face go from awestruck, to aroused. "Noah?" she got even closer to him (if that was even remotely possible),"Are you alright?" Puck thought that Rachel Berry was fucking hot right now, and he thought he was fucking HIGH. Never in a million YEARS had he ever thought Rachel Berry would be seducing him, with the sexiest voice he'd ever heard.  
Rachel got even CLOSER, and bit her lip. _This is IT!_ _Rachel Berry is getting fucked SO HARD, that she can't walk, or see straight._  
"Fuck Berry, I think you're a nympho."  
"Is that a bad thing?" she pouted.  
"Oh hell no!" Puck ripped off her towel, and set her on his bed.  
"Thank goodness." she smiled.

* * *

David brought Julianne home around 8 o'clock. They stood in front of her door, and he smiled at her, she was blushing.  
"Soo . . ." Julianne said trying to break the silence.  
"So, we should do this again, next Thursday." David placed a soft and sweet kiss on Julianne's lips, "Goodnight, Julianne." Her eyes seemed to sparkle when David saw her,"You look truly beautiful in the moonlight."  
She blushed again,"Goodnight, David." and she went into her house. Julianne could faintly hear the sound of David's mustang in the distance. "Holy shit. My first kiss." she walked over to the living room, 'Funny Girl' was still inside the DVD player, and the movie was stopped. "Hmm . . ." Julianne pressed play.  
Fanny Brice was in Nick Armstein's dimly lit suite, in his arms, as she thought in song_," Ooo the thrills and chills going through me. If I stop him now, can he sue me?" _

_"You are woman." Nick sang.  
"You are man." Fanny replied. _

_"Let's . . ." Nick captured Fanny's lips in his_-Julianne stopped the movie.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me Rachel and Noah DID NOT get horny during 'Funny Girl'." Julianne ran upstairs, iPhone in hand, to record whatever sight was before her.

* * *

"Oh, HELL NO!" Julianne sounded like Emmerson Cod (from Pushing Daisies). Good thing Rachel and Puck didn't wake up.

Julianne took a video, and sent it to Kurt, along with a text message:

_The two of em got horny during u r woman, I am man. I don't know what 2 do!_

Kurt responded immediately:

_I'll never look Funny Girl the same. commin ovr, I need the deets on ur date, cnt wait!_

Julianne rolled her eyes,"Of course." she made her way out of Puck's room, and closed the door soundlessly behind her.

* * *

_open the door jules I refuse 2 ring the doorbell cuz it mite wake the 3birds_, Kurt texted Julianne when he was right outside the Puckerman front door.

Julianne made her way downstairs in her red sweatshirt with a microphone going down one of the sleeves. The sweatshirt said: music's in my soul. She wore her basketball shorts, and her hair was up in a ponytail (as always).

Julianne opened the door enthusiastically, she wrapped her arms around Kurt,"Hey baby!" she smiled as she pulled back.

"Hey hon." Kurt smiled,"First, Adam and Eve. Second, details."

Julianne rolled her eyes,"Whatever."

"Let's go then!" the two of them made their way to Puck's room. Julianne opened the door quietly, and Kurt came in after. "Sweet Meryl Streep." he took pictures of what he was seeing. "Thank you for blankets, God. That was a good invention. Not useless, like, well, like soccer."

"Oh, PLEASE. Don't be such a Diva." Julianne laughed as she took Kurt's hand and led him to her room.

* * *

Julianne came to the end of her story, "And then he just kissed me."

"Your first kiss. Mine was Brittany, which I don't think counts. I don't think it does. Because of the fact that-"

Julianne put her hand on his cheek. She pressed her lips against his. It took a moment for him to realize what she was doing, but he kissed back. They both blushed when Julianne sat back down."There," she smiled,"Your first kiss, now, shut up about Brittany."

He smiled back; his lips still tingling from the kiss, and his mind was a blur, "Gotcha." he sat up straight,"Now, I would like to know HOW Rachel and Puck got horny during 'You Are Woman, I Am Man'. Since I know you had something to do with this, hon."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

They talked until they fell asleep, Kurt's arms wrapped around Julianne's waist.

Mrs. Puckerman turned off the light in Julianne's room,"Oh," she sighed,"Just wait until you find out you love each other." she closed the door behind her, and walked to her own.

* * *

hehe (;

_**a little touch of wicked . . .**_

**theBROADWAYgeek (:3**


	15. Sunrise

**Chapter 15- Sunrise**

Julianne turned around and her lips accidentally touched Kurt's,"Oops!" When

Kurt opened his eyes, Julianne blushed,"Sorry!"

Kurt kissed her,"There, no need for an apology."

They stared at each other.

When Kurt's arms tightened around Julianne's waist, Julianne's arms went around his neck. And before they knew it, they were making out.

After about 4 minutes, Julianne pulled back and laughed,"And that's the way you start the day; you make out with your gay best friend."

Julianne got up, and Kurt laughed, "Totally how to start a day."

Kurt followed Julianne into her closet (he basically had a whole section in there for his clothes.)

* * *

"Hey, Rach?"

"Mmm?"

"Plan on waking up anytime soon?" Puck kissed Rachel.

"Maybe." she kissed Puck.

Puck kissed her,"Seems fair."

Rachel laughed and went to the bathroom,"You coming?"

Puck followed obediently.

* * *

Kurt and Julianne were the first downstairs. Julianne made crepes, and she and Kurt were already helping themselves.

While Kurt and Julianne were doing that, Rachel and Puck (after their shower, and FULLY clothed) were roughly making out against a wall.

Rachel put her hands on Puck's chest, "School."

Puck kissed her,"School."They walked downstairs with Puck's arm around Rachel's waist.

"Eat up, Assholes; almost time for school, and you're going to make us late." Julianne said from the kitchen, loading the last pile of dishes in the washing machine.

"Good morning to you too, douche. What's up your ass?"

"First of all Noah, douche means shower in French. So unless you were speaking to the shower, your first sentence made no sense. Second of all, what's up my ass is not any of your goddam fucking business. So, with all due respect, fuck off!" Julianne stuck her middle finger in the air, and sat on the couch. She turned on her laptop, and was silent.

Kurt took a seat next to Rachel, who was eating across from Puck.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispered.

"She's PMSing." Kurt said, jokingly.

"What is she doing now?" Puck asked.

"She's video-chatting with her dad and shooed me away because she thinks I'll do something rash." Kurt explained.

* * *

"Hey daddy." Julianne smiled. She had her iPhone earphones on, so she could talk and listen.

"Hey honey, how's Lima?" her daddy asked.

"It's awesome. Mom, Noah, and Hannah are cool. I've made lots of friends. In fact, Noah and two of my closest friends are here now. We had an . . . impromptu sleepover; we do that a lot."

"Well, I'd LOVE to meet them!"

"Daddy, I don't really think that's-"

"C'mon Julie!"

"Fine." Julianne sighed. "NOAH, KURT, RACHEL? CAN YOU COME HERE A SEC? Rachel and Kurt, please don't freak."

"WE PROMISE!" Rachel and Kurt said simultaneously.

"So, what's up?" Puck asked.

Julianne unplugged her earphones when Kurt, Puck, and Rachel were behind the couch.

"Guys, this,"she placed her laptop on the coffee table on top of a pile of books,"Is my daddy, Seth Rudetsky."

Her daddy waved from the screen, "Jules, your friends are quiet."

"Holy shit, it's Seth Rudetsky." Kurt said aloud.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Julianne saluted Kurt. "Daddy, that is my gay best friend, Kurt. This is my Broadway bound BFF, Rachel. And this is the thing I call brother, Noah."

"Nice to meet all of you!" Seth smiled.

"NICE TO MEET ALL OF YOU!" someone shouted from behind Julianne's daddy.

"Was that Uncle Sean?" Julianne laughed, and rolled her eyes.

A petite blonde woman now stood beside her daddy."And Auntie Kris! What's up munchkin?"

"MUNCHKIN? IS THAT MY JULIE?" a voice shouted from offscreen.

"Yes, Sean. Get over here and say hi!"

Soon enough, another man was onscreen with her daddy. "JULES! Ohmygosh, I miss you!"

"Miss you too, Uncle Sean. Uncle Sean, Aunt Kris, meet my friends Rachel and Kurt, and my brother Noah."

"Hi!" they chirped.

"I'm Kristin Chenoweth."

"And I'm Sean Hayes, all around better person than Kristin Chenoweth."

"Ohmygosh, Julie, I think I'm going to faint!" Kurt said in hysterics.

"I told you, Kurtie. I told you."

"Stylish Mohawk-dammit, now I want one."

"Yeah, you'd look reaaaally hot, Sean." Kristin said plainly, and rolled her eyes for effect. "Rachel, honey, you haven't said a word. Noah, you either. Julie, what's with them?"

Rachel and Noah sat on either side of Julianne. "I love you two." was all Rachel could manage to say.

"Well, that's progress-thank you, sweetie." Kristin laughed.

"I've seen you in movies. And I watched him in Will & Grace." Puck commented.

"I think I need to sit down." Kurt collapsed on the floor.

"Honey, is he gonna be alright?" Kristin asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Julianne answered.

"Might he be gay, perchance?" Sean interrogated.

"He's as straight as a parabola, Uncle Sean."

"Oh joy! He's MNMM."

"Which means?"

"My new mini me, duh."

"Kris, Sean, we have to go back to rehearsal." Daddy pushed.

"Well, that was a nice brunch." Sean joked.

Kristin laughed,"Goodbye, Sweetie."

"Bye Auntie Kris."

"Lots of love, kid."

"Back to you Uncle Sean."

"Love you, Julie."

"Love you too, Dad."

There was a shot of Kristin, Sean, and Seth waving, and then they were no longer on the screen.

"Julianne Barbra, what is your name in California and New York?" Rachel asked, standing up.

Julie sighed,"Julianne Barbra Monica Rudetsky."

"Monica?" Kurt managed to stand up, while the couch acted as support.

"My fathers love 'Friends', so what!"

"Rachel Karen Green and Monica Geller-Bing? Holy crap, you two are sisters!" Kurt exclaimed, falling to the ground once more."Rachel Barbra Marie Puckerman-Berry and Julianne Barbra Monica Puckerman-Rudetsky, wowzers." he said as soon as he got back on his feet.

"Either get back down or take a seat Kurt; we're not going to the ER today." Julianne rolled her eyes.

Kurt took a seat on the recliner.

"Jules?" Puck looked at her.

"Yes Noah?"

"Can I see your laptop?"

"Yes; but the correct phraseology consists of the word may, not can." Julianne explained as she handed her laptop to Puck.

Puck went to Google Images and typed in: Julianne Rudetsky. Images almost immediately popped up of Julianne, and people (who he assumed were famous). Puck handed the laptop to Rachel.

Kurt swore he saw Rachel's eyes pop out of her head,"HOLY SHIT-BALLS! It's-I-Ugh!" Rachel handed the laptop to Kurt.

"GASP! Jules, are you secretly like, Hannah Montana or something? You have a double life, but, are you like a pop teen sensation with her own TV show? Her best friends are named, oh, I don't know . . . Kurt and Rachel? Her stupid brother's name is Puck. And her dad's name is Seth?"

Julianne rolled her eyes,"No.-Oh yeah, and when you were passed out, Uncle Sean called you his MNMM."

"I'm his new mini me?"

"Do you gays just live and breathe acronyms and toot glitter?" Julianne rolled her eyes, yet again.

"Yes, yes we do. Why didn't you tell us you were more fabulous than you already are?"

"Because of ALL of this." Julianne frowned,"We're going to be late for school."

"Not if I can help it!" Puck raced to the door,"Last one there has to sing happy birthday for no apparent reason when Schue is talking!"

"You're ON, Puckerman!"

"You sound so sure of yourself, Rusetsky."

"Oh hell, YEAH!"

Rachel got into Puck's truck. Julianne got into the driver's seat of Kurt's Escalade, and Kurt sat in the passenger's seat.

* * *

Julianne laughed triumphantly,"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!" she exclaimed as Puck parked next to Kurt's Escalade.

"That's what your diva reminded me of." Kurt said.

"What?" Julianne looked puzzled.

"April." Puck and Rachel laughed.

"Totally." Kurt joined in the laughter.

Julianne rolled her eyes,"Whatever." she walked through the doors of WMHS without a care in the world.

* * *

"Hey mama!" Mercedes said as she joined Julianne in her walk to science class.

"Hola chiquitita, que pasa?" Julianne laughed at Mercedes's awe-struck expression.

"Woah, pro much?"

"That's a Mexican, Philipino, Spanish, Jewish, Christian, awesome person for you!" Julianne laughed again.

At that moment, Santana was on Julianne's left,"Hola chicka bonitas! Que estás haciendo?"

"Nada, y tu?"

"Nada, solo caminando con mi hermana. Voy a clase de ciencias."

"Vamos." Santana linked her arm to Julianne's arm, and Mercedes did the same. It took them 3 minutes to get to Mrs. Camerena's Science Class.

* * *

Glee that day was nothing out of the norm . . . except:

Mr. Schuester came in front of the class, and clapped his hands. _'SHIT!'_ was the word in everybody's mind at that moment; even Rachel's!

"Spit it out, Schuester." Mike sighed.

"Get on with it, Mr. Schue." Kurt sighed.

"Today we're trying out some numbers for-" Rachel and Puck started to sing Happy Birthday, and everyone followed along except for Kurt and Julianne, who just watched, laughing the whole time. When the group finished, Schuester continued,"Well, as I was saying, we're trying out new numbers for sectionals this year!" everyone was smiling, except for Puck, Julianne, and Brittany. Puck looked like he just didn't give a shit, and Julianne and Brittany just looked genuinely confused.

"Um, Mr. Schuester?" Julianne raised her hand,"What is-"

Rachel grabbed Julianne's hand and dragged her to the bathroom, "Sectionals is a yearly competition between the Ohio Show Choirs, if we win, we go to Regionals; as we did last year. And if you win that, which we didn't, we would go to Nationals, which we would've, if it wasn't for that DAMN Jesse St. James . . . and my mother." Rachel sighed, and sat in a chair.

"First of all, that happy birthday, it was epic. And second of all, who is this, Jesse St. James you speak of?" Julianne sat next to Rachel,"He seems to strike a chord with you, doll."Something came out of Rachel's mouth that sure sounded like "that gay ass prick" to Julianne."So, he's an ex-boyfriend who moved to Carmel?" Julianne laughed.

"Oh, you won't be laughing after I tell you this story, Julianne." Rachel's face was all-too-serious,"Get comfortable-let me just give you a background: Jesse St. James, practically the Edward of the cult that is Vocal Adrenaline. And Shelby. My mother. Their coach." Rachel watched Julianne's mouth fall,"And so it begins..."

* * *

"Your brother looked like he was going to explode; but then, Mr. Schue talked some sense into him, and we arranged a little, shall we say,'Stick it to the man', or in Kathy Griffin's all-too-kind words, a 'Suck it!' moment. And we beat THEIR asses into a funk.-Then we saw them at Sectionals, they put on the 'Jesse

St. James Show', Quinn gave birth, Shelby adopted Beth, and now, here we are." Rachel looked again towards Julianne.

"Wow.-And your story wasn't that long; 10 minutes it pretty short for you."

Rachel rolled her eyes,"Let's go, Honey, Potato and Apple Pie will start to worry."

Julianne rolled her eyes,"Oh Butter, you have NO clue."

* * *

Right before the two girls made it into the room, they heard applause, followed by Finn taking a seat. Rachel swore she could hear Julianne and Puck roll their eyes.

Julianne opened the door, and Mr. Schue smiled at them,"Just in time." Schue clapped his hands together.

"Ahw, shit!" Julianne whispered,"How many times did he bang the councilor?"

Rachel giggled.

"Jules, Rachel, Puck, and Artie, please come up."

"Do we get presents?" Julianne asked as she made her way to the piano.

"Uhh-" Mr. Schuester looked confused,"No." Everyone saw Julianne's face fall, and laughed. All four of them (plus Brad and Schue) were up there."I took it upon myself to look up the songs you wanted everyone to sing, and one stood out the most. I don't know if it was the lyrics, the harmony, or the fact that it's sang by that one girl from Barney, and that guy with the mop head that has three other brothers."

Kurt raised his hand,"It's Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas, dude." Julianne rolled her eyes towards Matt and Mike; they did this to Kurt.

"Okay, them-but, I wanted to make this a switch-off duet. Julianne's partner being Artie, and Rachel's partner being Puck. So," Schue handed out sheet music to the four of them,"I'd like you to-"

"Wait," Santana interjected,"they have SHEET MUSIC for CAMP ROCK?"

Brittany smiled,"Frankie Jonas is hot."

"Okay . . . back to what I was saying.- I'd like you guys to try this out."

* * *

"I think we've found a song for Sectionals!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed giddily. He clapped his hands-_oh GREAT! What has he got up his ass NOW!_-and rubbed them together. "Rachel, stay. Quinn, come up." he handed them sheet music,"Taylor Swift's 'That's The Way I Loved You' is what you're singing."

Julianne choked on a laugh she tried to hide,"Oh my gosh."

"Goodness gracious." Tina whispered.

"For the love of Megan Mullally!" Kurt gawked.

"Holy SHIT!" Santana added.

"Ahy que la cancion! Dos chicas locas, lo que significa el doble la locura, una es un diva, y una es un conejito de hormonales." a surprise to the four who were talking (and to the whole school if they could hear her), the person who orated the perfectly said words was none other than Brittany.

"Uhh..." Tina and Kurt seemed confused, while Julianne and Santana seemed utterly amused.

"Britt?" Julianne smiled,"Are you aware that you just called Quinn a bunny?"

"I like bunnies." Brittany looked at Quinn.

"Anyone know this on the guitar?" Schue asked.

Julianne raised her hand,"Yeahp."

"Do you mind playing?"

"Nope." Julianne stood up,"Noah, guitar?"

"Go ahead."

"Gracias." Julianne took her brother's guitar out of its case, and stood next to Finn, who was going to play the drums.

"Whenever you're ready." Schue announced. At that EXACT moment, Kurt took out his phone.

Julianne started to play, and Finn followed soon after.

_**Quinn:**_

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

Rachel smiled when Quinn added theatrics.

_**Rachel:**_

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

_**Quinn: **_

He opens up my door and I get into his car

_**Rachel:**_

And he says, you look beautiful tonight

_**Quinn:**_

And I feel perfectly fine

_**Rachel:**_

But I've been screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

_Kurt and Julianne shared a singular smile; this song described Rachel's predicament to a T! _

_**Quinn:**_

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

_Rachel thought all of this sounded all too familiar, but what did it remind her of?_

_**Rachel:**_

He respects my space and never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

_**Quinn:**_

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

_**Rachel:**_

He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

_**Quinn:**_

But I've been screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

_**Rachel:**_

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

_**Quinn:**_

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'

And my heart's not breakin'

'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

Rachel:

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated

Got away by some mistake

_**Quinn:**_

and now

_**Rachel:**_

I'll be screamin' and fightin'

_**Quinn:**_

And kissin' in the rain

_**Rachel:**_

It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

_**Quinn:**_

I'm so in love that I acted insane

_**Rachel:**_

And that's the way I loved you

_**Quinn:**_

Breakin' down and comin' undone

_**Rachel:**_

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

_**Quinn:**_

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you

_**Rachel:**_

I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

Julianne and Finn high-fived,"Good job, man!"

"Same to you, Kiddo."

Quinn and Rachel just stood there as the gleeks applauded.-Quinn realized this song EXACTLY depicted Rachel's love life as Rachel melted into someone's hazel-rimmed, green eyes.

"Good job!" _leave it to Mr. Schue to ruin a perfectly good moment _"I'd like to try out some more selections before we make our final decisions." Schue scanned the room,"Julianne and Santana?" the duo nodded,"Come here please."

Santana and Julianne made their way to the front of the class,"What's up Mr. Schue?"

"I want you girls to do 'Here We Go Again' by Demi Lovato on Friday."

"Are we seriously just singing out Rachel's love life?" Julianne whispered in Santana's ear.

"So far!" Santana laughed.

"What?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"It's not important, Mr. Schue." Schuester handed them the sheet music.

"Gracias." Santana and Julianne said in unison.

As Santana and Julianne walked away, they laughed,"We're singing the Rachel Berry Love & Emotions Songbook." Santana sighed as she took her seat.

"What's next? 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat, again?" Julianne laughed.

"Rachel and Puck-"

"Oh my gosh. Don't tell me I was-"

"I want you to sing 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat."

"You was." Santana laughed.

"Seriously, Selections From Rachel Berry's Heart!"

Puck picked up his guitar, and started to strum the familiar tune.

* * *

"You guys were AWESOME! Now, I want Mike and Julianne up here." Mr. Schuester smiled.

_Aw shit . . . what is it THIS time?_ Mr. Schuester handed them the sheet music,"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmyGOSH!" Julianne exclaimed,"Kristin Chenoweth and Daniel Rodriguez; seriously, Mr. Schue, you don't know how much I love you right now!"

"That song is like super soprano opera!" Kurt whispered.

"They're called coloring book soaps." Brittany stated.

"I think you mean coloratura sopranos." Tina smiled.

"Yeah, THAT!"

"Um, I love you too?-Well, um, let's get to it!" the melody filled the choir room.

_**Julianne:**_

I pray you'll be our eyes

And watch us where we go

And help us to be wise

In times when we don't know

Let this be our prayer

As we go our way

Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace

To a place where we'll be safe

_**Mike:**_

La luce che tu dai

_**Julianne:**_

I pray we'll find your light

_**Mike:**_

Nel cuore rester

_**Julianne:**_

And hold within our hearts

_**Mike:**_

A ricordarci che

_**Julianne:**_

When stars go out each night

_**Mike:**_

L'eterna stella sei

_**Julianne:**_

Ohhhhhhh

_**Mike:**_

Nella mia preghiera

_**Julianne:**_

Let this be our prayer

_**Mike:**_

Quanta fede c'

_**Julianne:**_

When shadows fill our day

_**Mike:**_

Lead us to a place

Julianne:

Guide us with your grace

_**Both:**_

Give us faith so we'll be safe

Sognamo un mondo senza pi violenza

Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza

Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino

Simbolo di pace e di fraternit

_**Mike:**_

La forza che ci dia

_**Julianne:**_

We ask that life be kind

_**Mike:**_

Il desiderio che

_**Julianne:**_

And watch us from above

_**Mike:**_

Ognuno trovi amor

_**Julianne:**_

We hope each soul will find

_**Mike:**_

Intorno e dentro a se

_**Julianne:**_

Another soul to love

_**Both:**_

Let this be our prayer

_**Julianne:**_

Let this be our prayer

_**Mike:**_

Just like every child

_**Julianne:**_

Just like every child

_**Both:**_

Needs to find a place, guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

E la fede che

Hai acceso in noi

Sento che ci salver

When Julianne and Mike hit their last notes, everyone (most likely absent-mindedly) except for Julianne and Mike had tears running down their faces.

Ms. Pillsbury came into the room with a tear-stained face,"Every time! I always come in when Julianne's singing." she laughed as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Julianne and Mike hugged each other,"I think this meant we rocked it, Changster." Julianne laughed.

"We totally did, Little Berry." he laughed, and they made their way to their seats.

"I now wonder how you two would do as Christine and Phantom in the Phantom of the Opera." Kurt said with a blank expression.

"Damn great." Julianne liked everyone's faces of shock; she especially liked Rachel's expression. Her moth looked big enough to stuff a whole Double-Double from In-N-Out right in there. Right-then-and-there, Julianne and Mike bursted into a giggle-fit. "Her-her-her, her face was PRICELESS!"

"And he, he was like-" Mike mocked Artie's face of awe.

"You guys are dismissed;" Julianne said in her most Schue-like voice, "Rehearsal is over for today."

"What she said." Mr. Schue said lifelessly, still in full-on shock mode.

Mike and Julianne made their way to the door, they screamed,"ASIAN POWER!" and threw their fists up in the air before exiting the choir room.

* * *

Julianne nudged Mike as they made it down the hall,"That was kickass, bro."

"I know!" he laughed,"Hey, are you coming to the game tonight?"

"I guess so; I'm practicing with Santana tonight, she's a cheerleader, Puck is my brother. So, yeah." Julianne laughed. Mike smiled as they headed back towards the choir room.

At that moment, they saw the glee kids filing out of the room like zombies.

Rachel's face of awe was replaced with one of pure joy when she saw Mike and Julianne. "You guys were INCREDIBLE; I'm not joking! You guys can SING OPERA."

"Hanging around Aunt Kris can get the best of you sometimes."

"Hanging around this little Puckerman can have you watching Phantom of the Opera on a perfectly good Sunday."

"Shut up! You looked it; you CRIED at the end, Mr. I-Wasted-My-Saturday-Watching-A-Girlyass-Movie." Julianne had a smirk plastered on her face, and placed her hand on her hip in confidence.

Mike laughed,"Rachel, if you and Puck had a baby." he pointed to Julianne.

Rachel laughed,"I know."

Mike hugged Julianne,"See you at the game!" he said while walking away.

"See you, Mikey!" Julianne laughed, "Hey, Rach; are you going too?"

"My boyfriend is the Quarterback, Julianne." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Cool, then you and Santana can go to my house 40 minutes after; you have to practice with Jackass on 'All I Ask Of You' and me and Santana are going to practice our song."

"It's a plan, then."

At that moment, Julianne spotted Puck,"See you at the game, Berry!"

"She's coming to the game?"

"Um, yeah, Noah; her boyfriend's the Quarterback." Julianne bit back a giggle.

"Oh, yeah; I forgot those two were dating."

"Present tense Noah; ARE dating."

* * *

I haven't updated in a while ! blerg (that is my new word of disappointment), stupid school . stupid math . stupid homework . stupid D in math . stupid me, I got my iPod taken away because of that stupid D (and now I'm DYING).

ENOUGH of this stupidity—DID YOU SEE LAST WEEK'S EPISODE OF GLEE! I WAS TOTALLY HYPERVENTILATING! I MEAN, HELLO! PUCKLEBERRY SUPERFANGIRL RIGHT HERE! I SHOULD STOP TYPING IN CAPS. heh Px

- "Wouldn't Change A Thing" Camp Rock  
- "That's The Way I Loved You" Taylor Swift  
- "Here We Go Again" Demi Lovato  
- "Lucky" Jason & Colbie  
- "The Prayer" Kristin Chenoweth & Daniel Rodriguez

_**a little touch of wicked . . .**_

theBROADWAYgeek (;3

oh, and pinkdrama, I have read 'World Famous Sugar Cookies' before, it's awesome (; and the next best thing to Puckleberry is PEZBERRY (oh, geez, again with the caps).

your guys's reviews are AWESOME ! (if it's not too much) keep reviewing; reviews make me smile ;D


	16. The Game

**Chapter 16 - The Game**

Julianne wore a red shirt, and regular skinny jeans. She tied her hair up, and meticulously painted the number 20 on her right cheek and the number 3 on her other with white paint.

She now sat with the cheerleaders while the footballers were in the locker room;

Santana, Brittany, and her furiously talking about "Puckleberry" love.

In a twinkling of an eye, Coach Sylvester was pointing at Julianne, "You, you're not on my squad."

"No, I'm not."

"You a part of Schuester's brigade of singing losers?"

Julianne stood up,"By brigade of singing losers, you mean club of aspiring performers, then yes."

Coach Sylvester cocked an eyebrow, "I like your cockiness, kid. Tell you what, if you do a backflip and then the splits, I will not tell Figgins to expel you."

Julianne crossed her arms and huffed, "Blackmail for sitting with your Cheerios? I find that inane and just plain stupid." Sue smiled,"But, just to show you that I'm not rambling just to get out of this," Julianne did a backflip, and then the splits. She stood up, dusting off her jeans, and then proceeded to walk away.

"Kid, stop." Julianne made her way back to the Coach,"Not many can do that, let alone with skinny jeans on; you're on the squad."

"Excuse me?" Julianne laughed.

"You're the new Co-Captain; you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester, flexible, spunky, and awesome. Congratulations, kid, you've made the squad."

"Um, thanks."

"You'll be expected to wear-"

"Hold up, I am NOT parading around in a Cheerios outfit all day long. If you want me on the squad, I get to wear what I want to school, AND, I get to wear shorts instead of skirts; because Julianne Puckerman, does not do skirts."

"You got guts, I like that. And, you're the only one besides Brittany that can do a backflip.-I agree to your conditions." Sue shook Julianne's hand, "Welcome to high school royalty, Puckerman."

"Thanks for the intro Coach." Julianne walked over to the Cheerios who had made their way closer to the stands. "I think I'm a Cheerio." Julianne laughed.

"YAY, CEREAL BUDDY!" Brittany clapped, and then hugged her.

"Damn, is there anything you can't do? You can sing, you can act, you can draw, you can play instruments, teachers love you, and now, gymnastics?"

"I can't dance." Julianne answered.

"LIAR!" Brittany smiled,"Me and Mike have been teaching you, and you're REALLY good!"

"I think it's just been confirmed; she's perfect.-Wait, Julie, did she tell you anything else?" Santana asked.

"Um, I remind her of a younger version of herself, and I'm Co-Captain." Julianne answered, recalling the awkward conversation she held a few seconds ago.

"I'M CAPTAIN!" Santana smiled,"This is going to be fun!"

Julianne laughed,"Yeah, fun." she rolled her eyes.

* * *

McKinnley won 27 to 10,"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON!" Santana exclaimed,"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ACTUALLY WON!"

"What? McKinnley's never won a game before?"

"We won one under Tanaka, all thanks to Kurt; and partially Brittany. This is our first game under Bieste."

"Why Brittany?"

"Cuz I told his dad he was on the team and that he was the kicker when he found me, Tina, and him dancing to 'Single Ladies' in Kurt's room." Brittany explained to Julianne.

"Oh, I see.-See you later San, and I'll see you Monday, Britt!" Julianne smiled as she waited outside of the locker room.

She stood by the door waiting for her brother. Someone opened the door, "Hey Julianne."

"Hey David." she smiled as he sat next to her.

"20 and 3, that's Puckerman and Hummel; they're pretty cool."

"Puckerman's my brother and Kurt's my best friend, so yeah."

"What are you doing after this?"

"Santana and I are going to my house to practice some glee stuff."

"You can sing?"

Julianne laughed,"According to everyone else, I guess so."

"I wanna hear you sing."

"Uh, no?"

"C'mon, I'll sing too!"

"Fine." she laughed, and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" he laughed.

"Shut up!" she said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

They now sat on the stage in the auditorium,"What song are you singing?"

"I don't know, maybe James Taylor's 'You've Got a Friend'." David answered.

"Mhm."

"You don't know-"

"Last time someone thought that about me, I made it on the cheerleading squad;

and that was today."

"Seriously?"

"Apparently," Julianne stood up,"I'm Co-Captain."

"Wow; now what song are you singing?"

"'What I Did For Love' from A Chorus Line." she smiled,"Brad?" at that moment

Brad (the pianist) came out, and David looked confused,"He's always around

here."

David sat down in the first row, "Surprise me, Barbra."

Julianne laughed,"I'll try, Doll."

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_The sweetness and the sorrow._

_Wish me luck, the same to you._

_But I can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love._

_Look my eyes are dry._

_The gift was ours to borrow._

_It's as if we always knew,_

_And I won't forget what I did for love,_

_What I did for love._

_Gone,_

_Love is never gone._

_As we travel on,_

_Love's what we'll remember _

_Kiss today goodbye_

_And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love._

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel one_

_Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye._

_Point me t'ward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_hat I did for love._

_What I did for love._

_What I did for love._

Brad clapped and got up,"Pleasure playing for you Cath." he winked.

"Thanks, Brad!" Julianne said as he walked away.

David stood up in awe, and his applause resonated in the auditorium, "Wow."

Julianne bowed,"Thank you, thank you." she laughed, and sat down where she as, David came to join her."Your turn." she smiled.

"Now how am I supposed to follow THAT?" David laughed.

"It's called a duet, Doll." Julie smiled.

"Ahh, 'Close Your Eyes' James Taylor and Carly Simon?"

Julianne made her way to a storage closet backstage, where she knew was a guitar. She came out with it,"Do you play?" she asked.

"This song? Yes." Julianne handed him the guitar, and they sat at the edge of the stage.

_Well the sun is surely sinking down, but the moon is slowly rising._

_So this old world must still be spinning round and I still love you._

_So close your eyes, you can close your eyes, it's all right._

_I don't know no love songs and I can't sing the blues anymore._

_But I can sing this song and you can sing this song when I'm gone._

_It won't be long before another day, we gonna have a good time._

_And no one's gonna take that time away. You can stay as long as you like._

_So close your eyes, you can close your eyes, it's all right._

_I don't know no love songs and I can't sing the blues anymore._

_But I can sing this song and you can sing this song when I'm gone._

According to David, Julianne's eyes sparkled, and he kissed her . . . for three minutes.

Julianne sat back, frazzled,"Uh, you're a good singer." David pulled her back into a kiss . . . for five minutes. The two of them stood up, and made it to the backstage closet,"The guitar goes in there." she said, still in a state of shock. The two of them made their way down the stage steps, with David's arms around Julianne's waist. "You should join glee."

David smiled as they neared the auditorium doors, and kissed her, "We'll see."

Julianne spotted Puck coming out of the locker room,"Hey Dickhead!"

Puck looked back,"Hey Squirt!" Julianne ran to him,"Abramson." when Julianne and Puck neared the doors of McKinnley, Puck uttered a quick,"Later, Dude." and the two exited the school.

* * *

**_a little touch of wicked . . ._**

theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Girls Just Wanna Get Dru-unk, oh, Girls Just Wanna Get Drunk**

Rachel sat at Finn's house after the game listen to him talk about some video game; she learned how to tune out this nonsense long ago.

"So, do you want to Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was the question?" Rachel asked, pulled out of her trance.

"Do you want to come to John's Incredible Pizza Company to celebrate with me and

the guys tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure; what time?"

"At one tomorrow, I'll pick you up."

Rachel realized it was now exactly an hour after the game ended,"Oh, crap, I think I might be going with Julianne, San, and Noah.-Finn do you mind dropping me off at Noah's house?"

"Why are you going to Puck's house?" Finn asked, worried.

"Me, Santana, and Cathy are having a sleepover." she said in frustration.

Finn relaxed,"Okay, let's go." Rachel rolled her eyes and followed him outside.

* * *

Rachel got out of the car, while Finn was watching her in his car, and made her way to the door and rang the doorbell. And lo and behold, Puck answers the door . . . shirtless.

Rachel just laughed,"Seriously, whenever Finn's around, your shirt is off."

"Well, it was off for a different reason last time." Puck whispered, and then winked. Rachel blushed, and Puck hugged her, both of them laughing.

Julianne and Santana came running to the door in red t-shirts and blue short-shorts, both had writing on their face with white paint. On Santana's forehead, it said "Crazy Bitch" and on Julianne's cheek it said "Little Berry."

Rachel laughed,"Little Berry and Crazy Bitch?"

"She did it!" they said in unison.

"Bye Finn!" Julianne screamed.

Finn just waved, and then he was off. All of them rolled their eyes and made it inside.

Once they were inside, Santana attacked her face, and Puck went upstairs. "There." she smiled.

"Berry Sexy; well that seems berry appropriate." Santana laughed at Julianne and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Rach." Santana dragged her upstairs, with Julianne in tow.

* * *

It passed an hour, and all of them were still sitting Puck's room on his bed; Puck close to the headboard, Julianne on a corner, and Rachel and Santana in the middle.

Rachel, Santana, and Puck might've had some drinks . . . Julianne laughed when Santana asked her if she wanted a drink. Santana smiled,"Ey, Jules, you want a drink?"

In reality, it all came out sounding like this,"Wyujuliewahbbajigguh?"

Julianne laughed, and cupped her cheek,"Crazy Bitch."

* * *

Rachel was an adorably giggly drunk, Santana, a very horny drunk (she tried to kiss Julianne), and Puck was able to hold his liquor . . . at the moment.

Rachel giggled when Santana's hand traveled higher up her leg,"You still a virgin?" Santana asked. Rachel bit her lip and looked towards Puck, and shook her head.

Julianne laughed when Santana's hand traveled even higher,"Santana Giselle Constance Marie Lopez, stop trying to get into Rachel's pants!"

Santana looked devious, and removed her hand from Rachel's thigh,"If I get a kiss; and you better make it the best kiss of your damn life."

Julianne squinted, and seemed to study Santana,"You seem really drunk."

"Aaaaand?" Santana slipped her hand under Rachel's skirt, causing Rachel to giggle.

Julianne rolled her eyes,"Fine."

Santana came towards her with a devilish grin, and Julianne just smirked.

When lips met lips, an explosion seemed to happen, Santana moaned, and Julianne smiled against her lips. Somehow, Santana's tongue got involved . . . as the passionate kiss came to an end, Santana stared at Julianne awestruck, while Julianne just fixed her hair (because Santana was fisting it).

"Wow."

Julianne looked up,"Hmm?"

"I promise; and I never thought anyone could kiss better than Berry."

"You're more than welcome, Santana." Julianne laughed.

"And you say you're turning 16 . . . October 25th, is it?"

Julianne cocked her head,"No thank you." she laughed.

Suddenly, they heard a thump, followed by a moan; it was Puck and Rachel, making out against the wall.

Julianne laughed, and made it to the door,"You coming San?"

"No, I think-" Julianne grabbed Santana's hand.

"I think you are."

* * *

Santana and Julianne were practicing 'Here We Go Again' on Julianne's bed; they heard a screech.

They broke out into laughter,"Well, I see Rachel's a very vocal lover!" Santana laughed.

"You have nooooo idea!-The first time Rachel, um you know, to Noah, me and Kurt started to sing karaoke to drown Rachel and Noah out!"

Then, it all clicked . . . _holy shite_; that's why she saw Kurt running out of a class to the bathroom a couple of days ago, that's why Kurt was looking at Julianne during the game, that's why . . . _Kurt loves Julianne!_ _Man, I realize so many things when I'm hammered_,"Speaking of Kurt, is he still gay?"

"Yeah," Julianne said,"OH NO!" she gasped,"You're not trying to get with HIM too!"

"EW, NO!-Just asking, Jules. He might be good for a girlfriend of mine."

"Do I know her?

"Probabl-"

-"NOAH; OH GOSH!"

"RACHEL!"

Julianne blinked her eyes rapidly,"Oh, ew, mental pictures!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Santana smiled widely,"Oooh, mental pictures!"

"Ew, pervert!-And it's kinda disturbing that you look so happy I could pull the sun out of your ass."

Santana rolled her eyes,"Yeah, it's gonna be fun having you on the squad."

* * *

Santana and Julianne stayed up until three watching reruns of 'The Nanny' and 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air'.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now Babs." Santana laid down,"Oh, and Julianne?"

"Yeah, San?"

"You're coming with us to the John's Incredible Pizza Company party for the team."

"San-"

"Shut up and sleep."

Julianne rolled her eyes,"Goodnight Crazy Bitch."

"Nightey-Nights Little Berry." Santana kissed her cheek, and in a matter of minutes, both girls were fast asleep.

* * *

Haha, I'm watching 'The Office' reruns Px I love The Office, do you ?

_**a little touch of wicked . . .**_

theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	18. Spring Awakeners

**12G+ABAJ Ch. 18- Spring Awakeners**

Blueberry pancakes were served in the morning . . . as Julianne and Rachel came to the dining room with two fresh batches of pancakes, Hannah came downstairs,"Hey Julie!"

"Morning Han!" Julianne smiled, then she noticed Hannah looked upset, "What's up, Buttercup?" they started to walk towards the table where Puck and Santana sat across from each other.

"I had a dream that Rachel and Noah were screaming, but I don't know what about." Hannah explained.

Rachel gave Puck a look of horror, and Santana and Julianne tried to hold back their laughter,"What exactly did you hear them screaming?"

Hannah tilted her head and thought, "It reminded me of that one song that you played in your room; the one that went 'Where I go, when I go there...' that one."

Julianne and Rachel blinked their eyes rapidly; Santana and Puck shared a look of confusion. At that moment, Julianne bursted out in laughter,"I had the exact same dream last night, Han."

Hannah's face lit up,"YOU DID!-What were Noah and Rachel doing; I never got to find out."

"They were talking to each other on the phone; Noah was in a bedroom-" Rachel gawked at her,"-Hold your rainbow-colored unicorns, Berry.-Rachel was at a spa, sweetie."

Hannah smiled and hugged Julianne's legs,"Thanks for telling me; I thought they were locked in a room or something-cuz when Noah's locked in a room the girl he's in there with usually screams like that, but, in my dream, Rachel choco-noted."

"It's Cheno-noted, sweetie."

"Right, Cheno-noted.-Imunna go get ready." Hannah saluted them, and then skipped up the stairs, she stopped half way,"OH-GMORNIN CHELLY, AND MORNIN SANNY & NOAH!"

"GOOD MORNING HANNAH!" Rachel, Santana, and Noah chimed.

Now the four teens were seated at the table,"You let Hannah listen to 'Spring Awakening'!" Rachel asked.

"HECK NO!-I was listening to it, and I didn't know she was there until the end of the song; I was writing emails, give me a break!"

"Spring Awakening?" Santana raised an eyebrow up in question.

Julianne rolled her eyes, and handed her her iPod. Santana put the buds in her ear, and Julianne pressed play. From the beginning, Santana's face was alright . . . it was the chorus that made her drop her jaw-and then start laughing. She paused the song and gave Julianne the earphones and the iPod,"Oh, ohmy-ohmy-ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh."

Julianne laughed,"AAAAND, SCENE!"

"Wha-"

"You're going to listen to that CD after we get home from John's today, trust me, Noah."

"But-"

Julianne laughed, and her and Rachel exchanged a look,"BLAH BLAH BLAHBLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, BLAHBLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH; BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAH!" they sang loudly, Puck and Santana were again confused.

"You'll get it after I give you" she pointed to Santana,"a CD, and you" she pointed to Puck,"are going to have it on your iPod."

* * *

Santana, Julianne, Rachel and Puck were all at the mall (John's Incredible Pizza Company was inside the mall).

[Santana Wore:

A black v-neck, skinny jeans & boots.

Julianne Wore:

A white shirt that said "D-List" in red lettering that looked like splattered

paint, skinny jeans, and black hi-tops.

Rachel Wore:

A black spaghetti-strap with a yellow cardigan, skinny jeans, and silver flats.

Puck Wore:

A grey t-shirt, jeans, and black converse.]

* * *

They found the team at a table in the Fusion room; Julianne took a seat next to Kurt (who was talking to Finn). "Hey, baby!" and kissed his cheek,"What's up Finn?"

Finn hugged her,"Not too much, Cath."

Rachel kissed Finn's forehead,"C'mon Julie, let's eat!" Rachel grabbed Julianne's arm, and Puck, Santana, Rachel, and Julianne went to go and get their food.

Once Santana was out of the room, she grabbed Julianne's hand, and the two ran to get plates.

"Hey, Julie." David smiled sweetly.

"Hey, David." she smiled back.

David pulled Julianne close and started to kiss her.

"GROSS-HEY, people are eating!" Santana screamed.

David and Julianne separated and Julianne was revealed to be the most brilliant shade of pink.

Rachel giggled and looked at Puck, "I've never seen her like this before."

"I know. It's like the Twilight Zone."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, and Puck made his way to the pizza.

"So, how's life?" Julianne asked David as she grabbed a pizza slice from a platter.

David smiled,"Life's good; and you?"

Julianne sighed and turned to him,"Well, life is like a box of chocolates."

"You never know what you're gonna get." David finished.

* * *

"So, how are you and Cathy doing?" Finn asked.

"Oh, we broke up; Julie's with David. I'm gay again-and so on." Kurt answered in a daze.

"Oh, you guys were cute together."

"I could say the same with you and Quinn." Kurt said, still hazy.

Finn's face was dopey, and he turned turnip red; he picked up his slice of pizza, and took a bite.

* * *

The whole group was now well-fed, and chatting it up in the Fusion Room.-Just then,"Speechless" by Lady Gaga started playing.

Julianne closed her eyes and started to sway,"I can't believe what you said to me, last night we were alone; you put your hands up. Baby you gave up, you gave up. I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes, in your tight jeans, with your long hair, and your cigarette stained lies. Could we fix you, if we broke? And is your punch line just a joke?"

Rachel started singing (the harmony), "I'll never talk again, oh boy, you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless. And I'll never love again, oh friend, you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless."

(Julianne) "I can't believe how you slurred at me with your half wired broken jaw; You popped my heart seams, on my bubble dreams, bubble dreams."

(Rachel) "I can't believe how you looked at me with your Johnnie Walker eyes; he's gonna get you, and after he's through, there's gonna be no love left to rye."

(Julianne) "And I know that it's complicated-but I'm a loser in love, so baby, raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends."

(Both) "I'll never talk again, oh boy, you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless. And I'll never love again, oh friend, you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless.

How? How? How?

How? How? How?"

(Rachel) "And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to, would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you? And after all the boys and the girls that we've been through, would you give it all up? Could you give it all up, if

I promise boy to you?"

(Julianne) "That I'll never talk again. And I'll never love again. I'll never write a song, won't even sing along-I'll never love again, so speechless. You left me speechless, so speechless."

(Both) "Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless? You've left me speechless, so speechless. Some men may follow me, but you choose any girl but me."

(Julianne) "Why you so speechless? Oh, oh."

Julianne opened her eyes to the whole football team, Tina, and the Cheerios applauding her and Rachel. She just smiled.

Kurt hugged her around her waist; Julianne turned and kissed him on his nose,"And you just kissed a gay." Kurt and Julianne laughed. He took his arms from around her waist, and intertwined his right hand with her had a smiling Rachel, Finn, Santana, Britt, Tina, Artie, Puck, and Mike (Matt was out of town) in front of her, a smiling Kurt to her left, and a smiling David to her right.

David kissed her on her cheek, and pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you." he whispered.

Julianne smiled,"Ditto." she whispered.

"AWWWW!" Britt, Santana, Rachel and Mike _what the fuck? _chorused.

Julianne rolled her eyes,"Seriously Changster? I could've lived without that."

Mike took Tina's hand,"Our little Asian's growing up." Mike wiped an imaginary tear from his face.

"Oh geez." Julianne laughed.

* * *

After everyone got wasted on video games, rides, prizes and (mostly the girls) the Asian photo booth, they were all back at the Fusion Room.

"Where are we g-" Finn was cut off.

"BARNES & NOBLE!" Julianne shouted,"Oops, sorry Finn."

"It's all good."

"Well, let's go, I guess." Tina stated.

"Ey, yo, were gonna jet." David stood up and announced.

"Cool, man; see you later." scattered variations of farewells were heard amongst the team and Cheerios.

The Gleeks that were there (and David) left John's Incredible, and walked to Barnes & Noble.

* * *

Some of the gang were wandering around, Rachel was planted in the Songbook/Broadway Section, Julianne was lost in the DVD/CD section, and Brittany was just plain lost.

Rachel picked up a Celine Dion songbook, and started skimming it. She started to hum to a song, but, then stopped, only to hear someone Cheno-Noting. Rachel assumed that "someone" was Julianne.

She walked towards the DVD/CD section, and found Julianne staring at something in stunned silence,"Seriously; Cheno-Noting in a bookstore?"

"Oops," Julianne turned to face Rachel and scratched her head",you heard that?"

"Pluto could've easily heard that."

"But-" Julianne started pointing to a collection of DVDs.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rachel stood awestruck.

"Yeahp, the full 8 seasons of Will & Grace."

"Wow."

"I'm getting it-Excuse me, sir?"

A man who worked there (who looked barely 21) turned around,"Yes, miss?"

"Would you mind carrying seasons 1 through 4 to the counter?"

"Um, sure." he took seasons one through four, while Julianne walked steps behind with seasons five through eight in her arms. "Kelly'll ring that up for you." the man smiled.

"Thank you." Julianne smiled,"And for the most chivalrous nature you've shown towards me, I'm going to call you Jeff."

"And I'm calling you Phoebe-catch you later Phoebs!"

"Later Jeff!"

"That'll be $128.36." Kelly said from behind the counter.

Julianne took out the exact amount in cold hard cash in no time,"Oh my gosh, Julianne." Rachel was in awe.

"Doll, don't gawk, you look like you've just seen an assassin." Julianne took the bag with seasons 1-4 in it. In a few seconds, everyone was around them.

"Hey, does anyone mind carrying the other DVDs on the counter that I bought?"

Puck picked it up,"I guess we have our work cut out for us tonight."

"Yes we do, child. Learn much you must. Watch all of these we must." Julianne laughed. Kurt looked at her questioningly,"Will & Grace. And I'm afraid that's a no tonight, hon. You are not mistaken, tonight's episode of that is the one with that lady who you like and he dated."

"You got THAT MUCH just from a five second look at his face?" Finn asked.

"I also know that he's craving watermelon." Julianne smiled.

"Hey, the little Puckerman knows me!" Kurt smiled.

"DO ME NEXT!" Brittany looked eager.

Julianne looked at her,"You were up watching 'The Nanny' but, you woke up on the floor and you don't know how you got there. You had French Toast for breakfast."

"Yup." Brittany smiled brightly.

"Uh, thank you." Julianne said with an Elvis Presley-esque voice. "Well-"

"-I take it we're leaving." Puck interrupted.

"Well, yes.-And shut up and let me finish." Julianne flipped him the bird,"Wes gots to go, peoples."

Rachel laughed,"Sibling love, indeed."

Kurt sighed dramatically,"Goodbye, love. Godspeed."

Julianne laughed,"A bit dramatic."

"Yes, but that's how I do."

"Bye my loves-NOAH, LET'S ROLL!" Julianne and Puck started to walk away when David wrapped his arms behind her, boyfriend style, and Julianne turned around.

He kissed her,"I love you."

Julianne laughed,"And don't you forget it!"

Puck stood at the door, opening it,"LET'S GO, SQUIRT!"

"I'M COMING, LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A MAN!" Julianne smiled,"Peace out, home dog." and skipped to her brother,"Sup MoFo?"

"Julie and Davey sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

"Wow, you can spell." Julianne looked at him, clearly bored. "C'mon, let's go.-I'll race ya to the car!"

"You're on!"

"5-4-THE FUCK, NOAH? GET THE FUCK BACK-UGH!" Julianne ran after him.

* * *

Of course, Julianne won.

"Holy shit you can run." Puck said, panting.

Julianne rolled her eyes,"You sound like a dog, Noah." Julianne hopped into his truck, and he followed suit. "We've got to finish seasons 1 through 4 TONIGHT!"Julianne said determined

"It's only 2 o'clock."

Julianne smiled devilishly,"That gives us enough time."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." Julianne laughed,"We've got our work cut out for us, Puckerman."

* * *

state testing week !  
the best thing about state testing week? minimum days (;  
the worst thing sbout state testing week? the tests, of course .

- "Speechless" Lady Gaga

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	19. Chapter 19

**12G+ABAJ Ch. 19 - Karen Walker is the SHIT**

Julianne and Puck sat laughing at the TV screen.  
"Milk?" Puck said.  
"Yes, the most exotic substance in the world." Julianne said with a composed face,"That's Aunt Megan for us."  
"You're kidding me, right?-Jack and Karen are your aunt and uncle?"  
"Megan is blood-family, and Sean in the really-close-family-friend-who-I've-deemed-family."  
"How 'bout Will and Grace?"  
"Aunt Deb and Uncle Eric fall under the second category."  
"Damn-after we're finished with all of these seasons, we're going on the Internet, and you're pointing out all of your family...I'm not kidding." Puck said seriously.  
"Alright." Julianne pressed play.

* * *

It was nearly 10 o'clock, Julianne and Puck stretched,"Wow, we went through all of the seasons." Puck said, surprised.  
"Doily" Julianne said in agreement.  
"Okay, take the DVD out, and we'll bring the seasons up to your room, and then, Internet."  
Julianne rolled her eyes; she took the DVD out of the PS3, put it back in its case, turned off the PS3, turned off the TV, and picked up seasons 1-4. "5-8, grab 'em."  
"Alright, squirt." the two Puckerman's made their way upstairs; Julianne let the 'squirt' slide . . . this time.

* * *

They laid on Julianne's bed, with Puck's laptop in front of them; Julianne was typing up two lists: Family Category 1 and Family Category 2.

* * *

_**Family Category 1**_

Seth Rudetsky (Dad)  
Annabelle Puckerman (Mom)  
Noah Puckerman (You, Asshole)  
Hannah Puckerman (sister)  
Megan Mullally & Nick Offerman  
Catherine Zeta-Jones  
Anne Hathaway (Cousin)  
Julie Andrews (Grandma)  
Patti LuPone  
Demi Lovato (Cousin)  
Laura Bell Bundy (Cousin)  
Katy Perry (Cousin)  
Celine Dion (Cousin)  
Christine Baranski  
Janine LaManna (Cousin)  
Christina Applegate (Cousin)  
Shoshana Bean  
Jennette McCurdy (Cousin)  
Hayley Williams (Cousin)

* * *

_**Family Category 2**_

Sean Hayes  
Bette Midler  
Kristin Chenoweth  
Idina Menzel  
Taye Diggs  
Eric McCormack  
Deborah Messing  
Mandy Patinkin  
Norbert Leo Butz  
Michelle Federer  
Katie Finneran  
Antonio Bandera-"Wait, WHAT?" Puck interrupted.  
"What is it Noah?" Julianne said, clearly annoyed-s  
"Antonio Banderas? He is your figuratively speaking uncle?"  
"Yes you dingus."  
Meryl Str-"Hold the fuck up!"  
"Noah, will you PLEEEAASE stop interrupting!"-eep  
George Lopez  
Kathy Griffin  
Tina Fey  
Amy Poehler  
Kristen Wiig  
Jack Black  
Adam Sandler

"I can go on for hours with this shit, but I'm stopping here-There. Now you may interrupt." Julianne sat, sighing.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Liar.-And you BETTER not tell anyone."

"You suck, but, whatever, I won't tell."

"Thank you, now I'm kicking your ass out-g'bye." Julianne waved at her brother.

"Night kid."

"Goodnight Noah."

Puck turned off Julianne's light, and closed the door behind him.

After putting her laptop on her nightstand, Julianne pulled her blankets over her head. She sighed and started to sing. ". . . I have been changed . . . for good." she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

"For Good" - Wicked (my FAVORITE song)

**_a little touch of wicked . . .  
_**theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	20. Chapter 20

hello everyone (; welcome to the chapter of pointless singing, realizations, Rachel Berry & compliments .

* * *

**Chapter 20- Let's Back It Up **

It was weeks later, and they were well into September now.

Here's a quick skim from the night of 'Will & Grace' to where we are in the story at this point:

- Puck never told anyone about Julie's relatives

- Rachel and Finn are still going strong (as much as it pains me to say so)

- Julie and David are still together

- Kurt has met Blaine

- Emma is married to Carl

-oh, wait, let's not start here, let's go back to the performances, yeah? Okay, yeah.

_[Flashback]_

It was now the Friday they were supposed to perform; everyone sat giddily (and impatiently) in their costumes. A camera was set up at the back of the auditorium to film the whole ordeal. Schue changed some of the orders of performances, and put Julianne and Santana's secret performance in the line-up:

1) Brittany- 'So Close' Jennette McCurdy

2) Kurt- 'Half As Big As Life' Promises, Promises

3) Puck & Rachel- 'All I Ask Of You' Phantom

4) Finn & Quinn- 'When I First Saw You' Dreamgirls

5) Mercedes- 'Irreplaceable' Beyonce

6) Finn- 'Bad Day' Daniel Powter

7) Artie- 'Belle of the Boulevard' Dashboard Confessional

8) Tina- 'It's Alright, It's OK' Ashley Tisdale

9) Broadway 2- 'Dancing Through Life' Wicked

10) Artie & Tina- 'As Long As You're Mine' Wicked

11) Santana- 'Unwritten' Natasha Beddingfield

12) Matt- 'Miss Independent' Ne-yo

13) Mike- 'Just The Way You Are' Bruno Mars

14) Julianne & Santana- 'Here We Go Again' by Demi Lovato

15) Quinn- 'Catch Me' Demi Lovato

16) Rachel- My Man' Barbra Streisand

17) Broadway 1- 'So Much Better' Legally Blonde: The Musical

18) Kurt & Julianne- 'Come What May' Moulin Rouge

19) Julianne & Puck- 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' Camp Rock 2

20) Puck- 'The Look' Ryan Tedder

21) Julianne- 'You Took Advantage of Me' Megan Mullally

* * *

Of course Brittany (as Elle Woods) and Kurt (Chuck Baxter) rocked it. And now, Rachel and Puck were dressed as Christine and Raoul.

"Now, it's Puck and Rachel's turn."

Mrs. Pillsbury walked in, "My. Noah, don't you look handsome."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mrs. P." Puck nodded.

"And Rachel, you look beautiful."

"As do you, Mrs. Pillsbury." Rachel smiled brightly.

Puck took Rachel's hand in his (which did not go unnoticed by Emma),"Well Mrs. P, as much as we'd like to stay here and complement each other, we've got a number to do."

The two walked towards the stage, "Wish us luck!" Rachel called.

"GOOD LUCK!" Emma called back.

Rachel was turned around on the stage and Puck as opposite her, facing the crowd.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Kurt and Julianne screamed simultaneously from the crowd.

Puck started to sing, and Rachel turned around, as practiced.

**RAOUL**

No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

my words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you...

**CHRISTINE**

Say you love me every waking moment,

turn my head with talk of summertime...

Say you need me with you now and always...

Promise me that all you say is true

that's all I ask of you

**RAOUL**

Let me be your shelter

let me be your light

You're safe, No one will find you

your fears are far behind you...

**CHRISTINE**

All I want is freedom,

a world with no more night

and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...

**RAOUL**

Then say you'll share with me

one love, one lifetime

let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you...

anywhere you go, let me go too

Christine, that's all I ask of you...

**CHRISTINE**

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...

say the word and I will follow you...

**BOTH:**

Share each day with me,

each night, each morning...

**CHRISTINE**

Say you love me...

**RAOUL**

You know I do...

**BOTH**

Love me - that's all I ask of you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Love me - that's all I ask of you...

Rachel and Puck ended up center stage, hand-in-hand. One wiped a tear from their face (Rachel, of course). Puck hugged Rachel, and really took time to observe everybody's face in the crowd; everybody was crying, but, none more than his sister and her partner in crime. Puck squeezed Rachel's hand, and Rachel stepped out of his embrace (though never letting go of his hand), they took their bows.

* * *

**Puck:**

THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS

THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON

BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW!

THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW,

BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN?

STOP STUDYING STRIFE

AND LEARN TO LIVE

THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...

**Mike:**

DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE

SKIMMING THE SURFACE

GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH

LIFE IS PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS

THOSE WHO DON'T TRY, NEVER LOOK FOOLISH

**Artie:**

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

NO NEED TO TOUGH IT

WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO

NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS

IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH

**Matt:**

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

SWAYING AND SWEEPING

AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL

LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS

WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS

THOSE WHO DON'T TRY

NEVER LOOK FOOLISH

**Kurt:**

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

MINDLESS AND CARELESS

MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE

WHOES ARE FLEETING

BLOWS ARE GLANCING

WHEN YOU'RE DANCING

THROUGH LIFE!

So! What's the most swankified place in town?

**Julianne:** That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!

**Kurt:** Sounds perfect!

LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM

WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT

WE CAN DANCE 'TIL IT'S LIGHT

FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL

GIVE HER A WHIRL!

**Puck:**

RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM

COME ON FOLLOW ME!

YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE

**All:**

DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST (LIFE!)

**Puck:**

IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO!

**All:**

NOTHIN' MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS

IT'S JUST LIFE!

**Puck:**

SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH...

**Kurt:** Miss Galinda? I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting right there, right by your side, waiting, all night.

**Julianne: **Oh, how very kind, Biq.

**Kurt:** ... Boq...

**Julianne:** But, do you know what would be even kinder?

SEE THAT TRAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL?

THE ONE IN THE CHAIR?

IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR

WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE

AND NOT SHE, GEE

I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO

IF THAT SOMEONE WERE

TO GO INVITE HER!

**Kurt:** Well, maybe I could invite her!

**Julianne:**

OH, BIQ, REALLY?

YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?

**Matt:** I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda. (Walks Over To Nessarose.)

Excuse me, Miss Nessarose? There's something I'd like to ask you...

**Artie: **(To Galinda.) You're good.

**Julianne: **I don't know what you mean. But I do happen to be free tonight, so...

**Artie:** So, I'll be picking you up around eight?

**Julianne:** After all...

NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER,

**Both:**

IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACHOTHER!

**Julianne: **You're perfect!

**Santana: **You're perfect!

**Both:**

SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER

BORN TO BE FOREVER

DANCING THROUGH LIFE!

(The Scene Fades To Elphaba and Nessarose.)

**Rachel:** It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him and some cultish social gathering!

**Tina:** Even me! I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him...

**Rachel:** Galinda?

**Tina:** Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Galinda!

FINALLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT,

I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT

WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY GALINDA FOUND FOR ME

AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE

SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER TO REPAY HER

ELPHABA SEE...

WE DESERVE EACHOTHER AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE

WE DESERVE EACHOTHER, ME AND BOQ

Please, Elphaba, try to understand.

**Rachel:** I DO...

(The Scene Changes To Galinda, Shen Shen, & Pfanee. Elphaba Remains On The Other

Side Of The Stage.)

**Julianne:** Now I must accessorize myself for Fiyero.

(Shen Shen Pulls The Witch's Hat Out Of One Of Galinda's Hat Boxes.)

**Quinn:** Galinda, what in Oz's name!

**Julianne:** Now, just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much.

**Quinn:** Yes you do!

**Brittany:** Give it to her! Just do it!

(They All Stare At Elphaba. Galinda Walks Forward, Meeting Elphaba Half Way.)

**Rachel:** Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were talking about you just now...

**Julianne:** And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! (Gives Her The Hat.)

IT'S REALLY... UH... SHARP!

DON'T YOU THINK?

Y'KNOW BLACK, IS THIS YEAR'S PINK!

YOU DESERVE EACHOTHER,

THIS HAT AND YOU,

YOU'RE BOTH SO... SMART!

YOU DESERVE EACHOTHER, SO HERE!

OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART!

(Galinda Runs Off. Elphaba Laughs At The Sight Of The Hat. She Exits.. The Students Enter And Dance. Santana and Julianne dance, and then Santana dips Julianne for a kiss. When This Is Done, Boq And Nessarose Appear, Awkwardly Holding Hands.)

**Tina:** What's in the punch?

**Artie:** Lemons, and melons, and pears!

**Tina:** Oh my!

**Artie:**

LISTEN NESSA...

**Brittany:** Yes?

**Artie:**

UH, NESSA...

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS A

REASON WHY, WELL, WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT...

NOW, I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR.

Brittany: Oh, Boq, I know why.

**Matt:** You do?

**Brittany:**

IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR, AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME...

WELL, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?

**Matt:** No... it's because... uh... because...

BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!

**Quinn:** Oh, Boq!

I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL!

AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE?

WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE BOQ?

Finn: You know what? LET'S DANCE!

**Quinn:** What?

**Finn:**

LET'S DANCE!

(They Dance, As Well As The Others Around Them. Finally, Mme. Morrible Runs Up To Galinda.)

**Santana:** Oh, Miss Upland?

**Julianne:** Madame Morrible... What are you doing here?

**Santana:** I have something for you. (She Hands Her A Small Wand.)

**Julianne:** Gasps. Madame... a training wand... How can I ever express my graditution?

**Santana: **Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommate's idea, not mine.

**Julianne:** What? Elphaba?

**Mercedes:** Miss Elphaba requested that I include you in sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar.

**Julianne:** But... why?

**Mercedes:** I have no idea. My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will.

(She Leaves. Fiyero Comes Up To Galinda.)

**Finn: **What is it?

**Julianne: **I got what I wanted...

**Finn:** Then what's the matter?

**Julianne:** Nothing...

**Finn:** Good. Let's dance...

(They Begin To Dance As Elphaba Walks In. They Stop As All The Students Gasp And Make Comments About The Way She Is Dressed. People Then Start Laughing.)

**Finn:** Who in Oz is this?

**Julianne:** My roommate... please, don't ... stare!

**Puck: **How can you help it?

(Elphaba Takes Off The Hat, Noticing The Comments. She Waits, Then Puts It Back On And Begins To Dance. She Is Alone. There Is No Music.)

**Puck:** Well I'll say this, she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks.

**Julianne: **Of course does, she just pretends not to... I feel awful...

**Puck: **Why? It's not like it's your fault.

**Julianne:** Excuse me... She Walks Over To Elphaba and Clears Her Throat.) May I cut in?

(Galinda Begins Dancing Just As Horribly. The Students Now Accept It, And Begin

To Dance Again As The Music Starts.)

**All:**

DANCING THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST

IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO

AND THE STRANGE THING, YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING

WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH

* * *

**Julianne:**

I throw all of your stuff away

Then I clear you out of my head

I tear you out of my heart

And ignore all your messages

**Santana:**

I tell everyone we are through

'Cause I'm so much better without you

But it's just another pretty lie

'Cause I break down

Every time you come around

Oh oh!

**Both:**

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go go again

**Santana:**

You never know what you want

And you never say what you mean

But I start to go insane

Every time that you look at me

**Julianne:**

You only hear half of what I say

And you're always showing up too late

And I know that I should say goodbye

But it's no use

Can't be with or without you!

Oh oh

**Both:**

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain

**Julianne:**

And again

**Santana:**

(And again)

**Julianne:**

And again

**Santana:**

(And again)

**Julianne:**

And again!

I threw all of your stuff away

**Santana:**

And I cleared you out of my head

**Julianne:**

And I tore you out of my heart

**Both:**

Oh oh, oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go

**Santana:**

Here we go again

**Julianne:**

Here we go again!

**Both:**

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Again

And again

And again

And again

...

* * *

**Rachel:**

Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know

All my life is just despair, but I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright, all right...

What's the difference if I say I'll go away

When I know I'll come back on my knee someday

For whatever my man is, I am his forever more...

Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know

All my life is just despair, but I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright, all right...

What's the difference if I say I'll go away

When I know I'll come back on my knee someday

For whatever my man is, I am his forever more...

* * *

**Brittany:**

All of this time I've planned,

I'd be patient, and,

You would love me again.

**Quinn:**

You'd come to respect my mind,

and at last you'd find,

You could love me again.

**Julianne:**

And I have turned my whole world upside down,

trying not to let you go...

Watching you walk away

is like a fatal blow.

WHOA!

**Tina:**

Is that my name up on that list?

Does someone know that I exist?

Is this a mistake?

Am I even awake?

Pinch me now to make sure...

OW!

**Mercedes:**

Is my name in black and white?

Maybe I'm doing something right

WOW! I feel so much better than before.

WARNER!

**Santana:**

Sorry I've been a pest

But I guess my best

Was not working with you

But looks like I've found a cure

And I so look forward to working with you

**Mike:**

What? Working with who?

**Rachel:**

Hey remember when we spent spring break

In the hot tub every night

We said nothing else

Could ever feel so right

Well this might!

**Santana:**

Seeing my name up on that list

That beats the first time that we kissed.

You thought I was dumb, but I think that somebody's judgment was poor.

**Julianne:**

Seeing my name in black and white

It's like making love with you all night

NO WAIT!

It feels so much better

hello much better

its oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

much better

'cause I am so much better than before

**Brittany:**

Maybe she's what you prefer

But hey last year I was her

Maybe you will change your mind

But you might look up to find

**Quinn:**

I've gone on to better things

Better jobs or bigger rings

**Mercedes:**

I don't have the time to cry

I'm too busy loving my name up on that list

kind of a cool ironic twist

**Rachel:**

who else can I tell?

Oh Wait where's my cell?

Mom will fall on the floor

HEY MOM!

**Quinn**

Look at my name in black and white

your daughter's doing something right

I feel so much better

**Julianne:**

I'll be there on Monday nine o'clock

and we will see who walks the walk

NO NO I CAN'T WAIT!

I will be there at eight

When they unlock the door

**Santana:**

OH OH

I'll even dress in black and white

See I have not begun to fight

And you'll go OH much better and

OH much better

and soon all y'all know much better

**Julianne:**

I am so much better

I am so much better

I am so much better

than before!-YEAH!

* * *

**Kurt:**

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart can you hear it sings

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

**Both:**

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

**Kurt:**

But I love you

**Julianne:**

I love you

**Kurt:**

Until the end

**Julianne:**

Until the end of time

**Both:**

Come what may come what may

I will love you

Oh come what may come what may

I will love you oh I will love you

Until my dying day

The two wrapped their arms around each other,"I love you, Julianne."

"I love you too, babe." Julianne smiled as she kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I know you guys will do a good job."

"Thank you, doll."

Kurt made his way down the stairs and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket:

_u totally just turnd strate 4 jules_

Kurt stared evilly at Rachel, which proved her point even further: he was in love with Julianne.

_damn Rachel and her crazy._

* * *

**[Julianne (Puck):]**

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants is to chill out

(She's serious)

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

(She's always in a rush and interrupted)

Like he doesn't even care

(Like she doesn't even care)

**Both:**

You, me

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

**[Julianne (Puck):]**

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

**Both:**

You're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

**Puck:**

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feeling's never change

**[Julianne (Puck):]**

Why does he try to read my mind?

(I try to read her mind)

It's not good to psychoanalyze

(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)

That's what all of my friends say

(That's what all of my friends say)

**Both:**

You, me

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

**[Julianne (Puck):]**

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

**Both:**

but you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

**[Puck:] **When I'm yes, she's no

**[Julianne:] **When I hold on, he just lets go

**[Both:]** We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

**[Julianne (Puck):]**

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

**Both:**

but you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

**[Julianne (Puck):]**

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

**Both:**

but you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing

The two siblings looked at each other, "Good job, kiddo."

"You, too, but if you mess up my second favorite song next, I'm taking that compliment back."

Puck just shook his head as she skipped off the stage.

* * *

**Puck:**

Is it possible maybe to have a love so strong,

That nothing could ever compare

I'm holding back nothing just for the look in your eyes

So baby don't be surprised

Well I want to know what makes your world go 'round

And I want to hear your voice for the sound

A love that defines all I've had in mind

Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes

Impossible, maybe, but worth one last try

I'm waiting on your reply

I'm sitting here patiently just for the chance that I might be able to hold you tight

And I want to know what makes your world go 'round

And I want to hear your voice for the sound

A love that defines all I've had in mind

Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes

Now time is all that we have

So won't you let me inside your perfect world for one night

Just open up for me

Girl I swear that I will be everything you've ever thought a man should be

And I want to know what makes your world go 'round

And I want to hear your voice for the sound

A love that defines all I've had in mind

Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your...

I can see the way you're lookin' back at me

Oooh... Could it be that you see what you want to see

Just let your eyes believe it

I'll never lie to you, in my arms you will be, forever and I...

I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes

The look in your eyes...

Rachel was crying, "Rachel," Julianne laughed, "you gotta stop with the tears, hon!"

Rachel sniffed, "I-I can't help it."

* * *

**Julianne:**

A mental deficient you'll grade me

I've given you plenty of data

You came, you saw, you slayed me

And that all, is that all?

I'm a sentimental sap, that's all

What's the use of trying not to fall?

I have no will, you have made your kill

'Cause you took advantage of me!

I'm so hot and bothered that I don't know

My elbow from my ear

I suffer something awful every time you go

It's worse when you're near

Here I am with all my bridges burned

Just a babe in arms where you're concerned

So lock the doors

**Gleeks: **(shouting) LOCK THE DOORS!

**Julianne:**

And call me yours

Because you took, you took advantage of me

Julianne laughed as she finished, "Thank you, and GOOD NIGHT MCKINNLEY HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Kurtie and Julie, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kurt really hated Rachel right now.

* * *

**_a little touch of wicked . . .  
_**theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Out Of the Closet and Out Of the Blue**

get ready to hate Finn even more [if you already started hating on him because of my story, if you don't hate him enough already, and if you like him, i'm sorry, i'm almost sure you'll hate him now.]

and you might wanna keep google translator handy for this chapter (; hence the warning underneath this sentence .

**WARNING:** This chapter is prone to excessive rants in Spanish .

" Opo " means yes in Tagalog .

" Ate " means older sister, or older cousin .

_**h**a**v**e **f**u**n** . **.** . and keep your mind open for this chapter _**(i throw crap at you that you won't see coming) **

* * *

Okay, let's NOW start from where I wanted to . . .  
It was weeks later, and they were well into September. Rachel opened her locker to grab her Math spiral. She closed her locker to find one Julianne Puckerman grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Good morning." Rachel said skeptically.  
"We're taking you out tomorrow night; Kurt, Noah, and I."  
"Well, I actually-"  
"I DO NOT! Under ANY circumstances, want to hear it, doll. And you know as well as I do, that I always get my way." Julianne spun on her heel, "And NO FINN!"  
It was almost scary, Julianne had Rachel's determination, Puck's talent of putting the fear of God into you, and the voice of an angel. Julianne was a force to be reckoned with. She concluded that it was best to follow Julianne's command than any other.  
Rachel spun around to find a dopey-faced Finn; he kissed her, "Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?"  
"Actually," Finn's face fell, and Rachel didn't know if she should find it sad or hilarious, "I have plans with Julie, Kurt, and Noah."  
At the immediate recognition of Puck's name, Finn's face was hard, "I'm coming."  
Rachel had the urge to laugh, "That's what she said." she whispered.  
"What?" Finn asked.  
"Julianne said I couldn't invite anyone," meaning you, "and she said she 'DOES NOT! under any circumstances, want to hear it.'"  
"Well, I'll go talk to her." Finn smiled.  
"Talking to her will do nothing-and it doesn't help that she's as stubborn as I am!" Rachel explained.  
"But she's nice, she'll understand."  
Rachel rolled her eyes; her boyfriend was so naïve, he reminded her of Candide,"Do what you wish; but remember I am not taking you to the hospital after Julianne Puckerman beats your ass." Finn looked confused, "She's a Puckerman, Finn, she's got-as Noah calls them-"Badass genes" and she  
won't hesitate if she thinks someone needs a good beat down."  
"But, she's just a little girl."  
"Say what you will, honey." and with that, Rachel walked to math . . . 30 minutes early.

Finn then texted Julianne:  
_**meet me in the choir room**_

Julianne:  
_**why do you need me there for?**_

Finn:  
_**i need 2 talk 2 u**_

Julianne:  
_**Fine.**_

* * *

Julianne walked into the choir room and found Finn sitting in one of the plastic chairs, "Sup?"  
"Sup?"  
Julianne took a seat next to him, "What can I do you for, Hudson?"  
Finn looked confused for a second, "Oh, I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"Dinner tomorrow."  
"I have plans."  
"Exactly, I want to go to dinner with Rachel, you, Kurt, and Puck." he spat out the last name reluctantly.  
"No." Julianne said lazily taking out her iPod touch.  
"But-"  
"But, no." Julianne smirked.  
At that moment, Finn realized what Rachel was trying to tell him; Julianne was a perfect mix of Rachel and Puck, "Why?"  
"Because I said so." Julianne said putting an earphone in her ear.  
"But I'm her boyfriend."  
"And we're her best friends."  
"Rachel and I have been through more."  
"Oh yeah, like when you kissed her then ran away, or when you kissed her to get her back in glee club, or maybe, when you dumped Rachel to sex up  
Santana-which, by the way, Rachel STILL doesn't know about.-Yeah, that's right boy friend . . ."  
Finn looked shocked, and had lost all his confidence, "I know her better than you do."  
"Oh, PLEASE! We're practically sisters.-Did you know that she has a scar on her hip shaped like a heart because she fell on the ground riding her bike when she was seven?"  
"No."  
"Did you know that when she's sad she sings the last song she's heard on her iPod or Patti LuPone ballads?" Julianne stood up, "Well?" she put her hands on her hips, "Did you?"  
"You have NO RIGHT to speak to me like this."  
"Freedom of speech," Julianne now stood next to the piano, "Article 1, Section 1 of the Constitution, look it up, son."  
"You have NO RIGHT!"  
Julianne trampled him to the ground, she sat on top of him, "The hell I don't! You started it-verbal sparrings are my forté, be prepared next time, Hudson."  
Julianne looked so much like Rachel and acted so much like Rachel that it was WHACK; he had no idea what possessed him to do what was coming next.

* * *

Julianne was so grossed out right now; Finn had this goofy-ass grin on his face.  
Julianne stood up, and Finn followed suit. She backed up until she bumped into Schue's office door. Finn leaned in and kissed her, his hands going up and down her leg-it was NOT helping that she could feel his hand going up and down her through her leggings. Her brain went dead until she put her hands on his chest to stop him, but he just came closer. She could feel his zipper on her stomach, and-_OH EWWW! EW GROSS!__  
_"FINN!" Julianne managed to pull away; her hair was mussed from him fisting it, and her lips were pink. She smoothed her hair out, and stared him down, "Nowhere. No-fucking-where does it say you could do that.-I can fucking sue you!"  
Finn stood behind her, his hands on her hips, "But you won't." she felt his breath hot on her skin.  
"I am going to tell Ra-" he kissed her again, and Julianne was infuriated. After looking at him, the fear of God was in his eyes,"Ese rostro, mezclada con el temor de Dios. Así es como se supone que debe ser." Julianne walked to the bathroom, leaving Finn to contemplate what he had just done.

* * *

Julianne was washing her face in the bathroom. "What's got that unicorn horn up your ass?"  
"Do you really want to know?" Julianne dead panned.  
"I assume I'll hear it later."  
Julianne hugged Kurt tightly, "Can we just stay like this, for right now?"  
"Whatever you want, sweetie."  
Julianne sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder, "Kurt, you're the best friend everyone wishes they had."  
_But I want to be more_, "Ditto, sweetie."  
"I think I'll tell you now, but, let's go in the janitor's closet, I'm not up for risking anything at this moment." Julianne took her backpack, and walked hand-in-hand with Kurt until they reached the janitor's closet. Once they were in the closet, they closed the door behind themselves.  
"So, what do you want to tell me?" Kurt asked.  
"Not here." Julianne went farther into the closet where there was a door. Kurt looked puzzled, "One of the many advantages of being Noah Puckerman's sister: he gave me a secret room. He has sexing rooms ALL OVER the school, and he's never used this one, so he let me have it." Julianne unlocked the door and opened it wide.  
"Damn." Kurt looked around. There was an orange bookshelf on one wall, next to a mahogany dresser. A red bed was against another wall, the ceiling was painted blue with dull yellow stars, and the walls were whiteboards, except for the entry door, and a door next to the dresser. There was also a brilliant yellow couch, and a rug that had a cow pattern.  
Julianne sat on the bed, "Care to join me?"  
Kurt closed the door behind him, "Don't mind if I do." Kurt made his way to the bed, "So, what is it?"  
Julianne sighed, "Finn kissed me."  
"Did you guys kiss, or like make out?"  
"He kissed me . . . a lot."  
"What were you guys doing before that?"  
"Arguing-but it was clear that I had the upper hand, both in the literal, and the non."  
"Do not tell me you pinned him down."  
"He said I had 'no right' to speak to him that way; I mean COME ON! I had to do something!"  
"You could've just punched him in the face and walked away."  
"That's what I was going to do after I got up, but then he got this weird-ass facial expression, I backed away, and he kissed me."  
"And he DIDN'T run away?"  
"No-and you know what was even grosser! His business was on my stomach, and he..." Julianne's face scrunched, and she shuddered.  
"That's why I asked if he ran away-he usually does that when he...you know..."  
"Seriously?"  
"I think he is sexually attracted to you."  
"First Santana, and now FINN?-Estoy bien con Santana, porque, en realidad? Ella es como mi hermana y cuando la mierda golpea el ventilador, que siempre vienen a través de uno para el otro.-Ahy, lo siento! Yo hablo español-" Julianne shook her head,"I mean, I speak Spanish when I'm stressed-though I usually stick to the standard 'ahy, que la cancion!'."  
"I think it's cute."  
Julianne kissed his cheek, "And that's why I keep you around." she laughed, and lay spread out across the bed, "I don't want to go to classes today."  
"Me either."  
Julianne took her phone out of her pocket, found a number in her address book, and called it, "Mrs. Whalberg? Can you excuse me and Kurt Hummel from classes today? We're feeling a bit ill." she paused for a second, "Yes, of course." she paused again and laughed, "Yes we are; and he is a very nice brother to do this for me." again she paused, "That would be lovely, Mrs. Whalberg, thank you." Julianne smiled, "I'll see you then! Goodbye." Julianne put her phone in her pocket.  
"Mrs. Whalberg; as in the school nurse?"  
"Yes; she's particularly fond of the Puckerman children-she's like a grandmother to us."  
"It's the Puckerman charm!" Kurt threw his hands up.  
Julianne smiled, stood up, and walked to the dresser. She opened the cupboards to reveal a TV, "Ta-da!"Kurt laughed, and Julianne ran to him and tugged him off of the bed. They walked to the door next to the dresser, and Julianne opened it, "This is the kitchen," there was another door next to the fridge, "And that door right there is the door to the bathroom."  
"Brava, Julianne."  
Julianne smiled, "C'mon, there's a 'Reba' marathon on!" they laughed and made their way back to the bed.

* * *

Rachel and Puck waited impatiently for Julianne to come into math, "She's never late!" Rachel worried.  
"I'll text her." Puck said.

**P: **_wher r u? we r worried._

**J: **_s'not lik im loosin my virginity. me n kurt decided 2 take a sick day. u guys meet us my closet lunch. see u l8tr. n tell rach not 2 worry._

**P: **_k. see u l8tr._

"She said not to worry, it's not like she's losing her virginity, and to meet her and Kurt in the janitor's closet for lunch." Puck explained.  
"There are like, A MILLION-"  
"There's only 12."  
"Which one?"  
"The one closest to the choir room."  
"Why in the janitor's closet?"  
"You'll see."

* * *

"Who is it?" Julianne asked through the door.  
"Rachel and Noah." Rachel answered. Julianne opened the door. "Wow." Rachel said, stunned, looking around the room.  
"Welcome to my humble abode." Julianne smiled, "Please, make yourself comfortable."  
Julianne closed the door, and the two sat on the couch. "What are we having for lunch?" Puck asked.  
"Carne asada fries!" Kurt shouted.  
"Where is he?" Rachel asked.  
"Kitchen." Julianne and Puck answered.  
The two Puckerman's and Rachel made their way to the kitchen to find Kurt splitting two platters of carne asada fries into four servings. "Hey hon, hey Potato." he smiled, "YES!" he shouted, after successfully plating the fries.  
Julianne started clapping, "Brava."  
"Thank you!-See, that's why I keep you around."

* * *

Lunch went smoothly, and soon, it was time for Rachel and Puck to leave.  
"Bye Rachel! Bye Puc-"  
"No! I need Rachel to stay!" Julianne suddenly blurted.  
Kurt's eyes got wide, "Right now?"  
"Right now."  
Kurt made his way to the kitchen, "Don't let me be in your way." and closed the door behind him.  
"What was that all about?" Puck asked.  
"I'm telling you this at home; it's better there because there's no risk of you getting expelled-now, go!"  
Puck left and closed the door, then Julianne turned off the lights, the stars on the ceiling were glowing.  
"What is it you wanted to tell me?"  
"You told Finn." Julianne said, laying on the bed and covering her eyes with her hands.  
"I'm sorry. I ju-"  
"Don't want to hear it Rachel.-We talked."  
"Did you pin him down?"  
"Yes, that's what I have to talk to you about. After I pinned him down, he got this goofy face so I got off of him, and he got up. I backed away from his as far as I could, which didn't help, because I hit Mr. Schuester's door. And then h-he, h-he kissed me."  
"He WHAT!" Rachel stood up from where she was sitting on the couch.  
"Don't make me say it again, Rachel! I'm all but happy about this, too.-le dije que lo iba a demandar, y luego me dijo que no lo haría. Y entonces yo le dije iba me hablaran con tu porque eso, pero luego me besó de nuevo. Y entonces el temor de Dios era evidente en sus ojos, y ahora estamos aquí."  
"Wow, I've spent so much time with you, that I understood most of the words that you said-AND HE KISSED YOU!" Rachel said enraged.  
"Opo, ate!" Julianne sat up, horrified, "Never have I gone into Tagalog phase-NEVER! I usually end with Spanish! OY VEY!" Julianne plopped back onto her bed. The bell rang, and Rachel looked at Julianne worriedly, "No, go ahead! I won't keep you from school, Doll. We'll see you at Glee, kay?"  
Rachel kissed Julianne's forehead, "Thank you for telling me, Julianne, even though it grossed you out." Rachel rubbed Julianne's arm for good measure, and left the closet.  
Kurt came in, "How'd it go?"  
"Yo hablan en Tagalog!"  
"Seriously?"  
"Enserio.-Vamos aquí."  
"Yes?"  
"Yo-I mean, I want you to kiss me."  
"What?"  
"I want you to kiss me; I still have the taste of Finn in my mouth." Kurt looked confused, "We've made out before, why should this be any different?"  
_I'm in love with you. _"Point taken."

* * *

Julianne and Kurt started making out on the bed.

* * *

Julianne and Kurt were making out on the couch.

* * *

Julianne and Kurt were making out on the cow rug.

* * *

Julianne and Kurt were now making out against a wall, "Kurt." she moaned.  
Kurt pulled back and put his forehead against hers, and smiled. Her lips were pink and swollen, her cheeks were flustered, her hair was messy, her eyes sparkled, and her jacket was strewn across the floor. She never looked more beautiful than she did now. Julianne smiled-_I take that back, she's never looked more beautiful than she does NOW_. He kissed her cheek."Well, that was fun."  
Julianne laughed and kissed his forehead, "I love you, Kurtie." she took his hand in hers like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I think I'm going to take a nap before glee."  
"Ditto."  


* * *

As promised, the diva duo made it to glee. Julianne sat next to Santana and Kurt. Rachel sat on the row behind Julie's and sat between Mike and Finn.  
"Finn?" Rachel whispered, and turned to face her boyfriend.  
"Yes?" Finn smiled.  
Rachel first looked if Julianne, Kurt, or Puck were paying any attention to her; they weren't, "Did you kiss Julianne?"  
Finn looked confused, "No. Why would you ask that? She's like, your sister. And she's Puck's real-life sister."  
Rachel couldn't tell if Finn was telling a lie, or telling the truth, "Even if you didn't, promise me you won't do it ever again." Rachel pleaded.  
"I promise."  
At that moment, Schue came into the room looking happy, "Mr. Schuester, DO NOT say it."  
"We are taking a field trip next week to watch Narnia!" he said excitedly.  
Julianne shrugged, "I warned him not to say it!"  
"Narnia?" Puck said, uninterested.  
"Who is . . . Narnia?" Brittany asked, as she tilted her head to the side.  
"We're also going to take a field trip to Breadstix."  
"SHUT UP!" Santana ran up to Mr. Schue and hugged him tightly, "You don't know how much I love you right now, Mr. Schuester." Santana pulled back, "Seriously. You don't." Santana sat back in her seat.  
"You're wondering how he is in the sack, aren't you?" Julianne whispered.  
"Mmmmhm." Santana smiled.  
Julianne shivered, "Good luck with him." she joked.  
"Anything else for the day, Schuester?" Mike asked.  
"Well, no, actually.-I guess you guys can go." Schue shrugged.  
"Hm, off to Cheerios practice, I guess." Julianne linked arms with Santana and Brittany. She kissed Kurt's forehead, "Have fun at practice, kay?"  
"You too, sweet cheeks." Kurt replied.

* * *

Sometimes Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel would hang out while there was Cheerio and football practices; today, was one of those days.  
They sat in Rachel's music room (her basement, which was loaded with music equipment, a soundboard, speakers, and a recording studio), more specifically, the recording room, and were just talking.  
"Do you think that Kurt loves Julianne?" Tina asked. Rachel's hand flew over her mouth.  
Mercedes looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Spill it, diva."  
"Yeessss, okay. He's in love with Julianne-HE WENT STRAIGHT FOR JULIANNE! He told me, but, not the latter." Rachel sighed.  
Mercedes and Tina just sat, with their mouths gaping. Quinn just smiled.  
"She did not just say that." Tina looked bewildered.  
"Girl, she did." Mercedes said, looking just as surprised as Tina.  
"Yup." Quinn winked at Rachel.  
"Just don't tell him I told you! He hasn't even told Julie-I was the first and only one to know." Rachel pleaded for the second time today.  
"Damn, if you can keep that secret from Julianne, I can-you two are like blood-sisters." Mercedes commented.  
"Consider me quieted." Tina smiled.  
"Good."  


* * *

Julianne learned two things at her first Cheerios practice about the  
locker room:  
1) Santana likes to walk around in her underwear and bra  
2) Brittany sometimes forgets where she puts her clothes and walks  
around naked to go and find them.

Thank God this wasn't her first Cheerios practice. Julianne, Brittany, and Santana walked out of the girls' locker room in a mezzo-pissy mood. Mezzo-pissy because Julianne told them about Finn, and they had a fantastic practice today.  
"You guys just go, I won't be long!" Julianne smiled.  
"Okay, we'll wait for you in the car." Santana smiled, taking Brittany's hand, "C'mon Britt!"  
Brittany smiled as she nodded obediently; the two girls disappeared around the corner.  
Someone's arms wrapped around Julianne's waist, and she turned around, "Hey babe!" David smiled and spun her around.  
"Put me down!" she laughed.  
David did as he was told, "Alright. So, how was your day."  
"Fan-freaking-tastic!" Julianne smiled, "And you?"  
"It was awesome." David smiled back, "I wanted to ask you something."  
"Go ahead." Julianne shrugged. David got down on one knee, "David, you're kidding! Get back up!"  
David took her left hand. His thumb went across the ring on her pinky and he smiled, "I remember the day we got each other rings at Hot Topic; I got you a Hello Kitty, and you got me Pikachu, and we walked around the mall smiling like we had just won a million dollars."  
"I remember." Julianne smiled as she spotted the Pikachu ring on his pinky.  
"OH! Right, I wanted to ask you if you could tie my shoe."  
Julianne laughed at David, and kneeled on the ground in front of him, "Love, I'm pretty sure you're capable of doing that yourself."  
"I'm kidding; I wanted to ask if you want to go to prom with me."  
"Shut the front door!-Of course I will!"  
David snapped a brown leather bracelet around her wrist, his name engraved into it. He snapped a brown leather bracelet onto his own wrist, his bore her name. Julianne kissed him, and the two fell to the ground. David brushed her hair from her face, "I love you, Julianne Barbra Monica Puckerman Rudetsky."  
"I love you, David Kenneth the Page Richard Abramson." Julianne smiled, and the two got off of the floor.  
David still held her hand, "So, do you need a-"  
"Sup Abramson? Hey Julianne!" Finn interrupted.  
"Sup Finn?"  
"Hello Hudson." Julianne said, crossing her arms.  
"Ah, nothing, just getting some books out of my locker." Finn ignored Julianne's deadpan.  
_oh, look! he reads!_ "Oh, don't let us keep you!"  
"Oh, not at all." Finn said as David closed Julianne's locker.  
"Well, I'll have to be going then." Julianne and David started to kiss. She pulled back,"I'll see you both tomorrow." Julianne plastered the most sincere smile she could at the moment, and walked away.  
"Isn't she amazing?" David asked.  
"Yeah, she definitely is." Finn smiled.

* * *

Julianne closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs, at that, Santana jumped out of the car, "What the hell, Mamasita? Estas bien?" Julianne started to cry, and Santana ran to her and hugged her, "Shh." Santana started to sing:

"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea."

Out of the blue, Brittany joined in,"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea.  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella."

Julianne lifted her head, and Santana wiped her tears,"Vamos."  
Julianne took her friends's hands and led them back inside the school.

* * *

Julianne, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina were now all in Julianne's closet-room eating hot pockets and watching the quadrillogy of Blondes (Legally Blonde, Legally Blonde 2, Legally Blondes, Legally Blonde: The Musical Musical [on MTV]).  
"Honey whatcha crying at? You're not losing him, to that-both her hair and shoes are flat. Why is she so rude?" Julianne sang.  
"Wipe your tears, it's no big thing-you were meant to wear his ring. CHEER UP! CHIN UP! It's time to bring, a happy attitude!" Rachel sang.

* * *

"That. Was. Epic!" Julianne sighed, plopping down on the bed.  
Agreements were scattered amongst the girls.  
It was 10:56.  
Everybody found a comfortable spot in the room; Santana, Julianne, and Rachel slept on the bed. Mercedes slept on the couch. Quinn and Tina slept on an extra mattress on the floor. And Brittany slept in the bathtub. "Good night, bitches." Julianne said simply.  
"Night!" everybody said in reply.

The girls of glee had quite a day; but you know what they say:

_You never know what tomorrow brings until you get there._

* * *

_is your brain broken now ? _**haha .**

Song Santana and Britt Sang:  
"A La Nanita" The Cheetah Girls (hey, don't judge ! it's a good song !)

Song Rachel and Julianne sang:  
"Positive" Legally Blonde: The Musical

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	22. HDIC's Birthday Day

**Chapter 22- HDIC's Birthday Day**

happy new year !

even more crap to come in this chapter (just sayin`)  
**WARNING:** **this chapter is filled with Yiddish words & Spanish Rants . **

I advise you to use this website for the yiddish:

http : / www . Sbjf . org / sbjco / schmaltz / yiddish _ phrases . htm

remember, open mind . . .

* * *

It was exactly 12o'clock in the morning, Rachel felt a hand come around her, "Merry birthday, Doll." Julianne said.  
Rachel turned around and smiled, "Thanks Jules."  
Suddenly, Brittany came out of the kitchen door, "Brittany, what's up, babe?"  
"I thought I saw my cat inside the toilet," she answered simply.  
"C'mere, babe." Julianne motioned for her to come forward (and she did so).  
Brittany laid down to Rachel's left, "A gleeful birthday, diva," she smiled.  
Rachel smiled, "Thank you, Brittany."  
"Everybody shut up!" Santana groaned.  
Julianne laughed when Santana wrapped her arms around her waist, "What am I? A stuffed animal?"  
Santana nuzzled her head into the crook of Julianne's neck, "Mhmm."

* * *

Julianne and Brittany came out of the kitchen with assortments of Julianne's special breakfast platters ([The IHOP] Assortment 1: Banana and Chocolate Chip pancakes, hash browns, sausage, and eggs. [American in Paris] Assortment 2: Strawberry and Banana crepes, hash browns, bacon and sausage, and fruit salad. [Flipxican] Assortment 3: Filipino fried rice, a bowl of menudo, and bacon).  
Santana shot up from the bed, "I smell Julianne food."  
"That's right bitches! Get up, breakfast is ready." At a moment's notice, all the girls shot up from where they were sleeping.  
"I smell rice." Tina said instantly.  
"That's because we're Asian," Julianne said, "we can track down rice from a mile away."  
"Isn't that a bit offensive to your culture?" Santana asked.  
"No, it's a legit description.—I can actually tell what she has in the rice." Tina laughed.  
"Who wants the Flipxican platter?" Julianne asked. Tina and Santana raised their hands and handed them Flipxican platters, "Of course, the Mexican and the Asian."  
"The IHOP?" Julianne asked. Mercedes and Quinn raised their hands, and Brittany handed them the platters, "And the American in Paris for Rachel, you, and I." Brittany nodded her head, handed a platter to Julianne, one to Rachel, and grabbed one for herself.  
Santana groaned.  
"She's having an orgasm of the mouth, somebody, call 911!" Tina laughed.  
"Seriously, Julianne, I need to marry you." Santana said, then taking another mouthful of rice into her mouth.  
"I'm going to marry off my children—you two are now married." Rachel smiled.  
"Cool, arranged marriage." Mercedes said, forking a piece of banana pancake.  
This time Julianne moaned, "Baby that was totally hot." Santana winked.  
"Someone kill me." Julianne plopped backwards onto the bed.  
"Not yet," Quinn said, interested, "I'd like to see how this all turns out."  
"Don't push it, Baby Lady." Julianne said, pointing a finger at Quinn.  
"She's made that mistake before." Tina giggled.  
"Oh, doll," Julianne said, massaging her temple, "Don't you ever say that again." The girls laughed, "I feel like this is the First Wives Club.—I am totally Bette Midler."  
"Oh, you WISH." Rachel laughed.  
"Talking to yourself again, Berry?" Julianne smirked."You're such a Puckerman."  
Julianne whispered into Quinn's ear, "And she's gonna be one too,"  
Quinn laughed, "That is so true."

* * *

It was lunch, and Julianne was walking through the halls, when someone caught her around her waist, backwards, "Where are you going?" David kissed her cheek.  
"To the cafeteria, to eat." Julianne laughed.  
At that moment, Santana walked down the hall . . . she kissed Julianne, "Hey wifey."  
"Wifey?" David repeated in disbelief.  
Julianne just closed her eyes, "Did she not tell you? We're married."  
"Julianne?" David said smiling.  
"Yes?" Julianne said cautiously.  
"Is this true?"  
"Rachel married her children off—so yeah, it's true."  
"WOO! We're a polygamy cult." Santana smiled, "See you at the table, kay?" the sassy Latina walked away.  
_facepalm_ "I now regret teaching her those words." Julianne laughed.  
"Come on," David took her hand, "Let's go eat."  
Julianne's eyes widened, "I want to go to there."  
Kurt linked his arm with hers, "Well, Liz Lemon, let's go."  
David laughed, "What Tracy said."  
"I never thought Donaghy would go out with Liz, I thought he and Elisa would be together forever-DAMN AVERY!" Julianne pondered.  
"David's never going to get with Santana." Kurt laughed.  
"Well, let's roll, my Nerds." Julianne smiled, and the three of them went to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Well, David, these are the girls.-That's Quinn, that's Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and of course, you know Kurt." Julianne smiled.  
"Hey." David smiled and waved, "I'm David, it's nice to meet you all."  
"Hmm...a gentleman, I approve.-But, considering Julianne's possession of, phrasing this as though she would, Noah-ness, how the hell did she manage to snag him?" Mercedes asked.  
"Well-" David started.  
"Shh, not talking to you white-boy-Theories?" Mercedes said, ignoring David.  
"The Puckerman charm." Tina and Quinn said simultaneously.  
"That's probably it." Mercedes determined.  
"Okay ladies. Let the interrogation begin!" Quinn laughed.  
"I'm not going to be here for the ultimate grilling of my boyfriend, so, David, PLEASE be careful-these bitches be fierce. Kurt, Quinn, you're in charge while I'm gone.-Oh," Julianne smiled, "have fun, Sweetie."  
"Where are you going?" David asked.  
"To the HDIC, other than me, of course. K, bye!" Julianne walked away.  
"HDIC?" David asked.  
"Head Diva In Charge." Kurt snorted, "You have much to learn, young one."

* * *

Julianne walked over to the cheerleader/jock table where Rachel and Finn were currently sitting, "Hey Finnessa, I'm going to have to borrow Rachel for a sec.—Damn, that sounded insincere," _not that you would know what that means_, "let me rephrase, I'm taking Rachel." Julianne smiled, and took Rachel's arm in hers.  
"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.  
"Somewhere." Julianne answered.  
"Oh, and the homage to Karen Walker, was fantastic." Rachel commented.  
"I know; I've had years of training—with the best, of course." Julianne said simply.  
Julianne and Rachel were now in front of the choir room, "What are we doing here?"  
"You'll see." Julianne smiled.  
The two girls opened the door, "Hey Schue, hey Emma." Julianne said, concealing her laughter while Rachel was failing to do so.  
"Oh, um, hey, um, girls." Emma said with her eyes even wider than normal.  
"Mrs. Pillsbury, you seem frazzled. Anything I can help you and Mr. Schuester with?" Julianne asked politely.  
At that moment, Santana poked her head into the room. She sniffed the air, "Smells like sex." Santana eyed Emma and Will for a good moment, and then she smiled, "Call me next time you do this Ginger, I like him." After Emma was a good rosy color, Santana looked at Will, "Girl doesn't have much of a poker face." Santana finally noticed Julianne and Rachel standing in the room, "Oh gosh, my Baby, Diva—this was a foursome! Someone call me next time.—I'm not even kidding you." Santana winked with a wicked gleam in her eye, "Catch you later, Ginger." and then left the room.  
"Anyone else think that was extremely awkward and uncomfortable?" Emma asked.  
At the same moment that Will answered "Yes" Rachel and Julianne answered "No."  
"No?" Emma said, confused.  
"No, that was not uncomfortable and awkward." Rachel answered.  
"NO!" Will said, even more confused.  
"Geez, are you people def? Do I have to spell it out for you? That. Was. Not. Uncomfortable. Nor. Was. It. Awkward. Stop. Asking. Me. QUESTIONS." Julianne said, clearly annoyed.  
"Just answer me this," Julianne nodded at Mr. Schuester to proceed, "Why are you two in here?"  
"I told you YESTERDAY that I was going to bring Rachel in here at lunch. Do you not remember having that conversation?"

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Hey Schue, can I talk to you? It'll only be a moment." Julianne smiled._

"_Oh, sure, what is it?" Will said, jumpily._

"_I'm going to bring Rachel in this room at lunch tomorrow." Julianne told him._

"_Um, okay, sure." Will said, clearly in his own world._

"_Schuester, are you alright?" Julianne said cautiously._

"_What?" Will said, finally paying attention, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Cool.—Well, thanks, Mr. Schue." Julianne smiled and walked away._

_**[Back To Reality]**_

"Oh…now I remember." Will said . . . well, remembering, "We'll leave you two alone."  
"That's okay, you can stay—oh, that rhymed!" Julianne laughed.  
"Someone's easily amused." Rachel laughed.  
"Yes. Yes I am." Julianne told her.  
Emma laughed, "Well, it's not much of a hassle to you two-"  
"No, not at all!" Julianne smiled, "Just giving Rachel her birthday present."  
"Oh, my! Happy Birthday, Rachel. Turning 17?" Emma smiled.  
"Yes, and thank you." Rachel smiled back.  
"I guess we're staying." Will said happily.  
"If you two are staying, you might as well come and sit with us." Julianne, Rachel, Emma, and Schue went to go sit on the plastic chairs. On Julianne's chair, was a laptop, stapled papers, and a fairly large book. Julianne handed Rachel the papers and the book, then turned on her laptop. After setting her laptop on the chair next to her, Julianne looked at Rachel, "Happy birthday, bub."  
Rachel was in tears, "Rachel, honey, what's wrong?" Emma asked.  
Rachel handed the papers and the book to Mr. Schuester, "Read it out loud." Julianne smiled.  
"If you say—"  
"—I say so." Julianne nodded.  
"Here I go:

_Dearest Rachel,  
__  
Happy seventeenth birthday, dear. You are a very special girl. My darling Julie, and her charming brother Noah, have come to my house just for you, so you MUST be very special. It is September the eighteenth, and Julianne and Noah have come here to ask me to write this letter, and I happily agreed. They showed me some of your videos, and Rachel, my darling, you are amazing. And your performance of "Don't Rain On My Parade" was ASTOUNDING. You're Jewish, aren't you? And I also assume you are dating Noah. You guys must love each other very much, mazel tov in your guys' future. I also know for a fact that you will have a VERY BRIGHT future on the stage. As long as you stay true to your talent, and most importantly, to yourself, life will take you places UNIMAGINABLE. Beautiful young girl, enjoy your life, and make the best of it. Don't listen to the nay-sayers of the world, and don't you DARE change yourself for anyone but yourself. Look at me! I've never had a nose job, and life has never been better. And that was my lame attempt at a joke. Haha. Well, my love, I have given Julianne a copy of my new book (10 days before it's supposed to come out) to give to you. Have a lovely birthday, and keep singing._

_Forever Yours,  
__Barbra_

Streisand? BARBRA STREISAND?" Mr. Schuester finished.  
"Yes-what's got you all jumpy?" Julianne asked, uninterested.  
"Julianne, it's Barbra Streisand." Emma said, astounded.  
"And you are Emma Pillsbury; what's got you all ongepotchet? Something up your tuches?" Julianne asked.  
Rachel opened the front cover of the book, and read it out loud:  
"_My Dearest Rachel, _

_Have a lovely birthday, and may all your hopes and dreams come true.  
__- Barbra_

_P.S. Please look out for Julianne for me. I mean, It's no help for a Godmother to look out for her Goddaughter when she's not close to you; so, I am enlisting you as my stand-in. I trust you will do one heck of a job. Oh, and promise me you will invite me to yours and Noah's wedding."_

"She's your Godmother?" Emma said, again astounded.  
"Yes." Julianne rolled her eyes.  
"Yes I am." A voice said, coming from Julianne's laptop.  
"Seriously, Lady B?" Julianne laughed, picked up her laptop, and turned it towards Rachel, Will, and Emma, "This is my Godmother—"  
"Barbra Streisand." Will said, mesmerized.  
"I was getting there." Julianne laughed.  
"Miss Streisand, thank you for my gift. It meant so much to me." Rachel smiled.  
"Bubbellah, I would do anything for my Monica. And now you-you're mishpocheh." Barbra smiled.  
"And I'm honored." Rachel said, with her smile never leaving her face.  
"Monica," Julianne rolled her eyes, "who are these other charming young people?"  
"Who's Monica?" Will asked.  
"I assume it's Julianne's middle name." Emma answered.  
"You guess correctly. My full name is: Julianne Barbra Monica Rudetsky-Puckerman." Julianne told them.  
"The ginger, she's a shiska." Barbra said.  
"Yep—a very beautiful gentile—her name is Emma; she is the guidance counselor at my school." Julianne told her.  
"And the young man?"  
"This is Will; he is the Spanish teacher, and the choir director at my school."  
"Is he—"  
"Yenta." Julianne laughed, "What's got you all farshluggineh?"  
"Interviews and other dreck." Barbra answered.  
"Cursing in Yiddish-priceless." Julianne laughed.  
Barbra laughed, "The shiska and the ab-tastic man, they shtupped each other."  
"JOANY!" Julianne laughed.  
"How can you tell?" Rachel laughed along with Julianne.  
"I have my ways.—which reminds me, how is it going with you and Noah?" Barbra said, crossing her arms.  
"Oh, Noah and I aren't dating." Rachel blushed.  
"Shiska, Man with sexy hair, please, clear out." Barbra ordered.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Barbra." Emma smiled.  
"It was a pleasure to meet the two of you, too." Barbra smiled, and in that instant, Emma and Will were gone, "Are the ginger and the Hollister model gone?" Julianne nodded. "Okay, now back to the conversation—Rachel, bubbellah, who ARE you dating?"  
"Finn Hudson—"Rachel was cut-off mid-sentence.  
"Quarterback of the football team, a real bupkes zhlub—"Julianne was then cut off.  
"—Hey!" Rachel exclaimed.  
"Baby, I'm talking.—I thought he was a faygala at first sight, he's ferdrayt most of the time, he's a noodge, and a nudnik, AAAAAND he's a gentile." Julianne finished.  
"Oy vey!" Barbra said, throwing her hands up in the air, "What is that phrase you—oh! FACEPALM!"  
"Wow, that's something you don't hear every day from Barbra Streisand." Rachel laughed.  
"And now the girlie wants to joke! Oy-yoy-yoy." Barbra exclaimed.  
"Oh no, Sylvia!" Julianne rolled her eyes.  
"Franala, I have to.— Bubbellah, I need your boyfriend, Noah, your second best friend, your third best friend, Monica's boyfriend, and bring back the shiska and the model. I need to meet with them, in THAT. EXACT. ORDER." Barbra explained.  
"LET IT BEGIN!" Julianne sighed.  
"Hey Jules, can you text Finn? I don't have my phone on me." Rachel asked.  
Julianne rolled her eyes, "Franala…" Barbra said with pursed lips.  
"Fine." Julianne uttered reluctantly.

**J:** _come to the choir room._

**F:** _you want a repeat of last time? (;_

**J:** _no, you asshole. I need you to meet my Godmother._

**F:** _r u & Rachel like tradin boyfriends? wher u get me and she gets dave?_

**J:** _no, dumbass. Rachel is here with me, and so is my Godmother. She just wants to meet you._

**F:** _okay._

"He's coming." Julianne rolled her eyes yet again, "And again, to point out the obvious, your boyfriend, he is fercockt."  
"We'll see about that soon my little Julia." Barbra laughed.  
Finn came through the door, "Julianne, Rachel, you have someone for me to meet?"  
Rachel turned her head towards her boyfriend, and heard Julianne's eyes roll, loud and clear. "Yes, Finn, we do. Come here!" Rachel smiled.  
Finn came and sat where Will was sitting (which was behind Rachel).  
Barbra's eyes widened, "Faygala."  
"I told you." Julianne smirked.  
"Hey, I know you! I recognize you from that poster in Rachel's room; your name is like, Barbra Srtizzand." Finn smiled, obviously proud of himself.  
"He's not gay." Barbra whispered to Julianne, "it's actually Barbra Streisand—but, it's Miss Streisand to you." Julianne laughed.  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Miss Stri—"  
"Just call me Miss S—since you can't seem to pronounce my name." Barbra said, rolling her eyes.  
"Like mother, like daughter." Rachel laughed.  
"What did you need me for Miss S?" Finn asked.  
"First of all, that was incorrect phraseology. And second of all, I just wanted to ask you some questions."  
"Okay, go ahead."  
"Who is Rachel's Holy Trinity?"  
"OHH! I know this; God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit."  
"Oy vey!" facepalm Barbra and Julianne exclaimed, "She's Jewish, hon."  
"So?" Finn asked.  
"Goyim!" Barbra exclaimed.  
"What?" Finn said.  
"Nothing—what is Rachel's full name?"  
"Rachel Berry."  
"Child, what is 11 times 11?" Barbra said uninterested.  
"Umm . . . is it 22?" Finn answered.  
"What is her second best friend's holy trinity?"  
"Um, I don't know."  
"Now that's just shameful," Julianne said, shaking her head, "Her second best friend, IS HIS BROTHER!"  
"Oy-yoy-yoy-yoy-yoy-yoy-yoy-yoy-yoy-yoy-yoy! YOY! Gay avek, ferdrayt faygala kvetch!" Barbra said, finally having enough.  
"She said leave, Finnessa," Julianne said, crossing her arms, "and bring my brother in here."

* * *

"Why hello, Noah." Barbra smiled.  
"Shalom, Aunt Barbra." Puck smiled back.  
"I have some questions to ask you."  
"Go for it, I don't mind."  
"Who is Rachel's Holy Trinity?"  
Puck laughed, "You, Bette Midler, and Kristin Chenoweth."  
"Julianne's?"  
"Kristin Chenoweth, Patti LuPone, and Megan Mullally."  
"Hmm," Julianne nodded, "dude knows me."  
"Best friend number two's Holy Trinity?" Barbra asked.  
"April Rhodes, Cher, and Madonna." Puck answered.  
"And Best Friend number three's?"  
"Catherine Zeta-Jones, Madonna, and Selena." Puck rolled his eyes.  
"11 times 11."  
"121." Puck answered without hesitation.  
"Hmmm…bring in best friend number two."  
"Nice seeing you again, Aunt Barbra." Puck said, standing up.  
Barbra smiled, "You too."  


* * *

Hello, Kurt, is it?"  
"Oh my gosh, Barbra Streisand knows my name." Kurt said, hyperventilating.  
"He's gay, 'nuff said." Barbra smiled.

* * *

"SANTO MIERDA! ES BARBRA STREISAND!" Santana screamed.  
"Bisexual Latina who spends waaaay too much time with you, Monica, and the gay kid, who I just love!" Barbra smiled.  
"She's right." Santana laughed.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! It's Barbra Streisand! My mom is gonna freak out when I tell her I met Barbra Streisand!" David exclaimed.  
"He's either a Jew or was raised by lesbians or gays. I like him." Barbra smiled.  
"Joanie, this is David Abramson."  
"Abramson, Jew, I like him." Barbra smiled.  
"Thank you." David smiled.  
"Now I want an 'As Long As You're Mine' kiss." Barbra said, leaning back in her chair.  
"Seriously?" Rachel laughed.  
"What? You think I'm kidding?—I want some Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz action right now." Barbra explained to Rachel.  
David wrapped his arms around Julianne, and smiled, "What? What is it?"  
Julianne smiled, "It's just, for the first time, I feel," she chuckled, "Wicked." The two of them kissed, just as Fiyero and Elphaba did in 'Wicked'.  
Rachel stared at them in amazement.  
"Hot." Barbra smiled.  
"Very." Rachel said, finally being able to speak.  
"Well, nice meeting you David.—David, would you mind getting Kurt?"  
"No, I wouldn't mind." David stood up, "And it was nice meeting you, too."

* * *

"Hello Miss Streisand." Kurt said, less jumpy.  
"Hello, lovely." Barbra smiled, "Okay, I need you and Julianne to do an 'As Long As You're Mine' kiss."  
"HELL YES! I loves me some Wicked." Kurt screamed excitedly. "Wait, what did you say? I was in my own little world."  
"You. Julianne. 'As Long As You're Mine' kiss. Now."  
Kurt's arms came around Julianne's waist, "What?" He smiled, "What is it?"  
Julianne looked into his eyes, then looked away, "It's just, for the first time, I feel," she looked back at him, "Wicked."  
Julianne and Kurt kissed, just as they did yesterday, just as they did many times before, just as Elphaba and Fiyero did in 'Wicked'.  
Rachel sat in amazement, "Mmm…"  
"Unf." Was the only word Barbra said, and Julianne started to burst out into laughter.  
"Unf? I should really stop teaching people words; you with the facepalm and the unf, and Santana with the polygamy cult.—Ahy, que la cancion."  
"I have to go, love.—EC project for Mr. Garder. Walk me to class?" Kurt asked.  
"Well—"  
"Go, sweetie, and get your brother while you're at it." Barbra said nonchalantly.  
"Okay, Babs." Julianne and Kurt linked arms, "Let's roll, baby."  
"Let's roll." Kurt laughed, and the duo was out of the room.  
"They're gone, right?" Barbra asked.  
"Yeah." Rachel answered.  
"Oh, okay. Well, the gay guy is in love with my Julia! I can see it in his eyes, I can see it in his smile—"  
"She's all he's ever wanted, his arms are open wide. Because she knows just what to say, and she knows just what to do. And he should start by saying he loves her."  
"But, does she feel his heart beating? Does she understand? Does she feel the same? Or is he only dreaming?"  
"Or is he burning, an eternal flame?"  
"But now—"  
"There's nowhere to hide, since she pushed his love aside. He's out of his head, hopelessly devoted to her, hopelessly devoted, to her."  
"She should make—"  
"A little birdhouse in her soul.—did have you been watching the Pushing Daisies DVD?"  
"Maybe." Barbra said, not looking in Rachel's direction.  
"Did you take it from Julianne?"  
"No, she gave it to me on my birthday earlier this year, and I never got around to watching it. But, now that I have time, it's my favorite show ever."  
"It's Julianne's favorite too." Rachel smiled.  
Julianne walked in with Puck, "Here's the noob you needed."  
"Thanks, Squirt."  
"You know I'm going to get you for that later, right?"  
"I'm aware." Julianne and Puck now were sitting in front of the screen.  
"Noah, I need a small favor."  
"What is it, Aunt Barbra?" Puck asked.  
Julianne snickered and looked at Rachel. Rachel's eyes widened, and she mouthed the word 'no'.  
"I need you and Rachel to do the 'As Long As You're Mine' kiss."  
"I find it sad that I know what that is." Puck laughed.  
"Well, let's get on with it." Barbra pushed, "C'mon, get up Rachel."  
"Baby can't fight The Streiz." Julianne laughed.  
Puck put his arms around Rachel, and the butterflies in her stomach returned like every other time he's touched her. "What? What is it?"  
Rachel looked into the sea of hazel and green that she vowed never to look in again, "It's just, for the first time, I feel," Puck put his hand on her cheek, "Wicked." The butterflies vanquished at the touch of his lips, and in the seconds that they were one, Rachel had a flashback of every other time they had touched, or kissed, or even talked, and when the heat of his body against hers was enough.  
Julianne sat with her mouth ajar, "Ella's amor con una pasión ardiente es un amor para la historia. un amor que ellos no se saben había hasta el momento ha llegado para ellos para averiguar."  
"Son of a bitch, that was beautiful." Barbra said, equally amazed.  
Rachel sat down, pink in the face.  
"Thank you, Noah. Rachel? Can you go get Ginger and Model, again, please?" Barbra asked.  
"Oh, um, sure." Rachel said. She walked out of the room with Puck. – The two started making out in a closet.  


* * *

Once Rachel and Puck were out of the room, Barbra started laughing, "Oh, they're not dating, they're practically married!"  
"True that! They're probably shtuping each other inside a closet right now."  
At that moment, Emma and Will came into the room.  
"Shiska and ab-tastic are here?" Barbra whispered to Julianne.  
"Yeah." Julianne whispered back.  
"Hello again, you two." Will smiled as he took a seat.  
"Hello, Will, hello Emma." Barbra smiled. She looked at them for a minute, and her smile faded. "Congratulations, Emma."  
"Why?" Emma asked, confused.  
"You're pregnant." Barbra said as if it was the most blatant thing in the world.  
Emma and Julianne sat, surprised.  
"That's amazing! I'm happy for you and Carl." Will told her.  
"It's not Carl's, or whatever his name is.—It's yours." Barbra again stated blatantly.  
"What!" Will exclaimed confused, "How do you know?"  
"I don't know, I just do."  
"I haven't taken a pregnancy test. –I'll go ask Mrs. Whal—"  
"Oh, for the love of Tyra Banks! I know where Quinn keeps them." Julianne got up, and went to the prop closet. She came back with a box of pregnancy tests.  
"How do I—" Emma was cut off.  
"Ahy, Dios mio! Vamos Cabeza de Rojo!" Julianne took Emma's arm, and dragged her to the away.  
"That was punny!" Barbra laughed,"You get it? Cabeza de Rojo, Cabeza de Vaca? The famous explorer?"  
"Well, I guess." Will said, uninterested.  
"Oh, come on! Don't be sad!-Crap, there's nothing can do.-William? Will you turn me off and tell Julianne to text me the results? Please and thank you." Barbra smiled.  
"I'll talk to you later, then?" Will asked.  
"Of course, bubbellah!" Barbra smiled.  
"Goodbye for now, then." Will smiled.  
"See, there's a smile!-I'll see you later, Will Schuester."  
Will turned off Julianne's laptop and sighed. _A father. _  


* * *

"Ahy, Dios mio! Vamos Cabeza de Rojo!" Julianne took Emma's arm, and dragged her to Julie's closet.  
Julianne and Emma stood in a janitor's closet, "Julianne, what are we doing in here?"  
"Promise me you will NEVER take anyone into the place where I'm about to take you unless I tell you to."  
"I promise." Emma said.  
"Okay, follow me."

* * *

"Holy crap." Emma said, stunned.  
"Thank you." Julianne smiled, "The bathroom is right through the kitchen; it's the door next to the fridge." Emma pointed to the door to the kitchen, "Yes, Emma. That is my kitchen." Julianne threw her the box of pregnancy tests, "Now go pee on some sticks." Julianne opened the dresser and turned on the TV, "Have fun in there, Emms."

* * *

Julianne, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, David, and Kurt all sat in English class, when-

**E:** _I'm pregnant._

**J:**_ What the what! I'm coming! & I'm bringing Rachel._

Julianne texted Barbra:

**J:** _the shiska's preggers_

**B:** _I told her !_

Julianne grabbed Rachel's arm, "What are you doing?" Rachel asked.  
"I'm not going to give you a chance to rephrase your statement, so I'll simply rephrase it for you. The name of the game today is: who were you doing?" Julianne tapped her foot, "Let's go, and I'll ignore the fact that you and Noah shtupped, and I'll fill you in on the shtupping we were talking about while you two were shtupping."  
Rachel sighed, "Okay."  
The two girls stood up, and Julianne handed Mrs. Eleck a pass.  
"You're helping Ms. Pillsbury?" Mrs. Eleck asked, suspicious.  
"Yes." the two girls answered confidently (and simultaneously).  
"And what exactly are you going to be doing?" Mrs. Eleck again probed.  
"Revising her pamphlets, helping her type up new ones, and filing and storing said pamphlets more efficiently." Julianne smiled, "You can call her if you think we're lying. Although, it'd be highly unusual behavior coming from Rachel and I; us students who have striven to keep our grades and morals high. Not to toot our own horns, but these statements are not just my opinions, but a fact, to all our fellow colleagues and the school's respected staff. On behalf of us, and them, please rid yourself of your skepticism, and believe the truth when you hear it. But, do so only if you like. And if you happen to find this statement elusive; the query of elusiveness is answered only by you, an answer to which there can only be one. And the answer to your query comes back as?"  
"Yes, you two may go." Mrs. Eleck answered while handing Julianne the slip, "Have fun, girls." Mrs. Eleck smiled.  
"Thank you." Rachel smiled back, and the two girls were out of that class faster than you can say 'hair gel'.

* * *

_Inside the closet . . ._

"HOW DO I TELL CARL!" Emma said, hyperventilating.  
"Gimmie your phone, crazy shiska."Julianne said, finally fed up.  
Emma did so, and Julianne went to the contacts, "Call Momma Babs when you tell him, because she'll probably do it for you. Carl will understand, something about a pact with Will. Blah-de, blah-de, blah." Julianne handed Emma's phone back to her.  
"How are you going to tell Will?" Rachel asked.  
"I'll bring him here. Right now." Julianne smirked, and made her way to the choir room.

_Five minutes later . . ._

"He's here. He's present. Let's get on with it." Julianne said, frustrated.  
"Damn." Will said in awe.  
"Thank you." Julianne smiled, proud.  
Will took a seat on the couch, while Julianne took Rachel off of the bed, and handed her an Expo marker. Emma sat at the edge of the bed, staring at Will. The two girls were drawing all over the (white board) walls.  
"Will, um, I'm. I don't really know how to say this-" Emma was cut off.  
"She's pregnant." Julianne said, bored.  
"Thank you, Julianne." Emma smiled genuinely.  
"Love you too, crazy shiska." Julianne said, not bothering to look backwards.  
"Emma! That's great!" Will said, hugging Emma tightly.  
"No shtupping in my room, Schuester!" Julianne again said, not paying attention.  
"What does that even mean?" Will asked.  
"Don't have sex in my room, Schuester!" Julianne said, still not paying any attention.  
"Ohh."  
Seriously, sometimes, I think you're as dumb as Finn.-And Rachel, don't you say anything! You know, for a fact, that your boyfriend is dumb.-Finished!" Julianne said, dropping her marker to the floor carelessly.  
"It's the characters from Dilbert!" Will laughed in realization.  
"I feel like Alice and Dogbert most of the time. Finn is probably Wally. Noah is Dilbert. Santana or Rachel is Loud Howard. And so on, and so forth." Julianne laughed.  
"Rachel, what did you draw?" Emma asked.  
"A microphone." Rachel answered, standing back to look at her artwork.  
"Naturally." Julianne smiled.  
"Baby names!" Rachel smiled, "What are you going to name your baby?"  
"Babs said it was going to be a girl, right?" Emma and Will nodded at Julianne, "I think you should consider naming it Abigail." Julianne smiled.  
"That is a beautiful name." Emma smiled, "I'll put that into consideration."

* * *

Puck and Julianne were now in History class. They heard Sue, loud and clear, over the speakers:  
_Football and Cheerio practice will be moved right after school to five today. And due to some crap going down, glee has been moved to after Cheerio and Football practice._  
Puck looked at Julianne.

**P:**_ do u kno about this "crap" ?_

**J:**_ mhmm. Emma's preggers._

**P:**_ congrats to her &Carl then. wut duz this hav 2 do wit glee tho ?_

**J:**_ Schuester's the one who knocked her up._

**P:**_ Ohhh..._

* * *

"Julianne, you have really nice boobs." Santana smiled devilishly.  
Julianne looked at her, "You and Brittany go ahead outside, I'll meet you there." Julianne pulled on her skirt.  
Santana pouted, "Your ass. Mmmm. Bring it back out."  
"Yeah, get your ass OUT before I kick it." Julianne said, standing in her purple bra and cheerleading skirt.  
"Mmmm, feisty, I like it." Santana said, taking Brittany by the hand.  
"She's right, Julie." Brittany smiled, "You're damn sexy." the girls left the locker room.  
Julianne put on her shoes. She heard the door open, "Santana, get-" she walked to the door, "Finn! What the FUCK? Get out!"  
Finn put his arms around Julianne's bare torso, "I don't think I can do that, honey."  
"GET OFF!" Julianne said, pushing his hands away.  
"Oh, come on, baby! I didn't mean for you to get mad. I just wanted to fuck you." He smiled.  
He's smarter than he looks, folks. "Oh," Julianne smiled, backing Finn up so he'd be laying down on a bench, "In that case." Julianne sat on him, and leaned towards his ear. "I've had dreams, where I messed up your face real good." Julianne said seductively.  
"You can kiss it, baby." Finn smiled.  
"Oh no, baby." Julianne smiled seductively, "Not like that." she whispered.  
Finn squeezed her butt, "Me too."  
Julianne smiled and got off of him, "Get ready, baby."  
Finn closed his eyes, "I'm ready."  
Julianne punched his face, "I've dreamt of THAT for a long-ass time, Finnessa." she laughed. "And, next time you try to take my virginity, I'm gonna do things with your lousy excuse of a dick, that you deserve."  
Finn got up, and covered his right eye, and got out of the locker room.  
"Hmm, no come back at that." Julianne smirked, "Santana, Brittany, get your asses out here. And Santana, put that damn flipcam AWAY!" Julianne said, without even turning around.  
"I think I just had an orgasm." Santana said panting.  
"Ditto." Brittany told them.  
"I need my wifey to kiss me." Santana said, putting her arms around Julianne's waist. Julianne and Santana kissed, "Mmm," Santana groaned, "Better than the first time."  
"I've never kissed her!" Brittany pouted.  
Julianne laughed, "C'mere!" Brittany and Julianne kissed.  
"Orgasssm." Brittany slurred.  
"And that's why she's my wife." Santana smiled, proud. Julianne put her top on, "Clothes, OFF!"  
"You don't have magical powers, hon." Julianne smiled, "And we should get out there before Sue blows her shit."  
"I already blew mine." Santana said, pointing to her hoo-hoo. "And besides, you're the golden child, she never gets mad at you.-All teachers love you."  
"True." Julianne laughed.

* * *

David met Julianne in front of the girls' locker room, "Hey babe." Julianne smiled quirked an eyebrow at her, "Julianne, you did this while practicing, too."  
"Did what?" she said quietly.  
"Not talk, and look sad.-You depressed ME. I love you, Julianne. Tell me what happened." David hugged her.  
Julianne looked him straight in the eye, "This place I'm about to bring you, you can't bring yourself, or anyone in there unless you ask. Promise?"  
"I promise." David said, nodding his head.

* * *

"Holy. Crap."  
"Gracias." Julianne smiled and plopped down on the bed, "You have no idea how many people have been in here; Kurt, Noah, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Emma, Will, and now, you."  
"Julianne, tell me what happened." David said, sitting on the couch.  
"Yesterday Finn tried to make out with me in the choir room. And then today he ambushed me in the locker room where I was only in my bra and skirt, thank you very much, and he touched me and then I led him on and then I punched him, in the face." Julianne said, totally rushing, and putting her hands over her eyes.  
"That rat bastard." David got up, his fists clenched.  
"David, PLEASE. I haven't even told-SHIT!"

**J:** _Come 2 the closet. Gotta tell you sumthin._

**P:** _KK, on my way ._

* * *

"That son of a bitch did, WHAT!" Puck said angrily, his fists white.  
"Don't you make me repeat it!" Julianne exclaimed.  
"I'm coming to glee with you today." David said, equally as angry.

* * *

David, Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana formed a protective circle around Julianne.  
Mr. Schuester came into glee, "David? Are you joining?"  
"I'm just speculating today, Mr. Schuester." David smiled.  
"Oh, cool." Schue smiled, "I was thinking that Mike and Julianne would do a duet, and Puck and Rachel would do a duet, since, well, Rachel's always with Finn, and Julie's always with Puck. I thought I'd switch it up this week. You, Julianne and Mike, will be doing a duet from Funny Girl. And you, Rachel and Puck, will do a duet called 'Need You Now'."  
"Isn't the only duet from Funny Girl, 'You are Woman, I am Man'?" Julianne asked.  
"I guess you're performing that one." Schue smiled, "You and Rachel also have a solo performance. You, will be doing, 'I'm The Greatest Star' and Rachel, you will be doing 'People'. Original choreography, people. Original choreography."  
"What if you haven't seen the movie?" Mike asked.  
"Well, I was thinking of a movie night." Will shrugged.  
"We can do it at my house." Finn smiled.  
"I bet you'd like that? Wouldn't you?" Santana whispered.  
"Shut up!" Julianne whispered back.  
"Okay, no Narnia. Finn's house. Friday." Will clapped.

* * *

"Emmster, are you alright?" Carl asked.  
"I'm pregnant." Emma stated."WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!" Carl said, hugging Emma tightly. Emma stood still. Carl stepped back, "What's up, puddin' pop?"  
Emma opened her mouth, then shut it again. She opened her phone and dialed a number, "Hello?" Emma smiled a bit, "Thank you.-Yes, please." Emma gave Carl the phone, "It's for you."  
"Hello?-Barbra Streisand? THE Barbra Streisand?-How did you-I-well, I did . . . hmm, I guess you're right. Thank you. Bye." Carl handed Emma back the phone, and hugged her. "I wish you and Will all the best." he kissed her. "We'll be divorced first thing in the morning." Carl stepped back.  
Four words were uttered from Emma's lips, "Wow, Julianne was right."  
"Who?" Carl asked, confused.  
"She's an amazing girl, who is Puck's long lost sister, aaaand, the goddaughter to the person who you just talked to on your phone." Emma explained.  
"Hmph, the mohawk kid has a long lost sister.-And she's got famous relatives."

* * *

"Let's roll, mama." Julianne said, while grabbing Rachel's hand.  
Finn kissed her, "Happy birthday, baby."  
Julianne gave him the evil eye, and then quirked her head, "You sicken me, Hudson."  
"What did I ever-"  
"Shut your trap.-Let's roll, Berry." the two girls were out of WMHS.  
Kurt waved at them from his car, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DIVA!" the girls ran to them, and he hugged them both.  
"Thank you, Kurt." Rachel smiled.  
"Well, madam, your chariot awaits you. Monsieur Puckerman will escort you to your house for a change of clothes, and we will meet at Breadstix." Kurt said, pointing to Puck's truck.  
Puck waved, "Let's get a move on, Berry!"  
"I guess that's me," Rachel smiled, "I'll see you two soon."

* * *

Santana, Brittany, Julianne, and Kurt were all at the Hudson-Hummel house.  
They all sat on Kurt's bed, "He DID NOT do that!" Kurt said in disbelief.  
"Would you like me to play the video again?" Santana asked. Julianne groaned, and buried herself in pillows. "Still hot." Santana smiled, smacking Julianne's butt.  
Julianne didn't move from her position. She just deadpanned, "Seriously, with the slapping?"  
Finn walked down the stairs, and Julianne groaned even louder, "Seriously, babe. I'm already wet." Santana said seriously.  
"What's up?" Finn asked.  
Julianne groaned again, "Orgasm." Santana said simply.  
"What?" Finn asked.  
"We're making out with each other. So LEAVE Hudson, you're killing the mood!" Santana explained.  
Finn walked back up the stairs. Julianne sat up, "I think we need to go now, Kurt."  
"Okay." Kurt helped Julianne off of the bed. "You girls, you have to go."

* * *

_[What They Wore:__  
__Puck - Light Brown Dressy Shirt, jeans__  
__Rachel - Yellow floral pattern dress __  
__Kurt - White Shirt, Dark Blue cardigan, silver scarf, dark jeans__  
__Julianne - Black jeans, white scoop neck t-shirt w/ pocket, powder blue cardigan, grey beret.]_

Breadstix got rid of their booths, and replaced them with tables so they could have a more distinguished establishment.  
Kurt and Julianne sat on one side of the table, and Puck and Rachel on the other. Julianne and Rachel enjoyed their lasagna, while Puck ate his steak, and Kurt ate his spaghetti.  
"Oh my gosh." Kurt said in awe.  
"What is it?" Rachel asked.  
"I'm pretty sure my eyes aren't deceiving me when I say, Megan Mullally and Nick Offerman are right. Over. There." Kurt said, still in awe.  
Julianne took a sip of her lemonade and got up, "You're not going to see them, are you?" Kurt asked.  
"No, I am." Julianne walked to their table. She tapped Megan on the shoulder, and Megan stood up, and hugged her. Nick did the same. Julianne took Megan's hand, and led her back to where her friends were sitting, with Nick not too far behind. "Hey you guys." Julianne smiled, "This is my Aunt Megan, and this is my Uncle Nick." Kurt and Rachel sat with mouths wide open. "Uncle Nicky, Aunt Em, this is Kurt, this is Rachel, and that's my brother Noah."  
"Hi." Megan smiled.  
"What is up, my home dogs?" Nick smiled.  
"You, Julianne, Related?" Kurt said, not being able to formulate a sentence.  
"Yes, they are."Julianne rolled her eyes.  
"Is is someone's birthday?" Megan asked. Rachel raised her hand, "Well, happy birthday, Rachel! I assume you're turning seventeen?" Rachel nodded.  
"What's up, Puck?" Nick said, high-fiving Puck.  
"Nothing much, Nick. You?" Puck asked back.  
"Yeah! What the heck are you two doing in Lima?" Julianne asked.  
"Flight detour. Been here two days, getting on a plane back to NYC to watch Patti in two weeks." Megan explained.  
"Shut up! I'm going too. Women on the Verge looks SOO good! Aunt Laura and Patti are going to be so surprised!" Julianne smiled. "Patti is one, Laura is two." Puck nodded in understanding.  
"We're sorry for interrupting your dinner. Kurt, Rachel, nice to meet you. Puck, nice to see you when you're not on a screen. And Julie, GREAT seeing you! We missed you soo much!" Julianne hugged Nick and Megan, "We'll see you in two weeks, babe." Megan and Nick went back to their table to pay (in cash! What!) and grabbed their belongings, and then they were gone.  
When Julianne started eating her lasagna again, Kurt and Rachel started staring at her, "Stop staring at me! I don't like people watching me eat!" Julianne exclaimed quietly.  
"Patti LuPone, one and Laura Benanti, two?" Rachel asked.  
"Family Category One, blood. Family Category Two, close enough to be." Julianne explained.  
"Megan and Nick?" Kurt asked.  
"One." Julianne answered.  
"Hayley Williams." Rachel asked.  
"One."  
"Meryl Streep."  
"Two."  
"Son of a bitch! You KNOW Meryl Streep?" Kurt exclaimed.  
"We'll continue this AFTER dinner." Julianne said, exasperated.

* * *

Everyone was in pajamas.

_(Julianne - black "I love NYC" t-shirt, and red super short shorts_

_Kurt - white "West Side Story" shirt, green pajama pants_

_Rachel - lavender tank top, Julianne's basketball shorts_

_Puck - grey sweats, literally, just those.)_

Kurt and Julianne were watching Julianne's 'Into The Woods' DVD in her room. And Rachel and Puck were in his room.  
Puck came up to Rachel with a black box in his hand. He handed her the box, "Happy Birthday, Rach."  
Rachel opened the box to find a star cut out of blue sapphire, on a silver band. Rachel put it on her ring finger, and hugged Puck, "Noah, it's beautiful!"  
"Just like you." Puck smiled, and kissed Rachel.

* * *

review and tell me what you think, feedback is thoroughly appreciated.

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	23. The Day After The Birthday    Day

**12G+ABAJ Ch 23 – The Day After The Birthday . . . Day**

During the song:  
**_talking  
_**_singing_

* * *

Julianne turned around the next morning and kissed Kurt's forehead, "Wake up, sweetie."  
Kurt opened his eyes and smiled, "Good morning, cupcake."

* * *

Rachel kissed Puck on the lips, "Noah, wake up!"  
Puck kissed her back, and then hugged her, "It's 2am, grab a blanket and let's roll."  
At that moment, Julianne and Kurt burst into Puck's room, "Come on!" Julianne and Kurt laughed.  
"We're ready." Rachel said, grabbing a blanket.

* * *

The foursome made it outside. Julianne sat on Kurt's lap, and Rachel on Puck's.  
Just then, they heard a *snap* behind them. Lo and behold, it was Mrs. Puckerman with a camera.  
"Good morning, mom." Julianne smiled.  
"Good morning, Julie. And good morning to you, Noah, Kurt, and Rachel." Mrs. Puckerman said simply, "Smile."  
"Ma, do you mind taking one with my phone?" Julianne asked, handing her phone over to her mom.  
"Of course not! Smile!" Mrs. Puckerman snapped some pictures, then handed the phone back to Julianne.  
"Grazie." Julianne smiled.  
Mrs. Puckerman made her way to her Camry and opened the door to the driver's seat, "Arivaderci, my loves."  
The foursome waved goodbye to the Puckerman mom.  
Julianne posted the picture on twitter with the following caption:  
_it's gonna be a great day, as long as I stick with these great people (;  
_

* * *

"Okay." Julianne smiled, "I'll see you later, Kurtie."  
"See you later, Jules." Kurt smiled.  
At that moment, two things happened: David hugged Julianne, and Julianne heard a crash.  
Julianne walked down the hall to find a disheveled Kurt sitting against the lockers, "Baby! Are you okay?" Julianne kissed his forehead, "Who did this to you?" Kurt pointed behind her.  
"Julianne, you can do that to me ANY time." Karofsky said, suggestively wiggling his brow.  
Julianne walked up to Karofsky until he was against a locker. She pulled down his collar so he was face to face with her, "Listen here Karofsky, and listen good. If you EVER, lay a hand on Kurt Hummel may God have mercy on you. Because I will hunt you down and beat you half to death, you got that?"  
"Yeah," Karofsky said, squeezing her butt, "I got that."  
"Oh, now you've done it." Kurt whispered.  
"You SON of a BITCH!" Julianne punched Karofsky in the face. He lay on the floor, covering his nose. "Now, if I ever see you mess with Kurt Hummel, me, or any other person in the school, oh, baby, I'm gonna kick you were the sun don't shine.-And I'm a Cheerio, I can kick you hard, and I can kick you down the social ladder. So take a hint, and SCRAM!" Julianne smirked, "Imbecile."  
Everyone started chanting, "PUCKERMAN! PUCKERMAN! PUCKERMAN! PUCKERMAN!"  
Julianne just walked back to Kurt and helped him up, "Let's go, sweetie."  
Kurt smiled, "And that's why I keep you around."  
David ran up to the duo, "Crap! Kurt, man, are you alright?" David said in a panic.  
"Yeah, David, I'm fine." Kurt smiled.  
Julianne kissed David, "We'll see you in English, babe. Okay?"  
"See you two later, then." David smiled.

* * *

"Just take off your shirt!" Julianne and Kurt were on the bed; Kurt laying down, and Julianne kneeling next to him.  
"Seeing as I know for a fact you won't give up, fine." Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the other side of himself.  
Julianne touched his chest while Kurt breathed in heavily. Julianne sighed, "Kurt, all these bruises."  
"It's alright; I've gotten so many that I can't feel 'em." Kurt smiled.  
Tears escaped Julianne's eyes, "Kurt, you-I-"  
Kurt sat up and kissed Julianne, "Nothing's wrong, honey."  
Julianne shook her head and her hand roamed his upper half, "Kurt, you are NOT okay! This is NOT okay! We have to do something! We have to-"  
Kurt kissed Julianne again, he shook his head, "Baby, I just- I don't want to see you cry."  
Julianne sniffed, "How can I help it, Kurt?"  
Kurt patted the part of the bed between his legs, and Julianne sat there. His arms came around her, "No matter what happens, I don't want you to cry. You hear me? I need you to be the strong one. Promise me, only three tears next time anything horrible happens to me. You can cry as much as you want about TV, Movies, Family, and Music, and things like that, but when it's about me; only three tears. Promise me baby."  
"I promise." Julianne sniffed, and turned around, "Now you should lay down."  
Kurt did so, and Julianne laid sideways facing him, "I love you, Julianne Barbra Monica Puckerman Rudetsky."  
Julianne put her forehead on his, "And I love you, Apple Pie." Julianne kissed Kurt, and smiled, "You taste like watermelon." she chuckled.  
"You taste like Froot Loops." Kurt smiled.  
"I know." Julianne smiled proudly. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it.  
"What would I ever do without you, Julianne?" Kurt took her hand from his face to his mouth and kissed it.  
"Nothing." Julianne laughed, and wiped a tear from her eye, "You'd be inevitably lost without me."  
"Like a song without a melody." Kurt smiled.

* * *

The day went by in a blur, except for glee club.  
"You guys, I think it would be better to have movie night at my place tonight instead. You can sleep over if you like." Mr. Schue smiled, and no one disagreed. "Okay, now that that's over, I thought we could have some free time in the auditorium." the glee-clubbers clapped and cheered in agreement, "Alright then, let's go!" Schuester exclaimed.

* * *

Julianne sat at the piano playing random show tunes with her eyes closed, humming to that tune. She heard someone sit next to her, and still, she did not open her eyes, nor did she stop playing 'No One Is Alone' or humming to the song.  
"What are you doing?" it was Finn.  
Julianne opened her eyes, "Playing and humming, they keep me sane." she smiled and closed her eyes. The song progressed to 'I'm The Greatest Star'.  
"Can you sing this song?" Finn asked.  
"I'm supposed to perform this song." Julianne smiled.  
"Ask Schuester if you can perform it now." Finn urged.  
Julianne stood up, took off her ponytail, and clipped it like Babs did in the original number, "Fine." she walked center stage, "Mr. Schuester?" Julianne called out.  
"Yes?" he called back.  
"Do you think I can do my solo number right now?" Julianne asked.  
"Um, sure. If you want to." Will answered.  
"Rachel. On the piano por favor, señorita." Rachel nodded from her seat, and bounded to the piano on stage. "Gracias, Chiquita.-Y la banda, por favor." the band came out on stage, "Bueno."  
Kurt nodded in the audience.  
Julianne took a step forward, "I'M A BAGEL ON A PLATE FULL OF ONION ROLLS!" Julianne paused, "NO ONE recognizes ME!-Listen." Julianne smiled.

**_I have 36 expressions,_**

**_Sweet as pie, and tough as leather,_**

_And that's six expressions more _

_Than all them, uh, Barrymore's put together, _

_Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift?_

**_Well, it must me a plot,_**

_'Cause they're scared that I got such a gift _

_Well I'm miffed _

_'Cause I'm, the greatest star,_

_I am by far!_

_But no one knows it _

**_Wait!_**_ they're gonna hear a voice _

_A silver flute _

_There'll cheer each toot _

**_Yeah, she's terrific!_**

_When I expose it! _

_Now can't you see to look at me _

_That I'm, a natural Camille _

_As Camille I just feel, I have so much to offer _

**_Hey listen kid I know I'd be divine because_**

_I'm a natural cougher _

_Some ain't got it, not a lump _

_I'm a great big clump of talent! _

**_Laugh!_**_ they'll bend in half _

**_Did you ever hear that story about the traveling salesman? _**

_A thousand jokes _

**_Stick around for the jokes_**

_A thousand faces, **I reiterate **_

_When you're gifted _

_Then you're gifted _

_These are facts I got no ax to grind _

**_Hey, what are you blind? _**

_In all of the world so far, I'm the greatest star _

Julianne ran down the stage stairs, into the audience.

**_No autographs please._**

**_Do you think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever?_**

**_What if I say not, any minute now they're gonna be out,_**

**_Finished! Then it'll be my turn!_**

_Who is the pip with pizazz? _

_Who is all ginger and jazz? _

_Who is as glamorous as? _

_Who's an American beauty rose, _

_With an American beauty nose, _

_And ten American beauty toes, _

_Eyes on the target and wham!_

_One shot one gunshot and bam!_

**_He mister Schuester!_**

Julianne ran back up the stage stairs.

_Here I am. _

She was now center stage. Commence original choreography . . .

_I'm the greatest star _

_I am by far but no one knows it! _

_That's why I was born _

_I blow my horn _

_Till someone blows it _

_I'll light up like a light _

_Right up like a light _

_I'll flicker, then flare up, **ha ha!** _

_All the world's gonna stare up _

_Looking down you'll never see me _

_Try the sky 'cause that'll be me! _

**_I can make them cry _**

**_I can make them sigh _**

_Some day they'll clamor for my drama _

_Have you guessed yet, who's the best yet? _

_If you ain't I'll tell you one more time _

_You bet your last dime _

_In all of the world so far _

_I am the greatest, greatest star! _

The glee clubbers, the band, Schue _and . . . wait, when did Emma get here?_ applauded, and Julianne got up from her crouching position on the floor.  
"Thank you." Julianne laughed, taking a bow. "And let's not forget our wonderful pianist, Rachel Berry. And, the fantastic band." Julianne smiled, "Take a bow, people, take a bow." she clapped.  
"Julianne! That was-" Schue was cut off.  
"FANTASTIC!" Emma smiled.  
"A-MAH-ZING!" Kurt screamed.  
"DAMN SEXY!" Santana and Brittany exclaimed.  
"BAMF!" Puck shouted.  
"REPRESENT!" Tina laughed.  
"UNBELIEVABLE!" Mike, Quinn, and Mercedes screeched.  
"WOW!" Finn yelled.  
"Brava!" Rachel clapped.  
"AWESOME!" the band said while packing up their stuff.  
"So, all in all, it was basically extremely Julianne." Matt laughed, and everyone joined in.

* * *

Rachel stood, placing books inside her locker. She heard footsteps approach, and turned towards where she thought they came from, "Oh hey Finn!" Rachel smiled.  
Finn scratched his head, "Hey." Finn revealed a card in his left hand.  
"What's that?" Rachel asked.  
Finn handed her the card, "It's your birthday card; I was supposed to give it to you yesterday, but, Julianne kept taking you away." Finn shuffled his feet a few times, "Well, I'll see you at Schuester's place tonight." he kissed Rachel's forehead, and he was off. 


	24. 12GABAJ Ch23 P2

**12G+ABAJ Ch.23 P.2 – Another Look, A New Vision**

Rachel watched Finn walk away, and out of the school. She looked at the card; the card was yellow, and in what seemed to be purple crayon, "Happy Birthday, Rachel" was written across the top of the card.  
Rachel looked down to look at her ring that Puck gave her for a second, and then looked back at the card.  
On the card, blue stars were drawn all over the front page. She squinted and found a very tiny one in the card.

* * *

_Suddenly, Rachel's mind went to the star bracelets she envisioned a while back. _

_The blank bracelet soon bore the letter 'F'. _

_The bracelet with the letter 'J' started to drift away, and then turned into dust._

_The bracelet with the 'K' then disappeared completely._

_Rachel's mind then went to an older (maybe 26ish) version of herself in a wedding dress, sitting on a couch in her basement. Soon, an older-looking Kurt descends the stairs with a woman on his arm._

_He smiles at her, "Rachel, this is Isabella, my girl friend."_

_Isabella smiles at Rachel, "So nice to meet you."_

_Rachel's phone vibrates in her hand, "A video from Julianne?"_

_Kurt sat next to Rachel, "Julianne?"_

_Rachel plays the video, an older Julianne, a young child, and an older David were on the screen before her._

_"Rachel, I'm sorry. It doesn't look like we're going to make it today." Julianne explains, "Snow; lots of it. Flights are cancelled, and everything is horrible.-Well, except for LeAnn's attitude." Julianne laughs and puts the camera on the little girl, "Say hi to Aunt Rachel, Annie!"_

_The little girl smiles and waves, "Hi Aunt Rachel! Are you marryin' Uncle Noey?"_

_"Baby, she's marrying Uncle Finn." Julianne says._

_"But, I don't like him!" LeAnn protests, "Aunt Rachel? You should marry Uncle Noey. I don't very much like Finn; I don't think he's intelligent." _

_"A two year old. My two year old talks like me." Julianne laughs._

_"Hey Rachel!" David smiles, "Mazel tov to you and Finn."_

_"Ditto, honey. I'm sorry we can't be there. But, we're sending you lots of love from New York." Julianne waves goodbye._

_The video continues, and just shows little LeAnn. Rachel stares at the little girl, and then her mind is transported to a NYC apartment. (How do I know it's NYC? Well, the view from the glass wall explains everything.)_

_A disheveled-looking Julianne walks around in nothing but a man's dress-shirt. _

_She holds an empty cup of wine in her left hand._

_A knock on her door is heard; Julianne leaves her wine glass on the coffee table next to her, and goes to answer it._

_When she opens the door, she finds Kurt Hummel. "Kurt." she smiles._

_"Look Julianne, I haven't seen you in five years. But, I've seen your shows, reviews of your shows in papers, I see you on TV, and I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since graduation day." Julianne quirks her head to the side to look at the equally disheveled man in front of her. Kurt continues to speak, but looks up from the floor to her, and speaks, "I can't see you without wanting to touch you. I can't hear you without needing and wanting to kiss you." Kurt steps forward and Julianne takes a step backward as Kurt closes the door behind him. "I love you." Julianne smiles, but still says nothing. Kurt puts his arms around her, "Stop me if you don't want this." he kisses her, and Julianne does not hesitate._

_Kurt carries her to her room, and onto her bed. She flips a picture of her and David backwards, and then Kurt takes off his shoes._

* * *

_The light shines through the windows of Julianne's room._

_Kurt Hummel wakes up naked, but covered in a yellow blanket, with no one beside him. _

_The picture of Julianne and David sits upright._

_He looks at the clock, which reads "9:20am". A note is placed next to said clock: _

Dear Kurt,

I'm sorry, last night was a mistake; I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing. I've left for work. Please get out of my apartment.

- Julianne

* * *

_Julianne gets home at 11:30pm. She sighs, "The life of an actress in theatre."_

_She goes into her room and finds a note on her clock that reads:_

I don't think last night was a mistake at all. - Kurt

_Followed by his phone number._

* * *

_Sometime later, Julianne arrives at her house at an earlier time. She wipes her mouth-just then, she receives a text from a person named "Melissa" that reads:_

maybe you're preggers jules !

_Julianne's eyes got big, and she rushed to the bathroom._

* * *

_Julianne sits crying on her couch, three pregnancy tests splayed in front of her; each one positive. She dials Kurt's number, "Kurt?" she sobs. _

* * *

_Julianne (with a significantly larger belly, might I add) stands in her living room crying, while Kurt kneels on the floor._

_"...we can be a family!" says Kurt, continuing whatever he was saying before._

_"Kurt! I can't! David is my fiancé; do you NOT understand what that means?" Julianne says in frustration._

_"But-"_

_"Kurt, this is THE LAST time I ever want to see you! You can be at the birth, but other than that, get OUT of my life, and GET OUT of my house!" Julianne says, pointing to the door._

* * *

_"LeAnn is yours." Rachel says wide eyed, putting her cell phone next to her._

_"I-I, I don't know what you're talking about!" Kurt retaliates._

_Isabella stands up and makes her way upstairs, "I'm just going to have a drink before this whole shindig starts.-Nice meeting you Rachel!"_

* * *

Rachel closed her locker behind her, and placed the card inside her backpack, "Holy shit."


	25. 12GABAJ Ch23 P3

**12G+ABAJ Ch23 P3- Movie Night**

"You guys can put your stuff in the guest room, or my room." Mr. Schuester told them.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were in Mr. Schuester's room with the door locked. The two girls sat on the bed.  
"Well, damn." Quinn said, putting the back of her hand to her forehead.  
"Exactly." Rachel agreed.  
"That vision was very specific. But, I liked the other one better; the one where you, Kurt, and Julianne stay together." Quinn smiled.  
"But who's the blank bracelet?" Rachel asked.  
"Like you don't know." Quinn rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

Santana and Brittany came into the apartment, "Hey guys! Mike can't come; he's literally at home looking half-dead. He's got a reaaaally bad cold." Santana explained.  
"Do you think he'll get better soon?" Julianne asked.  
"His mom says he probably won't be better for days, maybe even a week." Santana answered.  
"Then who's going to be Julianne's partner for the song thinggy?" Brittany asked.  
"Um...Finn? Can you be Julianne's partner?" Schue asked.  
Suddenly, every eye in glee club (except for Artie, Matt, Schue, Finn, and Rachel) was wide.  
"Sure!" Finn answered.  
"Son of a bitch." Julianne muttered.  
"Mr. Schue? I don't think that's a very good-" Kurt was cut off.  
"And NO trading partners." Schue explained further.  
Julianne groaned, "Quinn. I could've died yesterday.-Why in the HELL did you not kill me?"  
"I have my reasons." Quinn shrugged.  
"Mr. Schuester, why can't I have Matt or Santana as my partner?" Julianne asked.  
"No trading partners-"  
"BUT-"  
"No buts! Finn is your partner."  
"Dios mio." Santana shook her head.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- Wake Me Up, After You Make Him Go Go**

**WARNING: **VULGARISM FROM FINN (not Puck.)

* * *

Julianne and the girls woke up in Mr. Schuester's room _what an awkward thing to say_.

"Good morning my nerds." Julianne smiled.

"Good morning wifey!" Santana kissed Julianne.

"Seriously, with the kissing?" Julianne laughed. Santana nodded. "I'm gonna go ask Mr. Schuester if I can raid his kitchen and make breakfast." Julianne said, patting Santana's head.

"YES!" Santana smiled.

Julianne got up and made her way to the living room, where Mr. Schuester was sleeping. She nudged him a little, "Hey, Will, you mind if I cook breakfast?" Julianne asked.

"You COOK too!" Mr. Schuester said in surprise.

"I sing, I cook, I write, I draw, I'm learning how to dance. I do a lot." Julianne laughed.

"Do you need any help?" Will asked.

"Oh, if you can cut up fruit." Julianne answered.

"Okay." Will happily obliged.

* * *

Julianne put her spatula down, "We're finished!" she smiled at Mr. Schue, "I'm gonna go wake up the troops!" Julianne ran to the guest bedroom, where all the boys we're sleeping, first. "Wake up, nerds-BREAKFAST!" the boys shot up, and then Julianne was off to wake the girls.

* * *

All the gleeks sat sporadically around the living room.

"Orgasm of the mouth, Santana?" Tina asked.

"Oh, yeaaahhh." Santana smiled.

"This is heaven!" Matt smiled.

"If it is, Puck lives there every day." Finn said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, Puck, PLEEEASE can we switch places for like a week?" Tina begged.

"I don't think I want to date the Changster." Puck said, putting his hands in the air.

Julianne rolled her eyes.

* * *

After breakfast, Julianne and Rachel were in Mr. Schuester's room.

"Julianne?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Pookie?" Julianne asked.

"Why aren't you nice to Fi-"

"Did I NOT tell you what happened!" Julianne said, putting down her things.

"He said he'd never do it again." Rachel smiled.

"And he said this right after I told you?" Rachel nodded, "I'm sorry, Rachel. But, I'm having a 'why I oughtta' moment right now." Julianne made her way to the door.

"Julianne, WAIT-"

Julianne turned around and quirked an eyebrow, "This better be good, Berry."

"Be nice to him," Julianne rolled her eyes, "For me! PLEASE Julianne! Just try to be nice to him. I can't stand my best friend being mean to my boyfriend." _why I oughtta _"Just please, Julianne."

Julianne sighed, "I guess I can ask him to come over to my house today to practice our duet."

Rachel ran to Julianne and hugged her tightly, "Oh, thankyouthankyouTHANKYOU Jules, you WON'T regret this!"

Julianne smirked, "You sure, Berry?"

"Positive!" she squealed, still holding onto Julianne.

"Circulation, Berry. Circulation."

"Oh, right, sorry!" Rachel stepped back.

Julianne rolled her eyes, "Then you're having Noah over to practice your duet."

"Deal."

* * *

At 1:38pm, Julianne was in between Finn's arms and against a wall practicing their number.

"Okay, then I take my fan out, you walk to the door and-"

"Julianne, you've made me watch it enough times that I know all the moves by heart." Finn complained.

"Fine, show me what you've got, hot shot.-And no neck kissing!" Julianne told him.

"You. Are. Woman . . ."

* * *

"Well, at least, you think I'm special; you ordered a la carte. It's a feeling!" Julianne and Finn sat on her bed, "I feel the feeling, down to my toes. Now I feel that there's a fire here-try that once, a little higher, dear!" Finn tilted her backwards, "What a beast! To ruin such a pearl.-Would a convent take, a Jewish girl?"

"You are woman." Finn sang.

"You are man." Julianne sang back.

"Let's..." Finn and Julianne kissed.

"That was really great, Finn. I-" Finn started making out with Julianne. Julianne moaned, and then pulled back. She ran her fingers through her hair, and was about to punch him_ For Rachel, for Rachel, I'm doing this for Rachel_ but then held back. "Seriously? Even after I punched you in the face, Hudson?"

Finn smirked, "That moan, it was totally hot."

"I know." Julianne smiled. "The only kiss that's going to happen between US, Hudson, is the one in our number." Julianne stood up and walked to her door. "And the only ones I moan for are David and, God forbid again, Santana."

"You and Santana make out?" Finn smiled.

"Pervert smile." Julianne rolled her eyes. "I want cookies-do you want to help me make some?"

"Sure." Finn followed Julianne downstairs, to the kitchen.

"Grab an apron." Julianne commanded. Finn got an apron that said "world's greatest chef" and Julianne got her apron that read:

universe's greatest chef, so . . .

"These aprons look familiar." Finn noticed.

"Do you know who Kristen Wiig is?" Julianne asked, taking out ingredients.

"She's from SNL! I love her!" Finn smiled.

"She's my aunt, and these are from one of her Penelope sketches." Julianne explained.

"KRISTEN WIIG IS YOUR AUNT!" Finn said, surprised.

"And Hayley Williams is my cousin." Julianne added.

"REALLY?"

"Yes, asswipe."

* * *

Rachel and Puck made it to the Puckerman household, with a strange sight before them:

Finn sleeping sitting up on the recliner, and Julianne sleeping horizontal on the couch, with some Animal Planet show on the TV.

"Now they're friends." Rachel smiled.

Puck looked at her, "They can never be friends, Rachel."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, it was only one time, and Finn said he'd never do it again." Rachel told him.

Puck opened his mouth, and then covered it, "I'll let her tell you."

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked.

"Go upstairs in my room and wait there." Puck commanded.

"Why?"

"So she can tell you without the Bastard here." Rachel gave him the evil eye, and then followed his commands.

Puck walked over to Finn and slapped his face. Finn opened his eyes slowly, "Oh hey Pu-"

"Out of my house, bastard." Puck said, grabbing him by the collar.

"Me and your sister were just-"

"Practicing, yeah.- it seems that you've been busy practicing with her in the choir room, and practicing with her in the girls' fucking LOCKER ROOM!" Puck said, shoving Finn outside.

"She told you." Finn smirked smartly, "Look here, Puckerman. I'm here for one thing and one thing only: and that's to get myself into your fucking sexy sister. She is so much sexier than, Rachel, and she sings higher, too. And I'm gonna make her scream like she's never screamed before!"

Puck's face was red with anger as he stepped close to Finn, "If. You. EVER. Come near here again, Hudson, I will rip off your balls and feed it to our neighbor's dog.-So, get yourself, and your dick off of my property, you Grade-A Asshole!"

Finn smiled and made his way to his car. If he would've looked back, he would've seen Puck flipping him the bird.

And if Puck would've turned around, he would've seen Rachel peeking out of his room.

* * *

Puck shook Julianne slightly, and she opened her eyes tiredly, "Noah, what's happening?" she asked, looking at his reddened face, "Noah, what's wrong?"

Puck kissed her forehead, "I need you to tell Rachel what happened with Finn."

She blinked her eyes sleepily, and then her face was as hard as stone, "When he attacked me with his mouth a few hours ago, or locker room?"

"HE KISSED YOU AGAIN!" Puck whispered angrily.

"Yes, that fucker did.-But then, I remembered I was getting along with him for Rachel's sake; so, I resisted the urge to kick him where the sun don't shine.-And I DON'T want to hurt Rachel. She is SUCH a good friend, and she's in love with the guy-allegedly."

"A guy who she still believes to be like Candide; naïve and dimwitted. So PLEASE tell her."

"I told you you'd like the book and the musical." Julianne sighed, "We're going to need Santana, which means Brittany is probably tagging along, because I'm in no mood to talk."

* * *

Rachel sat silently. Julianne did too. The only difference was that Rachel didn't have Santana kissing and sucking her neck.

"I can't believe it." Rachel said.

"Santana! Get OFF!" Julianne complained. Santana sighed in disappointment.

"You better believe it, lady!" Brittany explained.

"I mean, Finn!" Rachel said pacing, "He and I need to have a talk."

"You're finally breaking up?" Santana said, twirling a piece of Julianne's hair.

"No, I'm going to talk to him!" Rachel clarified.

Julianne plopped down on Puck's bed, and put a pillow over her face. "Dios mio." she mumbled, shaking her head as she did so.

"Rachel," Santana sighed, "Finn doesn't listen to anybody not me, not you, not Julianne, not Quinn, not Kurt.-The only one he listens to is Schuester; and I don't think Schuester needs to be bothered with all our crap

right now."

"He listens to me!" Rachel prodded.

"You sure?-When you and Schuester were dueting a while back, he was TOTALLY staring at your ass when Quinn specifically said never to look at you." Santana smirked.

"He listens to me." Brittany shrugged. "Maybe that's because we're both dumb."

Julianne put the pillow down and sat up, "Brittany, you are sooo much smarter than, Finn. You are also waaaaaay more talented-you know that's true Rachel."

Brittany crawled over to where Julianne sat, and hugged her. "Thank you, Julie."

"Anything for you, babe." Julianne smiled, and Brittany sat back down.

"I have to go." Rachel said, going down the stairs.

Once Rachel was out of earshot, Santana smirked, "Have fun wasting your time, dear Cunegonde."

"I told you you'd like the book and the musical!" Julianne smiled."

* * *

Puck saw Rachel walk hurriedly down the stairs, "Rachel?"

"I'm going to go talk to Finn." Rachel said, making her way to the door.

"Talk?" Puck asked.

"Yes, just talk." Rachel said, taking a step outside.

Puck kissed her forehead, and her breath caught in her throat. _Noah. _Rachel sighed, "Goodbye Sleeping Beauty." He smiled.

Rachel had no idea what he meant by that, but she smiled, "Beast." she walked to her car.

* * *

Back in Puck's room, Julianne, Brittany, and Santana were talking about Disney animated characters.

"I would be Meg." Santana said.

"From Hercules?—You know she dies for love, right?"

"She's hot." Santana smiled. "Who would Britt be?"

"The Little Mermaid." Julianne smiled.

"Julianne would be Mulan." Brittany smiled.

"True dat." Julianne laughed. "And right now, Rachel is Sleeping Beauty."

'Why?" Santana asked.

"She's so blind to love, it seems like she's sleeping.—But, she'll be Belle soon. Noah is Beast." Julianne explained.

"Why are you always right?" Santana asked.

"Quinn is that one chick from Enchant—OH! Giselle!"

* * *

**_a little touch of wicked . . .  
_**theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby . . .**

It was still Saturday, but, it was almost seven o'clock in the evening. Puck and Julianne were in their pajamas.

_[Puck: grey sweats, white t-shirt_

_Julianne: blue polka-dotted pajama pants, and her yellow hoodie that had "Team Griffin" printed largely on the back in the font Impact]_

Suddenly, the door rang, and Ms. Puckerman got it, "Why hello." she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Schuester; I'm your son's Spanish teacher, and I'm also your daughter and son's glee club director." Will clarified.

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Schuester. May I ask why you're here?" Ms. Puckerman asked.

"Right.-Well, I want to know if I can take your kids to New York right now until Sunday."

"Why?"

"Julianne made me realize that I am in love with a woman, her name is Emma, and I am meant to be with her. And Emma would like Julianne as her maid of honor.-And I assume, you don't want Julianne going alone, so I decided Puck should be a groomsmen.-I'm going to get married to Emma tonight!" Will said excitedly.

Ms. Puckerman smiled, "Both of them are in their rooms; I can show you upstairs if you like."

Will smiled, "Yes please."

* * *

"NEW YORK!" Julianne smiled, "Would you mind seeing a show? I know a certified minister who can marry you right after."

"That would be GREAT!" Will smiled, "Just pack some clothes, we're staying until Sunday."

"CAN WE SEE MORE THAN ONE SHOW!" Julianne asked excitedly.

Will laughed, "Of course!"

Julianne hugged Will, "I'm SOO excited for you two!"

* * *

"Until Sunday?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Will affirmed.

"Fuck yes!" Puck high-fived Will, "I'm happy for you two, bro!"

* * *

In time, Will, Emma, Julianne, Puck, Rachel, and Finn (Finn was Will's best man, and Rachel a bridesmaid) landed in NYC.

Julianne smiled, "We first need to change.—Then, we're going to see 'Promises, Promises' on Broadway."

Soon, a swarm of cameras came around Julianne.

"Julianne Rudetsky! What are you doing here?"

"Here for a wedding, and to see some shows." Julianne answered.

"It's nice to see you back!" another reporter shouted.

"You too!" she laughed.

"So, what show are you planning on seeing first?" yet another reporter shouted.

"PP."

"Anything new?"

"Boyfriend, new friends, new school; lots of things." she laughed.

"What's his name?"

She smiled, "David."

"What happened to Josh?"

"Things changed, I broke it off; and then my dad sent me out of state." Julianne shrugged.

"Where did you go?"

"To visit my family."

"Where?"

"That's a question for another day, Doll." Julianne smiled, "I have to go if I want to make Promises tonight." she waved, and then caught up with the gang.

"Wow! Celebrity, much?" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, you handled that like a pro, Julianne!" Emma noted.

"Thanks." Julianne laughed, "I'm a trained paparazzi ninja."

"So does that mean we're going to get that a lot in New York?" Finn asked.

"You have NO idea." Julianne chuckled.

* * *

All 6 of them were at the stage door of Promises, Promises. Julianne unlocked it with a key.

"Seriously? You have a key to the stage door of the Broadway Theatre!" Rachel said, surprised.

Julianne laughed, "Yeah, don't you have one?"

* * *

"Wait here." Julianne whispered, and entered a dressing room, "Maddie!" Julianne exclaimed enthusiastically. The Maltese ran into Julianne's open arms, "Oh! I missed you too, baby! I missed you too!" Julianne said after Maddie attacked her with kisses.

Then, another thing attacked her, and trampled her to the ground, "Julianne!"

Julianne laughed, "Auntie Kris! Nice . . . fake eyelashes."

Kristin rolled herself off of Julianne, "What brings your beautiful little self to see our wonderful little show?"

"I heard Aunt Kath is here, and I need her to marry my friends." Julianne smiled.

"First of all, KATHY IS A MINISTER? Second of all, where are these friends of yours?" Kristin asked.

"Do you not remember when she married a couple a while back? And everybody's outside."

"Well, bring 'em all inside!" Kristin exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on! Bring 'em in!"

Julianne opened the door, and went outside, "She said come on in!" everyone entered in. "DAMN, you change fast!" Julianne laughed; Kristin was dressed in her first dress for the show.

"Quick changes, lived and learned." Kristin laughed. "Noah and Rachel!" Kristin embraced the two, "How are you two doing?"

"Good." Puck smiled.

"And Rachel, it seems you're still speechless." Kristin chuckled. "And who are these gentlemen, and lovely lady?"

Julianne introduced the three, "Aunt Kris, this is Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend, Will Schuester, my glee teacher, and Emma Pillsbury, my school's guidance counselor."

"I'm assuming Will and Emma are the two tying the knot." Emma and Will nodded, "I'm sorry for implying, but, I always thought Rachel was with Noah." Kristin smiled.

"No worries. I'm actually honored you thought that; Rachel is a pretty amazing person." Puck smiled genuinely.

Rachel looked into Puck's eyes, blushed, and then looked away.

"They're unfy." Kristin whispered to Julianne.

"So I've heard." Julianne laughed.

"So, you guys wanna get married on the stage of the Broadway theatre?" Kristin asked.

"I-That would be AMAZING!" Will laughed.

"It really would." Emma smiled.

"You can do it! After the show!-Well, after stage-dooring.-Julianne, you're coming with me.-Everyone can leave their stuff in here, and enjoy the show. Julianne, you will be the nurse; a la Ellen." Kristin smiled. "But, show 'em to their seats first!-Oh, Sean is gonna be SOO surprised!"

* * *

Julianne brought the five to her favorite row in the house, the 11th. "Take any seat here, and enjoy the show!"

"Thank you for everything Julianne!" Emma gushed.

"Thank you for including me in your life, Emms." Julianne winked.

She made her way to the third row to talk with a certain, red headed comedienne/troublemaker extrordinaire.

* * *

Kristin was right, and Sean was surprised.

Kristin took Julianne stage-dooring. Immediately, they were swarmed with screaming fans shoving pens at them. Julianne laughed, "Just like the good old days."

* * *

In the audience, sat the whole cast, backstage, crew, and orchestra of Promises, Promises. It also sat Julianne's laptop, with Barbra on the screen. Some of the cast members (and Julianne's dad) acted as photographers and videographers for the unfolding event.

"And by the power vested in me by the state of New York, Awesome, and lovey-dovey shit, I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" Kathy smiled, and Will and Emma kissed.

After they did so, Emma looked to Julianne and Rachel.

"Mazel tov, Doll." Julianne smiled.

Rachel smiled, "I've been waiting for this day since my first day at McKinnley."

Will looked to Puck and Finn.

"Mazel tov, Bro." Puck smiled.

"Ditto, Mr. Schuester." Finn smiled.

Suddenly, a piano was being played...it was Sean, "Please welcome, Miss Julianne Rudetsky; who would like to sing a song to the bride and groom."

"Since WHEN Uncle Sean?" Julianne laughed.

"Since I announced it-c'mon Julie! A Hundred Years! Do A Hundred Years!" Sean prodded.

"Fine." Kathy handed Julianne her mic.

_Don't save your kisses, just pass 'em around_

_You'll find my reason, is, logically sound_

_Who's gonna know, if you passed them around_

_A hundred years from today_

_Why crave a penthouse, that's fit for a Queen_

_You're nearer Heaven, on, Mother Earth's green_

_If you had millions, what would they all mean_

_A hundred years from today_

_So laugh and sing, make love the thing_

_Be happy while you may_

_Because there's always one,_

_Beneath the sun_

_That's bound to make you feel that way_

_The moon is shining, that's a good sign_

_Cling to me closer, say you'll be mine_

_Remember Darling, we won't see it shine_

_A hundred years from today_

_A hundred, years from today_

Everybody was on their feet, and the newlyweds stood exactly the same as the others; amazed and enthusiastic.

Julianne smiled and bowed, "Thanks.-Now I'd like to ambush my brother Noah into singing 'She Is Love' by Parachute for the bride and groom's first dance...Uncle Sean, would you mind handing him a guitar?"

As Sean did so, Finn, Rachel, Kathy, and Julianne sat down in the audience.

Puck started to sing, and Emma and Will started their dance.

_I've been beaten down_

_I've been kicked around_

_But she takes it all for me_

_And I lost my faith_

_In my darkest days_

_And she makes me want to believe_

_They call her, love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her, love, love, love, love, love_

_She is love, and she is all I need_

_She's is all I need_

_Well I had my ways_

_They were all in vain_

_And she waited patiently_

_It was all the same_

_All my pride and shame_

_But she put me on my feet_

_They call her, love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her, love, love, love, love, love_

_She is love, and she is all I need_

_She is love, and she is all I need_

_She is love, and she is all I need_

At the sound of applause, the couple still did not stop their dance. Not until he spun her, did they know the song had ended. They smiled at each other, and then kissed. A chorus of "aww"s followed the romantic gesture.

* * *

The six of them stayed at a high-end hotel; Emma and Will in their room, Rachel and Julianne in their room, and Puck and Finn in their own separate rooms.

* * *

"A Hundred Years From Today" - Dean Martin

"She Is Love" - Parachute

**_a little touch of wicked . . .  
_**theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	28. Runway, Run Ins & Reporters, Oh My!

12G+ABAJ Ch26 - **Runway, Run-Ins & Reporters, Oh My!**

**WARNING: **I DON'T OWN GLEE. _But I sure wish I did. _I also don't know

- Kathie Lee Gifford

- Hoda Kotb

- Kathy Griffin

- Tiffany Rinehart

- Patti LuPone

- Laura Benanti

- Sharrie Renee Scott

- Justin Guarini

- Kelsey Grammer

- Douglas Hodge

So, keep in mind, my portrayal of these people may not be at all accurate.

**A/N: **Sorry for being gone for so long ! I'm a horrible person, I know, I know. Yet again, I blame it on school. Especially math. BLECK . I hate math. I'll stop ranting about my problems & let you read (;

* * *

After Julianne's 16th attempt at waking Rachel up, she slapped her in the face.  
"OW!" Rachel said rubbing her cheek, "What was that for?"  
"I've tried shaking you softly, turning up the TV, turning on the hairdryer, opening the curtains, etcetera, etcetera, and I've FINALLY found a way to effectively wake you up." Julianne smiled triumphantly.  
Rachel sat up, "It's not like we're going to go anywhere!"  
"On the contrary; we're spending a whole day with Aunt Kathy and Tiff." Julianne said, bouncing on the bed.  
"We're spending a WHOLE DAY with Kathy Griffin and her assistant, Tiffany Rinehart?" Rachel sighed, and chuckled, "Because I knew you!"  
"Berry, it's 8:03. They're picking us up at 8:40, and we're eating breakfast at McDonald's. 9:40, we're going to the Today show because Kathy's gonna be on Kathie Lee and Hoda. After that, we've got a day of shopping and shows!"  
Julianne explained enthusiastically, "So, get your lazy bum up, and out of the bed, and get ready!"

* * *

Everything went as planned, and the four were now at the Today show.  
"Let's welcome our first guest on the show today, Kathy Griffin!" Hoda explained. Kathy walked onto the set, hugged the two women, and sat on a seat.  
"So Kathy, what are you doing here in New York?"  
"I came here to see some shows, see some of my old friends and film D-List while doing all of that." Kathy answered.  
"I follow my pal Seth Rudetsky on Twitter, and he posted this picture of you, and a couple, on stage at the Broadway theatre. Can you tell me about this?" Kathie Lee asked.  
Kathy chuckled, "I got roped in by my niece, Julianne, to marry her choir teacher and her school's guidance councilor after 'Promises, Promises' last night.-Today, actually is our G.D.O-"  
"-Your what!" Kathie Lee interrupted.  
"Our girls' day out." Hoda giggled at Kathy, "Me, my assistant ,Tiffany Rinehart, my niece, Julianne Rudetsky, and one of her friends, Rachel Berry, are having a G.D.O today." Kathy smiled.  
Kathie Lee gawked, "Julianne Rudetsky! As in, Seth Rudetsky's daughter? As in, Little Red Riding Hood from 'Into The Woods' with Laura Benanti, Julianne Rudetsky?"  
"Yeah," Kathy said sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure that's the one."  
"Can we bring her out here?" Kathie asked.  
"Hey, Jules, come over here!" Kathy shouted. As Julianne made her way on set, Kathie Lee and Hoda greeted her with warm smiles, hugs, and Hollywood kisses. Julianne sat on a chair next to Kathy.  
"Julianne Rudetsky! It's been ages! How've-" Kathie was cut off by the sound of Julianne's cell phone getting a text.  
Julianne smiled, "Sorry!" she took out her phone and laughed, "My mom just texted me; she's all excited, and she wants me to tell you that she watches you two all the time at work."  
"What's your mom's name?" Kathie asked.  
"Annabelle Puckerman." Julianne smiled proudly.  
"Hi Annabelle! We're glad that you watch us!" Kathie Lee smiled.  
Julianne's phone got another text, "She says she loves you two ladies." she smiled, "I do too, this show is one of my secret obsessions."  
"What are some more of those obsessions?" Hoda asked.  
Julianne shrugged, "Well, hoarding Broadway CDs like there's no tomorrow, learning new words, because I'm a logophile, which means 'word enthusiast', correcting grammar, because I'm the Grammar Nazi, the colors orange, yellow, and blue, french fries, gold stars, the app UnblockMe, because I'm rather good at that game, and random stuff like that."  
"You forgot my book." Kathy whispered, looking at Julianne.  
"Oh, and Kathy Griffin's best-selling book, 'Official Book Club Selection', which has been chosen for Oprah's official book club, and has almost outsold the Bible." Julianne smiled, while Hoda and Kathie laughed.

* * *

After they saw Phantom, the foursome went into (the gigantic) Toys 'R Us, with the D-List crew not far behind.  
"I want to go on the ferris wheel first!" Julianne exclaimed.  
"I can't believe there's a ferris wheel inside here!" Tiffany laughed.  
"Ditto." Rachel agreed.  
Julianne started walking to the ferris wheel, when someone bumped into her, "Seriously, dude? With the bumping!" Julianne said, tapping her foot.  
The guy turned around, "Julie?"  
"Josh!" Julianne exclaimed. The two hugged each other. Julianne stepped back,  
"Oh my gosh! Josh! You've gotten taller!-GASP! And you've cut your hair!"  
"And you've gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you." Josh said sincerely. Julianne rolled her eyes, "You have, baby! I'm not kidding!"  
Julianne ran her fingers through her hair, "Thanks, babe.-So how's Weston High surviving without me?"  
"We'll they're missing their reigning Queen of Glee; seriously, there are only thirteen of us left since you left!" Josh answered.  
"Did Kelly, the girl who wants to marry you and become me, take over?" Julianne asked.  
"Yes! That's why we only have thirteen members!" Josh laughed.  
"May God have mercy on you and your glee club!" Julianne laughed.  
"So, how's Ohio, baby?"  
"It's awesome; I'm in glee, I'm on the cheerleading squad, I've met new friends . . . I have a boyfriend." Julianne smiled sorely.  
"Oh..." Josh said, shuffling his feet on the floor.  
"Well, it was nice seeing you, babe." Julianne smiled, and hugged him, "You're princess is out there, but, it sure as hell isn't me." Julianne whispered.  
"God, I wish you were." he laughed, "I love you, Julianne." he whispered.  
"I love you too, babe." Julianne stepped out of his embrace, and quirked her head to the side, "Would you mind taking a picture with me?"  
"Nah, I wouldn't mind."  
"Kath! Can you come over here and take a picture, really quick?" Kathy came over, Julianne handed Kathy her phone, and Josh hugged Julie from behind.  
"Say 'suck it!'" she snapped the picture, "Nice." and handed Julianne back her phone.  
"I'll catch you sometime, Rudetsky." Josh started to walk away.  
"Be sure to do that, Mason." they waved at each other, and then walked away.  
Julianne's phone vibrated: I sure will, baby. She laughed, and then sighed, "Josh."  
Rachel and Tiffany came over to her.  
"Was that Josh?" Tiffany asked.  
"Mhm." Julianne answered.  
"Babe and baby?"  
"Yeah, so what? I call guys: babe-except for my brother and your boyfriend. I also call little kids that."  
"Could it be a pet name, perhaps?"  
"It was one of them; I called him 'babe' and 'cutie' and he called me 'baby' and 'sweets'.-Don't you and Finn have pet names?"  
"I find that sickeningly adorable.-And no, Finn and I don't have pet names for each other."  
"Thank you.-How about when you and Noah were together?"  
"He called me 'baby', 'Belle', and 'beautiful'. And I called him 'gorgeous' and 'Cookie'." Rachel smiled as she reminisced.  
"She's in love with my brother, and she's with the wrong boy." Julianne whispered to Tiffany. "What can we do?"  
"Lock her and Puck in a closet?" Tiffany suggested.  
"Whenever she and Noah are in a closet they go at it like rabbits!" Julianne whispered. Tiffany giggled as Rachel came back to the real world.  
"It's our turn!" Kathy said, waving the three over excitedly.

* * *

Tiffany, Rachel, and Julianne laughed as the three of them walked out of Toys 'R Us, and Kathy-well, strutted out. "You gotta work New York like you own it, girls!" Kathy said while snapping her fingers, "I'm fierce like Tyra!"  
"For some odd reason, I have the urge to scream: Gangway, world! Get offa my runway! and push her off of the sidewalk." Tiffany whispered to Rachel and Julianne.  
"Honey, I am NOT Sarah Jessica Parker, and you are NOT Cynthia Nixon.-So stop your runway strutting, and just walk and smize!" Julianne told Kathy.  
"You're right." Kathy said, exhaling.  
"I'm-WAIT! What?" Julianne said in confusion.  
"You're right. We're not the women from Sex and the City. I'm Heidi, and you're Lauren-WE'RE THE GIRLS FROM 'The Hills' BIATCH!"  
Julianne put her forehead on her palm, "Dios mio." Rachel laughed.  
"Look what you did!" Tiffany exclaimed, "Kathy, you broke Julianne!"  
Julianne laughed, "Can we take a cab to the Belasco theatre?"  
Kathy nodded, "Sure."  
"What are we going to do there?" Rachel asked, "Women On the Verge previews start next Monday."  
"Of that, I am fully aware; because I'm going.-We can play around in their rehearsal space." Julianne said while Kathy hailed a cab.

* * *

Julianne and Rachel were practicing vocal scales. Rachel gave up a while back, because she couldn't go as high as Julianne was going. Julianne belted the highest note she could, and the other three women just stared at her in amazement, "DAMN."  
The four then heard footsteps, "Do my ears deceive me? Or was that Julianne Rudetsky?" a voice asked.  
"Juliannie?" another voice asked. Just then, a woman ran towards Julianne and bear-hugged her.  
"Aunt Laura!" Julianne said, letting go of her aunt.  
"BABY PATTI!" another woman said, running to give Julianne a hug.  
"MAMA PATTI!" Julianne said excitedly.  
"BABY PATTI'S HERE!" yet another women came to greet Julianne with hug.  
"Aunt Sherrie!" Julianne smiled.  
"My home slice from Cali is back!" a guy asked.  
Soon enough, Julianne and a guy do a hand shake, "Cousin Justin!" Julianne laughed, "This feels like a family reunion!-Kath, Tiff, Rach, come here!" the three did so.  
"Laura Benanti, Patti LuPone, Sherrie Renee Scott, and Justin Guarini." Rachel said in shock.  
"I have no idea who those people are." Patti sighed, "But, I here that Patti LuPone lady is pretty sexy."  
Laura smiled, "I met Laura, she's smokin'!"  
"Sherrie's pretty hot." Sherrie shrugged.  
"Justin's a nerd." Justin stated plainly.  
"That he is!" Julianne exclaimed, "Fambam, this is-"  
"HOLY CRAP! It's Kathy Griffin and Tiffany Rinehart! I love D-List! And I go to your shows whenever I can!" Laura gushed.  
"Well, Laura covered the ginger and her assistant.-Whoever follows me on twitter should know who the small brunette is." Julianne smiled.  
"Rachel-" Sherrie was cut off.  
"Barbra-" Justin was cut off.  
"Berry-" Laura was cut off too.  
"Berry sexy." Patti finished, and everyone laughed.  
Rachel started to hyperventilate, "They know. My name."  
Julianne rolled her eyes, "Yes hon, I'm pretty sure they just proved it right now-I mean, Patti was right on the money, with the: Berry Sexy."  
"Yes, yes I was." Patti smiled.  
"Where's the rest of the cast-I haven't met them yet."  
"We cool theatre kids decided to hang out here today." Laura explained.  
"Today, the cool theatre kids group consists of: Miss Everyday Rapture, Little June, Eva Don't Cry For Me Argentina Peron, that one guy from American Idol, Little Red Riding Hood, Miss I Don't Go To Your Jobs And Knock The Dicks Out Of Your Mouth So Suck It, the lady who's in charge of Miss 'Suck It', and Berry Sexy." Julianne told them, "Our group is FIIIINEEE!"  
Everyone laughed, "DAMN RIGHT!" Kathy exclaimed.  
"I need autographs. Don't have paper." Rachel said, still in shock.  
"Actually..." everyone looked Julianne's way, "I bought you a blank white poster at Toys 'R Us, and I bought myself some Sharpies.-I like Sharpies." Julianne smiled, she took out the white poster and some Sharpies, and placed them on the table, "Go crazy, fambam!"  
Kathy, Tiff, Patti, Laura, Justin, and Sherrie grabbed Sharpies, and started to write on the poster, "Have I told you that you are awesome?" Rachel asked, "And that I'm pretty much in love with everyone in your family?"  
"I know the first one is pretty evident. The second, I knew from the first day Noah mentioned you-which was the first day I met him." Julianne smiled, "So, I basically knew you before I even met you.

* * *

After the cool theatre kids watched 'La Cage Aux Folles', they went stage-dooring; it was awkward because all of them (except Rachel) were usually the ones being stage-doored (they technically were, because people were asking for their autograph's now).  
The stage door opened, and Kelsey Grammer and Douglas Hodge came out. They started signing autographs.  
"KELS! AQUI SEÑORITA!" Patti, Laura, and Julianne shouted.  
Kelsey smiled brighter, "I'm pretty sure that's the Gypsy gang; Mama Rose, Gypsy, and baby June!" he walked up to them, "What are you gals doing here? And with Kathy Griffin, Tiffany Rineheart, Sherrie, Justin, and this young-HEY! This is Rachel! The girl you tweet about!"  
Rachel stood in shock as Julianne nodded, "That's the one.-And we're here with Sherrie, Justin, Tiff, Kath, and Rach, because we're awesome like that."  
Kelsey nodded at Julianne's statement, and then looked straight at Rachel, "You can sing kid; keep it up!" he smiled, and then signed her poster. "Women On the Verge, I can't wait you guys! Call me or text me or something!" Kelsey said walking away.-The exact same thing happened with Douglas Hodge.

* * *

They all got back to the Belasco and gathered all their things.  
"Kathy, Tiffany, you should come to the opening next week!" Laura suggested.  
"Cool." Tiffany smiled.  
"That means 'we're going' if you don't speak Tiffany." Kathy laughed.  
"Well, Rachel and I are packed up, and we're going to make it back to our hotel." Julianne smiled. Her fambam group hugged her. "Lovely." Julianne said as they let go.  
After, each one of them hugged Rachel.  
"We'll see you next week, Doll!" Patti smiled.  
"You bet your ass." Julianne smiled.

* * *

Julianne and Rachel were back in the hotel, and were opening their room.  
"Sup sis! Hey Rach!" Puck said normally, as he watched TV.  
"Nothin' much bro.-Hung out with Kathy Griffin, Tiffany Rinehart, Patti, Laura, Sherrie Renee Scott, and Justin Guarini." Julianne said nonchalantly as she took off her backpack, "You?"  
"Happy you let me use Netflix; watching 30Rock." he looked towards Julianne, "You got me hooked."  
"You mean: you've." Julianne corrected as she tied up her hair. "I'm going to go get some food downstairs. See ya!" win a moment's notice, Julianne was gone.  
Rachel laughed, "She walks incredibly fast."  
"And you're telling me!-So Rachel, how've you been? It feels like I haven't talked to you in a while." Puck smiled.  
"It's been like a day!" Rachel laughed.  
"And it feels like forever!" Puck laughed along. "How've you been?"  
"I've been really well. Your sister introduced me to some of her insanely amazingly talented family members, and we hung out for the whole day.-AAAAND, she got me a poster so I could get autographs!" Rachel gushed. "I love your sister!"  
Puck smiled, "I love her too.-I miss this."  
"Miss what?" Rachel asked.  
"Talking to you about anything and everything.-I miss that a lot." Puck shrugged.  
Rachel hoped she wasn't blushing, "Me too."  
A comfortable silence fell upon the room.  
"Rachel, I have to say this." Rachel looked at him, "I love you. I'm in love with you.-And, I-I know you don't feel the same, but, I felt I needed to restate the obvious."  
I think that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Puck ran his hand over his mohawk. Rachel had never heard Puck stutter; he always spoke with conviction. She loved Noah, and that's what she saw whenever she was with Puck.

_She loved, she lost, and he did the same. She lost, she found. He lost, he waits. She loves, but she won't say._

Julianne came into the room with an overfilled bowl of French fries, and a small dish with ketchup. Rachel and Puck looked at her oddly, "French Fries are my favorite food! Don't judge."  
Rachel and Puck laughed, neither of them knowing they were holding hands.  
"Not Judging, just waiting for you to share." Puck laughed.  
Rachel rolled her eyes, "You KNOW for a FACT she doesn't share, Noah!"  
Julianne shrugged, "Girl knows me!"

* * *

"I think I want to go bug Emma and Will." Julianne put on her shoes, pulled on her jacket, and grabbed her nearly-emptied backpack. "Bye, freaks!" she was out of the room.  
Rachel sighed, "That's Julianne for you." she laughed.  
"That's Julianne." Puck agreed.

* * *

Julianne knocked on the newlywed Schuester's door.  
Emma opened the door, "Julianne!" she hugged her, "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to know if you two want to go out." Julianne answered simply.  
"Sure!-Will and I haven't gone out today, except for breakfast and lunch!" Emma laughed, "Come in; you can wait inside when we change."  
"Sure." Julianne followed Emma inside.  
"Take a seat on the bed or the couch if you like." Emma smiled.  
"Hey Jules!" Will smiled brilliantly. He looked so happy Julianne could barf,  
"What show are we seeing?"  
"Am I that predictable? Or were you eavesdropping?" Julianne laughed.  
"A bit of both." Will responded, also laughing, "I was getting ready while you two were talking."  
"I now think, since you are implying I am predictable, that we are going to hang out with my core group of comedy clubbers tonight." Julianne said crossing her arms and legs, "And we're seeing two shows, A Little Night's Music, and West Side Story."  
"Julianne, I take it back; you are not one bit predictable." Will said, putting his hands up.  
"I know; but, if you'd hadn't brought up the predictable thing, the night would've gone the same way." Julianne laughed.  
"Point taken."

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	29. Hangin' With The Comedy Group

__

Chapter 26.5 - **Hangin' With The Comedy Group**

**A/N: **If you've not seen SNL in some years, you probably don't know who Kristen Wiig is. FYI: Kristen Wiig is A-MAH-ZING! So, you should get with the program _or not, it's your choice. _And for the people who do watch SNL constantly-DON'T YOU JUST _LOOOOOVE _KRISTEN WIIG ! ?

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.  
"30 Rock." Julianne answered.  
"Sure thing, hon." the driver responded.  
"Comedy group.-Wait, are we hanging out with the actors from Saturday Night Live?" Will asked eagerly.  
"Shh!" Julianne said, putting a finger over her mouth lazily, "It's a secret." she whispered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Julianne took out a pass with her picture on it, and put it around her neck right when the taxi stopped. "Thank you, sir."  
The driver turned around, "Hey! Aren't you Julianne Rudetsky! I've seen your work, and you. Are. Fabuloso! Your gays love you!" the man exclaimed.  
"Wow." Julianne laughed, "I have more than one gay!"  
"Yes! Of course! We adore you and your family! You people are just AMAZING!" the man took out a headshot of Julianne, "If you sign this, I will be the happiest gay man on Earth.-PS, this ride was free!"  
Julianne took out her handy dandy silver sharpie, "Who do I make this out to?"  
"Donny!" he smiled.  
Julianne signed it:

_Dear Donny,_

_You are so wonderful. I love you too, doll._

_With All My Heart,_

_Julianne Rudetsky_

"Here you go." Julianne smiled and handed the picture back to him.  
"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU SOOO MUCH!" Donny said giddily.  
"Thank YOU, doll." Julianne laughed, and they got out of the car.

* * *

Everyone in the NBC building seemed to know her; the people at the front desk, the security guards, LORNE FREAKING MICHEALS. EVERYONE.  
The trio reached the stage door to Saturday Night Live, and Emma started to hyperventilate, "I'm sorry.-I just LOVE this show!"  
"I didn't even know you watched it!" Julianne and Will said in surprise.  
"I just love everybody!-Especially Kristen Wiig! I think she's hilarious! Comedy gold." Emma gushed.  
"Well." Julianne smirked, "You'll sure get a kick out of this." she opened the door to reveal the stage of SNL. And the cast mates on it.  
"Holy crap." Emma whispered silently.  
"Heard that." Julianne laughed.  
"I can't believe it!" Will whispered in awe.  
"Shut up!" a woman said looking their way. "Shut the Drew Barrymore up! I think that's my baby J Wiig!" the lady ran to Julianne and embraced her.  
"Kristen Wiig." Emma whispered repeatedly, looking like she was going to faint.  
"How's my favorite niece?" Kristen asked.  
"Julianne is Kristen Wiig's niece." Emma said rapidly, just about to faint.  
Luckily, Will quickly caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Baby, we were just about to wrap and leave." Kristen explained.  
"My point.-I'm bringing y'all to see A Little Night's Music and West Side." Julianne announced.  
"We're in!" Keenan shouted.  
"I'm going. To die." Emma said, hyperventilating.  
Kristen walked up to Will and Emma, "Hi! I'm Kristen Wiig! And you are?" she said, holding out her hand.  
"She just talked to me." Emma said faintly. Her eyes then closed, and her body went limp.  
Kristen looked concerned, "Is she going to be okay?"  
"Hi, I'm Will Schuester, and the lady who just passed out is my wife, as of yesterday, Emma Pillsbury-Schuester.-And it'll take a few minutes for her to recover.-We're big fans." Will said as Julianne took Emma to a chair, and as he shook Kristen's hand.  
"Thank you, and congratulations!" Kristen smiled, "Where did you two get married?"  
"On the stage of the Broadway Theatre, by Kathy Griffin-which is something rather weird and rare to say." Will smiled.  
Kristen laughed, "You never know when you're with Julianne!"  
Will laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Nope." he said, popping the 'P'.  
"Oh no!" Kristen said shaking her head and holding back her laughter, "You called her predictable, didn't you?" she finally let out her laughter.  
Will laughed, "Why is this funny?"  
"This happened to Amy-yes, Poehler-in the last year or so.-Amy called her predictable, and Julianne proved her wrong. And I'm never allowed to tell the specific details. But, to this day, Amy is OB-SESSED with 'The Office', and no one knows why. I mean, I get it, how she can be obsessed with that show-it's one of my all time favorites...The lady knows almost every word to every episode." Kristen laughed, "True story."

_3 minutes later..._

When Emma came to, Kristen and Julianne were right in front of her.  
"Good. She's not dead." Kristen smiled.  
"Oh, thank GOD! Emma! You're back!" Julianne said, hugging Emma.  
"I like hugs." Kristen said cheerily, and joined the two, "This is nice."  
They unattached from Emma, "I see that Julianne gets her humor from you, Kathy, and-" Emma stopped when a woman walked up behind Kristen and Julianne.  
"Tina Fey." Kristen and Julianne laughed.  
"Is she-"  
"Wassup niecey?" Tina said, fist-bumping Julianne.  
"Wassup Liz Lemon?" Julianne laughed.  
"Oh my gosh. You're related to her too." Emma said, back in shock.  
"What are you doing here?" Julianne asked Tina.  
"Trying to find someone to-" Tina was cut off.  
"Hey, Julianne." Kristen grinned, "How would you like to host Saturday Night Live next week...and recruit a musical guest? Eh? Eh?" Kristen asked, nudging Julianne as she did so.  
"Um sure," Julianne's phone buzzed, "Hold up."

_**sup annz? we're up in NYC right now. where u b ? **_

"It's my cousin Hayl-hold up."

_cuz, how'd you & the guys like to be the musical guest on SNL next week?_

_**that would be freakin' awesome**_

"Paramore's the musical guest next week!" Julianne announced.

_you've just been booked (;_

_**holy crudballs, srsly ?**_

_yup. just told my aunts kristen & tina that you were. so . . . i'm pretty sure that's a yes._

_**sickness! **__**peace out annz.**_

___sayonara, lee (;_

"Wanna go now?" Julianne asked, eager.  
"Let's roll my nerds!" Tina exclaimed.  
"To A Little Night's Music!" Julianne exclaimed.  
Kristen and Tina did "opera".  
"It's a musical, not an operetta." Julianne said, as she opened the door of the studio, "Let's roll."  
"She learned that, from," Tina started pointing at herself, and mouthed the word 'me'.  
"A German lady named 'Me' who can't speak?" Kristen and Julianne said at the same time. The two laughed, "WIN!" and high-fived.  
Emma laughed, "Kristen, Kathy, and Tina, alright!"  
"You got it, dude!" Kristen, Tina, and Julianne exclaimed.

* * *

The group sat in the front row. During the bows, Bernadette Peters came to the front of the stage and bowed. Right in the middle of her coming back to her spot on stage, she stopped, "Julianne?" (fyi: the mics were still hot) "Julianne Barbra Monica Rudetsky, is that you?"  
Applause and screams came from the audience. "GO JULIANNE! WOOO!" Kristen screamed.  
"I KNOW that chick!" Tina stated, "She's related to TINA FREAKIN' FEY!" she screamed.  
Julianne rolled her eyes, and stood up, "Thanks everyone.-Yes, it's me Aunt Bernadette."  
"Oh God!" Bernadette said, getting as close to the edge of the stage as possible, "I haven't seen you in AGES! How've you been?"  
"Seriously, during curtain call?" Julianne laughed.  
"Yes, I love you THAT MUCH."

* * *

Tina hugged Julianne hard, "Ribs, T. Watch the ribs." Tina let go of Julianne.  
"I'm just gonna miss you." Tina mumbled exaggeratedly, while hyperventilating.  
"I'm video chatting with you peeps, remember? Practice?" Julianne smiled.  
Kristen then bear-hugged her, "I love you, Annie from the block."  
"I love you too, KWiig from around the corner." Julianne laughed, and both of them let go of each other. Kristen started touching Julianne's face awkwardly, "What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kristen scoffed, "I'm touching your face-DUH!"  
"I'll see all of you next week." Julianne smiled as Emma, Will, and her got into their cab.

* * *

The plane ride back was pretty quiet, considering the fact that the men were sitting next to each other and looked like they'd passed out, and Rachel was sound asleep too.  
The only ones awake were Emma and Julianne.  
"Puck and Rachel.-Together?" Emma said, bewildered.  
"Yes, Noah and Rachel.-I told you the whole story, and I have proof.-What more do you want?" Julianne said, throwing her hands up.  
"Well, I do remember the week they went out...they seemed perfect-inseparable. They were really cute together." Emma smiled in remembrance.  
"I rest my case."  
"Your case?"  
"My case being: they're sickeningly adorable, and they simply make each other better people."  
"True dat." Emma agreed.  
"Wow. Never thought of the day would come when you'd say that-but, alas, that day has come." Julianne said shaking her head.  
"Goodnight Julie." Emma laughed.  
"Goodnight Ginger who just happens to be a crazy shiska and is now married to my choir teacher." Julianne smiled as she put her earphones into her ears.

_because I knew you...I have been changed..._

_

* * *

_

__

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_

theBROADWAYgeek (;3 


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- **Full of Emotion. Emotionless. Mixed Emotions.**

Julianne strode in happily throughout the halls of McKinley. She opened her locker and grabbed her books for the day. After closing it, her boyfriend was behind her.  
"Good morning, beautiful. You seem exceedingly radiant today." David kissed her.  
"Good morning, handsome. You are bright this morning." she kissed him.  
"It's because of you." he smiled, "You always make me happy."  
Julianne laughed, "I wish I could say the same about you, hon."  
"How was New York?" he asked.  
"How do you know about that?" Julianne asked.  
"You made my homepage on my computer; millions of pictures of you and celebrities, you, Will, Emma, Rachel, Puck, and Finn on a stage, you, with some guy.-A loooot of pictures." David explained.  
"Celebrities are my relatives, we were there because Will and Emma wanted to get married, and the some guy was my ex, Josh, we were catching up." Julianne told him.  
"Your ex?"  
"You know I wouldn't cheat on you!-All we were talking about was glee, my old school, and my life in Ohio. It's no big deal, David."  
"I know, I trust you. It's just-it's kinda weird when your hot as hell girlfriend is hugging a guy that looks better than you."  
Julianne laughed, and patted his cheek, "You're right, Josh is pretty hot.-I think I'll-"  
David kissed her, "I love you."  
"And don't you forget it, babe!"

* * *

Every time Kurt was thrown into a locker that day, they all made sure Julianne and Puck, David, and all the other gleeks, weren't around. Kurt got so fed up, a trip to the principal was what was coming next.

* * *

Julianne was literally bouncing in her seat, "Where's Kurt?" she asked, "I haven't seen him AAAALLLLL DAY!-It's excruciating!"  
"I haven't seen him either." Mercedes said, worried.  
Kurt walked in, looking serious. "KURT!" Julianne said, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Kurt kissed her forehead.  
Julianne took a step back. _something isn't right.  
_"Since the constant bullying that I've been receiving has bypassed the superiorities in this school, I am now moving schools."  
"K-k-kurt?" Julianne stuttered.  
"This move is effective immediately." Kurt said, straightforward. He started walking to the door, but, stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Kurt?" Julianne said through her tears.  
"I said only three, Julie." he whispered into her hair, and then left.

* * *

Julianne placed her phone on the piano facing downward. She sat on the stage, crying.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned_

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe, I love you_

_And if I should ever go away_

_Well, then close your eyes and try_

_To feel the way we do today_

_And then if you can remember_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

_Well, you came in loving me_

_And now there's so much more I see_

_And so by the way_

_I thank you_

_Oh and then for the times when we're apart_

_Well, then close your eyes and know_

_The words are coming from my heart_

_And then if you can remember_

_Keep smiling and keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_In good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_'Cause I tell you, that's what friends are for_

_Whoa, good times and the bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

She wiped another tear from her eye, never knowing that she had accidentally butt-dialed Kurt, or that he was crying too.

* * *

_"That's What Friends Are For" _Dion Warwick

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	31. So Close, But Still So Far

12G+ABAJ Ch.28 - **So Close, But Still So Far**

The next day, although Julianne wasn't up for anything, Rachel performed "People" and Julie and Finn performed "You Are Woman, I Am Man".  
Julianne cleverly got out of the kiss by pulling a reverse Into The Woods "You've Changed" kiss; which means she turned her face away so Finn would be kissing her cheek instead of her lips. And just to supposedly "enhance" or "justify" _whichever you think_ the performance, after pulling the reverse, Julianne whispered "kiss"-the glee club got a kick out of that.  
Anyways, as days went by, days got more dull. Kurt's parents changed all of his phone numbers and his email for his protection, which meant, no contacting him for Julianne. She was in the right mind, so she didn't dare ask Finn for his number.  
It was now Saturday, the night of the prom, and she and Santana were getting ready in her room. Why Santana? Matt had to go to his grandma's 93rd birthday in Iowa, so, Santana and Puck decided to go together, considering their circumstances.  
Julianne wore a strapless aqua colored dress that stopped mid-calf, and wore black heels, while Santana wore a strapless red dress that went to her knees, and black heels. Julianne's hair was left down, her wavy dark brown hair cascading down her back, and she curled Santana's hair, and pinned two strands together at the back professionally. The only jewelry Julianne possessed was her diamond incrusted treble clef necklace, her Hello Kitty ring, and her small diamond earrings, which were hidden by her hair. Santana wore a rope of small pearls around her neck, and matching earrings.  
The girls made their way downstairs while Puck, their mom, and Hannah clapped. Julianne laughed as Santana curtseyed and twirled around.  
"I don't know her." Julianne said, shaking her head.  
Hannah giggled, "Julie's wearing a dress."  
Julianne quirked an eyebrow at her sister, "Who wears a dress every week?" she pointed to Hannah. Hannah stuck her tongue out at Julianne, "I rest my case."  
The doorbell rang, and Puck answered it, "Hey man!" Puck said man-hugging David.  
"Hey Puck! What's-" David looked at Julianne, "Oh my-wow."  
"Same to you, Schuester." Julianne laughed.  
Santana quirked her head, "Schuester?"  
Julianne nodded her head, "Schuester can't formulate a sentence after he's surprised.-Kind of like the man standing in front of me!" Julianne laughed, and hugged David, "Hello, David! I'd like to hear you formulate a coherent sentence."  
Once David snapped out of it, he kissed Julianne, and smiled, "You look stunning, Julianne." Santana put her hands on her hips, "You look wonderful, too, Santana." David said hugging Santana; he now stood next to Julianne, and held her hand.  
Hannah tugged on Julianne's dress, "Hey, Anna?" Julianne nodded, "Who's the guy you're holding hands with?" Hannah made her way back to her mom.  
Julianne smiled, "Mom, Hannah, this is my boyfriend: David Kenneth Abramson. David, this is my mother, Annabel. And, this is my sister, Hannah."  
"Jewish." was all Mrs. Puckerman said.  
Julianne laughed, and then heard a horn outside. She opened the door without looking, "That must be Brittany and Artie-" she looked outside, "Oh my gosh." Before them was a hummer limo, "This is a tad bit much, wouldn't you say?"  
Brittany popped up from the sun roof, "C'MON YOU GUYS! LET'S GO!" she laughed.  
"I guess that's our cue." Julianne laughed.  
"Have fun, kids." Mrs. Puckerman smiled.  
"We will, mom."  
"Yeah! Get me some food!" Hannah shouted.  
"We'll try, hon."  
"Yes you will!" Hannah said assertively.  
Santana laughed, and dragged Julianne outside; Puck and David followed soon after.

* * *

Inside the limo was the whole glee club (minus Matt). Even Will and Emma were there! Welcomes were then scattered amongst the gleeks.  
"Let the partying begin!"

* * *

Everyone in the room was chanting "Julianne! Julianne! Julianne!"  
Julianne put her palm on her forehead, "I'm wondering why everything always comes out to this." she laughed, and made her way on stage, "Hello nerds who were saying my name like a tribal chant!" she said as if she were at a concert. The crowd cheered as she was handed a guitar. "Let's get on with it then!" she laughed, and then started to strum.

_Boy, you know it's bad when you do that but you don't care_

_Holdin' out exactly what I want but you won't share_

_And I've never had a taste before but now you've got me wantin' more_

Kurt heard music fill the halls of McKinnley high.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do_

_I feel like a fool but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_'Cause nobody loves me_

_You're messin' around, I figured you out_

_You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_'Cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do_

And just as he thought; right there center stage, singing, and looking like she was having the time of her life, was Julianne.

"This is the girl, huh?" Blaine said nudging him.

Kurt just nodded, and continued to be enchanted by Julianne's presence, performance, beauty, and voice.

_And boy, you know it's wrong when you do that but you go there_

_You could lead me on or hang me out but don't you dare_

_And I've never had a taste before but now you got me wantin' more_

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do_

_I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_'Cause nobody loves me_

_You're messin' around, I figured you out_

_You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_'Cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do_

_Like you do, like you do, like you do, oh yeah_

_And boy, you know it's bad when you do that but you don't care_

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do_

_I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_'Cause nobody loves me_

_You're messin' around, I figured you out_

_You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_'Cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do_

_You messin' around, I figured you out_

_You takin' me down_

_Boy, you know it's bad when you do that_

In a matter of seconds, when everybody was on their feet and clapping, Julianne exhaled, "Thanks." she laughed, then walked off the stage.  
Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist. She turned around to see none other than, "KURT!" she screamed, then wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Freddie! Freddie, I miss you so much! Life is absolute-dry martini, James, and I mean dry-HELL without you! I'm so, so, so-"  
Kurt kissed Julianne off guard, "Alone." she whispered, blushing a deep pink.  
"I've missed you too, Elizabeth Benning, my adorable madcap fiancé." he smiled sweetly.  
Julianne nodded, and then the two let go of each other, "So, how's school going-" a guy she had never seen before, stood next to Kurt.  
"Speaking of school," Kurt smiled, "This is Blaine, my fifth best friend."  
"Fifth?" Blaine said, confused.  
"Yeah. Julianne's number one, Quinn is two, Rachel is three, Santana is four, which makes YOU, number five." Kurt explained.  
"Hey!" Blaine smiled, looking at Julianne, "You must be, Julianne! Kurt hasn't stopped gushing about you."  
"Yep, that's me!" she laughed.  
Just then, the gleeks (and David) circled around Julianne.  
The girls squealed and hugged him, while the guys high-fived him, "Blaine, this is Quinn, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Puck, Julianne's brother, and David, Julianne's boyfriend.-Everybody, meet best friend number five: Blaine." Kurt smiled.  
Everybody welcomed Blaine, and became fast friends with him.  
Just then, Mr. Schuester stepped up to the mic, "The next song we're going to be playing tonight is 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin, from the movie 'Enchanted'. So, in the true spirit of the movie; gentleman, please ask a lady you did not bring tonight, and ask her to the floor, to dance, the King and Queen's waltz."  
Puck was the first to move, "Rach, would you me so kind as to accompany me in this dance?" he said, holding out his hand.  
"Why Noah, how chivalrous of you." she smiled and took his hand.

Mike took Santana. Finn took Tina. Artie took Julianne. David took Mrs. Pillsbury. Brittany took Blaine. And Kurt took Mercedes.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Julianne to Kurt. Mercedes to Artie. Rachel to Mike. Blaine to Santana. Finn to Brittany. Puck to Mrs. Pillsbury. David to Tina.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

"Can I cut in?" Mike asked Kurt. Kurt smiled, and got out of Mike's way.

Julianne to Mike. Kurt to Rachel. Mercedes to Finn. Artie to Mrs. Pillsbury. Puck to Brittany. Blaine to Mercedes. David to Tina.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close_

Julianne to Mrs. Pillsbury? Rachel to Artie. Mike to Mercedes. Blaine to Rachel. Finn to Kurt. Puck toTina. Brittany to Santana. Julianne laughed, "Hey Emma."

Emma laughed with her.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

"May I steal her away, Mrs. P?" David asked.

"Of course you may, David." Emma smiled.

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

Kurt watched Julianne and David dancing and took Blaine. "Tell Julie I'm sorry for leaving so early." he whispered to Santana, "Miss you guys."

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

After kissing Santana on the cheek, the two Warblers were gone.

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

* * *

**Songs Mentioned/Sung:**

"People" - Babs, Funny Girl

"You are Woman, I Am Man" - Babs and Omar Sharriff, Funny Girl

"You've Changed" - Into The Woods

"Like You Do" - Angel Taylor

the 'Freddie and Elizabeth part' came from "Alone" - Megan Mullally, Young Frankenstein

"So Close" - Jon McLaughlin, Enchanted

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	32. Bursting, Walking, Running

**12G+ABAJ Ch.31** – Bursting, Walking, Running

The next day, Puck bursted into Julianne's room, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Not to be rude-wait, scratch that. WHY, are you telling me?"

"Love you, too." Puck closed the door.

* * *

Julianne found herself singing "4 Leaf Clover" by MoZella. Just then, a message was on her computer: it was a message from Kristen asking her to video chat.

She put on some sweatpants and accepted the call, "What is up my nerd?"

Kristen laughed, "We are related.-So, did you get your script?"

"Yup, yup-I FREAKING LOVE THAT SETH PUT ME IN THE GILLY AND PENELOPE SKITS!-Gah, he's so cool sometimes!"

"Sometimes?"

"It's a brother/sister relationship thing."

"I have that with him, too.-That stupid-"

"Hey Julianne!"

"Hey Seth!"

"Who're you talking about?"

"None of your beeswax, you snotbooger!"

"Yeeeaaahh!" Kristen agreed playfully.

Seth rolled his eyes, "And this is why Kristen Wiig and Julianne Rudetsky are my heroes.-See you tomorrow, freak." Seth wasn't on the screen anymore.

"I'm going to get him back tomorrow, you can-" Julianne's phone started playing 'The Office' theme song, which meant she received a text, "Hold up, hon.-It's from Mrs. Mullally, she's in my town until tomorrow."

'Julianne, Noah and Rachel are at the park. Thought you'd like to know.'

"What?" Megan texted her a picture, "Oh my gah."

"I think you should go, we'll chat later." Kristen smiled.

"This is why I love you; we have telepathy." Julianne laughed, "Love you, talk to you later."

"Love you too, Jules."

* * *

Julie, Megan, and Nick sat at a table just staring at Puckleberry from afar.

"She came here alone, just walking: looking like she was thinking. Then he comes a good 30 or so minutes, doing the same!-And now he's pushing her on the swings!" Megan explained.

"Makes you think." Nick laughed.

"I'm going to walk around for a bit." Julianne said, standing up.

"I don't want to see you kissing boys!" Megan laughed.

"I have a boyfriend, hon." Julianne walked away.

* * *

Minutes later, Julianne found herself at the basketball courts.

"Julianne?"

Julianne looked up, "Oh, hey Finn." _you mother fucking rhino on idiot pills._

"What are you doing here?"

_Spying on your girlfriend and my brother_, "Just walking."

"That's nice." he smiled.

"Well, bye Finn." Julianne turned around, and right when she was about to take a step, he called her name. "Ye-" he kissed her_. WHY DOES THIS MOTHER FUCKING FUCKER OF ASSLAND ALWAYS FUCKING-ARGGGGGHHHH!_ "GET OFF!"

"Baby, I know you like it." he said, putting his hand on her hip and pulling her closer.

"GET-" Julianne shoved Finn to the floor. He was smirking at her.

Without thinking, Julianne started running-Julianne ran through the park, on the sidewalks, through the streets, alongside other people-running home.

Once Julianne unlocked the door, she ran in and slammed it behind her. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a cup of water. Halfway through drinking the water, someone rang the doorbell.

Julianne huffed, and then gulped down her water, "IT'S OPEN! DON'T COME IN IF YOU'RE GONNA AGGRAVATE ME MORE THAN I ALREADY AM!" she shouted.

Julianne heard the door open, "Well THAT'S no way to greet your best friend!"

Julianne threw her (plastic) cup in the sink, ran into the living room, and flung her arms around Kurt, "Oh, honey!" he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You and Rachel are my first best friends! And then Santana, and so on, and so forth!" she laughed.

"You are complicated." Kurt laughed, and they let go of each other.

"What can I say? I'm fabulous!" she smiled.

"So, what's got you crappy today?" Kurt asked, and Julianne's mouth went into a hard line.

"Your stepbrother is still a douche! Go figure." Julianne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What-" Kurt stopped, "You won't tell me.-Okay. I won't question it. But..."

"But what?" Julianne said, crossing her arms.

"I won't let you frown and mope around this house."

"Why can't I?"

Kurt started tickling her, "Because," Julianne started running up the stairs with Kurt chasing after, "I said so."

Kurt chased her until she was under him, on her back on her bed, both laughing uncontrollably.

Julianne wrapped her legs around his waist, and flipped him over; so she was hovering above him. She laughed, and then kissed his forehead.

Kurt kissed her lips . . . well, you know what happened last time.

* * *

Kurt and Julianne were napping on Julianne's bed; with Kurt's arms around Julie's waist. All of a sudden, Julianne heard the front door close, and her eyes flew open.

She turned around and faced Kurt, "Kurt." she whispered. Julianne then heard someone giggle, "Shit, KURT!" Kurt woke up, "Puckleberry is here." she whispered.

The giggling and her light footsteps came closer up the stairs with heavier footsteps not far behind.

"Rach! Stop giggling! Julianne's here! She might hear us-" Puck whispered.

"-Hell yes Julianne is here!" Julianne whispered even quieter.

"-I'm gonna go check-"

"PLAY DEAD KURT!" Julianne whispered, panicked; and in seconds, they looked as they did before.

Puck cracked Julianne's door open, "Hmm, I guess she didn't hear us." _my ass_, "Rachel, Hummel's here."

Rachel popped into the room, "Aww!" she gushed, "I love how they love each other so much."

Rachel and Puck left the room, closed the door behind him, and made their way to Puck's room.

Julianne didn't turn around, but smiled, "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt kissed her neck, "I love you, too."

* * *

"OH, COME ON! YOU CAN'T BLOW OFF PRACTICE FOR THE CHANCE OF A LIFETIME!" Julianne asked.

"Julianne, it sounds all too appealing, but I can't!-UGH! I WANT TO SEE WOMEN ON THE VERGE SOOO MUCH!" Kurt said, sadly.

"Gosh, you suck!" Julianne exclaimed.

"I know, I know; love ya, Hon!" Kurt left the Puckerman residence.

Puck and Rachel came down the stairs, and Julianne tried her darnedest not to roll her eyes, "Noah, Rachel; WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" she said, faking surprise.

Neither caught on to her charade, "When you and Kurt were taking a nap." Puck answered.

"Hmm. I didn't hear you two. Eh, whatever."

* * *

"4 Leaf Clover" MoZella

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	33. Chapter 32 Part 1

**12G+ABAJ Ch.32 P.1** - It's The Bitch Of Living

If you don't watch "Parks And Recreation" with Amy Poehler & Nick Oferman, you totally should.

* * *

Halfway through glee club the next day, there was an interruption.

"Oh my gosh." Will said in complete awe, "Ron Swanson and Tammy Swanson Swanson."

"I-I-Oh My-It's. THAT'S the woman I'd literally go full on lesbian for." Santana said, hyperventilating.

"Will Schuester?" Nick said, "I'm gonna need to take Julianne outta your class for the rest of the day."

"Oh my gosh, my wife is my imaginary lover's niece!" Everybody but Julianne (who was making her way to her aunt and uncle) was staring at Santana. "Are you kidding me! NO ONE has had a dream about MEGAN FUCKING MULLALLY!" everyone looked away, "Holy crap, ALL OF YOU HAVE!"

"That's Santana." Julianne laughed. "She's the one who so desperately wanted to be Sutton Foster when you were touching Sutton's boob in Young Frank."

"I like her." Megan laughed.

"You've met Noah and Rachel before."

"Hey guys! Where's Kurtie?" Megan asked.

"I'll explain later.-Now you've just met Will and Santana. That's Brittany, Tina, Artie, Mike, Mercedes, Matt, Quinn, and Finn.-Aunt Meg, Uncle Nick, you have now met the gleeks." Julianne smiled triumphantly.

"Well, I hope we'll see you guys soon." Megan smiled.

"What she said." Nick said, pointing to his wife. "Oh, and thanks again for letting us kidnap her, Will!"

Nick, Megan, and Julianne left the classroom, "I LOVE YOU!" Santana shouted to Megan.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, SANTANA MY LOVER!" they heard Megan shout through the halls.

"I think I might just die today!" Santana said, hyperventilating and fanning herself.

* * *

When Nick, Megan, and Julianne were making their way to the airport, Julianne explained the situation with Kurt moving to Dalton, and the whole situation that was Finn in general.

"I don't like Finn." Megan said with a disgusted face.

"I'm going to break him." Nick said with acidity in his tone.

"I mean, WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" Megan exclaimed, still in mind-blowing shock. "And Rachel! HOW COULD SHE STILL BE WITH HIM AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO YOU! WHY ISN'T SHE MARRIED TO NOAH! WHAT IS LIFFFEEEEE!"

"Exactly how I reacted." Julianne shook her head.

* * *

When the three were at the airport in NYC, they were swarmed with paparazzi.

"What are you three doing here?" a man asked.

"Women On The Verge opening." Megan answered.

"That, and I'm shooting promos for SNL for this week." Julianne added.

"Nick, how's it going on Parks and Rec?" another reporter asked.

"It's going good, it's going good." Nick smiled.

"Megan, how did it feel to be back on as Tammy Swanson on Parks and Rec?"

"A big ball of fun, as always!" Megan smiled.

"Julianne, how do you feel about the photos of you kissing your boyfriend in the tabloids?" a woman asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Julianne asked, clearly confused. The reporter took out a magazine and handed it to Julianne; and right there on the cover page, with a picture of Finn kissing her.

"Isn't that David? Your boyfriend?" the same female reporter asked. Megan looked at the picture and gasped, and Nick's face turned cold.

"That. Is not. My boyfriend." the cameras started clicking like nobody's business and all the reporters started talking all at the same time, and managed to sound like gibberish. Julianne's mind was shutting down.

"Please no more, we've got to get going." Megan exclaimed. Megan grabbed on to Julianne, who was in a daze, and kept behind Nick, who was pushing through crowds.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	34. Chapter 32 Part 2

**12G+ABAJ Ch.32 P.2** - It's The Bitch, Just The Bitch

Back in Lima, all the gleeks were getting home. Finn had picked up Kurt from Dalton, and was just about to pull into his driveway when they noticed mobs of paparazzi surrounding their house.

"What. The hell. Happened?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea." Finn parked in front of the house. And then he and Kurt got out of the car. When they started walking to the front door, reporters started asking questions.

"What is your name?"

"Finn Hudson."

"Why were you kissing Julianne Rudetsky?" a reporter pulled out a magazine with Julianne and him on the cover.

"I..I...Um..."

"What is your relation to Julianne Rudetsky?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel, her best friend."

"How do you feel about this?" the reporter took out the same magazine as the other.

Kurt snatched the magazine from the reporter and analyzed the picture, "I think my step brother over there," he said pointing to Finn, "Is a giant douche!" he huffed, "You mind if I take this?"

"No, you can have it."

"Thank you." Kurt made it inside the house easily, leaving Finn with the paparazzi.

"Kurt? You wanna explain to me WHY there are reporters outside our house?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked torn.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Carole asked.

"He did it, AGAIN." Kurt said angrily through his tears. He flung the magazine to his dad.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that's not Rachel." Burt realized.

Carole snatched the magazine from her husband, "I think that's Julianne!"

"It is!" Kurt shouted, "And Finn is being disgusting and HORRIBLE to her!"

"Kurt. Kurt, calm DOWN!" Burt said, putting his hands on his son's shoulders.

"HOW CAN I DAD! How can I calm down when my own brother is violating the woman I love!" everyone was silent.

"Kurt. You. You're-" Burt was cut off.

"Yes; it's all because of her. She's the one, and I love her. And she's dating David. And Finn is-"

"Finn is violating Julianne!" Carole said, worried.

"That sweet girl!" Burt asked.

"Yes; and this is not the first time! He first did it when they were alone in the choir room, and then in the GIRLS'S LOCKER ROOM, in her own house, AND NOW AT THE PARK!" Kurt said pointing to the magazine.

"I don't know what to say." Carole said, awe-struck.

"I can't believe it." Burt said, shocked.

"Well, you have to, Dad." Kurt said, breathing heavily.

Just then, Finn came into the house, "Hey guys!" he said, smiling cheerily.

"We need to talk." Burt said with a cold-as-stone expression.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I'm a bit pooped out-" Finn was cut off.

"Now Finn." Burt solidified.

Carole was now crying on the couch.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	35. Chapter 32 Part 3

**12G+ABAJ Ch.32 P.3- **Ending Another Day With A Smile

"Julianne, breath!" Megan said when the three of them were in the limo.

Julianne was hyperventilating through her tears, "How can I?" her voice sounded like nothing more than jumbled sobbing, thank God Megan and Nick spoke Julianne.

"Take it like a pro, we'll kill him and taxidermy him later." Nick said in a true Ron Swanson manner.

Julianne took deep controlled breaths, "Okay, I'm okay." she tried to convince herself, "I'm . . . okay."

"We're going to your house." Megan explained.

* * *

Julianne came downstairs in a yellow v-neck and black blazer paired with skinny jeans and red hi-tops, "I'm gonna go for a walk, Dad."

"Okay, hon." Seth (her father) shouted from the kitchen.

Julianne walked outside and closed the front door behind her. She barely walked two feet out onto the sidewalk, when she saw, "Jules!"

"Josh! What the hell are you doing outside!" Julianne laughed while they hugged.

"Finding . . . peace. You?"

"Same.-Just trying to lose myself in the night." Julianne half-smiled.

Josh smiled, "Hey, do you wanna be my date for the Women On The Verge preview tonight?"

"If you're up for going to 30 Rock right after, then sure." Julianne agreed.

Josh grabbed her wrist, "C'mon!" and brought her inside her house (which was right next door).

* * *

The door bell rang in the Berry residence, "I'LL GET IT!" Rachel screamed boisterously from upstairs. She quickly made her way downstairs, "Finn?" she seemed confused, "What are you doing here? . . . And with two suitcases!"

"My parents kicked me out of my house." Finn explained.

"Why!" Rachel asked.

_**Rewind 30 minutes (or so) ago**_

_Kurt took a seat next to the crying Carole, "Mom, what's wrong?" Finn asked._

_"Finn, what's wrong with this picture?" Burt threw the magazine on the table. _

_"What was that, Finn? I thought you had better morals. I thought you were smarter than you seem.-I thought you were a totally different kid.-I thought you were a man to learn from his mistake the first time, and never do it again. But, the choir room, the GIRLS'S LOCKER ROOM, this girl's OWN HOME, and now the park." he spat with rage, "Get out of this house, right now." _

_Everyone in the room was quiet; Carole's head was on Kurt's shoulder, and the both of them had stopped crying. "Please Finn," Carole said breathily, "Just, get out."_

_**Flash Forward to Rachel's House**_

Finn spared her the explination "It's complicated." Finn sighed.

"Come right in." Rachel offered gently.

* * *

The Megan and Nick, Seth and Jack, and Julianne and Josh got out of the limo.

Julianne looked at Josh, looked at the paparazzi in their given area in front of the red carpet, and sighed, "Exactly how I remember it."

Josh smiled at her, "Exactly."

The three couples walked, posed, and smiled on the red carpet. Julianne spotted Amy Poehler and Will Arnett, when she did, they smiled and made their way to her. Amy hugged Julianne first, "UGH! I've missed you!" she let go.

Will then hugged her, "So," he let go, "I heard you're hosting SNL this week."

"SHUT UP!" Amy said, surprised. "SHUT UP! SERIOUSLY!"

"No I will not shut up, and SERIOUSLY!" Julianne responded.

"I'M MAKING A CAMEO THIS WEEK; stupid Seth, telling me he had a surprise host." Amy complained.

* * *

After the cast bowed, the curtain went down, and the show was over. When it was time, Julianne and David got up, and made their way backstage.

* * *

"MAMA!" Julianne smiled brilliantly when she saw Patti, and hugged her. Julianne looked up, "You guys did AH-MAH-ZING!"

Laura, Sherrie, and Justin came up to Julianne and hugged her.

* * *

After the after party, Julianne said her goodbyes to the cast, crew, Megan and Nick, and her dads.

"I'm gonna miss you." Megan sighed, hugging her, and then letting go.

"Until next time, kiddo." Nick said, doing the same.

Jack and Julianne did a handshake.

Seth hugged Julianne, "I love you, baby girl." he whispered. Seth kissed Julianne's forehead.

"Bye dad." Julianne smiled, and Josh and her walked out.

* * *

"30 Rock, please."

* * *

"JULIANNE!" Kristen screamed from across the room. Julianne and Kristen met somewhere in the middle, and were hugging each other tightly.

"Kiddo." Seth hugged her.

"Oh gross!" Julianne said in fake disgust. "I'M INFECTED!" she said dramatically.

Just then, the door opened again, "ANN!" Hayley shouted.

"LEE!" Julianne hugged Hayley, and then she hugged the rest of the band.

"Are you guys ready?" Seth (Meyers) asked.

"Is that even an appropriate question for this situation?" Julianne smiled.

* * *

_**Promo 1:**_

"Hi! I'm Julianne Rudetsky."

"I'm Hayley Williams."

"And I'm not." Kristen smiled.

"Join me, Paramore, and Kristen Wiig on October 8th when I will be hosting Saturday Night Live."

"YURP! Yurp? Yolanda.-That didn't sound right." Kristen acted confused.

"That's because the word is 'Yeah'." Julianne corrected.

"Nope, I don't think it's that either." Kristen said, disagreeing.

* * *

_**Promo 2:**_

"Hi, Julianne Rudetsky."

"And I'm Hayley Williams, lead singer of Paramore."

"Join me, and musical guest Paramore, this Saturday at 11:45 when I will be hosting Saturday Night Live."

Amy walked nonchalantly behind the two girls.

* * *

_**Promo 3:**_

"Hey, I'm Julianne Rudetsky!"

"We're Paramore."

"And I'm Stefon." Bill Hader said in character.

"Join us this Saturday, when I'll be hosting Saturday Night Live!"

"YAY JULIE!" Bill clapped.

* * *

Kristen was hugging Julianne, "I'm gonna miss you!"

"Saturday, I'll see you Saturday!" Julianne laughed.

"KRISTEN!" Keenan laughed, "LET GO OF THE POOR CHILD!"

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed, "Let other people smother her for a change!"

Julianne laughed, "Bye everybody!" Josh took her hand, and they were out.

* * *

Josh walked Julianne to her terminal, and smiled, "What?" Julianne asked.

"This is all too familiar." Josh laughed.

"Wow." Julianne laughed, and kissed Josh's cheek, "Bye, love."

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	36. Views of the Afternoon

**12G+ABAJ Ch.33- **Views Of The Afternoon

Julianne and Kurt sat in their pajamas the next night watching TV in Kurt's living room. One of Julianne's SNL promos came on.

"Is that Amy Poeher in the back!" Kurt laughed.

Julianne laughed along with him, "Sadly, yes."

Burt and Carole stood and watched them from a distance, "He really likes her." Burt smiled.

"She's good for him." Carole smiled as she put her head on Burt's chest.

At that moment, the couple watched their son and the woman of their son's dreams get more comfortable. They lay on the couch horizontally with Kurt's head on Julianne's chest, and her, gently stroking his hair unknowingly.

"She's good for him." Burt smiled and kissed Carole's head.

* * *

The next day, Kurt drove Julianne to school. When school got out hours later, it was raining. Puck drove Julianne home, like always.

Julianne sighed.

"So, how's life?" Puck asked calmly.

"It's . . . some kind of wonderful." Julianne said; her statement sounding more like a question than anything else.

* * *

Julianne sat next to her window, just staring outside, watching the rain.

_Broken windows and empty hallways,_

_a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey._

_Human kindness is overflowing,_

_and I think it's gonna rain today._

_Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,_

_the frozen smiles to chase love away._

_Human kindness is overflowing,_

_and I think it's gonna rain today._

_Lonely, lonely._

_Tin can at my feet,_

_I think I'll kick it down the street._

_That's the way to treat a friend._

_Bright before me the signs implore me:_

_Help the needy and show them the way._

_Human kindness is overflowing,_

_and I think it's gonna rain today._

_Lonely, so lonely._

_Tin can at my feet,_

_I think I'll kick it down the street._

_That's the way to treat a friend._

_Bright before me the signs implore me:_

_Help the needy and show them the way._

_Human kindness is overflowing,_

_and I think it's gonna rain today._

* * *

Rachel smiled, looking out her window at the world drenched in water.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

_Oh yeah_

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh yeah _

"Hey Rach!" Finn said, barging into her room.

"Oh, hey Finn." Rachel sighed, putting on a smile for him.

"What are you doing!" he asked, not really interested.

"Singing."

"Cool. I'm going to the movies, bye." he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Jules, can I come in?"

"Sure, Noah." Julianne said, putting effort into her delivery.

"Okay, what is it?" Puck said, and then sat on her bed.

"What is what?" Julianne asked.

"This." he said motioning to her. "What happened?"

"Kurt and David and Josh and Douche Bag and You; so much . . . boys." she sighed.

"Please tell me what's wrong with me and all of the other guys you mentioned. And who's Josh?" Puck asked.

"Kurt; moved to a different school. David; I don't even know what's wrong, he's perfect for me! Ex-Boyfriend Josh; he still loves me, and I want to be friends. Douche Bag Finn; he's not dead. You!" Julianne huffed and stood up, "You and Rachel! YOU PEOPLE ARE HIDING BEHIND A LIE! I KNOW she doesn't love Finn! And I KNOW you two love each other! Why the HELL do you people have to screw

EVERYTHING UP when you've got something good on your hands! You don't just let go and wait; most things never get handed you on silver platters. But, YOU jackasses. YOU! You people think you're being noble for waiting-I just think you're stupid. If you want something, GO AND FUCKING GET IT! Stop WAITING for everything to be handed to you on a silver platter.-And the next time you two bang, AT LEAST BE DATING!" Julianne groaned in frustration, then plopped face down on her bed. "Ugh, I hate people." Julianne mumbled into her bed.

Puck left the room, and without missing a beat, closed the door behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

"I Think It's Going To Rain Today" - Bette Midler, from the movie _Beaches _(great movie, btw)

"Fearless" - Taylor Swift

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	37. Wednesday, October 5th

**12G+ABAJ Ch.34-** Wednesday, October 5th

"Great news, Schuester!" Sue smiled.

Will sighed, "What is it Sue?"

"I'm the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline!" the glee club just stared at her, "I thought you and your group of misfits would want to know.-Considering the fact that I always win.-I'll see you losers at Sectionals. Oh, Will, I think you should stop with the caramel in your hair, no matter how hard you try, you still look like a poodle." after effectively knocking down Will's sheet music, Sue left the choir room.

* * *

"Okay babe." Julianne smiled, "I love you too.-Have fun! I want a souvenir though! Bye, hon." Julianne ended the phone call with David.

* * *

The next day, when New Directions was heading to the auditorium, they smelled something.

"I smell liars, rats, and a gay dude-Vocal Adrenaline." Puck stated.

"Oh c'mon guys, you seem like you're afraid." Julianne said, and then made her way into the auditorium by herself.

The glee clubbers looked at each other, then decided to follow in after her.

Vocal Adrenaline was almost finished with their rendition of a song that the gleeks were too amazed to remember.

When they finished, Julianne sighed, "Average."

Jesse St. James made his way to the gleeks, "Hello New Directions-you must be Julianne Rudetsky." Jesse and Julianne shook hands.

"And you are?" Julianne asked.

"Jesse St. James, lead male vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Nice work-except for your transition on measure 42. I'm assuming that was supposed to be pianissimo, but you were mezzo piano. Work on your dynamics." Julianne smiled.

Everybody looked at Julianne with awe, and Jesse just smiled brighter, "I guess there's a new resident diva in New Directions." Jesse kissed the back of her hand, and then left.

* * *

After Cheerio practice, Julianne was the first changed, she told Santana and Brittany to meet her at the auditorium when they were finished.

Julianne put her backpack on the piano bench; she wasn't going to play today.

Today, she'd be singing a capella.

_Somebody, hold me too close,_

_Somebody, hurt me too deep,_

_Somebody, sit in my chair_

_And ruin my sleep_

_And make me aware_

_Of being alive,_

_Being alive._

_Somebody, need me too much,_

_Somebody, know me too well,_

_Somebody, pull me up short_

_And put me through hell_

_And give me support_

_For being alive,_

_Make me alive._

_Make me confused,_

_Mock me with praise,_

_Let me be used,_

_Vary my days._

_But alone is alone, not alive._

_Somebody, crowd me with love,_

_Somebody, force me to care,_

_Somebody, make me come through,_

_I'll always be there,_

_As frightened as you,_

_To help us survive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive_

Julianne tried her hardest not to cry, and she succeeded. She turned to her right, and just as she was about to make her way to her backpack, she heard clapping behind her.

She looked behind her to find Jesse St. James clapping and smiling sweetly, "Oh, hello Jesse." she turned back around, and a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Julianne closed her eyes as she felt her hair being swept from her neck, and butterfly kisses being placed upon it.

Jesse spun her around, and her eyes fluttered wildly open, until they were closed again, when Jesse was kissing her. Soon enough, they were backed up onto the piano.

* * *

"Jesse." she moaned, and they both stopped.

And there at the door, stood Santana and Brittany.

Jesse helped Julianne off of the piano; Julianne blushing a brilliant red. He kissed her one more time. "You. Are fucking perfect." he whispered silently into her ear, which was enough to send shivers down her spine, and then left stage right.

Julianne grabbed her backpack and made her way to her friends at the door.

After the door to the auditorium was closed, Santana and Brittany were gawking at Julianne, Santana, fanning herself.

"That was the single hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Santana hyperventilated. "But, what the hell would possess you to make out with Jesse St. Douche?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Julianne said, surprised, "One moment he was clapping for me, and another he was kissing me and . . ."

"Hot." Brittany smiled.

"DAVID!" Julianne hyperventilated, "What am I going to tell David!"

"Calm down, he's never going to find out. He's never going to because no one's telling him! Chill out." Santana assured her.

"Oh gosh." Julianne blushed even more.

"So, are you going to see him again?" Santana smiled, curiously.

"I don't know." Julianne responded.

"Question, why did you get so far with him?"

"I don't know; I guess he made me feel more alive. More alive than I've felt in days."

Brittany moved Julianne's hair from her neck, "Oh my gosh, hickeys!"

Julianne stopped in horror, "WHAT!"

Santana took a turn looking at her neck, "Damn, he must like you."

Julianne's eyes widened, and she pulled them into the closet.

* * *

The hickeys were now perfectly concealed.

"Oh, I'm good." Santana smiled triumphantly, "Reward."

Julianne kissed her, "Thank you."

When they made their way out of the kitchen, and into the "living space" Santana and Brittany started kissing each other. And the next thing you new, both of them were naked, rolling around on the floor.

"I'm gonna go . . ." Julianne said making her way to the door.

"You can join in." Santana said as Brittany was kissing her neck.

"No thank you." Julianne laughed, and got out of the closet.

Then she saw Jesse, and they looked into each other's eyes, both filled with passion, but, Julianne's were also filled with innocence.

"Julianne." Jesse said, as he came closer to her. Julianne's blush crept back to her cheeks. Jesse caressed them gently. His gaze was on her swollen lips, and then her semi-messed hair (which he smoothed), and then her eyes, her amazing chocolate brown eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." he said while putting a loose hair behind her ear.

"MORE! MORE!" they heard Santana scream.

Julianne laughed. "What's happening in THERE!" Jesse asked.

"My two friends are having sex."

"DON'T STOP!" Brittany shouted.

"Lesbians?" he asked.

"Bisexuals, and one has a boyfriend." Julianne shrugged.

"Santana and Brittany?" Jesse asked.

"Santana and Brittany." she laughed.

"They saw us . . . making out?"

Julianne nodded, "They helped me hide the hickeys ."

Jesse's gaze turned lustful in an instant, and Julianne's breath caught in her throat. He moved his lips close to her ear, "Tell me, Julianne, was it worth it?" Julianne closed her eyes and exhaled unevenly. "It made you hot, didn't it?" Jesse said, both of their bodies now flush against each other. Julianne moaned. "Julianne?" she nodded, but didn't meet his gaze. "Julianne look at me."

Julianne sighed and looked deeply into his lust-filled blue eyes, "Yes." she sighed.

He smiled, like the devilishly handsome man he was, and then kissed her. She put her hands on his chest before things got too far. Julianne shook her head, "Rachel says you're no good; and I can't do this! I have a boyfriend! What'll he say when he-" Jesse kissed her again, "No! Stop! We can't-"

"I have a girlfriend too.-But you, YOU, Julianne; you make me feel alive. And I will never do to you what I did to Rachel; it was all this pressure coming in from all sides. I've rid myself of that pressure." she looked into his eyes, now soft.

Julianne sighed, and kissed him, "I don't know what to do about you."

"You can take a chance on me." he smiled, a beautiful non-show-face smile. If you'd have asked Julianne if her heart melted in that moment, she'd deny it.

"Gimmie your phone."

"Why?"

"Just give it!" he laughed. She handed him the phone, and after typing something on his phone, he handed her his phone. She laughed when she read what he put in the place where she was supposed to put her name: "Future Wife".

"Who are we? Liz Lemon and Wesley Snipes?"

"I love 30 Rock." he smiled as he handed her back her phone.

"I'm shooting SNL there on Saturday." she handed him back his phone.

"You're hosting SNL?"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Rudetsky; Seth Rudetsky is your father."

"Yep."

"I've seen your work." he smiled, "You are amazingly talented."

"Thank you." she smiled.

He kissed her, "I'll see you later Future Wife."

She smiled, "See you, Future Husband." Santana and Brittany came out of the closet, panting. "I don't want to know what happened in there, I'm just hoping my floor is clean."

"It sure as hell is; we took it to the shower." Santana smiled.

"Things I did not want to know." Julianne laughed.

* * *

"Being Alive" – Company (the musical)

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	38. Covert Affairs

**12G+ABAJ Ch.35- **Covert Affairs

Julianne sat in front of her laptop rehearsing and going over last minute changes with the SNL cast, "Okay, got it." she smiled.

"That's great; just a few more rehearsals throughout the week, and we'll be perfect." Seth smiled.

"Ugh! Your delight disgusts me!-I HATE YOU!" Julianne said, aggravated.

"I loooooooove you." Seth smiled, and left the picture.

"See all you guys, and the noob, tomorrow." Julianne laughed.

She heard Seth scream "I HEARD THAT!" from the screen.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO, YOU IGNORAMUS!" Julianne retorted, "Peace out, home dogs." she smiled, and their video chat session was over.

* * *

It was 10:38 and the lights in Julianne's room were off for a while (give or take an hour or so) and out of the blue, Julianne's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Open your balcony door."

Julianne stood up, and did so. And there he stood, "Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you.-I haven't stopped thinking about you, and I don't think I ever will." Jesse told her, truthfully. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

"Not to bad yourself, St. James." she smiled.

He kissed her, "Let's go to the park."

"I'm wearing pajamas!" she protested quietly.

"I am too."

* * *

Julianne and Jesse walked around the park just getting to know each other, and kissed every once in a while.

After they'd climbed up the tree to Julianne's balcony, Jesse smiled, "What?" said Julianne, smiling along with him.

"Nothing; it's just . . . you're the perfect girl for me." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"You're lovely too-but we're going to have to end this covert affair soon, my boyfriend-" Jesse kissed her, "You HAVE to stop doing that! You know how that makes me lose my train of thought!"

"Really?" Jesse smiled.

"Yes really-so, as I was," he kissed her again, "Ugh, I'm never going to finish this sentence, am I?"

"God no." he smiled, and kissed her again.

* * *

Meanwhile, seeing as Finn was still at the movies (how many times has he gone this week?) Puck was massaging Rachel's shoulders as she sang songs.

"Finished." Puck announced proudly.

"That felt nice." Rachel smiled. "So, how's Julianne? It feels as though I've not spoken to her in a while."

"She's the same; hosting SNL this week, she says too many boy troubles, and things of that nature." Puck answered.

"SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE HASN'T TOLD ME!-I'M CALLING HER!"

"Rachel, that might not be the best idea."

"Why?"

"She might be sleeping."

"Leave me alone, Puckerman!"

* * *

Jesse and Julianne sat on her bed; Julianne in between Jesse's legs. Just then her phone rang, "Rachel." she said, reading her screen. "You, shut up." she said to Jesse. "Hey Rach! What's got you calling me at 11:27 in the pm?" she said as happily as she could manage.

"YOU ARE HOSTING SNL THIS WEEK AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Julianne laughed at Rachel's tendency to be MUCH LOUDER than others at any time, "Oh, sorry! I've got jokes piled up to the top of my head that I guess I've seemed despondent for some days. So . . . I'M HOSTING SNL THIS WEEK, BERRY!"

"OH MY GOSHHHHHH!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Is that better for-" Jesse kissed her neck, and Julianne giggled.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Just going over this week's script," she said looking angrily at Jesse, in which Jesse responded by putting his hands up, "It's HILARIOUS!"

"Can I have a taste?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry hon, stupid Seth Meyers is a douche." Julianne answered truthfully.

"Awww, that sucks.-Well, see you tomorrow!"

"Take good care of my brother." she smirked.

"Wait, how-" a confused Rachel was cut off.

"Do you know how EASY it is to climb down a tree?" Julianne laughed. "I expect him back around 12; bye, Berry."

Julianne hung up the phone, "Well, that was a relief!" Jesse said, and then captured Julianne's lips in his.

"And with that, it's time for you to go." Julianne said, making her way to the balcony door.

Jesse dragged his feet to the door, and kissed Julianne. She just rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow?" Jesse asked.

Julianne sighed, and then shook her head, "Jesse, I think this was only good for one night.-And I don't like that I'm cheating on my boyfriend. It's . . . What we're doing . . . It's very close to something Wilhelmina Slater would do.-And I have to cover all the damn hickeys you've given me!"

"I'm possessive." Jesse said, winking.

"I just told you that you're unhealthy for me, and you STILL attempt to make a pass." Julianne laughed, "Goodbye, Jesse."

"Not even a goodbye kiss?" Jesse pouted.

"N-" Jesse kissed her.

"Goodnight, Sweet Julianne." he said, climbing down the tree.

"Jesse St. James, you honestly suck!" Julianne laughed.

"LOVE YOU TOO, JULIE!" he shouted back.

Julianne rolled her eyes, closed the balcony door, and sat on her bed, "Oh, the things I get myself into!"

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	39. Thursday, October 6th

12G+ABAJ Ch.36

**Thursday, October 6th**

Julianne and Santana walked through the barren halls the next day, "Britt said she felt sick and went home secon-" Jesse walked by, and they shared a look, in what felt like an eternity, but really lasted about 4 seconds. Julianne tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "What. Was that?" Santana said, stopping.

Julianne stopped too, "Santana, I'm not going to guess,"

"I think Jesse St. Douche is in love with you!" Santana exclaimed.

"What!" Julianne said in genuine disbelief.

"Yep, I think the Douchinator has the hots for you!" said Santana, smiling devilishly.

"I should say not-" just then, Julianne received a text message.

Santana laughed, "Let me guess who it's from!"

It was in fact from Jesse. "Ha. Ha." Julianne stuck her tongue out at her.

"What did lover-boy say?"

"To meet him in the auditorium, preferably now."

"Well-LET'S GO!" Santana laughed, and grabbed Julianne's wrist.

* * *

Santana and Julianne took seats right in the middle of the auditorium.

Jesse came out on stage with a guitar, and two other boys following him:

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

_I told her "I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba_

_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba_

_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

When the song finished, Jesse waved Julianne over, and Santana pushed her to go on stage with him.

With a swift movement, Jesse's guitar was on the ground, and he was hugging Julianne, "Did you like it?"

Julianne laughed, "You never take no for an answer, do you, St. James?"

"You're the only one who's said no to me, ever."

"Well, there's a first for everything." Julianne stepped out of the embrace, "You were wonderful." she smiled, and met Santana by the door.

After exiting, Santana asked, "Are you two banging or something?"

Julianne rolled her eyes, "Really, Santana?"

"Well, he just serenaded you, and you didn't jump his bones-I'm assuming you've either slept with him already, or you've hit your head-because who could pass up that gorgeous singing piece of meat!" Santana said.

"I would. I have a boyfriend." Julianne laughed.

"Ugh, I hate you." Santana said, crossing her arms and pouting, "Why did you have to pick the good girl answer?"

Julianne laughed, "Because-" Jesse took Julianne's wrist.

"Santana, I'm going to take Julianne." he smiled.

"As long as you take me next." Santana whispered to Julianne.

Jesse took Julianne around the corner, and pushed her gently on the wall, "What'd you think?" he said, kissing her neck.

Julianne gasped, "Jesse...I-"

"Mhmm?" he mumbled.

"You..." Jesse looked at Julianne in total bliss, "You did wonderful."

Jesse smiled, "Thanks."

He went back to her neck, and she gasped again, "Jesse...I told you last night-we need to stop this-"

"How can we when we've never started?" he asked.

"Jesse, please." Julianne said sincerely, "Just-we have to."

"I love you."

Julianne stood in front of him, mouth agape, "...I can't." she whispered, and walked away.

* * *

Santana swiftly moved from her spying position, walked forward, and took out her phone and pretended to text. _Holy shit. St. Douche and Julianne are hooking up? I'd expect this with her and Hummel, 'cos they know each other. But, she met Jesse only yesterday. What even?_

"Santana! Wait up!" Julianne said jogging to Santana, who realized she was almost at the front door of the school.

"What was that?" Santana asked.

"What was-"

"Oh, cut the crap. You know if I'm left alone I'll spy on people.-What's going on between you and St. James?"

"Nothing."

"It seems like more than nothing."

* * *

Santana sat with her mouth agape, "Wow." the two girls sat on Julianne's bed. "And I'm the only person you've told?"

"Mhm." Julianne confirmed, "And you CANNOT tell anyone-ESPECIALLY RACHEL; SHE WOULD FLIP, and then call me a hypocrite; oh dear Lord, I'm a hypocrite now!" she plopped backwards onto her pillows.

Santana laid next to her, idly playing with her hair, "It's alright."

Julianne groaned, "IT'S NOT!-I AM A HORRIBLE, HOOOORIBLE PERSON!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Babe, you are not horrible.-Humans slip up sometimes; don't sweat it. As far as I know, you are the closest to perfect as anyone in the world."

Julianne sighed, "Thank you, but, I'm not even close to perfect."

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, Blood and fire,_

_Bad decisions, that's alright,_

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_Miss 'No Way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing,_

_Underestimated,_

_Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, fucking perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

_You're so mean,_

_When you talk about yourself,_

_You were wrong,_

_Change the voices in your head,_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look happy_

_You'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, fucking perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

_The whole worlds scared to swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time _

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere _

_They don't like my jeans_

_They don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why did I do that? Why did I do that...?_

_Yeah, oh, oh pretty, pretty please!_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, fucking perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

_You're perfect, you're perfect!_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

Julianne laughed, "Reasons why I love you number one: Bitch can saaaang."

"You. Are. Perfect." Santana kissed and then hugged her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Rachel and Finn sat in Rachel's room. Rachel was going on about some Broadway star, like always, and Finn looked at the door every ten seconds.

"Rach, I have to meet some friends at the movies." Finn said, standing up.

"Okay." Rachel said happily; and with a grin, Finn left the room.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Berry residence, and being the only one in the house, Rachel went to open it. "Noah." Rachel said happily.

"Rachel, we need to stop this-whatever we're doing. You're cheating on Finn, with me-and although he's a bastard-no one deserves this. If we are going to do this, we need to be dating; and we're not. Rach, I hope we can still be friends."

Rachel was awe-struck by the transition from boy to man right in front of her, "O-o-of course, Noah."

Puck smiled, "Great." and hugged Rachel; both of them still felt chills when the other touched them. "I'll see you tomorrow." Puck walked to his car, and waved at Rachel before he got into the car.

Rachel leaned against the doorframe of the front door, and waved back at him.

* * *

"Rhythm of Love" - Plain White-T's  
"Fuckin' Perfect" - Pink

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	40. Chapter 36 Part 2

12G+ABAJ Chapter 36.5

**Later that Day**

Later that day, David was at Julianne's house, "I know what we should be for Halloween!" Julianne smiled.

"Jim and Pam? Dwight and Angela? Liz Lemon and Night Cheese?" David asked, jokingly.

"All FANTASTIC ideas; but, no. I think we should go as Rachel and Finn."

David and Julianne laughed, "THAT IS THE BEST IDEA I'VE HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" David exclaimed.

Julianne giggled, "I know; bright ideas just pop into my head, and I keep thinking!"

"I find it awesome that we're kind of making fun of their sham of a relationship; you know, with Rachel loving your brother and all."

"My point exactly; and I didn't want you to get a mohawk." Julianne smiled.

"WE WERE GOING TO DRESS UP AS PUCKLEBERRY!" David whisper-shouted. "I stand corrected; THAT is the best idea I've heard in my entire life!"

"Thank you." Julianne said, bowing.

* * *

Rachel sat with Finn in her room, "Okay Finn; I'd like us to go as Marian Paroo and Professor Harold Hill from the classic musical, The Music Man." Finn just stared at Rachel, and she huffed, "Amy and Paul from Company." another blank stare, "Elphaba and Fiyero from Wicked! Ned and Chuck from TV's Pushing Daisies! Kristen Wiig and Bill Hader."

"OH MY GOSH, WE SHOULD TOTALLY-"

"We're not going as them, Finn."

"How about Beauty and the Beast?"

"No." Rachel answered quickly.

"How about Gisselle and that one guy she ends up with from Enchanted."

Rachel huffed, "That's a start."

* * *

"I wonder what Finchel-oh God, their power couple name sounds like a hideous bird-is dressing up as." Julianne wondered.

"Belle and Charlie Sheen?"

"DAVID!" Julianne exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him. "THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Then why are you laughing!"

"I'm trying really hard not to." Julianne took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Texting Rachel."

_What is Finchel going to be for Halloween?_

* * *

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"It's a text from Julianne: she wants to know what are Halloween costumes are going to be."

* * *

"She hasn't responded; I am now hoping they're going as Sleeping Beauty and Shrek."

David smiled, "Fiona and Lord Farquaad!"

"Oh, what I would give to see Finn walking on his knees all day!"

* * *

"Oh sweet Judy Garland.-I'm going as Barbra Streisand, and you're going as Jason Sudeikis. You happy?" Rachel said in frustration.

"Yes!" Finn smiled.

We're going as Barbra Streisand and Jason Sudeikis.

* * *

"Oh for Ron Swanson's love of dark haired women and breakfast foods-Rachel's going to be Babs, and Finnessa is going to be JSuds!"

"What the hell?"

"I know! They should at least go as Kristen and Jason in the two A-Holes skits!"

**J: **_What the hell! Why no matchy-matchy!_

**R: **_Artistic differences. What are you and David going as?_

**J: **_What? He saw himself as alive and you saw him dead; I think you've been watching Chicago way too much lately. And, I can't tell you what David and I are going as; it's an amazing secret (;_

"David and Julianne are going to match!"

**R: **_Yeah, even I think I've been watching too much Chicago. You can never have too much Catherine Zeta-Jones and Christine Baranski, but, you've got to draw the line somewhere for Renee Zelwegger!_

**J: **_Amen to that sister!_

* * *

_You want to dress up as Karen Walker and Jack McFarland for Halloween? - Kurt_

"David, are you going Trick-or-Treating?"

"No; my mom put me on candy duty."

"THANK GOD!"

"Why?"

"Kurt wants me to go as Karen Walker and he wants to be Jack McFarland!"

"Wow! Perfect costumes for you two!"

Julianne's eyes softened, and she smiled, "You know I love you."

"And don't you forget it!" he kissed her, and everything went back to normal, before Jesse and before Finn. Everything felt like it did when they first started dating; it felt like love.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	41. Friday, October 7th

12G+ABAJ Ch.37

**Friday, October 7th**

"We have a new member of the club!" Will smiled; there was a blonde boy next to him.

"How many tennis balls can you fit in there?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, dude, your mouth is GIGANTIC!" Julianne added.

"This is Sam Evans; can you tell the club a little about yourself?"

"Hey, I'm Sam. Sam I am; and I don't like green eggs and ham…so, don't ask." Sam joked, and no one laughed. Julianne raised her hand, "Um, yeah?"

"Your hair isn't naturally blonde." Julianne said, bored.

"Yeah, it is." Sam argued.

"You've colored it with lemon juice." Julianne rolled her eyes.

"How-" Sam was cut off.

"Welcome to the club." Julianne laughed.

* * *

Julianne came up to Sam, "Hi, I'm Julianne." she smiled.

"Hey, you're hosting SNL tomorrow, aren't you?" he smiled.

"Yep, that would be me."

"How did you know that I...you know..."

"Colored your hair? I've lived in LA and NYC, honey; I know fake when I see it.-I take it it's your first time in Lima; and you're from...not Boston. I'm guessing...Maryland."

Sam looked surprised, "That's right."

"Thank you." she smiled, "Now gimmie your phone." Sam gave it to her with no hesitation, "Hmm, you're rather odd...I like you." she gave his phone back to him. "See you around new kid."

* * *

Sam sat with Quinn on the bleachers, "Sue sounds pretty gruesome."

"YOU CALL THAT A BACK HAND SPRING! MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER CAN DO BETTER-AND

SHE'S DEAD!" they heard Sue scream from a distance.

"You don't know the half of it." Quinn laughed.

"So, um . . . how about Julianne; she seems nice." Sam smiled shyly.

"Yeah, she is; I'd say she's perfect. She's nice, giving, talented, helpful, and a lot of other things." Quinn smiled.

"Is she um . . . attached?" Sam asked, embarrassed.

"Football player, David Abramson; the one she's kissing down there." Quinn waved at Julianne.

"HEY QUINNIE! HEY SAM!" Julianne shouted at them.

"Well, that's a bummer." Sam sighed, "So, what are the chances of me getting on the football team?"

"I think you've got pretty good chances; seeing as Coach Beiste has been in a good mood since we won our first game of the season."

"Sorry for saying this, but, it kinda seems like you're a cheerleader."

"No, don't be sorry at all; I used to be head cheerleader, until Sue kicked me off the squad."

"Why?"

"I..."

"Come on! It can't be that bad-it's not like you got pregnant." Quinn smiled at him, "No." Quinn nodded, "NOT EVEN! With who?"

"Julianne's brother-the mohawk kid."

"Wow, REALLY! You need to brief me on the glee kids!"

"Well, you know the tall dumb guy?" Sam nodded, "That's Finn; I was dating him when I got pregnant."

"Woooow, you're bad."

Quinn laughed, "Yes, yes I was."

* * *

Julianne walked out of the front doors, and was about to make it to Puck's car-until she heard a sob. "Santana?" a disheveled Santana sat crying on the front steps of the school. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant." those two words seemed to make the whole world stop for hours.

"Wait-what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"And the father is..."

"Artie."

"WHAT THE WHAT!" Julianne whisper-screamed, "Didn't he and Brittany break up Monday!"

"We did it Tuesday."

"Ahy Dios mio." Santana started crying more.

"And I just feel like, if I tell him, everything will shatter, and I'll be the one who stopped him from living his dreams. Everyone will hate me-EVEN YOU! And I'll be alone forever!" Santana said, breaking down.

Julianne took her in her arms and rocked her gently, "Shhh, mamasita.-_Nothing's going to harm you; not while I'm around. Nothing's going to harm you, darling; not while I'm around_."

* * *

In a matter of an hour or so, Santana and Julianne were on a plane to New York.

"Why did you take me?" Santana asked quietly through her tears.

"Porque tu necesita este viaje pequeño más que a mí, hon." Julianne smiled softly and whispered back.

* * *

"Time to put on your glasses, hon." Julianne whispered to Santana.

"Julianne, you're back!" a reporter from the groups around them exclaimed.

Julianne smiled, "Yup."

"What are you planning to do during you're down time here in New York?" another reporter asked.

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning for Vanity Fair with two of my aunts, and the rest of time I'm probably going to spend it with my aunts and Santana."

"Who's Santana?"

"Santana Lopez is one of my best friends, and is standing RIGHT next to me."

"MISS LOPEZ! How did you meet Julianne?"

"We go to the same school."

"Do you perform also?"

"Julianne and I are in the glee club together."

"Where is your next performance?"

"It's right here in New York."

The reporters were all a flutter once again.

"We've got to run, guys." Julianne smiled, "It was nice seeing you again."

Santana and Julianne made it to the limo waiting for them outside, "You handled that like a pro-exactly how much have you done that?"

"Every day when I lived here; in LA too." Julianne half-smiled.

"Damn." Santana said in awe. "And . . . photo shoot? With your aunts?"

"Kristen Wiig and Sutton Foster."

"Shut up. My favorite from SNL and that amazing lady you showed me on YouTube!"

"Mhmm."

* * *

"What if your dad doesn't like me! Because y'know . . . he's AMAZEBALLS." Santana said nervously.

Julianne rolled her eyes, and then opened the front door of her house, "DAAAAAD! I'M HOME!"

Julianne's dad came out of the kitchen, and hugged her, "Hey baby girl."

"Hey daddy! Where's Jack?" Julianne asked.

"Recording studio with the WOTV cast." Seth answered and smiled, "You must be Santana!" he hugged her.

"It's amazeballs to meet you!" Santana said.

Seth laughed, "It's amazeballs to meet you too; both of you go upstairs and put you stuff in Julie's room. Baby girl, Kristen called and said you've gotta get up to rehearsal."

"Gotcha.-Let's go Santana." Julianne grabbed Santana's hand and the two girls ran upstairs.

* * *

"Holy shit, Julianne-this room is GIGANTICAL and EVEN MORE Broadway." Santana exclaimed in awe.

Julianne rolled her eyes, "Just set your bags on my bed, we've got to go to rehearsal."

"For what?" Santana asked happily.

"Saturday Night Live." Julianne laughed.

"You're trying to kill me, right?" Santana groaned.

"What? Are you mentally married to Andy Samberg?" Julianne joked.

"Kristen, Him, Bill, Fred, and Seth." Santana said, waggling her brows suggestively.

"I'll see what I can do about that."

"Do about what?"

**J: **_Can we do a last minute Vogelcheck sketch?_

**Seth Meyers: **_I guess._

* * *

Julianne and Santana made their way outside.

"Mmm," Santana smiled, "Who is that guy over there?"

"JULIE!" Josh took Julianne in her arms and twirled her around, "You're back!" Josh put her down.

"I haven't been gone THAT long!" Julianne laughed.

"And you've still managed to get more beautiful." he smiled sincerely.

Julianne blushed a dark red, "Josh, this is Santana. Santana this is Josh, my ex-boyfriend." Josh wrapped an arm around Julianne's waist.

"Hello Josh; Julianne has told me nothing about you." Santana greeted.

"That's nice to know." Josh laughed, "So, where are you two beautiful women off to?"

"SNL. Another rehearsal." Julianne answered, still blushing.

"Tell everyone 'Hi!' for me!"

"Gotcha." Santana smiled.

"Well, our car is here; we've got to go." Julianne told him,

"Oh, okay. See you later then." Josh kissed Julianne's cheek, "It was nice meeting you, Santana." Josh held out his hand for a hand shake.

"What; I get no kiss?" Josh kissed her cheek, "It was nice meeting you Mr . . ."

"Allen."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Allen." Santana smiled. Julianne and Santana walked steps to the limo, "See you later hot stuff!" Santana called out right before she closed the door.

* * *

"Why do hot guys go after you?-I bet if you weren't related to Puck he'd go after you!" Santana exclaimed.

Julianne rolled her eyes, "You must be delirious."

"I was about to get at Josh until he was all over you-and how have you not lost your virginity yet? You are the sexiest thing since ME; you've got a voice like an angel, and you look like one too."

"It's called: not being such a slut." Julianne laughed.

"You got me there." Santana laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm at the doors of studio 8H in 30 Rockefeller Plaza."

"Oh for the love of Megan Mullally, you're here, everyone's here-I went through this with the Schuesters." Julianne opened the door, and Kristen came running at her. "You're weird."

"You are too." Kristen said, pulling back, "And that's why I love you."

Seth came up to them, and handed Santana a script, "You're in the sketch after Weekend Update, Santana."

Santana looked confused, "The Vogelcheck sketch, hon." Kristen clarified.

"Ah-" Santana was cut off.

"And I am your girlfriend." Amy said, running to them.

Santana started blinking her eyes rapidly. "Welcome to the family." Seth laughed.

"You guys are fucking kidding me, right?" Santana said suspiciously.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Kristen questioned.

"I barely know you!"

"My point exactly-I just met you, and I haven't steered you wrong yet!" Kristen said proudly.

"True." Santana laughed.

* * *

the _nothing's gonna harm you _part is a part from "Not While I'm Around" from _Sweeney Todd_  
_**  
a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	42. Chapter 37 Part 2

**12G+ABAJ Ch.37 P.2**

"Thanks guys; we'll see you tomorrow!" Julianne shouted as she and Santana were walking out of studio 8H.

"I LOVE YOU!" they heard Kristen shout.

The two girls laughed. "They are all really nice!"

"Yep. I've known Kristen, Bill, Tina, and Rachel the longest-well, actually Kristen is the one I've known the longest; my whole life actually. Before she became famous and was working odd jobs." Julianne laughed, reminiscing. "And I know Bill because Aunt Meg saw him perform at the Groundlings and referred him to Lorne. And Tina and Rachel were in the Groundlings together. Kristen was by herself at the Groundlings."

"You're special." Santana smiled genuinely.

"Thanks; you are too." Julianne smiled back. Suddenly, Julianne got a text from Josh:

_you wanna meet up at Sardi's?_

"Who is it from?" Santana asked.

"Josh; wanna eat out?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Julianne!" the man at the front desk said happily, "Glad to see you back!"

"Glad to see you, Aaron."

"Where will you be sitting?"

"We're meeting Josh at the Sutton table."

"Who's this?"

"This is Santana; one of my best friends."

Aaron held out his hand for a handshake, "Pleasure to meet you, darling."

Santana completed the handshake, "Likewise." she smiled.

"Well, you know where the table is." Aaron smiled, "I'll get there soon."

"See you soon Aaron." Julianne took Santana to 'the Sutton table' where Josh was sitting.

"Hey babe! Hey Santana!" Josh exclaimed warmly.

"Hey baby." Julianne smiled.

"Hey Josh." Santana smiled.

The two girls sat of either side of Josh.

Suddenly, Juliane got a text from . . . Jesse?

_Are you at Sardi's?_

**J: **_Um, yeah. Why?_

**Jesse:** _I am too! I'm at the Lucille Ball table._

"One of my friends is here; do you mind if he joins us?" Julianne asked.

"No; I don't mind at all." Josh answered.

**J: **_You can come over if you like_

**Jesse: **_Um, sure._

"Who is this-" Santana stopped mid-sentence by the presence of a familiar figure, "Never mind."

"Josh, this is Jesse St. James."

"A pleasure." Josh said while shaking Jesse's hand.

Santana almost choked on her water, "I'm okay."

Jesse took a seat to the left of Julianne, "What are you doing in New York?"

"I wanted to see you host SNL, and I thought I could come here a day earlier to catch some shows." Jesse explained.

Aaron came to the table, "Julianne, Josh, I'd assume you'd want your usual."

Julianne smiled, and Josh nodded. "Santana?"

"I'll have what Julianne's having." Santana smiled.

"And who is this young man, Jay?"

"This is my friend Jesse St. James."

"What'll you be having Mr. St. James?"

"Anything you'd recommend?"

"I'd recommend you'd have what he's having." Aaron smiled.

"We'll go with that then." 

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	43. Chapter 37 Part 3

**12G+ABAJ Ch.37 P.3**

At the Schuester residence, Emma and Will were sitting in their bed, "What've we got planned tomorrow?" Emma said, sighing contently.

"Nothing, actually. All I know is that Julianne's on TV tomorrow."

"Well, let's gather the troops." Emma smiled, and took her phone off her nightstand.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Schue!" Touch answered happily.

"Glee trip to New York tomorrow. Are you in?" Emma asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Puck exclaimed.

"Great. Meet us at 5pm at the school." Emma told him happily.

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Halfway through their meal, while Josh was using the bathroom, "I've got to powder my nose." Santana declared, and got up from her seat.

Once Santana was out of earshot, Julianne looked at Jesse, maddened, "What are you doing here Jesse?" she asked, in no mood for games.

"What I told you; that's it." Jesse told her.

Julianne scooted closer to Jesse, her lips now an inch or so from his ear, "What if I said we should get out of this place?" Julianne whispered seductively into Jesse's ear.

A shiver went down Jesse's spine, and he smirked, "Let's go." he whispered, brushing all of her hair off her shoulder.

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" Julianne said, scooting away from him, disgusted.

"And you're a tease." Jesse said, frustrated.

Julianne scoffed, "In what way am I a tease!"

Jesse scooted closer, "The way you whisper, the way your clothes hug all the right places..." he whispered. Julianne let out a small breath. "...the way you moan, the way you breath when I talk to you like this." Julianne put her hands on his chest, in an attempt to push him away. "The way you touch me." Julianne's hands went back to her lap.

Julianne sighed, "You're never going to stop, are you?"

"Nope." Jesse smiled. "Not until you're mine."

Julianne closed the gap between them once more, "Well, baby..." she lingered, and he moaned, "that's never going to happen." Julianne laughed, and scooted away from him.

"What did I tell you; TEASE!" Jesse smiled.

"I am what I am, love." Julianne smiled.

Josh came back, and Santana came soon after. "Did I miss anything?" Santana asked.

"Nope." Julianne answered nonchalantly.

"Nothing interesting, anyway." Jesse murmured.

"I now see why the call you Jesse St. Douche." Julianne said with a straight face, and Santana and Josh laughed.

* * *

The foursome was outside after their meal.

"I've got to go somewhere before I head home; so, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Josh shouted from his cab.

"Santana?" Jesse asked.

"Mmmm?"

"Do you mind if I take Julianne for a few minutes?"

"Be my guest!" Santana laughed, and Julianne slapped her.  
Jesse took Julianne by the hand, and brought her to the back alleyway of Sardi's.

"Wha-" Julianne was cut-off with kisses. Jesse made his way to Julianne's neck.

Julianne moaned softly, and ever-so-often.

"Julianne, I love you." Jesse said after their short, hot, and steamy make out session, and Julianne was panting.

Julianne caught her breath, and put her hand on his cheek, "You've GOT TO stop attacking me with your mouth; I can't think!"

Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist, "Maybe you're not supposed to." Jesse kissed her.

"Jesse," she moaned quietly, he moaned too, "Get off of me." she laughed, and ran back to the front of Sardi's where Santana was waiting.

"Did you guys fuck?" Santana asked straight out.

"Yeah, we fucked; it felt good. I don't know why I didn't let you fuck me earlier though." Julianne smiled, trying to conceal her laughter.

Just then, Jesse came back from the back. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GUYS JUST INVITE ME SO IT COULD'VE BEEN A THREESOME!" Santana shouted at him.

Jesse caught on to Julianne's joke fast, "Because Julie here wanted to see if she was lesbian or not, and found out she was. She's breaking up with David tonight."

Santana's jaw looked like it was going to fall off, "My wet dreams are coming true."

Julianne came close to Santana and cane close to her ear, and whispered, "Don't count on it, doll." Julianne laughed, and stood next to Jesse.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU TOTALLY KNEW I'D GO FULL ON LEZ FOR HER, MEGAN MULLALLY,

KRISTEN WIIG, JENNA FISCHER, ANGELA KINSEY, EMMA AND BERRY!" Jesse stood in awe, and Julianne laughed and shook her head. "You stupid fucks." Santana remarked in disappointment.

"Mrs. Pillsbury?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"Mrs. Schuester?" Julianne said in confusion.

"Sure; I bet she can get all kinky and shit. And if she made a move, I'd go with it." Santana explained seriously.

"I think it's time to go home." Julianne laughed as she mailed a cab.

"Goodnight, asshole." Julianne said as she got into the cab.

"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID FUCK!" Santana screamed in pure hatred. 

* * *

**_a little touch of wicked . . .__  
_**theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	44. Chapter 37 Part 4

**12G+ABAJ Ch.37 P.4**

"Santana!" Julianne shouted, stomping her foot for the umpteenth time.

"I don't wanna!" Santana protested.

"Oh, para la amor de todas las cosas de Broadway! Obtener afuera del el culo del coche antes de que yo te arrastre hacia fuera!"

"I'd like that." Santana smiled.

Julianne rolled her eyes, and slowly stalked over to the open cab door. She sat on Santana's lap, facing her, and slowly brushed Santana's hair away from her neck. "Santana," she moaned seductively; Santana moaned. _Wow, this is working. Why am I not surprised? _Julianne kissed her neck, "Please *kiss* I need *kiss* upstairs," Julianne said breathily, "nooow." she moaned.

And that's what tipped Santana over the edge, "Seriously, baby?"

Julianne whimpered, and faked desperation in her eyes. She climbed off of Santana slowly, and walked to the front door, with Santana following like a puppy. Once Julianne opened the door, she shot up the stairs, while Santana took her own sweet time.

When Santana got upstairs, and looked around the room, her gaze stopped at the closet; because there in the closet doorframe, in all her glory, was Julianne standing in her unmentionables.

"Holy shit." Santana practically ran to Julianne, pushed her against the doorframe, and started kissing her. When Santana's hand came around Julianne's waist, she felt something in her hands. Santana stepped back and examined what was in her hands, "What the hell?"

"Pregnancy tests; go into the bathroom." Julianne smiled smugly.

"You're an ass." Santana said.

"You're gullible." Julianne laughed.

"One day I will get into your panties, and IT WILL BE THE SINGLE MOST GREATEST THING IN YOUR LIFE!"

"Don't bet on it, hon."

"YOU'RE HORNY AND YOU WON'T ADMIT IT! YOU ARE SO TURNED ON BY ALL OF THIS." Santana said signaling to her body.

Julianne rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, Santana; take me now!" Santana stuck her tongue at Julianne, and then entered the bathroom. "And scene." Julianne laughed, putting on her pajamas. 

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	45. Los Resultados

12G+ABAJ Ch.38  
**Los R****esultados**

Negative. Negative.

* * *

Santana and Julianne sat on her bed.

"You know what's really weird?" Santana sighed, "I actually wanted to have a little munchkin in my belly."

Julianne smiled sweetly, "And I would've named it."

"If it was a girl?"

"Julie."

"Boy?"

"Jonothan."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yes. It was going to be Calliope or if it was a boy it'd be like Mason or something."

"You're choosing skills are impeccable." Santana sighed.

Julianne stood and took Santana's wrist, "Come on," soon the girls were almost down the stairs, "I make the greatest banana-"

"-If you're looking for Foster, she's in the kitchen." Kristen said stuffing her face with banana pancake and watching reruns of 'The Nanny'.

"Aunt Kristy; what are you-"

"-SECOND BATCH IS DONE! HAHA! SUCK IT KRISTEN!" a familiar voice rang from the kitchen.

Julianne ran into the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around the woman behind the voice, "AUNT SUTTON!" she squealed.

"Hold up-I've got to flip this flapjack." after she did so, Sutton's face lit up brilliantly, and she wrapped her arms around Julianne, "UGHH! HOW IS MY FAVORITE NIECE!"

"Lovely, Aunt Sutton; and you?"

"Equally as your father would say: AH-MAH-ZING!" Sutton said, letting go. "God, I've missed you!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO!"

"DITTO!" Kristen and Santana screamed from the living room.

Sutton and Julianne laughed, "I hear I have a nephew now; how exciting!"

Julianne laughed, "Yeah, he's back in Ohio right now."

* * *

The gleeks, the Schuesters, Kurt, Blaine, and David stood in their hotel lobby in New York, "Room assignments." Will said loudly.

"Okay, as I call your names, Will will hand you a key. Quinn and Brittany. Mercedes and Tina. David and Mike. Finn and Artie. Sam and Matt. Rachel and Noah."

Finn looked enraged, "Why is Rachel rooming with Puck? Why can't he can just room by himself, or like Sam or David?"

"Fi-"

Emma cut Will off, "I have this one." Will nodded for her to proceed. "Finn, Noah is rooming with Rachel because I think Sam is not comfortably situated with us yet to the level that he is able to room with Rachel comfortably. But, he seems perfectly situated with Matt and Mike. So, seeing as Rachel and Noah are good friends," Emma and Quinn held back their laughs, "and have family connections, I thought it'd be perfectly acceptable for them to room together.-Sam, Rachel, Noah, is this not true?"

Sam spoke up first, "It's pretty true."

"You're answer sums up my feelings exactly." Rachel said.

"That was legit." Puck said simply.

"Thank you for verifying my statement. Seeing as there are no further objections to your rooming arrangements," Finn's hand shot up, but, Emma ignored him nonchalantly, "These are permanent.-If you need Will and I, we will be in room 14A."

"What room did we get?" Rachel asked Puck.

Puck looked at the room key, "14G."

"OHMYGOD! THIS MUST BE A SIGN!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"'The Girl In 14G*' by Kristin Chenoweth?" Puck smiled.

"Exactly-I love what Julianne is doing to you." Rachel smiled brightly, she started running towards the elevator, "COME ON!"

* * *

Julianne came downstairs dressed appropriately, "Let's go!"

Breakfast was finished, and Kristen had just turned off the TV.

"Let's roll!" Sutton said, already halfway out of the door. The four women walked out of the house, and then piled into the limo. "Okay, let me get this straight: you and Josh aren't together and you have a new boyfriend."

"David." Kristen smiled.

"How come she knows this; she's not even blood related!" Sutton said confused.

Kristen gasped, "DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP THAT FACT!"

"NOT. BLOOD. RELATED." Sutton said, challenging her.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kristen started fake-hitting Sutton, "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Is it really so serious that you've come to reenacting '30 Rock' so quickly?" Julianne laughed.

"But it's SUCH a GREAT show." Kristen whined.

"It is-it really is." Sutton smiled.

"I'm so glad we're friends again!" Kristen hugged Sutton.

"You're fight lasted barely 3 minutes!" Julianne stated.

"And I can't bare to be away from her any longer!" Sutton exclaimed.

"You dorks-speaking of dorks . . . Santana, why aren't you talking?" Julianne asked.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around all of this awesomeness, but it's not happening." Santana said while hyperventilating.

"Can you stop? You're kind of freaking me out." Kristen said with a frown on her face.

"It upsets her stomach." Sutton added.

"When you people stop oozing awesomeness, I will stop!" Santana compromised.

"She's got to think about this." Sutton said.

"Nope." Kristen said popping her 'P', "I don't think that's ever going to happen."

Julianne laughed at Santana, who was still in awe, "Kristen has made out with Andy before . . . and Will, and Fred, and Bill—you know what, I think she's made out with Seth too…"

"You lucky bastard!" Santana exclaimed, "Can I marry you!"

"If only you take Sutton too." Kristen told her.

"We're kind of a package deal." Sutton smiled.

"Gladly." Santana smiled.

"Well, look at the polygamist in all her glory." Julianne said crossing her legs.

"Do you think you're Aunt Megan would . . . you know?" Santana asked.

"Considering that she considers herself bisexual, she might consider it." Sutton answered.

"I think you forgot a 'consider' right in there." Julianne rolled her eyes.

"Well damn, you're right!" Sutton exclaimed with a cheery face.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	46. Chapter 38 Part 2

12G+ABAJ Ch.38 P2  
**Vanity Fair**

Rachel sat on the elevator floor, quiet, "We're never going to get out of here." she whispered.

Puck sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "We will." he whispered into her hair.

And with that, Rachel was sure of two things: that she had never loved Noah more than she did now, and that she knew, with all her heart, that they were going to get out of this together.

* * *

Sutton, Kristen, and Julianne seemed to know Vanity Fair like the back of their hands, and Santana followed quickly behind, not wanting to get lost.

The four stopped in front of a door, "And we're here." Sutton smiled.

Kristen opened the door, and suddenly whirls of color bombarded the white room; the setting up of cameras, the hauling of clothes racks, the gum smacking of hair dressers and makeup artists-each one a dance requiring perfect timing and veteran skill.

"I feel like Betty Suarez." Santana uttered almost inaudibly.

"You don't wear glasses." Julianne winked, and walked to a makeup artist.

"Or braces." Sutton added, and walked to a hair stylist.

"Or a Guadalajara poncho." Kristen smiled, and walked up to a clothing designer.

Santana walked slowly into the room, being careful not to touch anything, and amazed by everything. "First time at a photo shoot?" the man behind the camera (who couldn't be older than 20) asked.

Santana was pulled out of her daze, "Uh, yeah."

"I'm Adam Young; photographer," he said, holding his hand out for a handshake,

"And you are?"

Santana completed the handshake, "Santana Lopez; friend of Julianne."

Adam smiled, "She sure is something, isn't she?"

"Yep; like a ball of light that won't shut off."

"She's a firecracker, alright." he laughed, "So, how'd ya meet her?"

"School, glee club, cheerleading squad. You?"

"Years ago, elementary school; she was in 2nd grade, I was in 4th-we were in the school musical together: _Alice In Wonderland_." Adam smiled, reminiscing.

"What parts did you two play?" Santana asked, curious.

"She played Alice, and I was the white rabbit."

"SHE PLAYED ALICE WHEN SHE WAS IN 2ND GRADE-damn. That talented little bitch!" Santana exclaimed.

"My reaction exactly."

Julianne ran to Adam and hugged him tightly, "What's up, bro?"

"Nothin' much, little sis!" they both let go of each other, "How's it hanging in Ohio?"

"Pretty great. How's my city?"

"The epitome of BAMF-ness, as always."

"Julianne, why do you know everyone?" Santana asked.

Julianne shrugged, "How the hell should I know!" and she walked away.

"And scene." Adam laughed. "You see that lady over there?" he pointed to a woman wearing a black dress and orange tights. Santana nodded, "Go over to her, she'll give you our outfit for the shoot."

"What?" Santana asked, confused.

"Go on, I think you'll be a great addition to this piece." Adam smiled, "Off you go."

* * *

Soon enough, Sutton was dressed like Tina Fey, Julianne as Maya Rudolph, and Kristen as Amy Poehler.

"I'm too tall to be Tina." Sutton laughed. "She's 5'4 and I'm 5'9."

"Speak for yourself!" Kristen argued playfully, "Amy's 5'2 and I'm 5'8."

"Both of you shut up! I'M SHORT! Maya's 5'7 and I'm 5'5."

"But you look exactly like Maya!" Kristen said in all seriousness.

"That is true." Sutton added.

Julianne ran to a mirror to glance at herself quickly, and then ran back, "Oh my GOSH, I do look like Aunt Maya!-Aunt Sutton, you have Tina's scar!"

"That I do." Sutton laughed, "I love your blue contacts, Kristen!"

Kristen laughed, "CONTACTS! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!"

Julianne laughed, "And our wigs are so sexy."

And with that, the three women laughed hysterically.

The three women walked to the set in front of the camera, "Would you look at that?" Kristen said, amazed.

"Well, I'll be." Sutton sighed.

"Astonishing." Julianne sang.

Sutton laughed, "Good one."

"It looks exactly like the Weekend Update set!" Kristen exclaimed, running up to the replica of the desk.

"Now if the three of you could sit on the Update desk, that would be perfect-Annie, please sit on the apple box." Adam ordered politely.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Ziegfeld." Julianne bowed.

"Still quoting musicals after all these years, I see." Adam smiled.

"Time heals everything but . . . quoting musicals." Julianne laughed.

"Brava." Sutton laughed.

* * *

Soon enough, the elevator started going again, "What did I tell you?" Puck smiled, and stood up.

"I never doubted you." Rachel laughed as Puck helped her up.

* * *

"I'll see you when I see you, Adam." Julianne said breaking their embrace.

"I'll see you when I see you, Annie." Adam smiled.

The four girls left the Vanity Fair building.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	47. Chapter 38 Part 3

12G+ABAJ Ch.38 P.3 - **Live From New York  
**

"Live from New York." Amy and Kristen sang.

"It's Saturday Night!" Julianne sang operatically.

* * *

"We have a great show for you tonight; Paramore's here! So, stick around! We'll be right back!" Julianne smiled as she finished her monologue.

* * *

"Thank you to Paramore! Thank you to Amy Poehler, Sutton Foster, the WHOLE cast and crew, thank you to my friend Santana Lopez. Thank you to Tina Fey for roping me into this, and Lorne Michaels for agreeing to this! Tonight has been absolutely WONDERFUL! Thank you, and GOODNIGHT!" Julianne waved as the band played SNL's outro.

The whole cast, its present alumni, Paramore, and Santana were all hugging one another. Julianne's first hug was from Kristen, Amy, and Tina, "You were AMAZEBALLS!" they said in unison.

The hugging and laughing went on for a while until it stopped for Santana and Julianne when Seth pointed something out, "Hey, isn't that your glee club?" he said pointing to the audience.

Santana and Julianne turned in the direction he was pointing, "Holy shit."

"Yeah, I know; Sethly was actually useful for something." Julianne said sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks." Seth said equally as sarcastic as Julianne, if not more-so. Everyone who was on stage then followed Julianne and Santana to the glee clubbers.

"What are you guys DOING HERE! And with Kurt, Blaine, and David!" Julianne asked, truly surprised.

"We were here to watch you host Saturday Night Live." Mr. Schuester said simply.

"I'm here because I'm your best friend." Kurt answered.

"I'm his friend, I like Saturday Night Live, and you're cool." Blaine smiled.

"I'm your boyfriend, and I've come to bask in the glory of your amazingness." David said without stuttering.

"Oh, I like him." Kristen whispered to Sutton.

"Excuse me?" from behind the glee clubbers, a woman emerged.

"Mindy Kaling? I LOVE YOU!" Julianne exclaimed.

"We're casting a role for 'The Office' and you are perfect for it." Mindy handed

Julianne her card, "Call me when you decide." and she walked away.

"HOLY SHIT; I LOVE THE OFFICE!" Julianne exclaimed.

"No relatives there?" Santana asked, curious.

"No. I've met Steve, Jenna, Rainn, and Angela many-a-time, and I have a massive crush on John Krasinski, that's it."Julianne answered.

"After you are finished being awestruck by that offer, we're going to my place for the after-party because most of you can't be in a bar." Kristen explained, and soon enough everybody was headed to Kristen's house.

* * *

Karaoke was set up in the living room, the adults drank responsibly in the back, and other things were happening, like the questioning of David; by who? Why, who else than Kristen, Amy, Tina, Sutton, Nasim, Abby, and Vanessa.

The women stood in a crescent in front of him.  
"Interesting." Tina noted.

"And when did you say-" Abby was cut off.

"What are the seven of you up to?" Julianne asked.

"Just getting to know your boyfriend," Vanessa said sweetly.

"Cut the crap!" Kristen exclaimed, "We are grilling your boyfriend at relationship Q&A."

"Wow, you're not even going to deny that we're grilling him." Abby said, not-so-surprised.

"The girl is a mind-reader; she knows everything." Sutton explained.

"Exactly." Nasim nodded.

Julianne smiled, "Carry on." and started to walk away, "You have fun, loves."

* * *

There was a line of people waiting for Julianne to give them a hug: first Keenan Thomson, then Fred Armisen, Abby Elliot, Jay Pharaoh, Taran Killam, Paul Britain, Jason Sudeikis, Bill Hader, Nasim Pedrad, Paramore, Tina, Seth, Amy, Sutton and Kristen.

Julianne was hugging Tina, "ILOVEYOUDON'TLEAVEMEWITHALECBALDWIN!"

"I'MSORRYI'VEGOTTOGO!" Julianne said as equally as fast and loud.

It was Seth's turn, "Bye big bro."

"See you little Maya."

"See you Sethly."

Amy attacked her, "I love you more than the crazy four-eyed woman." she whispered.

"Fred?" Julianne laughed.

"Yes, Fred." Amy laughed.

Sutton and Kristen hugged her together, "We love you."

"Don't leave me with Abby; I HATE HER!" Kristen whined playfully.

"HEY!" Abby shouted, going along with Kristen.

"Hey-heyheyhey! You shut up, missy!" Kristen fired back.

"I'm scared to live in this town knowing she's here," Sutton whispered, "Take me with you."

"I love you two." Julianne let go, "Goodbye everyone! I hope we see each other soon. Sethly, keep these kiddos in shape. All of you, I expect nothing but excellence. Aunt Tina, you work it on _30 Rock_. Aunt Amy, you work it on _Parks and Rec_. Hayley, Jeremy, Josh, Zac, play your hearts out." the glee club, the Schuesters, David, and the two warblers waited outside Kristen's house. Julianne opened the door, and without a single look back, she screamed, "Y'ALL ARE GONNA MISS ME. PEACE, NERDS-LIZ LEMON, OUT!" and closed the door behind her.

"Truly a product of the wonderful people around her." Fred smiled.

"Yep." Seth agreed, "A crazy-ass mixture of Kristen, Amy, Tina, Maya, Sutton, Patti LuPone, Kristin Chenoweth, Kathy Griffin, and Megan Mullally."

"Hellz. To the yes." Kristen laughed.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	48. Chapter 38 Part 4

12G+ABAJ CH.38 P.4 - **Home  
**

It was about 4am, and everyone was back at their own homes in Lima.

"Seriously, that may've been the best thing in the world!" Puck said, saying high praises of his sister.

"You're really weird." Julianne laughed.

"Shut up, you're weirder!"

"Touché."

"But, you've got to admit-"

Just then, Annabelle Puckerman entered the house, "ANNA! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" she said, hugging Julianne, "You did FANTASTIC!-Any blood relatives?"

"Hayley Williams, Sutton Foster, and Kristen Wiig is close enough to be."

Julianne answered.

"I'm glad you had a great time! You did WONDERFUL! Everyone at the Hospital loved you!" Annabelle raved.

"I'm glad you liked it." Julianne kissed her mother's forehead, "I'm gonna head upstairs and crash; it's been a long day."

"That's alright; good night honey!"

"Good night mom."

Once Julianne was upstairs and out of sight, Puck sat next to his mom, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, always wear protection if you don't want to give me beautiful Jewish babies!" Mrs. Puckerman complained.

"No mom, it's not about that!"

"What is it about then?"

"It's Rachel."

"Did you two finally hook up!" she asked excitedly.

"No; I called off our affair."

Annabelle looked slightly saddened by that news, "Good, that's the right thing to do, Noah."

"Thanks mom."

"What was your question, son?"

"I really want her to be mine, but, she's got a stupid boyfriend who everyone but her and him is sure she doesn't love-and...I just don't UNDERSTAND!"

Mrs. Puckerman got up, and stopped at the foot of the stairs, "Good things come, to those who wait." and with that, she headed up the stairs.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	49. I Hate Mondays

12G+ABAJ Ch.39 Part 1- I Hate Mondays

"Mondays; oh how I absolutely loathe Mondays." Julianne groaned.

"Did Garfield not get his morning lasagna?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"Sometimes, I hate you.-So, how is it going with you and Sam?" Julianne asked.

"Me and Sam!" Quinn laughed, "What the heck have you been smoking!"

"Oh. COME. ON! You guys look like an adorable pair!" Julianne said, nudging Quinn, "And who wouldn't be into you?"

Quinn laughed, "The world. Besides, I think he's set his sights on someone else."

"Meh, I won't meddle.-I'll see you when I see you, crazycakes."

"See you, honeybear." and with that, Julianne went into Math. Quinn sighed a defeated sigh, "It's you."

* * *

Julianne took her assigned seat between her brother and Artie.

* * *

When the class was dismissed, Artie and Julianne were hanging out in the halls.

Julianne laughed, "Yeah, I'm glad you guys came."

"Me too.-Hey Julianne, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Would you date me?"

"Yeah, for sure if I wasn't dating David."

"Question. Why?" Artie asked.

"Well, your sweet, generous, kind, considerate, you can play a mean guitar, your voice is fabulous, and your personality is absolutely delightful."

"And my looks?"

"Cute, nerdy, and adorable; I'd totally go for you."

Artie smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"That."

"Hey, I'm just telling it like I see it, kid."

Artie chuckled, "Sometimes I feel you're much older than me."

Julianne laughed, "Why thank you, hon." she tussled Artie's hair and smiled, "One day, you'll be great, kiddo." and walked away.

* * *

Rachel sat in the choir room massaging her temple; she had spent half of first period doing that in the nurse's office.

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, and a picture of Sunshine Corazon was there.

She opened her eyes and sat confused, and then dozed off.

A time and date suddenly flashed in front of a familiar cafe: October 25, 6:38pm.

_Then came a sight she'd seen before: back in her basement in her wedding dress with Kurt and Isabella. This time, Rachel didn't have her phone with her. Suddenly, an older Julianne came down the stairs. "They told me you'd be down here." she made her way to Rachel and hugged her, "Oh I've missed you!"_

_"The same! How is it on Broadway?"_

_"Same old, same old; whiny newbies with blisters, shouting directors, bright-as-fuck stage lights. Eh, but it's all in a day's work.-And how's the Principal position working out for you?"_

_"It's great! I'm trying to start a up a glee club again, but no teacher seems to be interested in the position."_

_"I heard Karofsky is a laid off teacher, ask him; he was in glee."_

Karofsky was in glee_? "I'll try him."_

_"How's your soon-to-be-husband, whom Brittany seems to think I've permanently renamed 'asshole'?"_

_"Finn is good. Home Depot is treating him well."_

_"Well that's good; better to have a job you enjoy than not having a job at all!"_

_"You got that right!" Kurt laughed quietly._

_"Kurtie!" Julianne got up and gave Kurt a hug, "You look swell!"_

_"Thank you. And you look ravishing, as always."_

_"Thanks. Who is this lady?" Julianne said, pointing to Isabella._

_"This is my girlfriend; Isabella Wood."_

_"Woah. You're straight-let me just have a moment . . . Okay, I'm good." _

_Julianne shook Isabella's hand, "I'm Julianne Barbra Monica Puckerman Rudetsky-Allen. It's lovely to meet you, lady." _

_Just then, a little girl ran down the stairs and settled in Julianne's lap._

_"Allen? You and Josh tied the knot? When was this?" Kurt asked, surprised._

_"Four years ago.-Everybody, this is Sadie."_

Rachel opened her eyes, "Every scenario. In every scenario Julianne ends up on Broadway-Why the hell do I get stuck with principal?"

* * *

Julianne sat at her normal table with Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, and Rachel.

"How are your days going so far?" Julianne asked the table.

"Hormonal." Tina huffed.

"Headache-y." Rachel said, putting her head down on the table.

"Confusing." Quinn answered.

"Not-so-great." Mercedes sighed.

"May I ask why?" Julianne asked.

"On my period." Tina said blatantly.

"I don't even know." Rachel said, head still on the table.

"Tests." Quinn said, resting her head on her hand.

"No guy wants to get at this." Mercedes moped.

Julianne looked surprised, along with Quinn, Tina, and Rachel, "You said you didn't need a man!"

"Well, everyone's off with their fairytale endings," _except for Rachel_, "And I'm just . . . Mercedes."

"And I'm Quinn, and she's Tina, and that one's Rachel, and this here is Julianne; we all have eccentricities that hinder us from certain things in life. But, it is those eccentricities that make us stronger."

"Wow. Word for word-I could sue you, you know?" Julianne laughed.

"Used with permission from Julianne Barbra Monica Rudetsky-Puckerman Corporations; a Copyrighted Corporation." Quinn said professionally.

"Thank you." Julianne laughed.

"You see that?" Mercedes sighed.

"See what?" Julianne asked.

"You're perfect." Mercedes said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You must be mistaken." Julianne said in complete shock. Quinn scoffed. "Quinn? Do you have something to say?"

"I'm sorry! I agree with Mercedes. You have the most perfect voice in the world, you are GORGEOUS, your sense of humor is enhanced because of your awesome family, you have an awesome family, you can cook, you can bake, you can play various instruments, and everyone basically LOVES YOU." Quinn explained.

"You're kidding me, right?" the other girls shook their heads, "You've got it all wrong. I have a so-so voice, I'm . . . blazé looking, my sense of humor is just adult humor, I'm an avid chef, I find I'm a tad rusty on the instruments, I'm sure not everyone loves me, and . . . well, my family is pretty awesome."

"And you're so HUMBLE AND NICE!" Tina groaned, "You don't even see your absolute perfection!"

Then, Santana and Brittany came to the table. "What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"Julianne is perfect." Rachel stated.

"That is true." Santana said, sitting down next to Rachel.

"It is." Brittany said, sitting next to Tina.

"You guys have got it ALL WRONG!" Julianne protested.

"Shut up." Santana got up, grabbed three football players, and returned to the table. "Julianne, stand up." Julianne obeyed, curious (like all the others) as to what Santana was doing, "If I told you three that she was available, could cook, sing, is flexible, has a perfect GPA and also has perfect attendance, would you date her?-Oh, and names before you answer."

"Brandon. Yeah."

"Paul. Totally."

"Nick. Yes."

"Paul, Brandon, and Nick, why would you date her?" Santana asked.

"She's perfect." the guys said in unison.

"I rest my case.-You may leave now, boys." the boys left, and Santana sat back down.

"All of you are crazy! And everyone's perfect in unusual ways, no human can truly be perfect-I'm pretty sure that defies the laws of nature." Julianne laughed.

"Your voice and your LAUGH-HOW CAN YOU SOUND LIKE A FRIGGIN' SPOONFUL OF SUGAR ALL THE FRIGGIN' TIME!" Tina exclaimed.

"If you guys don't stop this, I'm leaving." Julianne warned.

"No! STAY MARY POPPINS!" Santana whined.

Julianne stood, "Goodbye." and walked away.

"Mary Poppins: practically perfect in every way." Quinn smiled, "Copyrighted, Walt Disney."

* * *

Julianne took the only open seat in the table next to Sam; the other seats were occupied by Puck, Mike, Matt, Paul, Brandon, Nick, and Artie sat in his wheelchair at the table.

"Hey Jules, what are you doing here?" Puck asked while picking up his pizza slice.

"The girls keep saying I'm perfect, complimenting me, and moping around; I CAN'T STAND IT!" Julianne explained.

"It doesn't seem so bad to me." Matt said.

"Yeah! So what's the problem?" Mike asked.

"I was sitting at a table filled with GORGEOUS, TALENTED, and INTELLIGENT women who don't realize their own worth! And when I TRY to talk sense into them, they won't listen, and go on about how I'm supposedly perfect!" Julianne groaned, and put her head on the table.

"Well, you-"

"Shut up, Noah." Julianne sighed.

"Anything else on your mind while we're still mentally present?" Puck asked.

"I reaaaaallly want some french fries." she answered.

"I want them all the time." Julianne and Mike said in unison.

Julianne lifted her head from the table, "Great minds think alike, Chang." the guys at the table laughed.


	50. The End of the School Day

12G+ABAJ Ch.39 Part 2- The End of the School Day

Glee was now over that day and everyone was filing out of the choir room. Just as Julianne was about to head out, someone's hand caught her wrist. Sam and she now stood in front of the choir room door.

"Yes?" Julianne said, confused.

"I...I n-You..." Sam stammered.

"Sam, if you're just going to do this for the whole time-" Julianne was cut off.

"I like you!" Sam blurted.

"I like you too, and now, if you wouldn't mind, would _like_ to head home." Julianne said, almost walking away.

"No," Sam said quieter, "I like you, like you."

"Sam, I've got a b-"

"Shh-Shh-Shh, I know. I just wanted to tell you. You know, to get it off of my chest." Sam told her. Julianne looked confused and Sam rolled his eyes, "You're beautiful, you're talented, you're smart, you're funny, you're not afraid of your own voice, you're helpful, you're uplifting, you're an amazing dancer, you think of others before yourself, you're-"

"-I just don't understand-" Sam pressed his lips against Julianne's, and after a few moments, he found himself pulling her closer and her putting her arms around his neck.

In a quick moment, the seemingly confused, doe-eyed Julianne took a step back, looked back at the boy's face, and turned and walked briskly away from him.

"JULIANNE!" Sam said calling to her.

Julianne stopped and turned around and Sam walked to where she was, "Where are you going?"

She looked up at him, "I'm going home." he leaned in, and she put her hand on his chest, "Please." Julianne started to walk away, but Sam caught her.

"Julianne, WHAT are you afraid of!" Sam asked.

"I'm...I'm not."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'M AFRAID BECAUSE I'M NOT AFRAID OF THIS!-I have done this before and-"

"And?" Julianne opened her mouth and no words came, "Exactly! Just give us-"

"NO, SAM! THERE IS NO "US" HERE! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, AND "WE" ARE HAPPY. AND PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GLEE CLUB, WILL YOU ASK QUINN OUT!"

Sam looked confused, "Quinn?"

"Yes, QUINN!" she sighed. Sam still looked confused, "She likes you Sam. She's a really sweet girl."

"She's one of my best friends; why would I want to ruin our relationship? And I don't want her. I wa-"

"You want me."

"Yes."

"I've heard all of this before-Sam, I've got to go." and without another word,

Julianne disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

Julianne turned the corner, and then was held up against lockers: by who? _Who else but the tall asshole himself._

"Finn, let go of me." Julianne said, wanting this day to end.

Finn put his face close to her neck, "I've got you now." he whispered, and shivers were sent down Julianne's spine.

"Finn." Julianne said, barely a whisper.

Finn grabbed Julianne's thigh. _Horrible day to wear a skirt; the absolute worst._ Finn then proceeded to make out with her. "Let's go somewhere quiet; I want you to scream."

"Finn, please. Let me go."

"No," he said, grabbing her butt, "Not until I get what I want.-You're a big tease; and I want to see what's under there."

"Finn." _Oh, gross. That sounded like I was moaning._

He moaned, "Say my name again, baby."

"Oh, GROSS!" Julianne exclaimed in absolute disgust.

"Come on, you know you can't resist me." Finn whispered.

Julianne rolled her eyes dramatically, "I can't resist wanting to hurt you every time I see you."

"That's it!" Finn threw her over his shoulder, and turned a corner.

* * *

Halfway through the hall, Finn stopped.

_Advantage._

Julianne back flipped off of him, and ran blindly until she hit something hard.

Arms came around her.

A person.

Julianne started crying.

"Julianne are you alright?"

Julianne didn't answer and kept crying.

_Karofsky?_

* * *

Julianne sat on Karofsky's lap, "Wow." she sighed, "So...you're gay?"

Karofsky smiled, "Yeah.-But you're the only chick I'd turn for."

Julianne laughed, "So, have you told-"

Karofsky's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know how to tell . . . my family. I-I just feel . . . I feel so . . ." tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh, babe." Julianne kissed his cheek, stood up, and got on stage to the piano, "No one is alone."

_No one here to guide you_

_Now you're on your own_

_Only me beside you_

_Still you're not alone_

_No one is alone_

_Truly_

_No one is alone_

_Sometimes people leave you_

_Half-way through the wood_

_Others may deceive you_

_You decide what's good_

_You decide alone_

_But no one is alone_

_People make mistakes_

_Father's, Mother's_

_People make mistakes_

_Holding to their own_

_Thinking they're alone_

_Honor their mistakes_

_Everybody makes_

_One another's terrible mistakes_

_Witches can be right_

_Giants can be good_

_You decide what's right_

_You decide what's good_

_Just remember_

_Someone is on your side_

_Someone else is not_

_Well we're seeing our side_

_Maybe we forgot_

_They are not alone_

_Cause no one is alone_

_Hard to see the light now_

_Just don't let it go_

_Things will come out right now_

_We can make it so_

_Someone is on your side_

_No one is alone_

Julianne closed the piano, got up, and came off the stage. Karofsky was crying, and she was too.

She kissed him, and then whispered, "No one is alone." and then left.

* * *

"No One Is Alone" - _Into the Woods_


	51. At the End of the Day

12G+ABAJ Ch.39 P3- At the End of the Day, There's Another Day Dawning

Moments later, a red-eyed, tear-stained Julianne came into Mrs. Schuester's office.

"Julianne, what's wrong?" she said wrapping her arms around Julianne.

"Would you mind taking me home?" Julianne's broken voice asked.

"No problem, honey."

* * *

Emma and Julianne were parked in front of the Puckerman household. "And how many times has Finn-"

"Three or more times." a sobbing Julianne answered.

"So, that's why Finn is living at Rachel's and-wait! How could she let him stay at her house, let alone BE WITH HIM after he's done all of that to you?" Emma asked.

Julianne sighed a defeated sigh, "She believes he's stopped."

"And how is Noah?"

"Noah broke whatever he and Rachel had off, and seems to always want to kill Finn whenever he sees him-I have the same reaction."

"After he finds out about this-"

"I'm aware.-The dumbass was warned many a time."

Emma smiled, "You better wash your face before anyone sees that you were crying."

"Thanks for driving me home, Aunt-oops-"

"It's alright; it'd be an honor to be added to one of many of your awesome aunts." Emma laughed.

"Thank you for the ride. See you tomorrow, Aunt Em." Julianne laughed.

* * *

Later in the day, Julianne and Santana were talking on the phone, "He did all of that, and you run into KAROFSKY-WHO IS GAY!"

Julianne laughed at Santana, "Yes. You better not tell anyone!"

"And then when you were singing a badass song from Into the Woods, you had an epiphany, and you apparently don't want to have a boyfriend anymore!"

"Something like that."

"DAMN! You're days are all-around more crazy than mine."

* * *

Julianne sat on her bed while David sat on her computer chair, "But are we still dressing up as Rachel and the asshat?"

"Is that even a question!" Julianne laughed.

"Nope." David smiled as he stood up. Julianne stood up too, and the two hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you, Julianne."

"Why?" she asked, "I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll never be a couple again, like before; I'll miss it." David and Julianne walked downstairs to the front door.

"Goodnight, my someone."

"Goodnight, my love." David kissed Julianne, and he was gone.

* * *

Not 7 minutes later, Puck entered the house, "Hey kiddo! How was your day?" he asked Julianne, who was eating a chocolate chip waffle at the dinner table.

"Not so great.-I think you better sit down."

* * *

"NO NOAH! As much as I'd like to see Finn get pulverized, I can't let you-"

Fire was in Puck's eyes, and it scared Julianne, "Julianne," he said in a calm voice she didn't trust, "I won't stand for this."

And with that, Puck left the house.

* * *

"Where is your IDIOT BOYFRIEND!" Puck asked Rachel.

"Noah, are you okay? You're red."

"Rachel, please; just answer the question."

"He's at his house -why?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Puck arrived at the Hummel/Hudson residence, and Kurt opened the door. Kurt analyzed Puck's face, and then his began to resemble Puck's, "He did it again." Puck nodded, "DAD, SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU-I'M GOING TO THE PUCKERMAN'S!"

Kurt patted Puck on the back, and then made his way to his dad's car.

"Oh, hey Noah!" Mr. Hummel smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here about your son, in situations concerning my sister, Julianne." Puck answered.

"Kurt?"

"No. THE MORON WHO WENT AHEAD AND TRIED TO RAPE HER AGAIN TODAY!" Puck said

angrily. Burt's face grew angry, and he nodded.

Carole came to the door, "Oh, hello Noah! What-"

"Honey, go into the bedroom for now." Burt told her coldly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Please, honey." he pleaded.

"Okay.-Goodbye Noah."

"Goodbye Mrs. H."

Once she was out of sight, Burt screamed, "FINN, GET OVER HERE! RIGHT. NOW."

* * *

Kurt arrived at the Puckerman residence, and Julianne answered the door. The two friends immediately embraced each other, and both of them broke down into tears.

"This has all happened before."

* * *

It was 11:30pm now, and Mrs. Puckerman opened the door. She didn't hear the gentle sobs of Julianne coming from upstairs, or the shushing from Hannah and Kurt.

* * *

11:53pm

The scene drastically changed in the Puckerman household; Burt, Carole, Puck, and Mrs. Puckerman all sat at the dinner table; Mrs. Puckerman and Carole with tear-stained faces and Burt and Puck trying to calm and soothe them down. Hannah was now asleep.

Kurt and Julianne sat on her bed in the dark, just talking.

"Wow, all of this happened in your life, from Sutton Foster to Jesse St. James to the break-up, and I knew NONE OF IT until toda-"

The leaves in the tree close to Julianne's balcony rustled, "Speak of the enemy-Kurt, sit on the floor so he can't see you."

"Already one step ahead of you."

Julianne walked onto the balcony where Jesse St. James now also stood; immediately, he attacked her with his lips. All of this making-out was making Kurt really uncomfortable, and he was hoping it'd end soon.

"Jesse." Julianne panted, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about...you know...and now, you're free...to date me." he smiled, and kissed her.

"You're funny.-Goodbye-" again with the kissing, "Jesse, your lips are wonderful, but, seriously? I'd rather date Kurt than you; and he's gayer than you."

Jesse got close to her ear, "Julianne, I love you." he kissed her one last time, and he was off, "YOU KNOW, I'M NEVER GONNA STOP TRYING."

"I'm aware." Julianne laughed, "Goodbye, Jesse."

Julianne made it inside. She found Kurt standing, his eyes dark and unreadable.

She made his way to him, "Kurt?" she put her hand on his chest, "Kurt?"

Kurt attacked her with his lips.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Mrs. Puckerman asked.

"What CAN we do?" Carole sighed.

"First of all, we're putting him in the guesthouse out back. And then we're making him get a job, and start doing things for himself; because if he's going to make adult decisions like this, he might as well be treated as one." Burt said sternly.

"Then it's settled." Carole sighed, "Burt, let's go home. Good night Noah and Annabelle. I'm assuming Kurt is staying over." the Hummel's made it to the door.

"Good night." Annabelle said, and they were gone.

* * *

"Kurt." Julianne moaned, "We-OH. Kurt..." she pushed him off of her, "We need to stop." Julianne was in her bra and basketball shorts, and Kurt was in pants. "Although I'd really like to continue, I can't."

"Who said we can't?" he whispered sweet and low into her ear. Julianne shivered.

"This is not against anything. You're not dating, I'm not dating. What's wrong with a girl and her gay best friend touching...and kissing...and pressing...and...caressing?"

Julianne took in a broken breath, "I-I..."

"Exactly." he whispered, and continued what he was doing before, having Julianne moaning even louder.

* * *

Puck sat by his mother's bedside, "Good night, mom." he got up and made his way to the door.

"You're a good man, Noah." she smiled.

"Love you, mom."

* * *

Both of them were stripped down to their unmentionables.

"Kurt, you are beautiful."

"Julianne, you are gorgeous. Your body and you are perfect."

Lust was in Kurt's eyes. Julianne sat down, "Kurt, we can't have sex."

"I know." Kurt whispered. A glimmer of lust was in Julianne's eyes. "You're so fucking sexy." Julianne moaned. "We're not gonna have sex...we're gonna do some more...touching."

* * *

Later, both of them were sleeping. The doorbell rang. Julianne sighed,

"Don't look." she got up. Kurt was staring at her, "Kurt, I said don't look!"

"How can I not?" Julianne put on his dress shirt. She made her way downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh hey San, come in." after Santana was inside, and the door was closed behind her, she was making out with Julianne.

Santana pushed her all the way onto the couch. Julianne pushed her off, "Woah, woahwoahwoah. What are you doing?"

"We're single, you're hot, I want to fuck you. That's it." Santana went back to kissing Julianne, and slipped a hand into her underwear. They moaned, and then she pulled back, "Why didn't you push me away?"

"I-"

Santana looked elsewhere, and her eyes widened, "Oh! I see." Julianne looked where Santana was looking, which was the top of the stairs. There was Kurt, in all of his underwear-wearing, ab-tastic glory, "You guys fucked; that's why you two have sex hair."

Julianne's eyes widened, "No we didn't."

Santana went up to Julianne's room, and she followed. Santana breathed in the sent of the room. Kurt had an arm around Julianne's waist. "It smells like sex."

Julianne blushed, "Santana, we did not have sex!"

"Whatever floats your horny bastards' boat.-I'm gonna go home now."

"I'll walk you to the door." the girls went downstairs to the front door.

"He likes you, you know."

"Of course he does, we're best friends."

Santana restrained herself from rolling her eyes, "Bye sweetie." Julianne locked the door.

Kurt was behind her, and she smiled. The two walked up the stairs, and back to Julianne's room. Julianne put on her pajamas, and got into bed with Kurt, "No more touching, Santana thinks we had sex."

"Sure thing, sexy."

Julianne laughed, "You're funny."

"I'm aware.

"And horny."

_For you_, "No guys around are good enough for me."

"No one is good enough for you, Kurt-you're amazing."

_You are good enough_, "You are too."

* * *

**_a little touch of wicked . . ._**

theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	52. And the Sun In the Morning Is Waiting

12G+ABAJ Ch.40 – And the Sun in Morning Is Waiting To Rise

"Kurt," she nudged him, giggling. "Kurt!"

"Mmmwhat!" he said sleepily.

"You have school, I have school!" she laughed, "Get up! Get ready!"

"I forgot all about that." Kurt said, rubbing his eyes.

Julianne was already at the door of the bathroom, "Get your ass up, I'm not going to be late." and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Breakfast was pleasant.

Kurt and Julianne were now parked at McKinnley. Kurt kissed her.

Julianne smiled, "The last time you kissed me in your car at McKinnley, we'd barely met, and we had our first sleepover, and Rachel had lost her virginity...Ahh, good times. Have fun at school, Kurt."

"Take care, Julie."

* * *

Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Noah, and David were all in English, waiting for their teacher to come back from making copies.

"How can they still be friends?" Quinn asked, looking at Julianne and David, who were talking and laughing, and playing with each other's hands.

"It's Julianne, how can anyone NOT be friends with her?" Rachel laughed.

"True."

Rachel sat down and closed her eyes, "Oh crap, here comes another one."

_This time, it was set in Julianne's room. Kurt and Julianne were in her room...KISSING. On the calendar, it said it was October 25th. The digital clock on the bedside table read 10:57pm._

_The vision flashed forward to Kurt and Julianne naked, under the sheets, staring at the ceiling._

_"That was..."_

_"Nice."_

_Julianne smiled and turned to her side, "Good night, Kurtie."_

_"I love you, Julianne Barbra Monica Rudetsky-Puckerman." Rachel saw Kurt's eyes just beaming._

_"I love you too, froot loops." Julianne looked sad, and was tearing up. Kurt's face dropped. Neither could see each other's faces._

_"I thought I meant something more to you than this." Kurt sighed, putting on his clothes._

_"Than what?" Julianne said, sitting up, with the blanket still covering her._

_"Than a friend."_

_"You're my best friend, Kurtie." Julianne said, a little more than confused._

_"But I don't want to be." Kurt said, still putting on his clothes._

_"You don't want to be my friend?"_

_Kurt shook his head, and was shaking, "No, Julianne." Julianne was crying. "I want you. I want to be with you. I want your body. I want your spirit. I want your soul. I want your laugh. I want your smile. I want the scent of you in the morning when I wake up."_

_Julianne sniffed, "I'm afraid I can't give those things to you."_

_"Julianne, I love you." by then, both of them were sobbing hysterically._

_"I love you too, please come back." Julianne said, broken._

_"I don't think I can." Kurt left her room._

_Julianne was crying into her hands, and was shaking. There was a knock on her balcony door. Without looking up, she said, "Jesse please, not now."_

_Jesse St. James came into her room. He saw the broken Julianne sobbing on her bed, "Julianne, what's wrong?"_

_Julianne looked at Jesse, "I never knew...this never happens to me."_

_"What, baby?" Jesse asked, concerned._

_"It's my birthday. I lost my virginity to my best friend. My best friend is apparently in love with me. We're no more. Now, we're here." Julianne was sobbing on Jesse's shoulder._

_"Who was this?" _

_"Kurt." she breathed._

_"Wow."_

_Julianne looked up and kissed him, "Thank you; now can you please hand me that shirt right there and go?"_

_Jesse kissed her forehead, "I know it's not a very good time to say this, but, happy birthday." He threw her the shirt, and left. Julianne put the oversized shirt on, "Thank you."_

_**12:48am**_

_The doorbell rang, Julianne went to get it. It was Sam._

_"Hey Julianne, I'm sorry I didn't wish you a happy birthday yesterday. I hope it's not too late to say it. Here." Sam handed her a present. Julianne nodded, and set it on the table next to the door. Sam scratched the back of his head, "You look beautiful in the moonlight-but, you look beautiful anywhere-"_

_Julianne kissed him._

_**2:00am**_

_Sam and Julianne were naked under the covers._

_"I love you." Sam whispered._

_Julianne was silently crying._

"Berry, why are you crying?" Quinn asked.

"That was like a really sad romantic film." Rachel sobbed, "Like the ones where

right after, the guy you broke up with and are meant to be with gets hit by a

car or something."

"Did you just have a vision?" Quinn whispered. Rachel nodded, now unable to

talk. "Let's go."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were now both sobbing in the bathroom.

"AND ON HER BIRTHDAY!" Quinn blew her nose.

"Which is 14 days away!" Rachel realized, "What are we going to do!"

"What can we do?"

* * *

Later in the day, Julianne was playing the piano in the choir room. Karofsky came in head down, and sat in a seat with his palms pressed to his eyes.

"Dave, what's wrong?" Julianne said gently.

"Just keep playing." he whispered softly.

_Lonesome stranger_

_With a crowd around you_

_I see who you are_

_You joke, they laugh_

_Til the show is over_

_Then you fall so hard_

_If you're needing_

_A soul-to-soul connection_

_I'll run to your side_

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Open close me_

_Leave your secrets with me_

_I can ease your pain_

_And my arms will be_

_Just like walls around you_

_Come in from the rain_

_If you're running_

_In the wrong direction_

_I will lead you back_

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Broken_

_Shattered like a mirror_

_In a million pieces_

_Sooner or later_

_You've got to find_

_Something someone_

_To find you and save you_

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

Julianne grabbed her backpack from the floor and put it on. She walked to Karofsky and kissed his forehead. "Tell me when you're ready." Karofsky kissed her, and she finally got a good look at him. He looked like he had been crying; there was also a bruise next to his right eye, and his lip looked like it was bleeding before. "Who..."

"Azimio."

"What in the right FUCK!"

"He just started beating me up; I think it's because I blew him off yesterday. I didn't think it would be smart to get him back...I mean, what's the point, right?"

"I'm gonna give him a little piece of my mind." before Julianne left the room she turned around, "You're lips taste nice."

* * *

Julianne spotted her target closing his locker, "AZIMIO. I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU."

"What? You want me to bone you, baby?"

A group quickly formed around the two. "You better shut the FUCK up before there is NOTHING to bone your nonexistent girlfriend with-oh wait, that's already been taking care of!" Julianne huffed angrily.

"I took care of you last night." he said waggling his brow suggestively.

Julianne walked close to him so their bodies were flush against each other's, "Yeah, thanks for sending in a real man to do the job while you fucked yourself in a corner."

The crowd "OOH!"ed.

"You're lucky I can't hit a girl."

"That same rule should be applied to you and hitting boys."

"You heard about the fight?"

"Yeah, WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO!"

"HE BLEW ME OFF YESTERDAY!"

"YES, AND?"

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GAME."

Julianne was enraged now, "You beat Karofsky up because he didn't come over to play video games?"

"Yeah?" he said, scared. "YEAH!" he screamed confidently.

"You are such a small-brained, dimwitted, moronic, little imbecile. DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! FOR ALL YOU KNOW, EVERYTHING'S ALL ABOUT YOU! HE COULD'VE DIED AND STILL ALL YOU COULD THINK ABOUT IS YOU!"

"You want me." he stepped closer.

"If you touch me, I will hurt you." Julianne said seriously.

"What the hell are you gonna do? A back flip? Draw a butterfly?" he grabbed her butt, and in turn, she punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground.

"That." Julianne walked straight to the principal's office.

* * *

"Julianne, what are you doing here?" Figgins asked.

"I punched Azimio in the face..."

"That deserves punish-"

"I did it for many reasons and gave him a warning-all of which I'd like to share with you."

* * *

After school, Julianne, Azimio and Karofsky were in Principal Figgins's office, "So Azimio, you will be expelled until further notice."

"But Principal Figgins, I-"

"Young man, you sexually assaulted Ms. Rudetsky and physically assaulted Mr. Karofsky. I am the principal, I make the rules and you follow. You're expelled until further notice Mr. Azimio; goodbye. Ms. Rudetsky, Mr. Karofsky, I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

Julianne and Karofsky were in the hall later, "Thanks for standing up for me-considering all the crap I did to you."

"Eh, no problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

Karofsky smiled, "I guess so. I'm heading home, you need a ride?"

"No, thank you though. I have to find Santana, and then we're heading home."

Julianne kissed Karofsky's forehead, "See you tomorrow, Dave."

"See you, pal."

* * *

Julianne was walking down the hall, and then was pushed gently against some lockers, "Jesse, what are you doing here?"

He kissed her, "Here to see you." and again.

"Stop kissing me! Just because I'm single does not mean you can do that."

"That didn't stop us when you were taken." Julianne blushed, and he kissed her again.

"Seriously, stop."

"I can't." he whispered, and they were in the closet, making out.

"Jesse-Jesse please st-"

"No."

"Stop." Julianne turned on the light in the closet. "Why are you here?"

"Why won't you be my girlfriend?"

"Why don't you stop kissing me?"

"Why don't you stop moaning?"

"Why won't you stop climbing onto my balcony?"

"Why won't you stop wearing fucking short-shorts?"

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because-" he kissed her again, and they were backing up into coats until…

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARTIE! SANTANA!"Artie sat in his wheelchair shirtless, while Santana sat on his lap-completely naked."OH MY GOSH! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

Artie put on his shirt and Santana pulled on her clothes, "What is this?"

"It's not anything." Julianne answered.

"That's not what the moaning and panting was telling me." Santana pointed out.

"You do that when we make out." Julianne raised her eyebrows. Jesse and Artie looked surprised.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AS HOT AS FUCK, AND I NEED YOU NAKED AND PANTING UNDER ME!"

Santana exclaimed. Jesse and Artie looked even more surprised, "OH PLEASE! DON'T

EVEN DENY THAT YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT HER LIKE THAT MORE THAN ONCE!" Jesse and Artie looked away.

Julianne's eyes bulged, "OH, COME. ON. THAT'S GROSS YOU GUYS!-YOU ACTUALLY THINK ABOUT THAT!" Jesse and Artie turned red while Santana licked her lips. "You people are horrible.-GOODBYE!"

Santana stopped her, "I want to know what's going on between you and Jesse."

"There is nothing going on between Jesse and me. I have to leave." Julianne huffed.

"St. Dickwad?"

"I keep asking her out and she keeps saying no. Now she's single, she STILL refuses." Jesse explained.

Santana's mouth was wide open, "DON'T YOU GAWK AT ME!" Julianne yelled.

"How could you fucking say NO to THAT!" Santana yelled just as loud.

"It's simple: I don't want him."

"You're fucking lying Julianne."

"He's cute, he can sing-it doesn't mean I'm in love with him. That would mean I was in love with Schue, my brother, Artie, and even more people."

"Point taken; but, HE'S FUCKING HOT, HE SINGS FUCKING AMAZINGLY, HE LOOKS LIKE

HE'S A GREAT KISSER, AAAANDD HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU; HOW COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN!"

"I have, I did, I will."

"Touch him."

"What!" Julianne asked, confused.

"Touch him."

Julianne rolled her eyes and touched Jesse's cheek, "What good does this do to anyone?"

"Wrap your arms around her." Jesse did so immediately. "Oh my gosh, you like him."

"What?"

"When you touched him, he basically eye-fucked you, and when he touched you, you looked at him with lust."

Julianne rolled her eyes, "Goodbye, everyone. I am finished with this nonsense."

"How are you getting home? You have no ride."

"I'll run."

"Your house is like 3 miles from here!"

"I ran track, and I've ran several marathons." Santana moved in front of the door, "Santana, I will beat you senseless. So, you'd best move away before I do." Santana moved out of Julianne's way quickly, "Good day."

* * *

Julianne ran home alone successfully, and now, a few hours later than she arrived, she was laying on her bed singing songs.

_Have you ever had one of those days where the world is amazingly cracked and confusing?_

_What you've lost you've been hoping to find. And you find that it might be your mind you are losing._

_You keep trying to follow the plot; like there might be some twist you forgot. _

_But, the logic is tied in a knot; you're tangled up, tangled up._

_For example there's this one, who once was with him, who's with her, who is this one's attorney._

_She's at sea, so is she, so is he, so am I-so let's try to unravel the journey._

_From the moment your heart catches fire_

_You're a slave to the law of desire_

_In a helmet of telephone wire—tangled up, tangled up_

There was a knock on her balcony door. She came to the door, and there stood Jesse...and Santana.

Jesse started furiously making out with Julianne; moaning, unsteady breathing and all.

They detached for a moment, "Is there a reason why Santana is here?"

Santana stood awe-struck, "To watch that, and die.-That was fucking HOT." she was fanning herself, "Please, both of you, just take me now."

Jesse's hand was around Julianne's waist, "Nothing." he whispered in her ear.

Jesse was kissing her neck, "Absolutely nothing." she whispered unevenly.

Santana moaned, "FUUUUCKK MEEEEE."

"Goodbye Jesse." Julianne whispered. Jesse pecked her on the lips, and then he was gone. Santana stood there looking Julianne up and down. "Goodbye Santana."

"I can't move."

"Oh, GROSS! Get inside."

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .**_

theBROADWAYgeek (;3

"Homeless Heart" Jennette McCurdy

"Tangled" Women On the Verge Of A Nervous Breakdown

(http: / music. napster .com/original-broadway-cast-music/album/women-on-the-verge-of-a-nervous-breakdown/14237189)

(^ for the link, just remove all of the spaces


	53. It's Days Like This That Confuse Me

12G+ABAJ Ch.41- It's Days Like This That Confuse Me

Julianne smacked Santana's head, "Get up."

"Wuh?" Santana woke up dazed and confused.

* * *

"I still don't understand." Santana stopped.

"What?"

"WHY WON'T YOU TAP THAT!" Santana shouted.

"I don't WANT him!"

"ARGGHHHH!" Santana exclaimed in aggravation, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

"GUYS WANT YOU and you don't. GUYS KISS YOU AND YOU GIVE IN AND ALL OF THAT, and you still don't want them. YOU'RE SINGLE! AND YOU DON'T. FUCKING. WANT THEM!

WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAM STUPID!"

Julianne took a shaky breath in, and stood up as courageously as she could, "I am Julianne Barbra Monica Rudetsky-Puckerman. I have a strong personality. I am not a pushover. I'm a Broadway baby. I have a gay father and step-father. Noah and Hannah Puckerman are my siblings, and Annabelle Puckerman is my birth mother. I want to go to Julliard. I'm single. I have little interest in math and science. I never study. Yes, I have men chasing me. No, I don't want them. No, I don't need them. No, I'm not interested. Yes, I find them attractive-so WHAT! I don't think you can direct my life to do what you do. I AM NOT YOU, SANTANA!" she said in frustration.

The girls looked at each other.

Santana got up, walked to the balcony, and was gone.

* * *

Julianne and Santana walked through the halls separately, confused.

* * *

Julianne found herself in the auditorium at the end of the day. Santana found herself on the balcony in the auditorium. They could not see each other. Julianne checked her phone to see what song she was last listening to, then sat on the piano bench, lifted the cover, brushed her fingers over the keys, and then sighed.

_I don't know just where I'm going_

_And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming_

_And the air is cold_

_And I'm not the same anymore_

_I've been running in your direction _

_For to long now_

_I've lost my own reflection_

_And I can't look down_

_If you're not there to catch me when I fall_

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

'_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light_

_When your life was daunting_

_But I can't see mine_

_When I feel as though you're pushing me away_

_Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices_

_Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices_

_As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay_

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

'_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_And I might still cry_

_And I might still bleed_

_These thorns in my side_

_This heart on my sleeve_

_And lightening may strike _

_This ground at my feet_

_And I might still crash_

_But I still believe_

_If this is the moment I stand here all alone_

_With everything I have inside, everything I own_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last time before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

'_Cause it's my turn to be brave _

Sobbing came from behind Julianne while she was crying her own silent tears.

Then arms wrapped around her.

"I love you too, San."

"I love you, Julie."

* * *

The girls talked everything out in about an hour or so.

"I have to stop by the locker room before I leave." Santana smiled.

"I have to stop and drop stuff off in my room."

The girls stood up, got out of the auditorium, and parted ways.

* * *

Julianne heard fighting down the hall she was walking.

"YOU'RE SINGLE, I'M SINGLE. WE ARE THE TOP PERFORMERS IN VOCAL ADRENALINE. JESSE, WHY THE FUCK NOT!" a short Asian girl screamed.

Jesse looked behind him to see, none other than, Julianne. He subtly signaled her to walk towards him. When she stood by his side, he looked at her lovingly, and wrapped his right arm around her, "Because I'm dating the most beautiful, talented, hilarious, woman in the world."

Julianne played along and pecked him on the lips, "Hi!" she smiled, "Who are you?"

The girl looked extremely angered, "I am Sunshine Corazon, leading lady of Carmel High's 'Vocal Adrenaline'. Who are you?"

"I'm Tony-Award nominated, musical theatre actress, Julianne Barbra Monica Puckerman-Rudetsky. I am also one of the lead vocalists of McKinnley's own 'New Directions'."

"Rudetsky? As in Seth?" Julianne nodded. Sunshine was even more infuriated, "IFYOU GUYS ARE SO IN LOVE WHY DON'T YOU KISS!"

Julianne looked at Jesse and put her arms around his neck; Jesse looked at Julianne, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. And that moment gave birth to the steamiest make-out session in the history of the world.

Julianne backed away from Jesse, and panted, while Jesse looked at her lustfully.

"JESSE ST. JAMES! YOU HAVE NOOO IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH." and with that, Sunshine stormed off.

"For a girl named Sunshine, she doesn't seem like one for rainbows and butterflies." Julianne laughed.

The two locked eyes for a while, "We need to talk about us."

"What about…'us'?" Julianne looked down.

"About how I meant everything I said, and how I really want to make out with you again and see you panting."

Jesse put a finger under her chin, and they were kissing once more.

Later, when Jesse was kissing her neck, Julianne made it out of LaLa Land.

"Jesse, we need to stop."

"I can't, Julianne." Julianne moaned. "Fucking stop that."

"Stop what?" Julianne said breathily.

"Stop that, too!"

Julianne moaned again, "What?"

"Julianne, in the closet, before I explode."

* * *

Once again, they were making out. Jesse's hand was up her shirt, and she moaned, "Fuuuckkk."

"Yesss."

"Jes-Jesse, w-we s-should really stop."

"Why?"

"I'm not about to lose my virginity."

"I'll take it whenever you want, though."

Julianne went to the back of the closet, to the secret door, unlocked it, then, opened it. She threw her bag inside.

"What is this place?"

"My room inside school."

Jesse closed the door, grabbed Julianne's hand, and led her to the bed, "Let's have fun."

* * *

Julianne laughed next to the door, "C'mon Jesse; you're not staying in here."

"Fine." he put his hands on her hips, "Next time we're here, we need to fuck."

"I promise." Julianne laughed.

Jesse kissed her, "Atta girl."

* * *

"Bye baby." Jesse smiled as he admired Julianne's butt as she got out of his car.

"Fuck you, St. James!" Julianne said while flipping him the bird.

"Rewind."

Julianne sat back in Jesse's car and kissed him, "Thank you for driving me home, sexy. I hope you don't stay away too long."

"That's better."

Julianne laughed and got out of the car, "See you, St. James."

* * *

"Why do you two look so frazzled?" Mrs. Puckerman asked her older kids.

"Because of stuff." Puck and Julianne answered at the same time.

"Anna has boy problems and Noah has Rachel syndrome. Julie, you go to Kurt's house, he's the only man, other than your fathers, uncles, brother, and Mr. Schuester, who is consistent in your life. Noah, you go to Rachel's house; hang out with her...ease the tension." Julianne and Puck still sat, "GO!"

* * *

"Julianne!" Mrs. Hummel hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"Is Kurt home?"

"No, sweetie. But, Blaine is in his room. You can go on and wait for him down there."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"Rach, I was wondering if you'd like to do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"Whatever the fuck we want to."

* * *

"Hey Blaine!"

"Hey Julianne! You're looking beautiful."

"Why thank you! You look handsome, as always."

"Where's Kurtie?"

"I have no Idea.-You wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure."

* * *

Rachel and Noah laid on their backs on blanket in the grass, eating french fries.

"This is nice." Rachel smiled.

Puck smiled along with her, "Yeah; I guess it is."

* * *

Julianne sat on Blaine's lap on Kurt's sofa.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Julianne asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know you're gay when you've never even tried the other team?"

"Good point. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

* * *

"That's fun." Puck laughed.

"It seems like ages since we've talked."

Puck nodded, "Who do you talk to these days?"

"Brittany. And umm...well, Finn."

"Damn. You're out of it. You and Finn are the only ones I haven't talked to in a shitload of time-but, I have a reason for not speaking to Finn."

"Hmm...I guess I am out of it. How's Julianne doing?"

* * *

Julianne and Blaine were making out on Kurt's sofa.

Kurt walked toward them, secretly maddened, "Hi...guys."

Blaine got off of Julianne, and they both sat up, "Hey Kurt."

"Hi Kurt."

* * *

"Do you do anything AT ALL other than glee, now?"

"Um..well. I guess nothing. I spend all my time with Finn, and when he's at the movies, I'm with Brittany."

"Berry, what the hell has happened to you?"

* * *

Kurt noticed the lust-filled looks Blaine was giving Julianne while they were holding a conversation.

* * *

"Noah! WHERE ARE WE GOING!"

"Shut UP, BERRY!"

* * *

"You never told me; how was it?"

"I might be bisexual."

"FUCK YEA! I win."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Before you walked in on us making out-Julianne, you tell him."

* * *

"I didn't even know there was a carnival going on." Rachel said in awe.

"I'm telling you, Berry; you're out of it." Puck laughed.

* * *

"I dare you to make out with Kurt." Blaine smiled.

* * *

Puck and Rachel were in the photo booth with the giant teddy bear Puck won her.

* * *

"Good night, Blaine. I have to go." Julianne said, making her way out.

"Do you have to?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, B." Julianne kissed Blaine on his lips.

"Let's go, Jules." Kurt called from his car.

* * *

"Let's go on the ferris wheel!"

"Noah, it's too high! What if it stops?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

The car ride to the Puckeman's was silent.

* * *

"It's so beautiful from up here." Rachel sighed.

Puck pulled out his camera, took a picture of the view, and then them.

* * *

"Bye, Ku-"

Kurt pulled Julianne close and kissed her.

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful night, and for Neil, Noah."

"You're very welcome, Berry. You have to live a little sometimes."

"I know that now."

"Good night." Puck kissed her forehead.

* * *

Kurt walked Julianne to her front door silently, and kissed her hand, "Good night." he whispered.

* * *

"How was your thing with Rachel?" Julianne asked.

"Amazing. Your thing with Kurt?"

"...Interesting."

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3

"Brave" Idina Menzel


	54. Sick Day

12G+ABAJ Ch.42- Sick Day

**A/N:**

To understand this chapter, you'll need to watch at least one episode of "Side by Side by Susan Blackwell" (preferably the one with Sutton Foster, Jon Groff and Laura Benanti) on YouTube; so, do that first!

* * *

"FINALLY! It's FRIDAY!" Santana exclaimed in relief.

Julianne rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Rebecca Black.-What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Nothing." the Glee girls answered at the same time.

"Great."

* * *

After school, the girls were all at Julianne's house.

"Where are you taking us that requires us to take nice clothes, pajamas, and two regular changes of clothes?" Tina asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by just saying that."

* * *

"Flight 13A to New York is now boarding." a lady said over the PA at the airport.

"That's us." Julianne smiled.

* * *

The girls dropped their bags off at Kristen's (Wiig) house.

Now the girls and Kristen were sitting in their seats inside the Belasco theatre.

"I'm so excited!" Mercedes squealed, "I've never seen a Broadway show!"

"Well, isn't this the perfect show for you to watch! We've got Patti LuPone, Sherie Rene Scott, and Laura Benanti in this show." Julianne said, staring at the stage.

"Is that a good thing?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm going to put this into modern terms for you. It's like-it's like if

Whitney Huston, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry recorded a BADASS CD." Julianne exclaimed. "Except Patti is Whitney, Sherie is Gaga, and Laura is Katy."

"Oh. My. Gosh." Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Quinn sighed.

"Exactly." Julianne, Rachel, and Kristen smiled.

* * *

After Patti finished her song, Sherie came onto the stage.

"This isn't a part of the show." Julianne whispered to Tina.

"I'm sorry everyone, we'll have to stop the show for a while; Laura Benanti is not feeling well. Until she is better or we find a replacement, please have patience. We may have to stop the show completely. Again, we are sorry."Julianne took her phone out, and went to twitter.

She typed:

_In 6th row at WOTV. Aunt Laura is sick :(_

She read a tweet:

_At the Belasco Theatre, Laura Benanti is sick! WHAT IS HAPPENING!_

"Kurt's here?" Julianne said, confused.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to her side to find her

Aunt Sherie, "Get up-it's time."

"What!" Julianne was surprised.

"You're the ONLY one in this theatre who knows her part!" Sherie said, frustrated.

"How did you know I was he-"

"You tweeted like 2 minutes ago."

Julianne stood up, "I told y'all to get understudies."

* * *

Julianne was rushed into Laura's dressing room. She heard a person vomiting in the bathroom, "Aunt Laura?"

"Oh, THANK GOD Julianne's here!" she heard her sigh in relief.

* * *

Sherie came back on stage, "Thank you for waiting. Fortunately, the only person who knows all of Laura's lines, cues, and songs was in the building tonight. So, the part of Candela, for the rest of the night, will be played by Julianne Rudetsky."

* * *

Back on Twitter:

_Did not see this 1 coming! Apparently, I'm performing on B'way 2nite in WOTV! _

Kurt's tweet:

_JRudetsky break a leg, sweetie (;_

* * *

Julianne was now under the sheets of a bed.

_You have twenty-seven messages *rewind* *beep*_

_"Pepa, Pepa! It's me. Are you there! Call me!"_

_*beep*_

_"Hi, it's me...again...Candela! Just call me when you get this! Okay? Okay."_

_"Pepa? PEPA!"_

_The bed moved onstage_

_*beep*_

She threw the blanket off of her, and started to sing.

_Pepa, it's me again; why aren't you picking up the phone?_

_It's like my brain is gonna melt if I don't talk to you!_

_I've got problem in the shower_

_And I've only got a minute_

_'Cause the problem in the shower is this guy that I've been dating_

_Named Malik_

_He's...what's the word?_

_Swarthy; like a desert sheik_

_And he's been here in my apartment for about a week_

_I met him down the Café Sombro_

_And I know you think I'm overly-romantic_

_But, you wouldn't believe the connection we had_

_Like, immediately, I was ready for him to meet my mom_

_Like I could feel my heart exploding like some kind of bomb_

_Which is ironic_

_Because, actually,_

_I think he literally has some kind of-_

_Anyway Grandpa, happy birthday!_

_Say hello to Grandma,_

_And be sure and take-_

_No that was him!_

_I may be jumping to conclusions_

_God, I hope I am_

_He thinks I'm thin_

_And he's got shoulders like Jean Claude Van Daam_

_Listen, call me when you hear this_

_I'll be here for half an hour_

_Call me back!_

She ran off the way she came from, and got into the faux phone booth they had, and that went onto the stage.

_Pepa! Are you there?_

_Are you there?_

_Are you-okay you're not there_

_But, we need to talk_

_My stomach's aching like I swallowed some enormous rock_

_I'm at the phone booth on the corner_

_And I've only got a minute_

_Cause I'm running out of change_

_Cause I've been lending all my money to Malik_

_God knows with men_

_I'm not exactly on a lucky streak_

_But, this one really is a mess_

_I think I'm gonna freak_

_I know you say I'm an alarmist_

_But I'm not_

_Remember, there's that time I thought I saw a spider_

_But you said:_

_Nah! It's a raisin!_

_But it suddenly started moving_

_And it crawled over and bit me on the toe_

_So, if you're gonna stand in judgment_

_That's how much you know!_

_It's a good thing I didn't eat it_

_But I never would have eat it_

_Cause I never did like raisins_

_So, why would there be a raisin on the floor?_

_So when you hear this, call me back_

_I'll wait a little more_

_I'll be at 773_

_DAMN! They scratched out the number!_

_And misspelled vagina._

_Alright! I'm hanging up._

_I'll call you back._

More running while the backdrop changes behind her.

People swarmed around her.

_Pepa, okay, I'm trying you again_

_It's afternoon!_

_It's like my eyes are gonna pop if I don't get you soon._

_I'm at the studio, which sucks_

_Because I'm having trouble working_

_Cause the only thing I think about's this crazy situation with Malik_

_I don't know what I'm gonna do if you_

_And I don't speak_

_I know you think I'm just a drama queen_

_But actually, I'm practical_

_And DAMMIT, I'M A MODEL_

_So of course I feel things deeper than most people typically do_

_And anyway, I think my life may be in danger do_

_You won't believe what he's got hidden in the-_

_FERNANDO'S WORKING HERE!_

_He's lost a lot of weight_

_The way he got that thing removed_

_He just looks-_

_Pepa, Marcos...he says hello_

_And now he's telling me we're shooting_

_So I've got to go_

_It's some big deal_

_Ad campaign _

_I don't know what it's for_

_They've got me posing with a melon and a matador_

_Some kind of metaphor_

_CALL ME BACK!_

Julianne ran to the side of the stage where she was before, and sat on the bed where she first started.

_*beep*_

_Pepa, it's eight_

_I don't know why you're treating me like this_

_*beep*_

_Pepa,_

_It's almost 10 o'clock_

_You really are a terrible friend_

_*beep*_

_Pepa, I'm sorry_

_I've never felt so frightened and alone_

_I'm like a helpless little kitten up a-_

_HEY! I'M ON THE FUCKING PHONE?_

_Please call me back._

_*rewind, beep*_

_Pepa, it's midnight_

_Are you screening?_

_*more rewinding, beep*_

_It's 3AM _

_You have to call me_

_*more rewinding, beep*_

_I'D NEVER DO THIS TO YOU_

_WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND-_

_*rewind, beep*_

_What was the name of the cheese that I like?_

_*rewind beep*_

_*Brian Stokes Mitchell's voice*_

_Pepa, Pepa, sweetheart_

_Listen, I need to tell you_

_*machine's voice*_

_Tape is full, end of messages_

_*Julianne*_

_PEPA! Okay, now, even your machine's ignoring me._

_Listen, Pepa_

_I know you think I'm needy_

_But, you've got to see_

_I'm feeling kind of woozy_

_I've been crying for an hour_

_And my boyfriend has an Uzi_

_And he doesn't clean the shower_

_And I don't know where you are_

_I don't know where I am_

_I'm half-way up a tree_

_I'm completely in a jam_

_I'm out here in the dessert and nobody gives a damn_

_Pepa?_

_Pepa!_

_Pepa!_

_Call me back!_

* * *

After the bows at the end of the show, the curtain went down, and everybody group-hugged.

"Thank GOD you were here!" Patti smiled.

One of the people backstage ran up to the cast, "The doctor called, they don't think Laura's gonna be up for tomorrow's shows."

"How long are you going to be here?" Justin (Guarini) asked.

"Sunday morning."

"Welcome to the cast." Nikka (Graff Lanzarone) smiled.

"Rehearsals start at 8 tomorrow." Sherie told her.

Suddenly, a redhead came backstage.

"Hi, I'm-"

Julianne cut her off, "SUSAN BLACKWELL." she hugged her, "I LOVE YOU."

Susan laughed, "HEY! I thought I had the personal space problems!"

Julianne stepped back and blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it; I love you too! Where are you going after this?"

"My aunt's house."

"Which one?"

"Kristen Wiig."

"SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE, WIIG! I LOVE HER! You mind if I tag along? I need a nighttime bit for my show."

"Who was your 'magical morning' and who was your 'afternoon delight'?" Julianne asked.

Susan laughed, "You DO watch!" Julianne nodded, "My morning was spent at a Starbucks with your Aunt Sherie over there."

Sherie laughed, "I'm pretty sure your spit is still on my face."

"You are very welcome. And my afternoon was spent at Toys 'R Us with your Aunt Sutton. And I have nothing for tonight. So, can I follow you to your aunt's house to do an interview?"

Kristen and the girls came backstage, "Hey, we have to-OHMYGOSH, SO MANY TALENTED PEOPLE. I'm gonna go die now."

"WE LOVE YOU." everyone but Kristen screamed.

Kristen blushed and moved behind Julianne, "We have to-" she looked up,

"Ohmygosh, Susan Blackwell."

"In the flesh.-And you're Kristen Wiig, I'M SUCH A FAN OF YOU!" Susan smiled.

"I wish I could be that subtle when I met people who were filled with awesome."

Kristen sighed.

Julianne laughed, "Well, we weren't born with a gift such as that one.-Susan wants to-"

"YES."

"I was about to say watch videos of you, criticize them, and then throw her rotten tomatoes at you."

"I don't care. IT'S SUSAN BLACKWELL!"

"Did I also mention we also have absolutely no shame? Just none; absolutely none at all." everybody laughed.

* * *

**The Finished Edited Interview:**

Susan and Julianne were in Julianne's bed, "Hello people of the interwebz, I am

now in the bed of Julianne Rudetsky at her Aunt Kristen Wiig's house. Hello

Julianne Rudetsky!"

"Hello Susan Blackwell!"

"We were just at the Belasco Theatre, watching 'Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown'."

"For me that's true; it's like, a quarter true for you. JULIANNE WAS IN THE SHOW

TONIGHT! She filled in for Laura Benanti as the part of-"

"The flying monkey."

Susan laughed, "I wish.-No, she played the role of Candela!"

/

Julianne and Susan were back in her bed with plates of waffles.

"Julianne just made me waffles. Gah, I wish this was smell-o-vision. Look at this shit! IT'S DELICIOUS."

/

As Susan and Julianne were finishing their waffles, Susan stopped.

"You know what time it is?" Julianne put down her fork, "It's time for Susan's Fantasy Jukebox. I now have your nose-you have to sing me a song in order to have it back."

"Goodnight my someone, goodnight my love. Sleep tight my someone, sleep tight my love. Our star is shining its' brightest light, for goodnight, my love for goodnight. Sweet dreams be yours dear, if dreams there be."

Susan laid her head on Julianne's shoulder, "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"Sweet dreams to carry you close to me. I wish they may and I wish they might-now goodnight, my Susan, goodnight. Goodnight, dear Susan, goodnight."

Susan smiled, "I liked your shortened version. It had my name in it."

"As it should always have."

"You can have your nose back." Susan touched Julianne's nose.

"Gracias, señora."

"You are mucho welcomo 'In the Heights'...'West Side Story'...Mexico."

Julianne laughed, "Same to you."

/

The girls and Kristen and Susan sat in a circle in Kristen's living room, "Let's go around." Susan announced, "Who are your favorite Broadway musical divas and male lead? Go!"

"Kristin Chenoweth. Idina Menzel. Aaron Tveit." Quinn answered.

"I've never seen a show 'till tonight, so, Sherie Rene Scott, Patti LuPone and Justin Guarini." Mercedes sat content.

"I haven't seen a show until tonight either; so, I'll have to go with Laura Benanti, Patti LuPone and Justin Guarini." Tina smiled.

"Patti LuPone. Bernadette Peters. Mandy Patinkin." Kristen answered quickly.

"Sutton Foster. Kristin Chenoweth. Norbert Leo Butz." Brittany responded.

"Megan Mullally. Laura Benanti. Billy Crudup." Santana said, fanning herself.

"Barbra-" Rachel was stopped.

"Doesn't count." Susan blurted.

"Fine. Idina Menzel. Norbert Leo Butz...Laura Bell Bundy?"

"Kris-" Julianne was interrupted.

"Can't be anyone you know or are related to!" Susan exclaimed.

"Shit. Okay...Raul Esparza...Heidi Blickenstaff...Amy Justman."

"Wow; Susan from Raul's 'Company', Raul, and my BFF Heidi…that was pretty brilliant. Right now, for me, it's: Jonathan Groff, Patti LuPone...and, it pains me to say it...my arch-enemy, Sutton Foster."

"Brava, everyone." Julianne laughed, "Let's do the same for 'Saturday Night Live'!"

"Kristen, Amy, Will Forte." Susan said first.

"Amy, Tina, Andy." Quinn answered.

"Maya, Amy, Kenan." Mercedes smiled.

"Amy, Kristen, Wil Ferrelll." Tina blurted.

"Amy, Gilda, John Belushi." Kristen shouted.

"Amy. Laraine. Chevy." Brittany said next.

"Amy. Kristen. Andy." Santana hollered.

"Kristen, Amy, Seth." Rachel shrugged.

"Nobody you know." Susan smiled.

"Gilda. Jane. Dan Akroyd." Julianne answered, "But, if I were to answer for modern-day SNL, and were able to answer with people I know and are not in this room and are not named Tina Fey or Jason Sudeikis, I would say: Amy and Maya, and Will Forte."

"Everyone loves Amy Poehler." Susan noticed.

"Well, there's no way you can possibly HATE Amy Poehler, is there?" Kristen asked.

"No, I don't think there is." Susan chuckled.

/

Julianne and Susan were now jumping on Julianne's bed, "I heard this is what you did, off-camera at my Aunt Sutton's house."

"Yep! Can we jump on Kristen's bed?"

/

Kristen was sleeping and Susan and Julianne started to jump on her bed, "What? What's happening?"

"Earthquake!" Susan and Julianne screamed.

/

Soon, Kristen was jumping with them.

/

Julianne and Susan were now back in Julianne's bed; snuggled up under the covers.

"I love you, Julie." Susan smiled.

"I love you too, Susan."

Susan then commenced licking Julianne's face and rubbing it into her skin, "And that has been another 'Side by Side by Susan Blackwell' and with my new best friend Julianne Rudetsky!"

"Step aside, Heidi Blickenstaff!"

* * *

Susan was in the doorframe and the girls, Julie, and Kristen crowded around her.

"It was lovely to meet all of you; we'll be in touch...because I now follow all of you on the Twitter. Julianne, that was a long interview, so, a part of it will be put in with Sutton and Sherie, and the whole thing will also be posted. Everything will be posted by tomorrow morning. Again, it was fucking awesome to meet all of you people. Bye y'all!" Susan left.

"THAT WAS SUSAN FREAKING BLACKWELL." Julianne, Kristen, and Rachel screamed.

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3

"Model Behavior" Women On the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown


	55. La vie Boheme

12G+ABAJ Ch.43- La Vie Boheme

Julianne woke up to a lot of tweets; but, three in particular stood out:

-HBlix (HeidiBlickenstaff)-

Hey, JRudetsky I LOVE YOU TOO. Seeing you tonight in WOTV! 3

-AmyJ2000 (Amy Justman)-

Julianne Rudetsky (JRudetsky) likes me...I feel like I just won a Tony. I love you too!

-tulitapepsi (Susan Blackwell)-

Had a great time w/ JRudetsky last night. The girl is CRAMAZING. Hi Julie! (:

She then tweeted:

Hmm...HBlix AmyJ200 & tulitapepsi tweeted me. I don't know if I should cry, jump around...I'll do both.

* * *

"We're here." Julianne told everyone.

"Why exactly are we in front of Toys 'R Us?" Mercedes asked.

Out of the crowds of people, two women emerged; one, with curly red hair, and the other with straight blonde hair.

"Mother of all things holy; am I delusional, or are Bernadette Peters and Amy Poehler really here?" Quinn asked.

Julianne chuckled, "You would think Rachel would be the one to point that out, but, she's speechless...which, I can say, almost never happens."

"It's B-b-b..." Kristen stood nervously.

"Yes, yes it is." Julianne hugged Bernadette and Amy, "Girls, these are your tour guides today."

"Hi!" Bernadette waved.

"Hello there!" Amy smiled.

"I think it'd be best if you split the girls up, and then switch at lunch. You mind if I split them?" Bernadette and Amy motioned her to go right ahead.

Santana came up to Amy, "Do you remember me?"

Amy laughed and embraced Santana, "Of course I do, you noob. How's everything?"

"Everything's good!"

"Tina, Brittany, Santana; you're with Aunt Bernadette. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn; you'll be with Aunt Amy. Bernie, Ames, pick a spot for lunch, and then trade your girls at 12 there. Have fun!" Julianne took Kristen by the arm and waved at the girls.

"That was Bernadette Peters." Kristen said, still awe-struck.

"Yes, it was sweetie! And you're Kristen Wiig." Julianne patted Kristen's head.

* * *

Julianne entered through the front of the theatre; she stopped in front of the double doors and smiled.

She pushed the doors open, and started to run, all while singing:

_Don't tell me not to live;_

_Just sit and putter._

_Life's candy,_

_And the sun's a ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade._

_Don't tell me not to fly;_

_I've simply got to._

_If someone takes a spill,_

_It's me and not you!_

_Who told you you're allowed_

_To rain on my parade?_

_Julianne jumped on stage:_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out-_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

_But whether I'm the rose_

_Of sheer perfection,_

_The freckle on the nose_

_Of life's complexion,_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its' eye,_

_I gotta fly once,_

_I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?_

_Ooh, life is juicy,_

_Juicy, and you'll see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir!_

_Get ready for me, love,_

_'Cause I'm a comer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,_

_Get what I want-I know how,_

_One roll for the whole shebang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target-and wham-_

_One shot, one gun shot, and bam-_

_Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I will beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,_

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

_Get ready for me, love,_

_'Cause I'm a comer,_

_I've simply gotta march,_

_My hearts a drummer_

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Someone hugged her from behind, "Baby Patti!" Laura laughed, "Brava!"

Laura let go of her, and Julianne turned around and found the whole cast. She blushed, "How much did you see of that?"

"I saw from the beginning." Sherie smiled, "Everyone else came when you sang 'the freckle on the nose of life's complexion'."

"Well, that was embarrassing." Julianne laughed.

"I got it all on video." Sherie chuckled.

"That was fabulous." Patti smiled.

"Thank you." she laughed, "Aunt Laura, why are you here?" Julianne asked.

"Because I can be; the doctor said I can't sing and dance until tomorrow, but, I can talk. I'll be in the audience cheering you on tonight." Laura answered.

* * *

It was lunch and Amy, Bernadette, and the girls met up at Sbarro.

* * *

There was a knock at the stage door, "I'll get it!" Julianne shouted. She ran and opened the door, "Kurt, Blaine! What are you two doing here?"

"Admiring from a distance?" Blaine laughed.

"Come inside!"

* * *

The second show was over, the cast had taken its' bows, and the curtain was down.

"Let's go to Sardi's!"

* * *

A long table made out of tables sat in the middle of Sardi's; everyone took their seats.

"Can we do it?" Julianne asked, eager.

The WOTV cast smiled, "Go ask." Laura smiled.

The girls, Kurt, and Blaine looked confused.

Julianne came back to the table, "Said yes! I call Mark. We already know Aaron is the waiter."

"I call Maureen!" Laura smiled.

"Excuse me! What exactly are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Casting roles. We're gonna perform "La Vie Boheme"." Julianne explained,

"Anyone who does not know the song or does not want to participate, now's your chance to sit out." Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Quinn, and Patti moved to different booth, and were each handed a camera, "Back to casting."

"I got Angel!" Justin laughed.

"Collins!" Brian shouted.

"Santana, Mimi." Julianne smiled.

"Mimi!" Santana nodded.

"Roger." Blaine shrugged.

Without taking a look backwards, Julianne spoke, "Sutton Foster, Joanne Jefferson."

"Deffo!" Sutton said eagerly in reply.

"How did you know she was behind you?" Mercedes asked.

"I can feel sunshine and rainbows piercing through my back." Julianne answered. "Bobby Cannavale, Benny, and then Mr. Grey."

"GOTCHA!" Bobby said from behind her.

"Okay everyone, get in your correct seats-we're doing the movie version, and skipping "I Should Tell You"." Everyone got to their seats quickly, "Let's go over the cast list again:

Julianne: Mark

Justin: Angel

Santana: Mimi

Blaine: Roger

Aunt Laura: Maureen

Aunt Sutton: Joanne

Uncle Brian: Collins

Bobby: Benny, Mr. Grey

Aaron: Waiter

Ready?" they nodded, "HIT IT!"

Music started to play, and Bobby got out of his seat.

_ANGEL_

_Who died?_

_BENNY_

_Our akita_

_MARK, RODGER, ANGEL, COLLINS_

_Evita_

_BENNY_

_They make fun -Yet I am the one_

_Attempting to do some good_

_Or do you really want a neighborhood_

_Where people piss on your stoop every night?_

_Bohemia, Bohemia_

_Is a fallacy in your head_

_This is Calcutta_

_Bohemia is dead_

_MARK_

_Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes_

_COLLINS & ROGER_

_Dies Irae - Dies Illa_

_Kyrie Eleison_

_Yitgadal V' Yitkadash (etc.)_

_MARK_

_Here she lies_

_No one knew her worth_

_The late great daughter of Mother Earth_

_On these nights when we celebrate the birth_

_In that little town of Bethlehem_

_We raise our glass- You bet your ass to-_

_La Vie Boheme_

_ALL_

_La Vie Boheme_

_La Vie Boheme_

_La Vie Boheme_

_La Vie Boheme_

_MARK_

_To days of inspiration,_

_Playing hookey, making something_

_Out of nothing, the need_

_To express-_

_To communicate,_

_To going against the grain,_

_Going insane,_

_Going mad_

_To loving tension, no pension_

_To more than one dimension,_

_To starving for attention,_

_Hating convention, hating pretension,_

_Not to mention of course,_

_Hating dear old mom and dad_

_To riding your bike_

_Midday past the three piece suits-_

_To fruits- To no absolutes-_

_To Absolutes- To choice-_

_To the Village Voice-_

_To any passing fad_

_To being an us- For once-_

_Instead of a them-_

_ALL_

_La Vie Boheme_

_La Vie Boheme_

_MAUREEN_

_Is the equipment in a pyramid?_

_JOANNE_

_It is, Maureen_

_MAUREEN_

_The mixer doesn't have a case_

_Don't give me that face_

_MR. GREY_

_AHHEMM_

_MAUREEN_

_Hey Mister- She's my sister_

_WAITER_

_So that's five miso soup,_

_Four seaweed salad_

_Three soy burger dinner,_

_Two tofu dog platter_

_And one pasta with meatless balls_

_ROGER_

_Eww_

_COLLINS_

_It tastes the same_

_MIMI_

_If you close your eyes_

_WAITER_

_And thirteen orders of fries_

_Is that it here?_

_ALL_

_Wine and beer!_

_MIMI & ANGEL_

_To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries_

_To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese_

_To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo_

_To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou_

_MAUREEN & COLLINS_

_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,_

_Creation, Vacation_

_MARK_

_Mucho masturbation_

_MAUREEN & COLLINS_

_Compassion, to fashion, to passion _

_When it's new_

_COLLINS_

_To Sontag_

_ANGEL_

_To Sondheim_

_THE GIRLS_

_To anything taboo_

_COLLINS & ROGER_

_Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage_

_COLLINS_

_Lenny Bruce_

_ROGER_

_Langston Hughes_

_MAUREEN_

_To the stage!_

_PERSON #1_

_To Uta_

_PERSON #2_

_To Buddha_

_ALL_

_Pablo Neruda, too_

_MARK & MIMI_

_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow_

_To blow off Auntie Em_

_ALL_

_La Vie Boheme_

_MR. GREY_

_Sisters?_

_MAUREEN, JOANNE_

_We're close_

_ANGEL, COLLINS_

_Brothers!_

_ALL_

_Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,_

_Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,_

_Pee Wee Herman_

_German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein_

_Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa_

_Carmina Burana_

_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy_

_Vaclav Havel- The Sex Pistols, 8BC_

_To no shame- Never playing the fame game_

_COLLINS_

_To marijuana_

_ALL_

_To sodomy_

_It's between God and me_

_To S & M_

_BENNY_

_Waiter...Waiter...Waiter_

_ALL_

_La Vie Boheme_

_COLLINS_

_In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner Maureen Johnson, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will sing Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello- which she ain't never studied._

_ROGER_

_And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days._

_MARK_

_And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred...And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song..._

_That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's Waltz'_

_COLLINS_

_Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub._

_ANGEL_

_And Collins will recount his exploits as an Anarchist- _

_Including the tale of his successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:_

_ALL_

_'Actual Reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS!'_

_MIMI_

_Excuse me, did I do something wrong?_

_I get invited, then ignored,_

_All night long._

_ROGER_

_I've been trying_

_I'm not lying_

_No one's perfect_

_I've got baggage_

_MIMI_

_Life's too short, babe_

_Time is flyin'_

_I'm looking for baggage_

_That goes with mine_

_ROGER_

_I should tell you_

_I should tell you_

_MIMI_

_I should tell you_

_BOTH_

_Baggage_

_ALL_

_WINE AND BEER!_

_(skipping "I Should Tell You")_

_ALL _

_Yeah! _

_To Dance _

_MIMI_

_No Way to Make A Living, Masochism, Pain, Perfection, _

_Muscle Spasm, Chiropractors, Short-Careers, Eating Disorders _

_ALL _

_Film _

_MARK _

_Adventure, Tedium, No Family, Boring Locations, Dark Rooms, Perfect Faces, Egos, _

_Money, Hollywood and Sleaze _

_ALL _

_Music _

_ANGEL _

_Food of Love, Emotion, Mathematics, Isolation, Rhythm, Feeling, Power, Harmony, _

_And Heavy Competition _

_ALL _

_Anarchy _

_COLLINS & MAUREEN _

_Revolution, Justice, Screaming For Solutions, Forcing Changes, Risk and Danger, _

_Making Noise and Making Pleas _

_ALL _

_To Faggots, Lezzies, Dykes, Cross-Dressers Too _

_MAUREEN _

_To Me _

_MARK _

_To Me _

_SOMEONE_

_To me_

_ALL_

_And You, And You, And You, You And You _

_To People living With, Living With, _

_Living With _

_Not Dying From Disease _

_Let He Among Us Without Sin _

_Be The First To Condemn _

_La Vie Boheme _

_La Vie Boheme _

_La Vie Boheme _

_MARK ALL _

_Anyone Out Of The Mainstream _

_Is Anyone In The Mainstream? _

_Anyone Alive With A Sex Drive_

_Tear Down The Wall _

_Aren't We All _

_The Opposite Of War _

_Isn't Peace_

_JOANNE_

_What is?_

_MARK_

_It's Creation _

_ALL _

_Woooooooo! _

_La Vie Boheme _

_ALL _

_VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!_

Everyone at Sardi's applauded, "THAT'S A WRAP, PEOPLE!" Julianne laughed.

* * *

**_a little touch of wicked . . ._**

theBROADWAYgeek (;3

"Don't Rain On My Parade" Funny Girl

"La Vie Boheme" RENT

PS- HBlix, AmyJ2000, and tulitapepsi are Heidi Blickenstaff, Amy Justman, and Susan Blackwell's actual twitter names; feel free to follow any or all of these fabtastic women (:


	56. October 17 & 18

12G+ABAJ Ch.44-

October 17 & 18

A/N: A year ago today, I started posting this story, so, I guess you can say it's 12G+ABAJ's ficaversary (; WOOP. I'm going to finish the story soon. Thank you to all who've read this story & giving me motivation to write; seriously, thank you.

* * *

Kristen came home at 7am-ish. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a kiss to her forehead.

"Pancake batter is in the fridge, everything is cleaned up, laundry is finished, and we have to jet." Julianne informed her.

"I love ya, Jules." Kristen hugged her.

"Love ya, Aunt Kris." Julianne smiled.

"I'll miss you girls." Kristen smiled. The girls group hugged Kristen, then they were out of her house.

* * *

"Sweet dreams, Kris." Julianne whispered as she got into the limo.

Kristen got into her bed, "Bon voyage, honey."

* * *

The next day, the gleeks were in the choir room.

"This week's assignment? Step out of your comfort zone. For example, Julianne and Rachel's wheelhouses are both in musical theatre; I need you to step out of that, and try something different."

"But, Mr. Schue-" Rachel was cut off.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Mrs. Beinekie-and yeah, that was a Broadway musical reference and a pop culture reference. The Addams Family, now playing at The Lunt-Fontanne Theatre in New York." Julianne smiled.

"You are the ultimate gay man." Rachel laughed, "I mean, I'm your average run-of-the-mill gay man, but you, you are the queen of the gays."

"I'm sort of a gay hero." Julianne laughed. "And I just quoted _Parks and Recreation_."

"Anyways, I want you to pick a slip out of these hats-depending on your gender. The girls pick from the top hat, and the guys from the fedora. One girl and one guy get up and pick a slip."

Tina and Mike stood up and grabbed a slip from the hats.

"Modern, Belty." Tina turned the paper around, "'Rolling In the Deep' Adele." she now looked frightened.

"Broadway." Mike looked confused, "'Trouble' The Music Man." he looked over at Rachel and Julianne (who looked absolutely thrilled), shrugged, and then he and Tina sat back down.

Rachel and Finn went up to the hats.

"Congratulations, you don't have to do anything." Finn read, "Cool!"

"Country." Rachel announced, "'That Song In My Head' Julianne Hough." Rachel looked confused, and Julianne laughed. "What!" Rachel seemed offended.

"Nothing. It's just WAAAAAAAY out of your comfort zone...and when I say 'way out', I mean Ethel Merman singing 'Firework' by Katy Perry."

"Wow," Puck laughed, "that's out there."

"How would you know that I will not succeed in singing this song!" Rachel said emphatically.

"We never said you wouldn't!" the Puckerman siblings said simultaneously.

"We simply stated that that song is not in the bounds of your comfort level." Julianne stated.

"We'll see about that." Rachel muttered under her breath.

Matt and Santana went up.

"Opera/Broadway." Matt said glumly and continued reading his slip, "'The Phantom of the Opera' from The Phantom of the Opera. You may pick a partner, or I will for you.' Julianne, will you be my partner?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course." Julianne smiled sweetly.

"Classics. 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' the Beatles." Santana shrugged, and they sat down.

Mercedes and Artie went up.

"Originally sung by a woman. Sing any male altered version you find on YouTube. 'Fuckin' Perfect' P!nk." Artie read.

"Originally sung by a male. Make it your own. 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars." Mercedes raised her eyebrows, and they sat back down.

Puck and Julianne then stood up and picked their slips of paper.

"Disney actor sang this. 'Makes Me Happy' Drake Bell." Puck read.

"Rock." the males in the room (except for Puck and Schuester groaned), Julianne looked confused, but, continued, "'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' Joan Jett." the same guys groaned again, but, even louder.

"Mr. Schue, can you make her change her song?" Finn asked.

"No. Why?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"...um...I don't like that song?"

"That has nothing to do with anything."

Julianne looked at Santana; Santana licked her lips. "Ew, y'all are little nasties." Julianne said with her face scrunched.

* * *

Julianne sat in Hannah's room, combing Hannah's hair, while singing along to the _Shrek: the Musical _soundtrack with her sister. She smiled, "You really like Sutton Foster, don't you?"

"She's my most favorite singer. Also that lady with the long last name you showed me who's the best friend of that lady who likes to lick people's faces."

"Heidi Blickenstaff?"

"Yeah, her! Sutton and Heidi; they're my favorites."

"I love them, too."

"Julie, have you ever met them?"

Julianne chuckled, "I'll answer that some other time. Hey! So, you're birthday's coming up on the 20th; what do you want?" she put down the comb.

"I want...um...I wanna go shopping with you."

"Done! After school Wednesday, I'm picking you up and we're going shopping."

Hannah hugged her, "I love having a big sister."

Julianne smiled, "I love having a little sister."


	57. Let's Just Get This Over With

12G+ABAJ Ch.45-

Let's Just Get This Over With, Alternatively Named: The Sexual Tension You Could Easily Cut with A Post-It

"Thank you SO MUCH; I'll see you tomorrow! Alrighty, bye!" Julianne hung up her phone.

Her balcony door closed, "Good morning, Julianne."

"Good morning, Jesse St. James who shouldn't be here because I'm about to get ready for school and he should be doing the same."

She felt a kiss on her neck, "I don't feel like going to school. You wanna ditch with me?"

Julianne turned around, "I have never, in my life, ever missed a day of school in my life; so, do you think I'm going to completely ruin my perfect attendance record just to have a day with you?"

"Yes." Jesse smiled charmingly.

"Well," Julianne got up, and put her face close to his. She heard him shiver, "You are sorely mistaken." Julianne walked to her closet, and didn't look back, "Goodbye, Mr. St. James."

"I'll pick you up after school, then."

"We'll see."

* * *

Julianne stepped out of McKinnley, and there, in all his glory, Jesse St. James stood next to his car. Julianne quickly sat in the passenger's seat, "You coming, or what?" Jesse smiled, and got in the car.

* * *

Julianne and Jesse walked around the mall, just talking. Then, Jesse stopped next to a photobooth, "You wanna?" they both got in. Jesse put the money in, picked a background that read "Best Friends".

Pose 1: smile

Pose 2: "Moose Ears" (Julianne), "Monkey Face" (Jesse)

Pose 3: looking away

Pose 4: Jesse took Julianne by surprise and kissed her on her lips.

The photostrip printed out shortly after; Julianne smiled as Jesse blushed.

After she put the photo strips in her bag, he slipped his hand into hers. "You are such a girl." Julianne laughed.

* * *

They were at Jesse's house, just laying down and talking.

"Why don't you want to be my girlfriend?" Julianne sat up and looked quizzically at Jesse, "Don't worry, I won't be offended; I just want to know."

Julianne sighed, "Jesse, you're a great guy, I just don't want to be in a relationship right now.-Can we not talk about this?"

"Do you really want to stall the inevitable? Might as well finish this conversation so we won't talk about it ever again."

Julianne looked at Jesse, "Jesse, you are a terribly attractive man. I know at anytime I want, I can have you." Jesse stared at Julianne, mesmerized by the sultry sound of her voice. "You are, " Julianne bit her lip, "breathtakingly gorgeous. You see? For you to want me is beyond me. I want you. But, it's not the right time for me to be in a relationship." she looked in Jesse's eyes, now full of lust. She gasped at how his eyes were now determined, and just stared.

"Fuck Julianne.-You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." he looked at her staring at his eyes innocently, "Every time I see you, I am...astounded of the beauty that you are. If you'd let me touch you, if you'd let me hold you, if you'd let me kiss you, if you let me have you, you would have no idea how happy

I would be."

"But-" he kissed her, pushing her down on the bed, and she moaned loudly.

Jesse pulled back and stared at her under him, "Don't make those noises, Julianne."

She looked at him, "I c-can't help it." she bit her lip.

Jesse groaned, and kissed her some more; Julianne still moaned. "Fuck, Julianne! I know I can't have you, and you make it so difficult for me not to think about doing these things to you."

Julianne sat up, and looked at Jesse, "But...why?"

Julianne looked so innocent and pure during all of this; she was greatly confused. "Julianne," he whispered in her ear, causing her to moan, "You are the sexiest woman in the world. Everything you are doing right now is making me…I want to make love to you so bad, it kills me."

Julianne stared at him, "I don't want us to get carried away. W-we're f-fr-friends."

"Oh God, Julianne, I wanna be so much more than that." Julianne closed her eyes, and bit her lip. "What are you thinking about Julianne? Are you thinking about me?" she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Tell me Julianne, were you thinking about me?"

She looked down and whispered, "Yes."

"It's taking all my strength not to just throw you down and make love to you now."

Julianne sighed, "I think-I think it's time for me to go home." she stood up and threw Jesse his keys, "Come on."

* * *

The car ride back to Julianne's house was silent, except for one question, "Why do you want to...make love to me?" Julianne looked at Jesse.

"Because I'm in love with you."

* * *

"You can come in if you want." Julianne told him. Jesse followed her.

* * *

They sat on her bed. Jesse was brushing her hair off of her shoulders. Julianne quickly turned around and pecked him on the lips.

Jesse smiled, "You're such a girl."


	58. Happy Birthday Baby Puckerman

12G+ABAJ Ch. 46-

Happy Birthday

After school, Julianne walked out of McKinnley and spotted a familiar blue mustang. She went up to the driver's seat window and the driver opened the window.

"Hey there lady!" the driver kissed Julianne's right hand. Julianne looked at the person in the passenger's seat, "You do not know how lucky you are that you can't see how much I'm internally freaking out at the fact that you are here. Seriously-it's sickening. Now, both of you, back seat." they did so and Julianne sat in the driver's seat.

* * *

The three got to Hannah's classroom about three minutes before the kids got out.

When the kids did come out, Hannah came out first with a crown on her head. She went straight to get her backpack and then hugged Julianne, "Hiya Julie! How're you doin'?-Oh my gosh." Hannah grasped her heart, "I'm going to die."

"Yeah, that's your sister." Sutton laughed, "Merry Christmas, Hannah!"

"Happy birthday Hannah!" Heidi smiled.

"They know my name." Hannah faux-fainted.

"Meet your step-Aunt Sutton Foster and her friend Heidi Blickenstaff." Julianne smiled, "Happy birthday, lady."

"I'M SORT OF RELATED TO SUTTON FOSTER! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING FROM ME!" Hannah over-exaggerated. "DOES MOM KNOW ABOUT ALL OF THIS!" Hannah screamed.

"Yeah," Julianne laughed.

"We're we going?" Hannah asked.

"Shopping, like you wanted, remember?"

"With all of this excitement, how can one remember ANYTHING!" Hannah said, hyperventilating.

"Yeeeep, that's your sister." Sutton laughed.

* * *

After hours of shopping and eating at the mall, the four women lay down on their backs singing show tunes and talking.

"I can truly say that you three are easily becoming some of my best friends." Heidi smiled.

"What's that on your wall?" Sutton asked, sitting up.

Hannah blushed, "A Shrek: the Musical poster, a poster of you, and a poster of Heidi."

"You mind if we both write on them?" Sutton asked while signaling to herself and Heidi.

"No, go right ahead. Sharpies are right there." Hannah smiled.

* * *

"Today was great." Sutton smiled wistfully.

"It sucks that we have to go." Heidi sighed.

"Well, you know our door will always be open to the both of you." Julianne told her.

"We'll see to it that we come here soon." Sutton said.

"It was lovely to meet all of you; and again, happy birthday Hannah." Heidi hugged Hannah.

"It's always awesome to see you, dorkus." Sutton laughed.

"You too, chipmunk." Julianne hugged Sutton.

"It was a hoot meeting you, Hannah banana; I'm certain we'll be seeing a lot of each other." she hugged Hannah.

"It was kick-ass to finally meet you, Lady H." Julianne smiled.

Heidi hugged her, "You too, Jay."

"Well, I'm sure you two have got to get back now." Julianne uttered sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Bye kiddos!" Sutton waved.

"Peace out, home dogs." Heidi laughed and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hannah smiled at her sister as she was tucking her in, "Today was a great day."

Julianne smiled, "It was."

"Thank you, Julie."

"Thank you, Hannah." she got up and turned off Hannah's lights, "Night munchkin." and closed her door.

* * *

**Twitter:**

_-JRudetsky-_

A wonderful day w/ -suttonfosternyc-, -HBlix- & my sister. Hope you all had a fab day yourselves! Goodnight (;


	59. Chapter 47

12G+ABAJ Ch.47

"A KISSING BOOTH!" Brittany exclaimed, "We should do a kissing booth!"

"Anybody have a better idea for raising money for Nationals?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"No." the group answered.

"Okay. I guess we're gonna have a kissing booth. The 27th. Brittany, make a schedule. Rachel and Julianne, you're on for signs. Puck and Sam, you're locations and construction. Santana, get the word out. Okay, now songs. Nationals are November 1st; we've got to get ready."

* * *

Brittany, Rachel, Julianne, Puck, Santana and Sam sat in the food court at the mall.

"Okay." Brittany smiled, "We're ready. Puck and Sam will go over to Puck's house for construction tomorrow morning. Later, when Sam is gone, Rachel will come over and make signs with Julianne. Santana and I will film a segment on Fondue for Two and post it on the school website."

"Question. What is Fondue for Two?" Julianne asked.

"Britt's web show." Rachel answered.

* * *

"Night Hannah."

"Night Jules."

Julianne closed Hannah's door, and opened the door of her brother's.

"Hey Noah." Julianne sat next to her brother on his bed.

"Hey Julianne. What's up?"

"Eh, nothing; just wanted to talk. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Life basically revolves around glee, Rachel, family, friends, football and food...I feel something's missing. You?"

"Life is the same. But, not as much you or Rachel or BrittBrat."

"How's school?"

"All A's. And you?"

"Bs and Cs."

"I'm proud of you, Noah. When I met you, you had Ds and Fs; look how far you've come!"

"Thanks to your vigorous pushing for me to study, I started, and it's paid off."

"You're welcome, then." Julianne smiled, "You used the word vigorous."

"Did I use it wrong?"

"Nope. You used it perfectly."

* * *

The two siblings talked until they were tired, and just plopped down where they were.

* * *

Julianne woke up in her room to the sound of hammers pounding into wood. She glanced at her clock, "8:28."

_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my make up_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_While combing my hair now_

_And wondering what dress to wear now_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Oh, forever, forever_

_You'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you _

_Together, together_

_We never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, together_

_That's how it must be_

_To live without you, would only mean heartbreak for me_

_I run for the bus dear_

_While riding I think out us, dear_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_At work, I just take time_

_And all through my coffee break time _

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Oh, forever, forever_

_You'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Together, together_

_We never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, together_

_That's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me_

_My darling believe me_

_For me, there is no one but you_

_Please love me too_

_I'm in love with you_

_Answer my prayer_

_Say you love me, too_

Julianne walked downstairs in her long t-shirt that stopped before her knees.

She saw Puck and Sam working on a booth, shirtless.

She kissed Puck on the head, "Morning, bro." and tousled Sam's hair, "Morning, Samantha." and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Sam stared at Julianne, who was pouring milk into her Cinnamon Toast Crunch and wondered if Puck knew he was checking Julianne out.

Julianne sat on the edge of the couch, staring at the boys, "How long have you been down here?"

"Like two hours." Puck answered.

"Cool." Julianne turned on the TV and proceeded to watch 'Spongebob'.

* * *

After washing her bowl and spoon, Julianne came out of the kitchen and announced she was going to take a shower.

* * *

A now shirt-wearing Sam opened Julianne's door; a towel was wrapped around Julianne's hair, and another, around herself, "Do you need something?"

Julianne threw the towel on her head to the floor, then, went into her closet, "Puck said to ask you if you have any spare nails."

Julianne came out in a bright pink bra and denim shorts. She grabbed a blue shirt from the ground and threw it on herself. She went into her nightstand drawer and grabbed a box of nails. "Here you-" Sam kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No, it's alright." Julianne put the hand with the box of nails on Sam's chest, and Sam held it there. He kissed her again, and then the teens fell on Julianne's bed.

* * *

Julianne got out from under Sam, and went to the bathroom to brush her hair. Sam just stared at her in amazement. Julianne came back and climbed on top of him, "Don't mention this to ANYONE." she put the box of nails to his chest once more, "And don't forget these."

* * *

Sam came down the stairs, "MAN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Puck asked.

"Um, Julianne had to get ready and stuff." Sam answered nervously.

"Don't be nervous, man-I was just playing with ya! Now, get your ass over here so we can finish this thing!"

* * *

"Bathroom's the door next to my room, upstairs." Puck directed.

"Thanks bro."

* * *

Julianne was on her computer; her door opened and closed swiftly, and she heard footsteps approaching. She didn't care to look back.

She felt kisses being placed on her neck, and she started to breathe unevenly, "S-S-Sam...wh-what are you doing in here?"

"I can't stay away from you…ever since I left your room earlier, my lips burn."

"Chapstick, my friend."

"That's not it. I need you on my lips. That's the only way."

"Sam, you're crazy. Please, go."

"No." Sam spun Julianne around so that she was facing him. She tried to look away, but, he wouldn't let her, "Julianne, I love you."

"No, you don't. You're mind is making false assumptions and you're getting ahead of yourself."

Sam kissed her again, and he felt her shiver under him, "You like me."

"As a frie-" Sam kissed her again, and she moaned. "Saammmm."

"Julianne, I know you like me, and I love you so much. Please, why can't you even consider the possibility of us?"

"BECAUSE THERE IS NO US." she sighed assuredly.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Why are YOU so sure?"

"Touché. What can I do to get you?"

"Nothing." Julianne shrugged.

Sam kissed her again, "Please, just give me a chance."

"Hon, I'm not the only fish in the sea. There are plenty of people who are very interested; this one just...isn't."

"That's the thing."

"What?"

"That's one of the things that sets you apart from the others."

"What?"

"You stick with your answers, and you have so much more better qualities than everyone else." Julianne looked confused and Sam laughed, "You're more beautiful than all of the others. You're not only true to everyone, but, also true to yourself. You're wit is unmatchable. You're not what anyone wants you to be; you are your own person. You are SOOOO freakin' talented! You don't care what anyone else says. You-" Julianne kissed him, "What was that for?"

Julianne smiled, "For making me feel beautiful." she walked out of her room, and Sam left after.

* * *

"Hey, Jules. Would you mind going with Sam to McDonald's? You know mine and Rachel's order." Puck asked while he was finishing the first booth.

"Um, sure."

* * *

The ride there was quiet, but, the ride back was full of laughter. They walked in on Rachel and Puck kissing. "We're just gonna re-enter the house and pretend none of this happened." Julianne announced, and her and Sam made their way back outside.

"Isn't Rachel dating Finn?"

"Finn's a douche, she's in love with Noah. Noah's in love with her. They're both dumbasses." Julianne laughed.

"Let's go." Sam opened the door to Puck getting started on the next booth, and Rachel sorting her art supplies.

"Rachel! I didn't know you'd be here this early!" Julianne said in fake surprise, "We brought food."

* * *

Rachel and Julianne were upstairs in Julianne's room, and Puck and Sam were downstairs in the living room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Julianne exclaimed.

"I don't know what came over me! He was just there and I-Oh, he must think I'm so stupid!"

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know. I was just sitting, and she kissed me. It was-"

"Sweet."

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

"What's with Sam?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"Why does he look at you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're the greatest thing in the world!"

"You've got to admit, I am."

"Why though?"

"Apparently, he's in love with me."

"Not another one."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Rachel had gone downstairs to do something, and Julianne was left in her room, alone. There was a knock at her balcony door. She got up, and opened it, "Hey Jesse."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just making posters with Rachel." Julianne answered, "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see my girl." Jesse wrapped his arms around Julianne.

"My girl?" she laughed. Julianne snuggled into his chest and sighed, "When does life get better?"

She could hear Jesse smiling, "When it finds something to fight for...a passion."

"Makes sense."

"I love you, Julianne."

"I love you, Jesse." at the sudden realization of her words, Julianne ran inside, and grabbed the handlebars used to open the doors to the balcony. She looked at Jesse, who looked like his eyes were just about to pop out of his head.

"What did you say?" Julianne let go of the handlebars and started to run, but, Jesse tackled her onto the bed. "Julianne, what did you say?"

"I said I love you...as a friend." Jesse rolled his eyes, and started to kiss her lips and neck, "Jesse, what are you doing?"

"You loving me as a friend; it's gotta count for something." Jesse and Julianne laughed, and this time Julianne kissed him.

* * *

Rachel was about to enter Julianne's room…until she heard some moaning.

She opened the door a crack, and peeked inside. _Jesse and Julianne?_

She made her way back downstairs.

* * *

Julianne pushed Jesse off of her, and the two stood up, "Goodbye, Jesse."

"I love you." he smiled, and left the room.

* * *

Rachel came into Julianne's room, "You, miss, you've got some explaining to do!"

* * *

"Bye Rach. Goodnight Samantha." Julianne smiled as each of them got into their cars.

* * *

"I Say A Little Prayer" - Promises, Promises


	60. A World of Mad Men

12G+ABAJ Ch.48- A World of Mad Men

All the gleeks were now in the auditorium. Mercedes wore black skinny jeans, a red plaid long-sleeve, and a tan fedora. Rachel wore a white dress that stopped at her knees with one inch straps and black flats. Matt and Julianne (The Phantom Of the Opera, The Phantom & Christine), and Mike (The Music Man, Harold Hill) went all out and got costumes that were really close to those costumes from the movie versions of the musicals they were singing from. Finn, Tina, Artie, Santana and Puck wore regular clothes.

* * *

Artie, Tina, Matt & Julianne, Mike, Santana, Puck, Mercedes had already performed, it was now Rachel's turn.

* * *

Julianne went to the bathroom to go change.

* * *

Julianne came back in wearing a red dress that stopped mid thigh, a cropped black leather jacket, and regular converse high-tops. In her hair, she wore a red flower.

She got on stage, "Santana picked my outfit...except for my shoes." she smiled and the music started.

_We've been here too long _

_Tryin' to get along _

_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy _

_I'm a natural ma'am _

_Doin' all I can _

_My temperature is runnin' high _

_Cry at night _

_No one in sight _

_An' we got so much to share _

_Talking's fine _

_If you got the time _

_But I ain't got the time to spare _

_Yeah _

Julianne got off the stage.

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

She sat on Artie's lap.

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

She out Finn's hands on her hips.

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

She high-fived Puck.

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

She then sat on Santana who took that as a go ahead to let her hands roam all over Julianne.

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

_There, yeah _

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah _

She nudged Emma.

_Every girl an' boy _

_Needs a little joy _

She put her index finger on Sam's chin.

_All you do is sit an' stare _

_Beggin' on my knees _

_Baby, won't you please _

_Run your fingers through my hair _

She ran her fingers through Mr. Schuester's hair.

_My, my, my _

_Whiskey and rye _

She ran on stage with Mike and the two started to dance.

_Don't it make you feel so fine _

_Right or wrong _

_Don't it turn you on _

_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

_There, yeah _

* * *

"Well, all of you had very good performances, even under the circumstance that you had to step out of your comfort zones." Will smiled.

"Yes, all of you did FANTASTIC." Emma added.

"Since all of you did so well, you can leave for the day. Good work everyone!" Will exclaimed.

Will, Emma, all of the guys (except for Puck) went into the hall. The girls stayed in the auditorium and sat together.

"Well, I sucked...I mean MAJORLY SUCKED." Rachel sighed.

"Yeaaahh...you kind of did." Santana grinned.

Rachel nodded, "I know." everyone nodded along with her.

Julianne stood up, "I've got to go change." she stood up and then she felt arms hugging her waist.

"But, you're sooo fuckingg hooottttttt." Santana elongated and then moaned for emphasis.

"That's wonderful." she said as she ripped Santana's arms from her waist, "I'm gonna change."

* * *

Julianne came out of the bathroom wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt, shorts, knee-high socks, and her converse.

Close to the auditorium door, the guys who walked out earlier stood spread out from each other.

"Hey, why are you all standing out here? Didn't you leave like-" Julianne looked at Sam, and then at all the other boys. Sam groaned, and Julianne's face scrunched up, "Well, aren't you all just so darn flattering."

"Don't tell..." Finn groaned.

Julianne's eyebrows went up, "I won't.-Artie? Mike? Really?"

"You're fucking hot, what the hell do you expect from us? We're dudes!" Artie explained.

She rolled her eyes, and then stared at Sam. Julianne put her plastic bag with her clothes inside on the floor, and then walked towards him slowly until she was flush against him. Her hand was now on his abs. She bit her lip and looked at him, "Sam," she moaned into his ear, "I want you." she whispered desperately.

She went behind him and then started massaging his shoulders. "Saaammm." she whispered.

He tilted his head back suddenly, "Fuck, Julianne!"

Julianne stood before Sam, his pants wetter than they originally were, she smirked and laughed. "Julianne, you suck." Sam said, red in the face.

"Dude, you just-" Finn was cut off.

"I know." Sam said, frustrated. "I'm gonna go grab pants from my locker." he ran to his locker. Julianne laughed.

Finn looked at her, "What did you do to him?"

"Touched him and moaned and whispered in his ear." Julianne shrugged.

"You know what that does to a dude?" Finn asked.

"She's obviously aware if she could send Sam running like that." Artie said, rolling his eyes.

Julianne laughed, "I am the master." she picked up her bag of clothes and entered the auditorium.

"STILL HOT!" Santana shouted.

Julianne sat down with the girls and Puck, and smiled.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked, afraid.

At that moment, Sam came into the auditorium; Julianne approached him, put her arms around his neck, and made out with him.

She stepped back, and his face was red-all-over, "You're blushing." she whispered in his ear, and walked back to her spot next to Santana.

Sam left the auditorium.

"She gave Sam wood…then she got rid of it," Santana smirked, "And she did it again."

* * *

Rachel and Puck lay on Rachel's bed, staring at the ceiling. Rachel smiled and turned on her side to face him.

"What are you smiling about, girlie?" Puck asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I just-we...we're friends." Rachel blushed.

"Yeah," Puck smiled, "I guess we are. You wanna go get ice cream?"

"Sure." Rachel agreed.

The doorbell rang, and both of them got up to answer the door.

Rachel opened the door, "Hey Finn!" Puck rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Finn said, looking and sounding angry.

"We were just hanging out, that's what friends do." Puck explained condescendingly.

"Rachel, you can't be friends with him." Finn ordered.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with, Finn. I am NOT an object!" Rachel said firmly.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Puck asked.

"None of your business." Finn said secretively.

"Well, okay. We're going to get ice cream and you aren't invited." Puck smirked, "C'mon Rach."

* * *

There was a knock at Julianne's balcony door, "I wonder who that is; Jesse gave up knocking a while ago." she laughed.

She opened the door and found Sam there, "Come in?"

After Julianne closed the door Sam attacked her lips. He pushed her against a wall and kissed her neck and managed to take off her shirt.

He unhooked her bra, but she managed to catch it on herself before it fell. She hooked it back onto herself and got up.

Sam was on his knees before her, his hands on her hips. She smiled and took his hands from her hips, "Well," she whispered, "that wouldn't be fair."

Sam got up and took off his shirt. Julianne then got on her knees, and Sam placed her hands on the button of his pants; BAM, no pants.

Julianne then got up and Sam took of her shorts and started to walk away, Sam following like a faithful puppy.

* * *

The two were now on their knees on her bed, still in their undergarments.

Sam started to kiss her neck again, "I need you closer." he whispered.

Julianne laughed, "I don't think that's humanly possible."

"Julianne," he moaned and kissed her, "I need to be inside of you."

Julianne gently pushed him off of her, "I don't think so, Sam."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Sam asked, disgruntled, pointing to his...well. Julianne looked to where he was pointing and she turned red. "So, are you reconsidering-"

Julianne put a finger on his lips, "No. C'mon, let's go to the bathroom."

Julianne turned on the light in the bathroom and the two of them sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"What are we-" Sam stopped mid-sentence when he felt Julianne's hand on...well over his boxers, "What are you doing?" he managed to whisper.

She bit her lip, "I'm getting rid of it."

* * *

"Now what the hell am I going to do? I'm not going without my boxers." Sam said, face red like Julianne's face was.

"It's fine," Julianne said as her face returned to its' normal color, "I can just put it in the wash."

* * *

Julianne opened the washing machine, "Gimmie." she said without looking back at Sam. He gave her his boxers and she put them in the washing machine.

He hugged her from behind and started to kiss her neck, "C'mon." he smiled into her neck.

"Sam, you're naked and hugging me; how do you think I feel right now?" Julianne said, rolling her eyes.

He turned her around, "Happy."

Julianne turned a deep red when he turned her around, "Now Sam-"

"I love you, Julianne."

"And to announce it without your boxers on makes it THAT MUCH more appealing." she chuckled.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna watch TV."

* * *

She put his boxers in the dryer.

* * *

Julianne sat on her bed sporting nothing but a long black t-shirt that simply read "ha." on the front and her bra and underwear, and Sam sat naked alongside her. The two were watching 'Samantha Who?' on Netflix. The dryer stopped, "I'll get that." Julianne dashed to the dryer and then threw Sam his boxers, "Goodbye."

Sam got dressed and then leaned against Julianne who was leaning on the doorframe, "I love you."

"That's wonderful; I love John Krasinski, Jon Hamm, Jimmy Fallon, and Christina Hendricks."

"Christina Hendricks?"

"Don't judge, I love her." Sam laughed at Julianne as she said that, "C'mon, I'll walk you to the door."

* * *

Sam tried to kiss Julianne's lips, but, Julianne turned so he would kiss her cheek, "I love you, Julianne."

Julianne looked disappointed, "I know." she whispered.

"What's up?" Sam asked, concerned.

"It's just-I mean-Quinn likes you. I'm Quinn's friend. You like me. I'm in love with Christina Hendricks. We were just doing whatever we were just doing. I just...I wanna know why."

"Why I love you?"

Julianne's face scrunched up, "Love is such a strong word.-But, no, that's not what I was talking about."

"About Quinn?" Julianne nodded, "She's a great girl, smart, and really pretty too...but..."

"Please do not say she's not me, or I'll puke."

"She isn't Julianne Barbra Monica Puckerman Rudetsky. See! I didn't say you."

Julianne rolled her eyes, "Congrats, do you want a cookie for that?" she looked at him blankly, "Goodbye, Sam; this never happened."

"But-" Sam now had a frown, "I'll see you tomorrow, Julianne."

She closed the door and walked upstairs to her bedroom, "Who was that?"

"Who was who, Jesse?"

"That...boy who just waltzed out of here, Julianne."

"None of your business." she said as she stepped closer to him.

"I don't want you seeing him, or any other man but me."

"Who are you to dictate these things? You don't own me, Jesse."

"Fuck Julianne."

"I've never seen you like this, hon."

"It's just that I'm really possessive." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "To know that a man might've been here doing things that I want to do to you drives me crazy."

"Well then," Julianne said, moving with Jesse close to the bed, she bit her lip, "He did things with me I don't think you'll approve of." Julianne stepped out of his embrace and sat on her bed.

"You wouldn't dare." Jesse said, carefully looking at her.

"I would and I did; and while he was doing these things to me..." she turned red, "...all I could think about was you."

Jesse got on top of her, "You are horrendous; did you know that?" he kissed her.

"I've been told." she smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you...John Krasinski."

Jesse started to kiss her neck, "You know you've got some real nerve to mention that man in here."

"Now I see the possessiveness." Jesse took off her shirt and started to kiss her up and down her body, "Christina Hendricks." she moaned.

Jesse sat up, "If you mention any of your crushes one more time, I will make you moan so load you may lose your voice." Jesse went back to kissing her.

"JON! JIMMY!" she whispered.

"Okay, that's it! You asked for it!" Jesse sucked on a spot around her neck that had never been touched before. Julianne moaned...loud...VERY LOUD. Julianne said up, turned red, and covered her face in embarrassment. "Mission accomplished." Jesse laughed.

Julianne breathed like she had just run 5 marathons, "You suck."

"I did." Julianne's mouth opened, and Jesse laughed. "Hey, I warned you." Jesse smiled.

"Don't you ever touch that spot again." Julianne pleaded.

He sucked the spot again, and Julianne bit her lip, trying not to scream...but, she just couldn't help it. Julianne then looked at Jesse, unamused at what he had just done. "Fuck."

"I heard you sing today." Jesse smiled.

"What did you think?"

"Yeah, I wanna touch you." he smiled.

Julianne's hand was inside Jesse's shirt, "You should never wear a shirt." she sighed.

Jesse took off his shirt, "Better?"

Julianne laughed, "I love you."

Jesse smiled, "As a friend?"

"No." she smiled.

* * *

Rachel and Puck sat feeding ducks at the park.

"So, where's the Finn-tard?" Puck asked, throwing a piece of bread into the water.

"Noah, don't call him that!" Rachel said, rolling her eyes, "He's at the movies...he goes there an awful lot now."

* * *

Julianne put her long shirt back on, and Jesse held his, "You wanna watch _Mad Men_ on Netflix downstairs?"

"And see two out of the four of your lovers?"

Julianne kissed him, "I'll make pizza."

* * *

"GAH. THEY'RE SO FUCKING HOOOOOOTTTT." Julianne said, gripping Jesse's leg.

"I know, babe, I know." Jesse said, patting her head.

Puck and Rachel walked in, "Are we interrupting something?" Rachel asked as Puck turned on the light.

Julianne paused the show, "No, we're just watching _Mad Men_ and I also made pizza."

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Rachel asked.

"She dared me." Jesse answered.

Rachel and Puck grabbed a piece of pizza and sat in the living room with Julianne and Jesse and Julianne pressed play.

* * *

**_a little touch of wicked . . ._**  
theBROADWAYgeek (;3

"Do You Wanna Touch Me" – Joan Jett


	61. Main Man

12G+ABAJ Ch. 49 - Main Man

A/N: I am a horrible person for not updating in so long. School & choir & TV & things have been keeping me so darn busy. This week, I have found time to finally post. Thank God.

* * *

Rachel was still at the Puckerman household long after Jesse left.

"Wowza." Rachel uttered, no emotion shown from her tone or face.

"That's it!" Julianne said, jumping out of her bed, capturing Rachel's attention, "No more men...and Santana."

Rachel looked at Julianne, baffled, "Ha haha ha. You're funny."

"No dudes. No dating. No touching. No kissing. No 'I love you's. No coming over constantly-"

"Woah, woah, woah, what did you say?" Rachel said, coming closer to Julianne.

"Constantly?"

"The sentence before the sentence I cut you off."

"No 'I love you's."

"Who did you say 'I love you' to?"

"Jesse."

Rachel's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, "You're in love with Jesse St. James?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm in love with Jon Hamm, Jimmy Fallon, John Krasinski, and Christina Hendricks...and Jessica Capshaw." Julianne said, getting up from her bed.

"And Jesse St. James."

"Okay...so maybe I'm in love with Jesse St. James." Julianne said, sitting back down, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No," Rachel smiled, "No it's not...but, how does your 'no dudes' rule fit into this equation?"

"No dudes; not even him."

"But you're in love wi-"

"I am aware of that...but, I'm all over the place. I have to get used to being alone again. When the time is right, that rule will no longer apply. You know the song 'For Now' from Avenue Q?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with any-"

"_Sex! Is only for now. George Bush! Is only for now. Your hair! Is only for now. Sit back, relax, let life roll off your back. Except for death and paying taxes, everything in life is only for now. _This rule is like George Bush then; he was president then, but, he ain't now."

"Ah, I see." Rachel smiled, "Goodnight Julianne."

"Goodnight, hon."

* * *

Julianne was putting things in her locker before Cheerios practice.

She was about to put her last textbook in her locker when someone kissed a spot that she specifically never wanted to be touched. Her textbook fell to the floor with a loud thud. She moaned and then put her right hand over her mouth in embarrassment of her own inability to control herself.

She picked up her book, put in her locker, and then closed it. "Jesse St. James-" she turned around and giggled, "Where is your shirt?"

"It's your fault." he smiled, and then pushed her against her locker and started to make out with her...his hands roaming her body.

His lips later made it to her neck. Julianne was breathing heavily, Jesse's left hand on her hip and his right on her thigh. "Jesse, if you-I-I won't be able to stop if you..if you keep going."

"Gosh, baby, I don't think I can stop." Jesse said on her neck.

She moaned again, "We have to-" she gasped, and then whispered, "We need to-St-we need. Stop."

Jesse stopped and Julianne blushed, "I'm sorry." he smiled.

"For what?" Julianne asked, confused.

"For kissing that spot again; I know you hate it."

"I don't hate it." Julianne's blush darkened and she bit her lip. "I just don't like the way I feel...powerless against you when you…do that."

Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist, "Powerless? You don't know powerless!" he kissed her forehead, and she snuggled into his chest, "Whenever I see you, all my senses are weak and my heart skips beats. You let me do things to you and seeing you react makes me want you so much more; and the fact that you don't want to kills me."

Julianne looked up at him, "It's not that I don't want to." Jesse groaned,

"Sorry. It's not like I don't feel the same."

"I love you." he leaned in to kiss her lips, but, she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this anymore." she said looking at the floor.

Jesse's whole face changed dramatically, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, no kissing, no touching, no...this." Julianne finally had the confidence to look him in the eyes.

"But, Julianne-I-"

She started to cry, "I love you so much and I think I'm insane for doing so." she laughed through her tears, "I need to get all my emotions sorted out before I can do anything like this."

"This is what I mean."

"What?"

"You're crying, I'm powerless...no matter how hard I try. I'm in love with you, Julianne. We're like Fiyero and Elphaba. We'll be together in the end. But for now, I understand and respect your decision." he pecked her lightly on the forehead, "You are hot." the two laughed.

Jesse started to walk away, "WEAR A SHIRT." she laughed.

"I CANNOT PROMISE ANYTHING!" she heard him scream down the hall.

Julianne wiped her tears and headed to Cheerios practice.

* * *

Julianne dropped her bag on the floor and threw herself onto her bed.

Rachel entered her room, "Hey, what's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Julianne asked, into her pillow.

"Me and your brother are hanging out."

"Your brother and I, Rachel. Get your phraseology right."

"Okay, I'll get it next time. What's up with you?"

"That was the hardest thing I had to do. EVER!" she screamed, still face down.

"What?"

Julianne told her about what happened with Jesse earlier that day.

Rachel sat, eyes popping out of her head, "Wowza."

"Wowza, indeed. We're friends now...no touching, no kissing." Julianne sighed, her face still in her pillow. Just then, someone entered the balcony door, "Hey Jesse." Julianne said without looking up.

"Hey, babe."

"How did you kn-" Rachel got cut off.

"He never knocks anymore." Julianne smiled, now sitting up. "What are you doing here, hon?"

"I can't do this." Jesse sighed.

"Do what?" Julianne asked.

"Be your friend." Jesse answered.

"Why?"

"I can't look at you, listen to you, touch you, smell you, without wanting you."

Julianne got up from the bed and stood in front of him, "This really sucks, doesn't it?" Jesse smiled and nodded and put his forehead on hers.

"This is sickeningly sweet; I'm going to puke." Rachel's face was scrunched.

Julianne and Jesse smiled at her, "I'm going to go back to Noah." Rachel left the room.

Jesse stared at Julianne while Julianne was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey," Jesse put his finger on her chin, "Look at me." Julianne stared at the eyes that could not be missed nor ignored and sighed. "I want you and you want me. I need you and you need me. Why-"

"I know this will sound self-centered, but, most guys want me and I have no idea what to do. All I know is that you're the only one I love."

"Then choose. Choose me."

Julianne smiled, "Well, doesn't someone sound like Meredith Grey."

"Julianne, I'm serious. I know you. I know when you say you're going to do something, you're going to follow through without fail. Get rid of all the other men chasing you. Love me. Choose me.-Damn, I do sound like Meredith Grey." Jesse smiled.

Julianne smiled, looked down, and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. She traced patterns on it for a while. "I choose you." she looked up, his face lit up.

He kissed her, "You do not know how happy I am to hear those words."

Rachel sat downstairs on the couch, and muttered the words, "For now."

* * *

"Kurtie!" Julianne smiled as she held her phone to her ear, "Yeah. Of course! Jesse. Mhm. Yeah. St. James. Shut the fuck up. Okay, I love you. See you soon. Bye!"

Jesse looked at Julianne, "What was that about?"

"Kurt invited me to sleep over. I said yes." Julianne got up and put her hair in a ponytail.

"But, I thought we'd spend the rest of the day together." Jesse sighed.

"Baby, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend and we're not married."

Jesse sat on the edge of her bed and held one of her hands, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and kissed him, "No."

"May I ask, why not?"

"Because." Julianne was at her door, "Come on, drive me!"

* * *

"Night. I love you."

"Are your windows tinted?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I hate paparazzi. Love you." she kissed him and exited the car. She opened the door of Kurt's house with the key he gave her.

"Julie!" Mrs. Hudson-Hummel exclaimed.

"Hey Carole!" she smiled and hugged her.

"Kurtie, Blaine and Santana are upstairs."

"Thank you, Carole!" Julianne smiled and started to make her way upstairs, "See ya!"

* * *

"Kurt! Blaine! Santana!" Julianne hugged Kurt and Blaine and kissed Santana's lips.

"Not fair." Blaine muttered.

Julianne came up to him and kissed him for about a minute and pecked Kurt on his lips. She smiled, "So, what's up?"

Blaine laughed nervously.

"Oh, gross." Santana exclaimed and laughed.

Julianne rolled her eyes and sat next to where Blaine was blushing uncontrollably, "Oh, it's okay," she whispered in his ear, "Happens all the time when I see you."

Blaine's eyes widened and he got up and ran to the bathroom. "Seriously, how many dudes do you have to do that to until you're satisfied?" Santana asked.

Julianne licked Santana's ear, "Not just dudes."

Santana bit her lip and like Blaine, her eyes widened, "I'm gonna..." she ran to the bathroom.

Julianne laughed, stood up, and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck, "So, how've you been doing?"

"Well. And you?"

"That is a horrible answer. I'm not going to answer you until you give me a kickass detailed answer."

"Dalton is wonderful."

"Any cuties?"

"No, not really."

Julianne's mouth was wide open, "I've seen the boys at Dalton; a majority of the boys there are hot and you're saying you don't like one?"

"Exactly."

"Man, you suck." Julianne laughed.

"And you?"

"I've chosen Jesse St. James to be my main person."

"Main person as in BFF, as in my current position? Or main person as in only boy you are involved with and you don't want to call him your boyfriend?"

"The second one."

"Congrats." he sighed.

Santana and Blaine reentered the room blushing, "Did you two just-Wait-just-please, don't answer that.." Julianne sighed.

* * *

Somewhere between the mani/pedis and the _Grey's Anatomy_ marathon, the sleepover moved to Julianne's house.

All four of them slept on Julianne's bed.

* * *

"For Now" - _Avenue Q_

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


	62. Birthday Morn

12G+ABAJ Ch.50- Birthday Morn

Julianne's eyes were closed and she was still laying down, but, she was awake and very much reluctant to wake up. Then, she heard the most wonderful 6-part harmony sung by about 11 people singing "I Say A Little Prayer".

Julianne sat up and opened her eyes. She smiled wide, "Daddy! Jeff! Aunt Sutton! Uncle Hunter! Aunt Jen! Grandma Julie! Mama Babs! Mama Patti! Mom! Aunt Kris! Uncle Sean! Aunt Megan! WHAT IS THIS!"

"Happy birthday, sweetie." her dad (Seth) kissed her forehead.

"Mama Patti, where are Josh and Matt? Aunt Megs; Uncle Nick? SuFo; Bobby C? Mama Babs; Josh?" Julianne asked.

Patti, Megan, Sutton, and Barbra answered simultaneously, "Downstairs."

* * *

Julianne, her family, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine all sat downstairs enjoying a wonderful breakfast of banana pancakes and chocolate chip pancakes. All of them were watching _Grey's Anatomy_.

* * *

Gifts were given after breakfast. Here is a list of what was given & who gave it:

Sutton & Bobby- a letter & signed picture of Jon Hamm, Christina Hendricks, John Krasinski & Jimmy Fallon

Patti, Matt & Josh- A ukelele

Megan & Nick- the exact replica of the "L" necklace Tina Fey wears as Liz Lemon on _30 Rock_

Hunter & Jen- a music box that played 'Nine People's Favorite Thing' from [title of show] with little Susan Blackwell, Heidi Blickenstaff, Hunter Bell, Jeff Bowen & Larry Presssgrove figurines inside of it

Barbra & Josh- the blue marble egg from _Funny Girl_

Kristin Chenoweth- bedazzled mic

Sean Hayes- charm bracelet

Julie Andrews- ruby slippers like the ones Judy Garland wore in The Wizard of Oz

Seth smiled after Julianne opened her presents, "You forgot one." All of the adults smiled.

"Oh, Lord. You're all in on this one?" Julianne asked, and they nodded.

"Outside." Seth pointed to the door.

Julianne slipped on shoes and walked outside, "Jesus." she gasped.

"You guys got Julie Jesus? I thought you got her a car!" Hannah exclaimed, confused.

"Oh, honey. We did get her a car!" Sutton laughed and pointed to Julianne outside who hadn't even made it off the porch due to her shock.

In the driveway sat a yellow 2011 4-Door Chevy Camaro. Puck walked outside, "Holy." Puck sat next to his sister.

Kurt, Blaine and Santana came outside, looked at her car, and, without a word, sat next to Julianne and Puck.

"Well," Seth laughed and threw Julianne the keys, "G'head Little Red. Look inside!"

"Little Red?" Kurt asked.

"I loved _Into the Woods_ since forever." Julianne smiled. She stood up, with Kurt, Santana, Puck and Blaine behind her. She unlocked the car. Julianne opened the driver's seat door, Santana opened the passenger's seat door, Blaine and Kurt opened the two back doors, and Puck opened the trunk. Julianne chuckled, "Dad, you're aware that this car is filled with presents, right?" Her dad nodded and Julianne sighed, "What am I going to do about you people?" everyone laughed and helped unload all of the presents from her biggest present of all.

* * *

"I'll see all of you later...sometime in the near future." Julianne smiled as she waved to the taxis leaving her home. Santana and Blaine left earlier. The sky was grey and it looked like it would rain later.

* * *

It was raining, and Kurt and Julianne wanted to go to the camera store close to the ice cream shop across from Best Buy which was on the same street of a really awesome café.

"Noah, would you like to come with us to the camera store on 8th?" Julianne asked.

"Sure. Gimmie 5."

Kurt gasped and stared at Julianne, "I have to call Quinn." he took out his phone and dialed, "Today. Go to Best Buy on 8th ASAP."

"Today?" Julianne laughed.

"Today." Kurt smiled.

* * *

"I'm gonna go check out the book store." Puck announced.

"Cool, we'll meet you there later." Julianne told him.

"K, cool."

* * *

Rachel had a date with Finn at Le Café du Coeur on 8th Street. She got dropped off there by her dad. When she got there, it was sprinkling.

She walked up to the podium where the host or hostess usually stood. She stood there for about 7 minutes until she saw something greatly unpleasant in her peripheral line of sight. Sunshine Corazon sat on Finn's lap...eating his face off.

A sudden rush of emotions came to Rachel; with the rush,also came the rain.

Rachel straightened her dress and walked swiftly to the table where the unpleasantness was spotted. "Finn Hudson. I was told by you that you would be at the movies and then we would meet here. Tell me Finn, is the movie good!" Rachel screamed.

"Oh, Rachel. This is what I called you here for. I'm breaking up with you. You're not putting out, simple as that." Finn shrugged.

Another burst of rage came to Rachel like steroids being injected into her veins, "You DO NOT get to do this Finn Husdon. I am the good one; ME! I'm breaking up with you!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Berry." Finn went back to eating Sunshine's face off.

Rachel ripped the two apart, punched Finn's face, and stormed out.

The rain was pouring.

She felt relieved that no one would know she was crying. She kept running forward and did not take one look back. She wanted to run until all of her problems disappeared.

* * *

Puck came out of the bookstore with nothing. He started walking to go join Julianne and Kurt at the camera store when he saw something he thought for sure was not what he thought.

"Is that Rachel?" he asked to himself quietly.

In an instant, he found himself running towards her faster and faster until he stood in front of her which brought her to a stop.

"Rach, what the hell is wrong?" Puck asked, worried.

"Finn," she sniffled, "He was cheating on me! Whenever he said he was 'going to the movies' he was actually ripping Sunshine Corazon's clothes off!" Rachel felt like she was about to faint; Puck caught her before she did.

He wrapped his arms in a loving embrace around her, "Did I not tell you this would happen, Berry?"

"You did-I need you to stop talking, I don't want to push you away and make my heart break even more that it already has. I can't take anymore hate where all my love is supposed to be." Rachel rubbed her chest, "My heart hurts."

Puck smiled, "I love you, Rachel." Rachel looked up at him, not believing her ears. He smiled even bigger, "You heard me. I am in love with you, Rachel Berry; and I have been for a while. You are wonderful, and beautiful, and you make be smile like a giant dork. I love-"

Rachel kissed him passionately; it was one of those cliché romantic comedy kisses. You know? The ones where the two best friends find out they're in love with each other in the rain and the dude dips her. It was one of those.

Rachel and Puck smiled while kissing as they heard music playing behind them.

* * *

Julianne and Kurt saw Rachel and Puck talking across the street.

"Perfection." Kurt smiled.

"5...4...3...2...1-Quinn play the music!" Julianne said to Quinn on her phone.

Quinn was in a tent across the street at Best Buy that held speakers.

"Okay." Quinn responded.

Julianne started to snap pictures at the now-kissing Puck and Rachel, "Aww," she gripped the bottom of Kurt's windbreaker, "it's like every cheesy movie ever made."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Julianne's waist.

* * *

Rachel pulled away from Puck's face, though she desperately didn't want to, "I love you, too, Noah." she laughed a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Puck asked, confused.

"Well, Julianne and Kurt are taking pictures of us across the street, and it seems as though they've commissioned Quinn to play the soundtrack of this romantic comedy." she smiled.

Puck and Rachel looked at Quinn in the tent and the waved. They then looked at Julianne and Kurt under the yellow umbrella across the street. "Brava." Rachel shouted to them. Julianne curtseyed and Kurt bowed in response.

"Let's go, you wet dweebs!" Julianne shouted at them.

"Thank you, Quinn." Kurt told Quinn on his phone.

"Thanks for keeping your promise." Quinn responded.

"Thank you for providing another track to the lovers' lives." Kurt laughed.

* * *

If you caught the little tributes to _Pushing Daisies _and _How I Met Your Mother_, I love you.


	63. I Call Bullshit, Puckerman

12G+ABAJ Ch.50 1/2- I Call Bullshit, Puckerman

"Towels." Puck laughed as Julianne and Kurt handed them towels, "You two queens knew this was gonna happen today."

"Yeah, but I didn't know how we'd get here. I had no idea I'd be getting a car. Now wrap towels around your wet-selves and sit on some, and we're gonna go home. Does that sound good?" Julianne asked.

"Sounds perfect." Rachel smiled.

"Does it sound good to you, Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Noah?" Julianne smiled.

"Yes mom." Puck answered.

Julianne kissed Kurt's lips, "When you're old and married you can give me that attitude. But you're not, so don't give it to me and slap a smile off that pretty little face of yours."

Puck laughed, "I love ya, Jules."

"Mhm." she responded.

Rachel noticed Kurt blushing and biting his lip, "You know he's totally in love with her, right?" she whispered to Puck.

"What?" Puck whispered back, shocked.

"You're such a noob. He's in love and she's oblivious." Rachel giggled.

Puck's eyes widened, "It all makes sense now." he exclaimed, Rachel punched his side.

"What all makes sense now?" Julianne asked.

"The problem in the math homework I couldn't understand." Puck replied.

"Wonderful." Julianne chuckled. "Why the hell are you thinking about math right now?"

"I saw numbers on that store and it just clicked."

"Ah. I feel that is total bullshit, but, I'll let it slide for now." Julianne laughed.

Rachel shook her head at Puck and laughed along with Julianne.

* * *

"Get the fuck out now." Julianne ordered after she parked, "Bring the towels, lovebirds."

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were in Julianne's room and Julianne and Puck were downstairs.

Rachel came out of Julianne's closet in a pair of Julianne's pajamas, "So, how do I look?" she asked, twirling herself happily.

He smiled, "Wonderful."

Rachel sat next to Kurt on Julianne's bed, "Kurt, when are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Kurt asked.

"Tell her that you're in love with her and-" at that moment, Julianne stepped into the room.

"Hey guys," she took off her pants and headed towards her closet, "just changing into sweats."

She came out of her closet a second later, "How do I look?" she said while spinning herself.

"Stunning." Kurt answered.

She started to walk towards Kurt, "That's such an over-the-top description for me in sweats; and that's why I keep you around." Julianne pecked his lips and walked out.

Rachel examined Kurt and laughed, "What?" Kurt asked.

"Your face is flushed, you look like you've just run a marathon, and your winger is rising." Rachel laughed again.

"Shut up." Kurt ordered, embarrassed.

"So?"

"Yeah, I'm in love with her. But, it's complicated. She's got this thing with Jesse and-"

"Just tell her." Rachel stood up and patted him on the back, "You might just feel better."

* * *

Everyone had left the Puckerman household. Only Julianne was there.

She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the fabulous day she'd had.

And then, Santana bursted into her room.

Santana flicked on the light, "Get up!" she ordered.

Julianne did as she was told, "Why?" Santana started taking off Julianne's clothes, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Will you stop moving!" Santana said, frustrated. "Okay, now put on a strapless bra and wear this." she threw Julianne a sparkly silver tube dress.

"Are you kidding-"

"GO!" Santana commanded.

Julianne came back out in the dress a minute later, "Now what?"

"I'm curling your hair and doing your makeup."

"Joy."

* * *

"There." Santana sighed, obviously satisfied with the work she did.

"Are we going somewhere?" Julianne asked.

Santana handed her red heels and smiled, "Just shut up."

* * *

_**a little touch of wicked . . .  
**_theBROADWAYgeek (;3


End file.
